Here Without you
by jessy03
Summary: Ma première fanfiction faberry qui ce déroule directement à la suite de l'épisode 3x14. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Faberry reprenant directement à la suite du final de l'épisode 3x14 :

Chapitre 1 : Choc 

_Rachel dos à Finn regardait son téléphone, elle venait d'envoyer un deuxième message à Quinn lui demandant ou elle était, Finn ainsi que les autres regardait Rachel avec un air étonné. Le garçon insistât à nouveau sur ce qu'il venait de dire voyant l'indifférence de la jeune fille « c'est maintenant ou jamais, nous ne pouvons pas attendre l'arrivé de Quinn ». Rachel ne détourna nullement son regard de l'écran de son téléphone attendant une réponse, elle finit par faire face à Finn et les yeux commençant à se remplir de larmes lui dit « je n'imagine pas me marier sans la présence de Quinn, si tu tiens assez à moi tu devrais pouvoir comprendre ça » Ne pouvant contenir ses larmes plus longtemps elle sortit de la salle en courant. L'incompréhension face à la scène auquel il venait tous d'assister se lissa à travers chacun des visages, Kurt ce redressa soudainement et interrompit Finn sur le point de sortir rejoindre Rachel._

Kurt : Finn attend, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui aille la rejoindre reste ici avec les autres.

Finn : Non, je vais y aller, elle me doit une explication, elle ne peut pas agir comme une diva le jour de notre mariage, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire.

Kurt : Je comprends mais tu dois aussi voir qu'elle est bouleversée et un peu sur les nerfs, tu risques plus d'aggraver les choses en n'y allant maintenant fait-moi confiance.

_Santana se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers Finn _

Santana : ça me coute de dire ça mais Kurt a raison Finn, laisse le y aller entre filles on se comprend mieux lança la Latina sur un ton ironique.

_Finn donna son accord à Kurt qui s'empressa de sortir de la salle pour retrouver la brunette. Il finit par la retrouver assisse sur un banc à l'extérieur entrain de pleurer, il s'approcha doucement et la serra dans ses bras, l'étreinte dura pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les sanglots commencent à s'estomper._

Kurt pov :

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle est dans cette état, j'ai pleins de question en tête à cet instant mais je ne peux quand même pas les lui poser dans un moment aussi délicat, la voir ainsi me brise le cœur. Mais tout de même c'est censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie et pourquoi tiens tel autant à la présence de Quinn alors qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient les meilleures amies au monde. J'avais raison de toute manière ce mariage n'est pas une bonne idée. Kurt ressaisi toi et dis quelque chose mais que dire à ses yeux encore pleins de larmes qui me dévisage. Je commençais à prendre mon courage a demain mais Rachel me devança._

Rachel : Je suis désolée d'être sortie ainsi mais il fallait que sorte prendre un peu l'air, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, d'être incomprise, je sais que pour certains ça avait l'air un peu d'une sortie mélodramatique comme je les aime diront-ils mais …. _Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres ajouta Kurt_, _un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la brunette, elle savait très bien qu'il lui disait ça pour la rassurer car elle imaginait déjà Santana entrain de commenter sa sortie. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus rester ainsi sans rien dire de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, il se lança_

Kurt : Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas tu as changé d'avis tu ne veux plus te marié ?

Rachel : Je…..

_Un bruit de klaxonne en continue ce fessait entendre parmi une épaisse fumé blanche, tout ce bruit fut ensuite rejoint par le bruit des sirènes et les silhouettes des secours qui se précipitaient sur les deux voitures accidentés. Les secouristes s'attelaient a réanimer le premier conducteur tant dis que les autres extirpaient à leur tour la personne coincé dans le deuxième véhicule._

Le secouriste : Un deux trois attention reculer, l'électrochoc fessait bouger le corps sans vie allonger au sol, il reprit le massage aller, aller_, à force d'obstination le pouls reparti_ le patient est stable emmener le dans l'ambulance maintenant. Où tu en es avec la deuxième personne hurla t'il a son collègue.

_Le deuxième corps était enfin sortie du véhicule l'ambulancier commença à prendre les constantes, _

2 ème secouriste : il s'agit d'une jeune fille, elle est gravement blessé, elle perd beaucoup de sang et son pouls est faible je vais essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

1 er secouriste : Ok une fois qu'elle est stable vous l'installer dans l'ambulance je vais voir l'officier là-bas histoire d'avoir plus d'information à leur sujet. Bonjour officier, nous allons les transférer à l'hôpital de Lima avez-vous trouvé quelque chose concernant leur identité.

L'officier : d'après les papiers que nous avons trouvés la jeune fille s'appelle Lucy Quinn Fabray quant à l'autre conducteur il s'agirait d'un certain Matt Andrews nous essayons de contacter leur famille.

Le secouriste remercie l'officier soudain un cri retenti venant de l'ambulance « John vite viens nous aider la patiente s'enfonce », il se précipita à l'arrière du véhicule et commença le massage tout en criant au chauffeur d'aller le plus vite possible à l'hôpital.

_Nous sommes de retour dans la salle d'attente du mariage ou Finn fait les cents pas, il ne comprend pas pourquoi cela prend autant de temps a Kurt pour revenir avec Rachel. Puck essai de le calmer, tandis que les filles elles ne comprennent pas pourquoi Quinn n'est toujours pas là. Santana commence à perdre patience, en mentionnant que la blonde abuse et essai sûrement par son retard de saboter le mariage et qu'elle va lui botter les fesses à son arriver, Brittany prend la main de la Latina ce qui calme automatiquement celle-ci. Dans toute cette agitation personne ne remarque la joie qui s'inscrit sur le visage des 4 parents présents, eux qui cherchaient par tous les moyens d'empêcher ce mariage, avait vu leur vœu quelque peu exaucé par l'intermédiaire du retard de Quinn. _Le quater back en ayant marre d'attendre ainsi ce décida à quitter la pièce mais a ce même moment la sonnerie du téléphone de Santana retenti, elle observa son téléphone d'un air étonné mais aussi rempli de peur à la fois. Qui a-t-il s'exclama Brittany en voyant le visage de sa petite amie si étrange c'est bizarre répondit la Latina c'est la mère de Quinn qui m'appelle, ben répond lança la blonde.

Santana : Allo ?...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Rachel et Kurt étaient toujours assis sur le banc, le jeune homme attendait avec impatience la réponse de la jeune fille.

Rachel : Je ….. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, enfin…. (La jeune fille eu un moment d'hésitation) Kurt je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai toujours pensé que Finn et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre, que j'irais a NYPDA, qu'on s'installerait a New York ensemble, mais si vous aviez raison Quinn et toi, si tous ceci ne fessait que me détourner de mon chemin, de ma destinée.

Le jeune homme senti la peur et le doute qui s'installait petit à petit au sein de son amie, il pensait exactement la même chose, ce mariage ne devrait pas avoir lieu, il risquerait sans doute de gâché les chances de la jeune diva de briller un jour à Broadway car même si il tenait énormément à son demi-frère, il s'avait au fond de lui que les deux n'étaient pas fait pour être éternellement ensemble. L'amour était là mais la compréhension on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était au rendez-vous entre ses deux-là. Finn avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire régresser la jeune Diva, il ne la poussait pas à affronter ses peurs, ses doutes, à améliorer ses capacités.

Kurt : Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de tes sentiments pour lui, vous faites un adorable couple mais il faut parfois savoir dire au revoir à la personne que l'on aime pour avancer et atteindre notre rêve. Car crois-moi ma Barbra, je suis sure qu'une immense carrière t'attend que tu vas briller à Broadway.

Un petit sourire commença a s'affiché sur le visage de la brunette qui rétorqua sur un ton ironique.

Rachel : C'est drôle on m'a déjà fait ce discours il y a pas très longtemps. Quinn m'a dit exactement la même chose que toi.

Kurt d'un air étonné par ses paroles rétorqua à son tour « il faut croire que Quinn tient à toi et croit en toi tout comme moi pour avoir osez te dire cela. »

La jeune fille resta figé à la suite de ses paroles, elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eu quelques jours auparavant dans les toilettes avec la cheerleader. Elle se rappela de la joie qu'elle avait ressentie face à l'admission de Quinn à Yale mais aussi te la tristesse qui l'avait envahi au même moment a l'idée de perdre la jeune fille.

Kurt : En parlant de Quinn, je t'avoue que je suis plutôt intriguer de voir a qu'elle point s'est important pour toi qu'elle soit présente à ton mariage, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez les meilleurs amies du monde, j'ai loupé quelque chose peut être ?

La jeune fille se senti prise au piège, c'était un sujet qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aborder maintenant, car elle ne savait pas vraiment elle-même ce qui se passait réellement à ce sujet, elle voulait avoir plus de temps pour comprendre les sentiments qu'elle commençait a décelé en elle concernant la blonde.

Rachel : (la voix peine d'hésitation) je….. Quinn et moi on ….. (Elle reprit sa respiration). Je pense que, je suis prête s'était juste un moment d'égarement s'exclama-t-elle et si on remontait rejoindre les autres, elle a dû sans doute arriver maintenant, tout le monde doit nous attendre.

Le jeune homme fut étonné de l'habitude si changeante de son amie mais n'osa pas inciter. Il se leva et tous deux empreint ère le chemin vers la salle de réception.

_L'ambulance venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, un tas de médecin était déjà devant l'entrée prête à bondir sur les deux ambulances qui venaient d'arriver. _

Secouriste : Homme, la quarantaine est rentré dans un véhicule en circulation, nous avons procédé a un massage cardiaque sur les lieux de l'accident, les constantes sont stables.

Docteur : Très bien emmener le en salle trauma 1

_Les portes de la deuxième ambulance s'ouvrir sur l'ambulancier à genoux sur le brancard entrain de prodiguer le massage cardiaque commencer à leur départ de l'accident._

Secouriste : Jeune fille 17 environ en arrêt cardiaque, elle respirait et était stable lors de l'extraction de véhicule, possibilité de multiples fractures.

Docteur : Très bien on prend le relai, en salle de trauma 3, qu'on bip le cardio-chir ainsi que l'ortho.

Docteur : Elle est en fibrillation ventriculaire, préparer les palettes, un, deux, trois, reculer. Le cœur est encore en fibrillation, y'a une perte de sang au niveau de la jambe gauche, il faut stopper l'hémorragie. Allé, allé vous êtes tellement jeune il faut vous battre. On dégage, le pouls est reparti très bien on se dépêche de l'emmener en salle d'op. Que quelqu'un aille informer sa famille dès leur arriver.

Dans la salle de réception, Santana venait de répondre à son téléphone, tout le monde se retourna pour observer la Latina.

Santana : Allo ? Mme Fabray comment all… attendez pas si vite je ne comprends pas tout. _Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa, elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre son cœur se serra et des larmes apparurent dans son regard. __Très bien ajouta-t-elle, nous arrivons tout de suite puis elle raccrocha. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle, n'attendant qu'une chose savoir ce qui venait de chambouler à ce point. Elle se laissa tombé en pleure sur la chaise derrière elle, que ce passe t'il lui demanda tous camarades, elle reprit sa respiration et entre deux sanglots, elle annonça que Quinn venait d'avoir un accident et qu'elle était dans un état grave en salle d'opération. Tout le monde resta sans voix, ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, les larmes et la peur commençait à envahir chacun d'eux. Brittany serra très fort Santana dans ses bras, elle se contenu de ne pas exploser en sanglot pour soutenir sa petite amie. Will demanda dans quelle hôpital était Quinn, la jeune fille stoppa ses pleurs et mentionna qu'il fallait qu'elle rejoigne la mère de celle-ci aux urgences de Lima. Très bien fit il allons-y c'est à cette instant que Kurt et Rachel firent leur apparition. Devant les visages horrifiés et en pleurs de leur camarades, ils comprirent de suite que quelque chose de grave venait de se passé._

_Kurt : Qui Ya-t-il ? Pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête ? Pourquoi Santana est en pleurs ?_

_Puck : Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, c'est…_

_C'est quoi ce mit à crier Rachel avec une voix rempli de crainte. Puck ne pouvait finir sa phrase tellement la douleur l'envahissait. Finn s'approcha doucement de Rachel, la serra dans ses bras car il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui dire ses mots en la regardant dans les yeux. _

_Finn : C'est Quinn, Ma chérie elle a eu un accident, elle est à l'hôpital de lima en salle d'opération. _

_A cet instant précis Rachel senti comme un coup de poing dans le cœur, comme si sa vie venait de s'arrêter, qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Le bouquet de fleur qu'elle tenait s'écrasa sur le sol. Finn s'écarta pour la regarder mais il vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune réaction de la part de sa copine comme si elle venait de quitter son corps. Il la secoua légèrement pour la faire réagir mais rien n'y fessait, la souffrance était trop grande, elle venait de prendre le contrôle. Au bout de quelques minutes, des larmes se mirent à envahir les yeux de la brunette, comme si l'information ne venait d'atterrir dans son cerveau qu'a l'instant. Elle se ressaisi et dans un mouvement de panique pris son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie tout en répétant je dois y aller, je dois y aller, je dois y aller….._


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. Voici le chapitre 3 qui a été plutôt dure à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

_Chapitre 3 _

_**Quinn pov **_

_**Tout est si confus dans mon esprit. Je me rappelle être dans la voiture en route pour le mariage, mon téléphone sonne c'est un deuxième message de Rachel, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, elle me demande où je suis, je vais pour lui répondre et là plus rien c'est le flou total. Maintenant je suis là à l'hôpital, je me vois allongée sur ce brancard avec tous ses médecins autour de moi, maintenant il n'y a plus de doute dans mon esprit, je sais ce que cela signifie. Je me sens rempli de peur, j'aimerai crier qu'on puisse m'entendre mais je sens bien que tout mon corps ne réagit pas c'est comme si je n'étais plus à l'intérieur. Ma volonté de me battre m'échappe petit à petit, je ne contrôle rien, je dois me battre pourtant je sais qu'au fond ce n'est pas mon heure, je le sais. Il ne faut pas que je n'abandonne pas maintenant, il y a tellement de chose que je n'ai pas faite, pas dite. **_

_Tous étaient en route pour l'hôpital, dans la voiture où se trouvait Rachel, Finn, Kurt et Blaine un lourd silence régnait. Kurt regardait Rachel et pouvait ressentir sa douleur rien qu'en voyant son regard vide qui fixait l'horizon à travers la vitre, c'est comme si elle s'était éteinte de l'intérieur. A cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi elle pouvait penser._

_**Rachel pov**_

_**La douleur peut se manifester sous différentes formes. Ça peut être un petit pincement, une légère irritation, une douleur lancinante, une douleur que l'on supporte tous les jours. Et il y a le genre de douleur que l'on ne peut pas ignorer. Une douleur si grande, qu'elle bloque tout le reste. Et fait disparaître le reste du monde ! Jusqu'à ce que la seule chose à laquelle on pense, c'est à quel point on souffre ! La façon dont on gère notre douleur dépend de nous. La douleur... On l'anesthésie, on la surmonte, on l'étreint, on l'ignore... Et pour certains d'entre nous, la meilleure façon de gérer la douleur, c'est de foncer tête baissée. La douleur... Vous devez arriver à la surmonter. Espérer qu'elle disparaisse d'elle-même, espérer que la blessure qui la cause se referme. Il n'y a pas de solutions, pas de remèdes miracle. Vous devez respirer à fond et attendre qu'elle s'estompe. La plupart du temps, on peut gérer la douleur. Mais parfois, la douleur s'abat sur vous quand vous vous y attendez le moins. Elle vous attaque en traître et ne vous lâche pas ! Depuis l'instant où Finn venait de m'annoncer la tragique nouvelle, j'ai su que ses phrases étaient vraiment vraies. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Et ma peur ne fessait que grandir au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de l'hôpital. **_

_Dans la seconde voiture se trouvait Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam et Puck, le silence régnait lui aussi dans l'habitacle. Jusqu'au moment où Santana dans un sanglot se mit à parler « C'est Quinn Fabray, elle est invincible rien ne peut l'atteindre, elle va se battre, elle va s'en sortir vous allez voir, j'en suis sure. ». Voyant toute la détresse de sa petite amie Brittany lui attrapa la main et la serra fort comme pour lui dire qu'elle pensait la même chose. Après un échange de regard entre Mercedes, Sam et Puck ce dernier ajouta « Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est une battante après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, elle ne va pas renoncer maintenant j'en suis sûre aussi »._

_La peur, appréhension, commençait a monté en chacun car ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle d'attente du service cardiologique où se trouvait la mère de Quinn. Chacun à leurs tours prirent cette dernière dans leurs bras afin de lui témoigner leurs soutiens. _

_Santana : Mme Fabray, comment va Quinn que vous on dit les médecins ?_

_Mme Fabray : Pour l'instant tout ce que je sais, c'est que ma fille était en arrêt cardiaque en arrivant ici, les médecins ont réussi à la réanimé et l'on emmené en chirurgie, quelqu'un doit venir m'informé de son état. (Elle se mise à pleurer avant la fin de sa phrase aussitôt Santana la serra dans ses bras)._

_Santana : Nous sommes là, nous allons rester avec vous, Quinn est une battante, elle va s'en sortir._

_Tout le monde pris place, dans la salle d'attente, scrutant chaque médecin franchissant la porte pensant avoir enfin des nouvelles. Rachel était assise entre Finn et Kurt et n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ, ce qui ne rassurait pas les deux jeunes hommes, ce n'était pas son genre de se taire aussi longtemps. Au moment où Finn allait s'adressé à la jeune fille, la voix de Santana commença a résonné dans la pièce comme si c'était une évidence que seule la musique pouvait leur donné un peu d'espoir, elle fut vite rejointe par les autres membres du glee club.(Sauf Rachel)_

**Step one you say we need to talk **_Premièrement, tu dis que nous avons besoin de parler_**  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk <strong>_Il avance, tu lui dis de s'asseoir, c'est juste une discussion_**  
>He smiles politely back at you <strong>_Il lui sourit poliment_**  
>You stare politely right on through <strong>_Tu le fixes poliment, plongeant ton regard à travers le sien_**  
>Some sort of window to your right <strong>_Il y a une sorte de fenêtre à votre droite_**  
>As he goes left and you stay right <strong>_Alors qu'il va à gauche tu restes à droite_**  
>Between the lines of fear and blame <strong>_Entre les limites de la peur et de la honte_**  
>And you begin to wonder why you came <strong>_Tu commences à te demander pourquoi tu es venue_****

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **_Où ai-je fais une erreur, j'ai perdu un ami_**  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness <strong>_Quelque part avec un sentiment d'amertume_**  
>And I would have stayed up with you all night <strong>_Je serais resté éveillé toute la nuit à tes côtés_**  
>Had I known how to save a life <strong>_Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie_

_A la fin de la chanson tous se regardèrent avec la même expression, de l'espoir plein les yeux. Mais à cet instant Rachel se leva et partie en courant des larmes pleins les yeux. Finn s'empressa de la suivre._

_Finn : Rach, ma chérie attend !_

_Il finit par la rattraper à l'extérieur en lui agrippant le bras. Elle le repoussa violement _

_Rachel : Lâche-moi, laisse-moi tranquille. Je voudrais être seule, tu peux comprendre ça._

_Finn : Mais enfin ma chérie, pourquoi tu me rejette comme ça, (nous pouvions déjà commencer à voir la colère s'installer à l'intérieur du corps de la petite brunette) on devrait se soutenir l'un l'autre comme le fond les couples…. (Il nu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle le coupa et dans une colère dans laquelle il ne l'avait jamais vu, elle commença à vider toute sa colère sur lui._

_Rachel : Tout ça c'est uniquement de ta faute, si elle est entre la vie et la mort, c'est parce que tu m'as mis la pression, avec ton c'est maintenant ou jamais. Tout ça parce que tu ne pouvais pas encore attendre 5 petites minutes, parce qu'il faut toujours faire comme monsieur la décidé. Alors je lui ai envoyé ses pu…. de messages, je lui ai mis la pression à mon tour. Tout ce qui arrive c'est de ta faute, je te détes… _

_Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux tous ses reproches lui brisait le cœur, il voyait la haine et le dégout dans les yeux de sa futur femmes. A cet instant Kurt apparut._

_Kurt : Rach arrête ! Stop ça suffit maintenant (la jeune fille se stoppa net, Finn fit volte-face et ce dirigea vers le jeune homme une larme coulait sur sa joue) Va rejoindre les autres, je m'en charge._

_Finn le remercia d'un signe de la tête et partie en courant, Kurt s'approcha de Rachel. _

_Kurt : Ce n'est pas juste ce que tu viens de faire, tu ne devrais pas reprocher tout ceci à Finn ce n'est pas de sa faute et tu le sais très bien j'en suis sure._

_Rachel : Tu as raison ce n'est pas de sa faute tout ça c'est entièrement de ma faute, c'est moi qui lui ai envoyé ses messages qui l'ai obligé à se presser à aller plus vite, a moins faire attention à la route. Ce n'est pas contre Finn que je suis en colère mais tout simplement contre moi, tout ça c'est entièrement et uniquement de ma faute. _

_Kurt : Rach arrête tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai non plus ce que tu dis. Ma chérie parle-moi s'il te plait qu'est ce qui ne va pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bouleversé et je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de ton sentiments de culpabilité. Parle moi je t'en prie._

_Rachel : Je…. Je ne veux pas la perdre,_

_Le jeune n'eut pas besoin de plus de mot pour comprendre, le regard de Rachel parlait de lui-même. Il ne s'agissait pas de la peur de perdre qu'une simple amie. Il y avait bien plus au fond de son regard c'était comme voir le reflet de son cœur._

_Kurt : _Tu sais Rachel, chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre.

Rachel : Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle …. (Elle explosa en sanglot dans ses bras)

_**Kurt pov **_

_**J'ai entendu dire que **__**lorsque l'on souffre de la peur de perdre un être chère, nous traversons tous cinq étapes de la peine. On passe par le déni car la perte n'est pas envisageable, on ne peut l'imaginer. On s'énerve contre tout le monde, contre nous-même. Puis on trouve un arrangement, on supplie, on implore, on offre tout ce qu'on a, on offre nos propres âmes en échange d'un jour de plus. J'étais là tenant mon amie dans mes bras et tout ceci n'avait jamais été aussi vrai que maintenant et c'était tellement dur d'être impuissant face à sa détresse.**_

Soudain une silhouette apparut derrière eux.

Brittany : Vite ! Venez vite Quinn est sortie de la salle d'opération….

Brittany : Vite venez vite Quinn est enfin sortie de la salle d'opération….. 


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ça fait plaisir de voir que ça plait j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 **

_**Quelques minutes plutôt en salle d'opération :**_

Chirurgien : C'est bon on n'à bientôt fini on va pouvoir refermé, comment son ses constantes ?

Infirmier : Elle bradycardies je pense que vous devriez vite finir avant qu'elle ne refasse un arrêt.

Chirurgien : On n'y est presque…. Encore un …..

BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Infirmier : elle refait un arrêt vite il faut relancer le cœur.

_Quinn pov _

_Entre la vie et la mort il n'y a qu'un pas. Vous êtes là profitant de tout ce que la vie vous offre, vous vous dites que rien ne pourra vous atteindre et puis quelque chose de dramatique vous ramène durement à la réalité. Je ne sais pas ce que la mienne me réserve mais une chose est sure au plus profond de mon cœur, je sais que ce n'est pas mon heure. Je n'ai pas traversé tous ses obstacles pour en terminer ainsi. Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne parfaite, j'ai fait beaucoup de mal autour de moi notamment à Rachel, mais j'essaie de devenir meilleur de corriger mes erreurs et comment pourrais-je y arriver, si tout se termine ici. Je dois me battre, pour Beth, ma mère, mes amis, et pour….. Rachel. Je dois y arriver pour pouvoir avoir des réponses sur tous ce que je ressens envers elle. Allez Quinn bat toi bat toi…._

Infirmier : C'est bon le pouls repart

Chirurgien : très bien vite refermons tout ça.

Rachel ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre Quinn était sortie de la salle d'opération, un tas de questions venaient à son esprit, elle ne savait plus part ou commencer.

Rachel : Comment elle va ? Elle est réveillée ? On peut la voir ?

Brittany : Oula ! Attend Rach pas si vite, je ne sais pas tout ça, on sait juste que son opération est terminé, un médecin parle avec Judy en ce moment.

Rachel : Ok alors allons y on va rejoindre les autres.

**Elle attrapa Kurt part la main et s'empressa de retourner à l'intérieur. Une fois arrivé auprès des autres, la brunette chercha du regard la mère de la blonde mais elle ne la voyait pas, elle se dirigea vers Santana. **

Rachel : Santana, tu sais quelque chose comment elle va ?

Santana : Non, pas pour l'instant Judy est partie avec un gars en blousse bleu on n'en sait pas plus.

**En pleure Judy réapparut, elle se retrouvait avec tous ses regards sur elle n'attendant qu'un signe, une parole de sa part. Elle prit une grande respiration et entre deux sanglots, leur annonça ce que le médecin venait de lui dire. Sa fille était pour l'instant dans le coma, ses multiples complications ainsi que ses arrêts cardiaques laissaient les médecins sceptiques quant aux séquelles qu'elle pourrait rencontrer. Il lui avait aussi précisé qu'au moment où Quinn se réveillerait, elle devrait faire face à sa paralysie partielle des jambes pendant au minimum 3 mois. Tous les regards étaient sous le choc de ses paroles. Brittany s'effondra dans les bras de Santana, cette dernière elle essayait de contrôler ses larmes afin de soutenir sa petite amie. Sam pris Mercedes dans ses bras, Mike fessant de même avec Tina suivit de Kurt et Blaine et Sugar et Artie. Finn et Rachel eux ce regardaient, mais aucun des deux ne fit l'effort de rejoindre l'autre. A bout de deux minutes Finn tenta une approche pour la serrer dans ses bras mais Rachel se dirigea vers Judy et la serra dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant a l'oreille quelques mots sous le regard étonné de ce dernier.**

Rachel : Elle va se réveiller, c'est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, elle n'abandonnera pas. J'en suis sure.

**Judy regarda Rachel dans les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire en signe de remerciement pour ses quelques mots de réconfort. Mais elle a pu aussi y distinguer tout le chagrin et la peur de la jeune fille a l'idée de perdre sa fille. Une infirmière apparut pour signaler à Mme Fabray que sa fille était dans la chambre 21 et qu'elle pouvait aller la voir, mais que les visites étaient restreintes pour le moment. Tout le monde serra Judy dans leur bras en lui mentionnant tout leur soutien avant de rentrer chez eux, Santana, elle mentionna qu'elle pouvait l'appeler jour et nuit s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'elle n'hésite pas. Au moment où Rachel allait franchir la porte en entendit ses quelques mots qui lui soulevaient instantanément le cœur.**

Mme Fabray : Rachel ! Tu voudrais rester avec moi

Rachel resta sans voix, sa respiration était bloquée par la surprise de cette demande.

Mme Fabray : Je suis sure que tu serais contente d'être là au moment où ma fille se réveillera.

**La petite brunette se senti touché par cette attention mais aussi gêné parce qu'elle avait été percé a jour. Judy avait surement remarqué l'attachement tout particulier qu'elle portait à sa fille. Elle lança un regard à ses pères l'un d'eux hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Un immense sourire se désigna sur son visage. **

Rachel : Oui, je serais ravi de rester avec vous.

Soudain Finn apparut

Finn : Rach, ma chérie je pourrais te parler quelques minutes en privée s'il te plait.

**La jeune fille se senti mal à l'aise à la demande du jeune homme vu les circonstances, elle se dirigea avec lui à l'extérieur de la pièce sous le regard soucieux de Leroy et Hiram qui s'apprêtaient à partir.**

Rachel : Qu'est ce qui Ya de si urgent et de si privée pour que tu sois si impoli face à la situation actuelle lui rétorqua t'elle sur un ton assez sec.

Finn: Mon amour faudrait qu'on parle, qu'on parle de notre mariage….

Rachel : Ce n'est ni moment, ni l'endroit pour aborder ce sujet, je pense

Finn : Mais Rachel, je pensais qu'on serait rentré ensemble, alors comme tu as décidé de resté, je t'en parle maintenant, il faudrait qu'on fixe une nouvelle date au plus vite tu ne crois pas.

Rachel (dans un soupir) : Non je ne crois pas, pour l'instant ça peut attendre.

Finn : Mais enfin chérie, ça peut pas attendre je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, au plus vite alors refixons une date c'est ce qui a de mieux à faire pour nous.

Rachel (rouge de colère) : Pour nous, pour nous ! Le plus important pour moi à mes yeux maintenant tout de suite c'est Quinn tu m'entends c'est Quinn alors laisse-moi tranquille avec cette histoire de mariage. Elle reprit un ton plus calme devant l'air étonné et blessé du jeune homme face à ses paroles. Ce n'est pas le moment, le mariage il peut attendre, elle non désolé repris-t-elle avant de le laisser dans le couloir pour rejoindre Judy dans la chambre de Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite bonne lecture et encore un grand merci pour vos reviews n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous voudriez voir la suite.

Chapitre 5 

_Chez Brittany _

Les deux cheerleaders étaient allongées dans le lit, la brune serrant la blonde fort contre elle, chacune perdu dans leur pensé.

_**Santana pov**_

_Je me souviens de cette époque où Britt, Quinn et moi nous étions comme les trois mousquetaires inséparable, personne n'osait nous défier par peur de redoutable représailles. Et puis y'a eu notre entré au Glee Club, au départ une simple mission de notre coach la tyrannique Sue Sylvester afin de saboter ce club de looser mais aucune de nous trois n'aurait pu s'imaginer ce que ce club apporterait à nos vies. Même si il met difficile de l'admettre nous sommes une famille maintenant. Nous nous soutenons face au coup dure, il est vrai aussi que dans tout ça Quinn et moi nous nous sommes un peu perdu, chacune ayant vécu des moments difficiles mais il y a une chose que je sais c'est que malgré notre éloignement, elle reste ma meilleure amie et qu'elle me manque mais je ne lui avouerais jamais au ça non. Je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir mais une partie de moi ne peut s'empêché d'avoir peur. _

Brittany : Dis San, tu crois que dès que Quinn aura fini de dormir elle voudra bien qu'on aille donner à manger au canard au lac.

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'insouciance que pouvait avoir sa copine parfois, elle déposa un baiser sur son front tout en la berçant dans ses bras et lui ajouta un « oui je le pense mon cœur. » la blonde semblait ravi de cette réponse et commença à fermer les yeux.

_Chez les Hummel _

**Kurt pov **

_Quelle horrible tragédie, j'en reviens pas, même si je l'avoue une partie de moi est satisfaite a l'idée que le mariage n'a pas eu lieu, j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas dans de tel circonstance. Je dois reconnaitre que j'apprécie Quinn, enfin la version actuelle pas la vrai garce que j'ai rencontré y'a trois ans capitaine des Cheerios, reine des glaces. Faut reconnaitre qu'elle a beaucoup changé depuis ce temps-là et je me demande qu'elle en est la raison, mais je pense être sure une piste à ce sujet, je mènerais mes investigations quand les choses redeviendrons à la normal en espérant qu'elles le soient à nouveaux. Tiens la porte vient de se refermer ça doit être Finn et Rachel qui rentre enfin, je vais les rejoindre dans le salon. _

Kurt : Coucou vous deux alors des nouvelles…. (D'un air surpris) Mais tu es tout seul ou es Rachel ?

Finn : Elle est resté à l'hôpital avec Judy, (Kurt eu un air encore plus surpris) oui cette dernière lui a proposé. De toute façon c'est mieux comme ça vu qu'on s'est accroché ça lui laissera du temps pour respirer et réfléchir je pense.

Kurt : accroché à propos de quoi ?

Finn : (dans un soupir) de notre mariage, je voulais qu'on rentre pour en parler qu'on fixe une nouvelle date au plus vite car je ne veux pas qu'on perde de temps mais ça la mise en colère quand je lui ai proposé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Kurt : En effet, tu as peut être mal choisi le moment pour aborder le sujet je pense.

Finn : Elle a dit que le plus important pour elle aujourd'hui c'était Quinn mais je sais que c'est parce qu'elle était en colère par mon manque de politesse face à la situation. Demain elle sera calmée et on pourra fixer la date du plus beau jour de notre vie.

Kurt afficha un air sceptique il savait que les paroles de la petite diva n'était pas des paroles en l'air, le chagrin qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux aujourd'hui les confirmaient que d'avantage.

_A l'hôpital _

Rachel était assise depuis bientôt deux heures sur la chaise en face du lit de Quinn ses yeux étaient rivé sur la respiration de celle-ci ayant peur qu'elle ne s'arrête. Quelque heure auparavant, elle était derrière cette porte tétanisée à l'idée de rentré de mettre une image sur la douleur qui avait envahi tout son être. Mais son envie de voir la jeune fille avait pris le dessus et elle avait franchi cette porte et à la seconde même ou ses yeux se sont posés sur celle-ci elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pu sortir de cette chambre. Judy était endormi sur le canapé à côté du lit, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux elle constata que Rachel n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, elle fut touché par la détresse qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de la petite brunette.

Judy : Rachel, je vais aller me chercher à boire tu veux quelque chose ?

Rachel : Non, non merci mais je peux y aller pour vous comme ça vous resté ici

Judy : Non c'est bon je te remercie, je vais prendre un peu l'air par la même occasion. Je te laisse garder un œil sur ma fille.

Rachel : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne bougerais pas d'ici

Judy esquissa un sourire, en réalité elle voulait simplement sortir un instant pour laisser Rachel un peu seule avec sa fille, elle sentait l'envie de cette dernière de parler a Quinn.

Rachel s'approcha du lit et mis la main de la blonde dans la sienne la serrant fort.

Rachel : (la voix rempli de tristesse) Je suis tellement désolée Quinn si tu savais, je suis vraiment désolée tout ceci est de ma faute, je voulais croire que c'était celle de Finn mais en réalité c'est belle et bien de ma faute si tu es dans cette état. Je n'aurai pas du t'envoyer ses sms, j'ai mis ta vie en danger je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je suis en colère, en colère après moi parce que je mens veut… je mens veut tellement de…. (Une larme coula sur sa joue) de ne pas t'avoir écouté car si je l'avais fait il n'y aurait pas eu de mariage, tu n'aurais pas été sur cette route (elle s'arrêta et repris sa respiration) et surtout il ne m'aurait pas fallu être sur le point de te perdre pour enfin comprendre ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Elle s'arrêta au moment où Judy réapparut, gêné de la situation elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Quinn, elle essuya ses larmes et ce leva replaçant la chaise a sa place. Elle regarda sa montre il était 7h, elle avait passé toute la nuit à l'hôpital, les cours reprenait dans deux heures, elle aurait aimé rester mais elle savait que Mme Fabray aimerait surement passer un peu de temps seule avec sa fille pour sans doute elle aussi lui parler seule a seule. Elle enfila sa veste.

Mme Fabray : (Voyant l'air gêné de Rachel suite à son apparition) tu t'en vas ?, tu sais tu peux rester ça ne me dérange pas.

Rachel : Merci, mais je pense que je devrais vous laisser un peu seule toute les deux. (Judy apprécia le geste de la jeune fille, elle avait elle aussi comprit qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de parler à sa fille, elle la remercia par un sourire.) Puis je vous laissez mon numéro au cas où quelque chose se passe je voudrais être au courant s'il vous plait. (la jeune fille tendit son numéro)

Mme Fabray : Bien sûr, je t'appellerais en premier si j'ai du nouveau c'est promis.

Rachel : (un sourire aux lèvres) merci, je repasserai après les cours. Puis elle lança un regard en direction du lit et s'était comme si son cœur ne se brisait à nouveau rien cas l'idée de quitter cet endroit. Elle prit son courage et se dirigea vers la sortie, elle savait que la journée allait être dure et longue.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir voici le nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps à démarrer mais j'y suis arrivé j'espère que le résultat vous plaira, je ne vais pas en dire plus sinon ça va gâcher le suspense lol. Bonne lecture à vous.

Et je suis d'accord avec toi KateBeckinsale moi aussi j'aimerais bien en collé une a Finn.

**Chapitre 6**

_**Rachel pov **_

_**Mes premiers pas dans les couloirs du lycée sont plutôt durs pour moi, car si mon corps est ici mon cœur, mon esprit, mes pensées sont restées quelques heures auparavant à l'hôpital. Il n'est que 8h30 et la journée ne fait que commencé, je sais qu'elle va me paraitre interminable, si seulement je pouvais accélérer le temps afin d'être de nouveau à son chevet. En plus j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir aujourd'hui.**_

Rachel arrivait au niveau de son casier ou se trouvait Kurt et Santana.

Kurt : Ma chérie, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas comment va-t-elle ? Finn m'a dit que tu étais resté à son chevet cette nuit.

Santana d'un air étonné : Quoi ? Tu es resté toute la nuit là-bas ?

Rachel : euh…..oui Mme Fabray m'a proposé de resté avec elle.

Santana resta sans voix ce qui était bien rare venant de sa part. Et donc repris t'elle d'un ton plus sec comment va-t-elle ?

Rachel : Il n'y a pas de changement malheureusement. Ses yeux se remplirent instantanément de tristesse.

Santana remarquant l'habitude de cette dernière n'osa pas la tacler.

La Latina : Ne t'inquiète pas Berry, Quinn est une battante, elle va se réveillé et ensuite on pourra lui botter son jolie petit cul pour nous avoir fait une frayeur pareille.

La brunette ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire face à ses paroles mais il fut de courte durée interrompu par l'apparition de la silhouette de Finn au bout du couloir. « A non c'est bon, pas aujourd'hui » marmonna t'elle « bon j'y vais, je ne veux pas être en retard à mon cours d'histoire on se voit au Self » elle s'éclissa le plus vite possible dans la direction opposé de celle de son petit copain.

Santana : J'ai loupé un épisode entre Barbra et Finnocence ? C'est plus l'amour fou on dirait ? Ricana-t-elle.

Kurt (le regard noir) : Ce n'est pas drôle, ils ont juste un petit différent, ça va s'arranger.

Santana : Oui un petit différent qui tient juste en 5 lettres c'est ça ricana-t-elle encore plus.

Kurt la contempla d'un air surpris et gêné constatant que cette dernière avait le même soupçon que lui au sujet de Quinn et Rachel.

Santana (d'un air amusé) : Je ne suis pas aussi bête que ce que tu pourrais penser, j'ai le sens de l'observation moi aussi.

Kurt : Je ne pense pas que tu le sois, bien au contraire (voyant Finn s'approché d'eux) mais faudrait qu'on parle je pense (La Latina secoua la tête pour approuvé) rendez-vs ce soir au Breadstick.

Santana (sur le point de partir en cours) : Ok, tiens salut Finn si tu cherches ta futur ex fiancé, elle est partie en courant en te voyant arriver. Bravo tu fais d'énorme progrès avec elle.

Kurt (la fusillant du regard) : Ne l'écoute pas, Santana n'a pas eu sa dose de Brittany ce matin elle est en mode « Bitch »

Finn : Oh oui je vois, de toute façon Rachel ne me fuirait pas, elle m'aime trop pour être fâché contre moi, elle ne tient pas plus d'une heure, il suffit que je lui chante une petite chanson pour que tout revienne à la normal.

Kurt soupira de désespoir : Ouai, ouai aller viens on va être en retard au cours d'espagnol.

**Dans les vestiaires**

Santana serrait fort Brittany contre elle comme si cette dernière risquait de disparaitre à tout instant. Sa bouche se colla instinctivement dans son cou « enfin je peux te retrouver, j'en pouvais plus de devoir attendre la fin de l'entrainement » Brittany soupira de plaisir, le désir commençait à monter dans les yeux des deux cheerleaders.

Santana (un petit sourire en coin) : Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant le prochain cours, on devrait en profiter pour réviser deux trois leçon de pratique tu ne penses pas ?

Brittany : On pourrait oui mais on n'a promis aux autres de les rejoindre au self et ce ne serait pas bien de leur posé un lapin.

Santana : Tout comme ce ne serait pas bien de ne pas assouvir nos pulsions, tu sais comment je suis quand je ne les assouvis pas hein ! (elle glissa ses mains sur ses fesses, ce qui extorqua un petit gémissement de la blonde).

Brittany : J'aime quand tu touches mes fesses de cette façon mais une promesse est une promesse tu sais bien que les leprechauns m'observent et ils ne voudront plus me faire confiance si ils s'aperçoivent que je ne tiens pas mes promesses.

Devant la moue de sa copine Santana ne put s'empêcher de cédé. « Très bien, mais dit toi que tu devras supporter ma frustration tout la journée » soupira-t-elle. La blonde embrassa tendrement sa copine en guise de remerciement et ajouta d'un regard coquin « on peut toujours remettre ça a ce soir ». La Latina esquissa un large sourire de satisfaction « Non, attend ce soir je ne pourrais pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hummel au Breadstick » la blonde d'un air étonné « ah bon pourquoi ? » « On doit parler d'un truc seule à seule » Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage de sa copine. «Après je te raconterais tout promis. » « Attention une promesse est une promesse » rétorqua-t-elle. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement enfantin de son amie « oui, aller viens on va rejoindre les autres au self. »

**Au self **

Tout le monde était assis à une grande table ronde, les sujets tournaient tous autour de l'accident de Quinn, le mariage annulé de Finn et Rachel et des régionales. Santana et Brittany firent leur apparition, la brune fut assailli de question en moi de deux secondes avait-elle des nouvelles sur l'état de Quinn. Elle n'en avait pas ce qui n'était pas pour la rassuré, elle aurait préféré avoir quelque chose à leur dire. Finn et Puck apparurent à leur tour.

Kurt (d'un air surpris) : Ben tu es tout seul où est Rachel ?

Finn (d'un air surpris à son tour) : Ben je pensais qu'elle était ici avec vous.

Kurt : Ben non je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin à son casier. (S'adressant à l'ensemble) quelqu'un sait où se trouve Rach ?

Santana (sur un ton ironique) : Ben alors Finn, tu as perdu ta femme, tu aurais dû implanter un traceur dans sa bague comme ça t'aurait toujours un œil sur elle.

Finn : Ah Ah Santana très drôle, je ne suis pas comme toi a collé ma copine pour que personne l'approche.

La fureur de la Latina commença a monté, ses poings a ce serrés prête à lui sortir une réplique sanglante mais elle fut interrompu par Brittany qui mentionna avoir vu Rachel rentré dans l'auditorium tout à l'heure.

Kurt : Très bien allons y nous aussi de toute façon c'est bientôt l'heure du Glee Club et Mr Shue n'aime pas qu'on soit en retard.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'auditorium.

**L'auditorium **

Quelques minutes plutôt …

_**Rachel pov**_

_**J'aime cette endroit, ici c'est comme si mon chagrin pouvait s'exprimer s'en crainte, comme si je pouvais hurler toute la douleur que je ressens, sans que personne ne puisse me voir. Je n'en peux plus, ça fait tellement mal, je suis dans cette attente constante que mon téléphone sonne et qu'on me dise qu'elle s'est enfin réveiller. J'ai besoin d'extériorisé ce que je ressens et rien ne vaut une bonne chanson pour ça.**_

Rachel s'installa sur scène et commença simplement à chanter ce que son cœur ressentait. Elle fut étonnée par le choix de la chanson qui lui venait à l'esprit.

**I can't win, I can't reign ** Je ne peux pas gagner, je ne peux pas régner  
><strong>I will never win this game,<strong> Je ne pourrais jamais gagner ce jeu,  
><strong>Without you<strong> Sans toi  
><strong>I am lost, I am vain, <strong> Je suis perdu, je suis vaine,  
><strong>I will never be the same<strong>, Je ne pourrais jamais être la même,  
><strong>Without you <strong> Sans toi

**I won't run, I won't fly** Je ne courrai pas, je ne volerai pas  
><strong>I will never make it by<strong> je ne pourrai jamais le faire  
><strong>Without you <strong> sans toi  
><strong>I can't rest, I can't fight<strong> je ne peux pas me reposer, je ne peux pas lutter  
><strong>All I need is You and I <strong> tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de toi et moi  
><strong>Without you<strong> Sans toi

La jeune fille était troublé par son choix cette chanson elle l'avait déjà chanté quelque jour auparavant mais quelque chose était différent cette fois.

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame ** Je ne peux pas effacer donc j'admets c'est ma faute  
><strong>But I can't accept that we're estranged<strong> mais je ne peux accepter que nous soyons séparés  
><strong>Without you<strong> Sans toi

Des larmes apparurent les longs de ses joues, elle venait enfin de comprendre, cette fois ci c'était différent car chaque mot chanté retranscrivait la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté, ne rien voir sur ses sentiments. Il était temps d'arrêter de se mentir à elle-même, son cœur lui envoyait un message. Elle intensifia sa voix

**I can't quit now, this can't be right** Je ne peux cesser maintenant, cela ne peut pas être juste  
><strong>I can't take one more sleepless night <strong> je ne peux accepter une nuit blanche de plus  
><strong>Without you <strong> sans toi  
><strong>I won't soar, I won't climb <strong> je ne vais pas monter en flèche, je ne vais pas grimper  
><strong>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<strong> si tu n'es pas là, je suis paralysé  
><strong>Without you<strong> Sans toi

**I can't look, I'm so blind ** je ne peux pas regarder, je suis si aveuglé  
><strong>i Lost my heart, I lost my mind<strong> j'ai perdu mon Coeur, j'ai perdu mon esprit  
><strong>Without you <strong> Sans toi

La brune n'avait pas vu tous les autres s'installer au fond de la salle, pour l'écouter Finn ce retourna vers Kurt, « tu vois, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui chanter quelque chose, elle m'a déjà pardonné, cette chanson elle la chante pour moi comme l'autre fois » lui lança-t-il avec son éternel air d'abruti. Kurt lança un regard à Santana tout deux savait très bien que cette fois ci ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle la chantait.

Mr Schu : Rachel c'était vraiment magnifique, tu y as mis tellement tout ton cœur c'est vraiment impressionnant encore mieux que la dernière fois c'est comme si tu l'as vivais. Je suis fière de toi. Une prestation pareil et on n'est sure de gagner.

La jeune diva se senti surpris par les applaudissements de ses camarades et gêné par le commentaire de Will, avaient-ils tous compris. « Merci, Mr Schue » elle retourna s'installer sur un fauteuil, Finn la rejoint. « Merci ma chérie, c'était encore mieux que la dernière fois, je suis content qu'on ne soit plus fâché. » Ce sentant tellement coupable de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et faire elle n'osa pas le contredire, elle lui lança simplement un sourire et le lança lui tenir la main mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise et ravie que l'heure passe à grande vitesse.

: très bien réfléchissez pour demain au thème que vous aimeriez aborder cette semaine. Et n'oubliez pas de me tenir informé si quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Quinn merci.

Rachel ce leva à toute vitesse presser de quitter l'école pour aller à l'hôpital, mais Finn la rattrapa et l'attira contre lui.

Finn : Où vas-tu ? J'aimerai qu'on rentre ensemble et qu'on regarde un film en amoureux ainsi on pourra peut-être reparler de notre mariage après.

Il avança sa tête pour l'embrasser mais elle l'interrompit ce dégagent ainsi de son emprise

Rachel : Non ça ne va pas être possible, je voudrais aller voir Quinn. On se fera ça une autre fois d'accord.

Finn (d'un air jaloux et vexé) : Ah oui j'avais oublié elle passe en priorité maintenant et surtout avant moi.

Rachel (d'un air agacé et rempli de colère) : tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, je n'ai plus envie de parler avec toi. Salut.

Finn : Rach ! S'il te plait reviens.

Santana : Bravo Finn tu es vraiment un chef la délicatesse par excellence. Il la fusille du regard et s'en va.

Kurt : n'Oublie pas dans une heure au Breadstick

Santana : T'inquiète pas j'y serais.

**A l'hôpital **

Rachel arrive dans la chambre de Quinn, les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans tout son corps, allait elle la voir réveiller, elle l'espérait. En ouvrant la porte son espoir fut anéanti en posant ses yeux sur le lit ou visiblement rien n'avait changé.

Judy : Rachel, je suis contente que tu sois là, je t'attendais.

Rachel (d'un air étonné) : ah bon pourquoi ?

Judy : je voulais rentrer me changer, mais je ne voulais pas laisser ma fille seule, maintenant que tu es là je peux partir l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

La jeune fille fut touchée par cette confidence et s'installa sur la chaise près du lit. Judy en profita pour s'éclipser.

Rachel : « Bonjour Quinn, je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais sache que tu nous a terriblement manquer aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. Santana et Brittany on l'air un peu perdue sans toi et je dois t'avouer qu'elles ne sont pas les seules. (Elle se mit à rougir légèrement et saisi la main de la jeune fille). « Quinn je dois t'avouer qu'aujourd'hui j'ai enfin compris quelque chose » elle pris une grande respiration « il va me falloir sans doute encore un peu de temps pour être sûr de ne pas me trompé mais sache déjà que l'autre jour quand tu m'as demandé si je ne chantais que pour finn et uniquement lui, je ne t'ai pas répondu car pour être honnête avec moi-même, je ne le fessais pas que pour lui. Si tu savais comme je suis perdue, il y a tout ce que je ressens pour lui, mais il y a aussi tout ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne sais plus quoi faire n'y penser tout ce bouscule dans ma tête. J'ai tellement mal de te voir ainsi c'est comme si on m'arrachait le cœur, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu te réveilles, pour voir tes magnifiques yeux et ton sourire si parfait. Comment je vais faire… » Elle se mit à pleurer « comment je vais faire si je venais à te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas. » Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis un sur sa joue et après une brève hésitation ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de la jeune fille. Elle se retrouva envahit par une immense sensation de chaleur, des papillons venaient d'assaillir son ventre, c'était comme un électrochoc pour son cœur, elle venait de perdre l'esprit en quelque seconde, elle se retourna pour quitter la chambre ne pouvant plus contrôler ses émotions, mais soudain une main la rattrapa par le poignet.

Quinn : Rachel !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon voici le nouveau chapitre il est un peu plus long que les autres. Réveil de Quinn oblige lol.

Loupi : Promis le prochain chapitre je mettrais un peu plus de Brittana

Achele : Désoler mais la rupture Finchel ce n'est pas pour tout de suite je pense. Mais ne t'inquiète pas elle ne devrait pas trop tarder.

xDBakachan : Je veux bien te prêter une batte pour voir moi aussi ce que ça pourrait faire sur lui lol

En tout cas merci à vous tous de suivre ma fic et je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle vous plaisse.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Rachel pov **_

_**Avais-je bien entendu, un instant je cru que mes oreilles me jouaient un tour, mais je senti quelque chose me retenir le poignet, mon corps se mit automatiquement à frissonner et mon cœur commença à s'emballer. Je n'osai pas me retourner de peur d'être tout simplement en train de devenir complètement folle. Mais je l'entendis à nouveau. « Rachel ! ». Non je ne rêvais pas, c'était bien sa voix, elle était enfin réveiller, instantanément mon corps se retourna et mes yeux trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au siens. Un flot d'émotion envie tout mon être, la joie de la retrouver enfin, la peur de la perdre à nouveau, mais aussi un tas de question envahir mon esprit avait tel senti que je venais de déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, ressent elle la même chose que moi, m'en voudrait-elle d'être dans cet état. A tout ça mon corps ne trouva qu'une seule issue, les larmes commencèrent à apparaitre dans mes yeux pour trouver leur route le long de mes joues.**_

Quinn : Rach, tu pourrais … Voyant les pleures de la jeune fille s'intensifier elle descendit sa main dans la sienne et la serra fort. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait

Rachel : Je….pardon, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois enfin réveillé.

Quinn : Tu pourrais me dire ce que je fais ici ?

Rachel : Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Quinn : Je t'avoue que c'est un peu confus dans ma tête. Je me rappelle être en voiture pour aller à ton mariage, je venais de voir que tu m'avais envoyé deux messages, alors j'ai voulu te répondre pour te rassurer et là ça devient un peu flou. Ensuite c'est comme si….

Rachel (repris son souffle et stoppa ses pleures) : Tu as eu un accident de voiture, un homme ta rentré dedans à un carrefour, tu es à l'hôpital de Lima ça fait deux jours que tu es dans le coma. Elle recommença à nouveau à pleurer et entre deux sanglots ajouta « Quinn je suis tellement tellement tellement désolée, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, si je n'avais pas envoyé ses stupides messages tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé et tu ne serais pas dans cet état.)

Ses yeux fixaient le sol maintenant car elle n'avait plus le courage de regarder la blonde, elle était remplie de culpabilité, disparaitre à cet instant serait le bienvenu mais elle devait affronter la situation, assumé ses erreurs. Sa tête ne cessait de lui crier « tu viens de la retrouver mais tu vas la perdre à nouveau, elle ne te le pardonnera jamais ».

Quinn : Rachel, regarde-moi ! (sur un ton plus sec) Regarde moi je te dis ! (la jeune fille leva les yeux et ceux de la blonde ce remplir de tendresse) ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute tu m'entends, je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde ça. C'est moi la fautive, je n'aurai pas du regarder mon téléphone et essayé de te répondre, m'arrêter aurait été une réaction plus sage, je n'ai pas été assez attentive et ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Alors arrête de culpabilisé s'il te plait.

Devant les larmes de la brune qui continuaient à couler, Quinn l'attira doucement vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, Rachel s'installa alors sur le bord du lit et passa ses bras autour de celle-ci, au contact de leur deux corps, les deux jeunes filles sentir la même chaleur les envahir, c'était tellement agréable que Rachel stoppa progressivement ses pleures pour ce laisser enivré par l'étreinte. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de son corps. Elle aurait aimé que cela dure pendant des heures, mais elle sentit que le poids de son corps sur celui de la cheerleader commençait à lui faire un peu mal. Interrompant alors l'étreinte, elle se redressa lentement, laissant glisser sa joue le long de celle-ci pour ainsi prolonger le moment, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que leurs yeux se croiseraient ensuite, sa respiration commença à s'accélérer, leur bouche n'était plus cas quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, l'hésitation pouvait ce lire en elle, Quinn décida de réduire la distance, leurs lèvres allaient enfin ce toucher mais le bruit de la porte surpris la brune et elle bondit en arrière.

Judy : Oh mon dieu ! Quinn ma chérie tu es enfin réveiller (elle se précipita pour enlacer sa fille sous le regard plus que troublé des deux jeunes filles) je suis tellement heureuse, mes prières ont été exaucés.

Quinn : Maman, ne me sert pas si fort, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir respirer.

Judy : Désolée, je suis tellement heureuse, je vais aller chercher immédiatement un médecin pour qu'il vienne te voir. Elle se précipita hors de la chambre.

Quinn essaya à nouveau de croiser le regard de la brune mais celle-ci tenait son téléphone dans les mains. « Rach, il faut qu'on par….. » Rachel l'interrompit voulant ainsi évité de parler de ce qui venait de se passé « il faut que je dise à Santana et les autres que tu es réveillé, ils sont tous mort d'inquiétude tu sais ». Voyant le refus de celle-ci d'aborder le sujet, un air triste s'installa sur le visage de la blonde. Judy réapparu avec le médecin.

Médecin : Mlle Fabray, je suis ravie de vous voir à nouveau parmi nous. Je me présente je suis le docteur Taylor, chef de cardiologie. Je me suis occupé de vous a votre arrivé ici, je vais vous expliquez tout ce que nous vous avons fait, nous allons ensuite vous faire deux trois tests pour vérifier votre état de santé.

Quinn (d'un air peu rassuré) : Très bien.

Médecin : (S'adressant à Mme Fabray et Rachel) je vais devoir vous demandez d'attendre dehors pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu et faire deux trois tests.

Mme Fabray : Oh oui bien sûr, nous allons nous installer en salle d'attente.

Rachel : En fait, je dois y aller, j'ai promis à mes pères de ne pas rentrer tard, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'inquiètent, ils seraient capable d'avertir le FBI pour kidnapping. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Mme Fabray : Oh oui, tu as raison fait attention en rentrant. Je te remercie encore d'avoir veillé sur elle pendant mon absence.

Rachel : Ne vous inquiété pas et c'était tout naturelle. Ce retournant vers Quinn pour lui dire en revoir elle n'osa pas croiser son regard. « A demain Quinn, je passerai après les cours ».

Quinn constata la gêne installer entre elle, l'attitude de la brune lui brisa le cœur et d'une petite voix elle lui répondit « très bien à demain alors ». La tristesse envahie encore plus la blonde à l'instant même où Rachel quitta la chambre, elles avaient failli s'embrasser et depuis cette dernière n'osait plus la regarder, ni même être proche d'elle. Pourtant elle semblait en avoir envie elle aussi alors pourquoi cette attitude si soudaine. Elle senti une boule se formé dans sa gorge, son cœur ce serrait au fur et à mesure que la peur s'installait en elle et si Rachel ne voulait plus la voir maintenant, qu'elle lui en voulait. Il lui fallait attendre le retour de celle-ci demain pour avoir des réponses et le temps allait paraitre bien long d'ici demain.

Dans le couloir, Rachel s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits, maintenant ce n'était pas comme quand elle avait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn endormie, là l'envie était partagée, il n'y avait pas de personne inconsciente. Les sentiments et sensations qu'elle avait ressenti étaient trop dure a géré pour l'instant. Ce baiser pourrait tout changer et la peur s'installa encore plus en elle. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms à Santana.

A Santana

« C'est Rachel, juste pour te dire que Quinn vient de se réveiller »

**Au Breadstick**

Kurt était tranquillement installer à une table sirotant un jus de fruit attendant patiemment la Latina, celle-ci fini enfin par faire son entrée.

Santana : Alors Hummel ! Je suis là allons y va droit au but.

Kurt : Bon si je t'ai proposé ce rendez-vous c'est pour parler d'un sujet qui je pense ne t'a pas échapper à toi non plus vu tes propos de ce matin.

Santana : Accouche Porcelaine! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit soupira-t-elle.

Kurt : Ce matin tu as dit que le problème entre Finn et Rachel tenait en 5 lettres, tu voulais bien parler de Quinn n'est-ce pas ?

Santana : Je te lai dis, je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air personne ne peut échapper à mon 6eme sens. Ricana-t-elle

Kurt : OK alors dit moi ce que tu penses savoir ?

Santana : Ecoute ce n'est pas compliqué, depuis quelques temps j'ai remarqué un changement chez Quinn, donc je me suis attelé sur le sujet pour trouver la raison pour laquelle elle commençait à perdre son côté Bitch, parce que ses derniers temps on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait vraiment brillé dans ce domaine-là. C'est plutôt Blanche neige que la méchante sorcière enfin bref tu sais à quel point j'aime tout savoir. (Le jeune homme affirma d'un mouvement de la tête) j'ai observé avec attention et j'ai remarqué la façon dont elle regardait Berry et là je peux te dire que ça m'a fait un choc, j'ai cru être en pleins délire mais pas autant que quand j'ai remarqué que du côté de la naine y'avait du répondant, les regards, les sourires, enfin tu vois quoi. J'ai commencé à avoir de réels soupçons, mais je n'en ai eu que la réelle confirmation que lors des régionales.

Kurt : Ah bon pourquoi ?

Santana : Quand Finn a annoncé à tout le monde que le mariage aurait lieu après le concours, la tête de Quinn c'est décomposé, j'ai pu y lire tout la tristesse qui venait de l'assaillir. Et je me suis rendu compte cas chaque fois que Rachel mentionne son mariage elle ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers Quinn. Y'aurait pleins d'autre truc à dire mais ce serait trop long. En tout cas je suis sure de moi Quinn Fabray a le béguin pour Rachel Berry et je t'avoue que ça me fait un peu flipper.

Kurt : Et ben, je me sens un peu comme un abruti après ça moi j'ai commencé à comprendre que lorsque l'on a appris la nouvelle pour l'accident et que j'ai vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Rachel.

Santana : Ah oui c'est vrai faut dire qu'elle nous a fait du vrai Berry Drama.

Kurt (sur un ton plus sec) : Santana ne te moque pas.

Santana (en rigolant): Je ne me moque pas, je dois même avouer que j'aime bien son côté théâtrale, au moins on s'ennuie jamais avec elle. S'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer elle se reprit t'un ton plus ferme. Attention Hummel, je t'interdis de lui dire ça sinon elle pourrait croire que je l'apprécie.

Kurt se mit à sourire amuser par la situation.

Santana : Bon il nous faut un plan.

Kurt (étonné) : Un plan pour quoi ?

Santana : ben voyons Porcelaine, tu es bête ou quoi, il faut un plan pour les réunir.

Kurt (hésitant) : Je... je ne peux pas faire ça Finn est comme un frère, je ne peux pas pousser sa futur femme dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre même si ce mariage ne me plait pas.

Santana (d'un air agacé) : Oh s'il te plait, toi et moi on s'est très bien que le Finchel c'est comme le Titanic tôt ou tard ça va finir par couler. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ils ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble, cette abruti ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, c'est plus un frein pour elle qu'une aide. Ecoute moi, je veux le bonheur de Quinn et pour mon plus grand malheur c'est avec Berry qu'elle a l'air de le trouver en tout cas c'est ce qu'indique ses yeux et tu sais ce qu'on dit que nos yeux ne mentent jamais c'est le reflet de l'âme et du cœur.

Kurt : Même si il met difficile de l'admettre, tu as raison, j'ai vu moi aussi ce que reflétait les yeux de Rach et je dois avouer cas première vue son cœur a choisi Quinn mais elle n'a pas l'air de sens rendre bien compte.

Santana : OK donc quand Quinn sera à nouveau parmi nous on lancera l'opération Faberry, ou comment faire comprendre à ses deux-là qu'elles sont faite pour être ensemble.

Le téléphone de la Latina ce mit à sonner, elle fut étonnée de voir le prénom de Rachel s'afficher dans le message.

De Berry

« C'est Rachel, juste pour te dire que Quinn vient de ce réveillé. »


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapitre un peu plus court mais c'est promis demain j'en mettrais un plus long, j'espère en tout cas que celui ci vous plaira bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8**

En lisant le message Santana afficha un large sourire, elle attrapa instinctivement Kurt dans ses bras en éclatant de joie, cette joie se transforma petit à petit en pleurs, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas l'habitude si étrange de la Latina, mais la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras en sentant qu'elle en avait apparemment besoin. Après quelques minutes, Santana se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait se retira lentement des bras du jeune homme, en essayant de reprendre son air habituel. Voyant le changement soudain de celle-ci, il osa demander ce qui venait de bouleversé cette dernière, elle reprit sa respiration et lâcha que c'était un message de Rachel qui l'informait que Quinn s'était enfin réveiller. Kurt fut à son tour rempli de joie à l'idée que sa camarade soit enfin sortie du coma. Santana regarda sa montre il était déjà 20h, elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour rendre visite à son amie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air déçue, elle aurait tant aimé aller la voir, Kurt lui pensa immédiatement à Rachel, a quel point, elle devait sans doute être bouleversé. Au regard du jeune homme la brune compris, elle ajouta « vu l'heure on ne pourra pas aller voir Quinn, je vais donc aller rejoindre Brittany et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et toi je suppose que tu vas aller chez Berry ? » Kurt affirma d'un mouvement de tête « oui, je vais aller la voir je pense qu'elle aura besoin de parler, voir Quinn a dû la bouleversé. » la Latina fut traversé pendant quelque seconde par un air triste en pensant à la Diva, « ok, mais n'oublie pas on ne fait rien pour l'instant, il fait d'abord la fasse observation, ensuite on n'en parle, on analyse et après on lance l'opération Faberry. » Tout deux affichèrent un grand sourire aux derniers mots prononcer par la jeune fille, ils celèrent leur pacte avec une poigné de main et partir chacun de leur cotés.

_**Quinn pov**_

L'amour est un sentiment qu'on ne peut pas contrôler, il vous surprend, envahis votre corps, votre cœur et votre esprit. Vous êtes à ça merci, vous pensez pouvoir y échapper parfois mais ne rêver pas, vous êtes pris au piège plus rien n'est comme avant. Trois hommes ont compté dans ma vie, il y a eu Finn que j'ai longtemps considéré comme mon grand amour, celui avec qui je finirais ma vie mais je dois avouer que je m'étais trompé à ce sujet, ensuite il y a eu Puck, en ce qui le concerne, j'aurais toujours de la tendresse pour lui, nous avons eu un enfant ensemble et c'est un lien qui restera à jamais spéciale mais je le considère plus comme un frère maintenant et puis il y a eu Sam nous ne sommes pas resté longtemps ensemble mais il a su me charmé par sa simplicité mais nous n'étions pas compatible au final. Trois hommes que je pensais sincèrement aimer, mais au final aujourd'hui au regard de tous ses sentiments que je ressens à l'intérieur de moi, je comprends que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Comment peut-elle avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi, comment ai-je pu me cacher la vérité pendant autant de temps, étais je si aveugle ? Au fond de moi je sais que je refusais tout simplement de voir la vérité en face par peur. Mais aujourd'hui il n'est plus question d'avoir peur, je me rends compte que la vie est trop courte et qu'elle peut s'arrêter à tout moment, alors je vais être honnête avec moi-même, ce que me dicte mon cœur et foncer même au risque de devoir subir un refus. Mais avant tout chose je dois d'abord me battre pour me remettre sur pieds et ensuite quand je serai de nouveau au meilleur de ma forme je pourrais me battre pour elle.

Rachel était allongée sur son lit, enfoui dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis son retour de l'hôpital.

_**Rachel pov **_

Je ne sais plus quoi pensé, n'y même comment agir, mon cœur est complètement perdue, je voudrais pouvoir me l'arraché parfois pour ne plus rien ressentir. Depuis l'annonce de l'accident, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même, mes émotions, mes sentiments, mes pensées, c'est comme si mon cœur me parlait pour la première fois, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça auparavant et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Je suis censée me marier avec Finn, l'homme que j'aime et mon cœur lui crie le nom d'une autre personne, j'ai tellement peur et si je me trompais et si tout ceci n'étais qu'une erreur, un moment d'égarement, une porte de sortie face à l'engagement qui s'impose à moi en devenant Mme HUDSON. NON il faut que j'arrête, il faut qu'on arrête, ce qui a failli ce passer toute à l'heure à l'hôpital ne devra jamais ce reproduire, jamais, j'aime Finn et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. (Elle soupira face à son manque de conviction et ne prêta pas attention à la sonnette qui retentissait à la porte d'entrée) Mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas, tout ce que je suis en train de me dire me parait être absurde, sonne comme un mensonge à mon oreille, je pense constamment à elle, j'aurais aimé poser mes lèvres sur les siennes tout à l'heure, j'aimerais être avec elle maintenant dans ses bras. Mais comment vais-je faire pour me sortir de ce dilemme Finn/Quinn.

Elle commença à chantonner quelques paroles d'une chanson comme pour exorciser son mal être.

Here's my dilemma  
><em>Voilà mon dilemme<em>  
>One half of me wants ya<br>_Une partie de moi de désire_  
>And the other half wants to forget<br>_Et l'autre ne veut qu'oublier_  
>My dilemma<br>_Mon dilemme_  
>From the moment I met ya<br>_Dès l'instant où je t'ai rencontré_  
>I just can't get you out of my head<br>_Je suis incapable d'arrêter de penser à toi_  
>And I tell myself to run from you<br>_Et je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux m'éloigner de toi_  
>But I find myself attracted to my dilemma<br>_Mais au lieu de ça, je me voie attirée par mon dilemme_  
>My dilemma, it's you, it's you<br>_Mon dilemme, c'est toi, c'est toi _

_Elle reprit une grande respiration, une larme coulait sur sa joue_

**You make me so upset sometimes**

Tu m'as tellement bouleversée,

Elle éclata en sanglot. Deux bras apparurent pour entourer sa silhouette, elle sursauta de surprise.

_**Quelques minutes auparavant**_

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée des Berry venait de retentir, Hiram alla ouvrir la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune Hummel.

Kurt : Bonsoir Mr Berry excusez-moi de venir à cette heure-ci tardive mais j'aurais aimé savoir s'il était possible de voir Rachel s'il vous plait.

Hiram (avec un sourire de satisfaction) : Bien sûr Kurt entre je t'en prie, pour être honnête je suis ravie de ta visite, car je commençais à m'inquiéter pour ma petite puce, j'allais aller lui parler car elle est rentré de l'hôpital sans un mot et s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, je sais qu'elle est bouleversé et qu'il ne faut pas la dérangé mais ta présence je pense lui fera très plaisir et elle sera sans doute plus à l'aise pour parler avec toi.

Le jeune homme fit un signe d'approbation de la tête, il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers menant à la chambre de la jeune fille, s'apprêtant à taper à la porte il entendit la jeune fille fredonné quelques paroles, il tendit l'oreille afin d'écouter attentivement. En entends ses paroles, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé son amie était complètement bouleversé, il tourna doucement la poigné de la porte pour entrer, son regard se posa directement sur Rachel recroqueviller sur son lit en pleur, il se dirigea pour la serré contre lui.

Kurt : Rachel ! Ça va aller je suis là, laisse toi aller va s'y.

La jeune fille surprise de le voir ici compris aussitôt qu'il avait entendu ses paroles et compris dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle plongea sa tête dans son cou et continua à pleurer. Elle laissa éclater tout son chagrin, après quelques minutes, elle commença à se calmé et à relever la tête en regardant le jeune homme des larmes pleins les yeux.

Rachel : Kurt …. Je.. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Kurt (la serrant à nouveau contre lui) : je sais chérie, je sais

Rachel : Je tiens a Finn , tu sais mais…..

Kurt l'interrompt : Ce que tu ressens pour elle s'est tellement plus fort c'est ça ?

Rachel baissa les yeux aux sols, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son ami de peur de voir un air triste sur son visage. Finn était comme un frère pour lui et tous ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait allait à l'encontre du bien être de ce dernier. Le jeune homme senti la gêne envahir son amie, il aimait Finn comme un frère mais il aimait aussi Rachel c'était sa meilleure amie et il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi et au fond de son cœur il savait qu'elle et Finn n'était pas fait pour être ensemble. A cet instant, il savait que ce qu'il allait demander irait à l'encontre de son plan avec Santana mais il devait avoir une réponse.

Kurt : Rach ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Rachel releva difficilement les yeux, mais elle ne voulait plus mentir n'y se mentir à elle-même. « Oui, je suis désolée Kurt, je sais que ce n'est pas bien vis-à-vis de Finn mais je ne peux plus me mentir, je suis amoureuse d'elle et je ne peux rien n'y faire, j'ai essayé de lutter contre ce que je ressens je te promets, mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dure.)

Kurt : Je comprends, tu sais j'aime Finn comme un frère et je ne souhaite pas le voir malheureux, mais je ne souhaite pas te voir malheureuse non plus, tu es ma meilleure amie et je tiens tout autant à toi. Et si ton bonheur est auprès de Quinn Fabray même si ça peut être bizarre au première abord vu vaut antécédent, je serais de ton coté et t'épaulerai.

La jeune fille lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier d'être un si bon ami et le serra à nouveau dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas comment faire pour gérer tout ça, je ne sais même pas si Quinn a envie d'être avec moi ».

Kurt d'une voix rassurante : Ecoute il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre je pense, il faut d'abord réglé le problème en ce qui concerne Finn, ensuite épaulé Quinn dans sa rééducation car elle aura plus que jamais besoin de toi et laissé faire les choses à votre sujet ne rien brusqué je pense.

La jeune fille approuvait ce que son ami venait de lui dire, il fallait faire les choses correctement pour avoir une chance que ça marche. Mais quitter Finn n'allait pas être facile et déclarer ses sentiments à Quinn encore moins. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir seule ce soir et proposa à Kurt de resté celui-ci accepta sans hésitation, il savait qu'elle aurait bien besoin de réconfort encore durant la soirée et de conseils.


	9. Chapter 9

Nouveau chapitre avec un peu plus de Brittania, car le prochain sera 100% Faberry je pense. Donc bonne lecture à tous.

xDBakachan : Oui mon but, c'est qu'elle quitte Finn mais je t'avoue que j'ai pas envie de lui rendre la tâche facile lol.

**Chapitre 9**

Santana était devant la porte de la maison de Brittany, elle s'apprêtait à annoncer à celle-ci que leur amie était enfin sortie du coma et elle pouvait déjà imaginer l'expression de son visage face à cette révélation. La sonnette retenti et après quelque seconde la porte s'ouvrir sur une Brittany toute étonné. « San ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'écria-t-elle toute excité par la présence de la jeune fille. Un grand sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Santana, « je suis là, car j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer » un regard grave apparut sur son visage ce qui déstabilisation immédiatement la blonde, la panique commença à l'envahir et de peur elle s'écria « Ah non San, je t'en supplie ne me dit pas que tu me quittes, ne me dit pas que c'est fini, je ne le supporterais pas ». La Latina fut surprise par les paroles de cette dernière, une partie d'elle était amusé face à la panique qu'éprouvait Brittany et une autre triste de la voir si mal. Elle ne put rester sans rien dire plus longtemps « Non, mon bébé ce n'est pas ça rassure toi » un air soulagé s'inscrit sur le visage de la cheerleader, la brune reprit « c'est à propos de Quinn, mon cœur, elle est enfin sortie du coma » La blonde ce précipita dans ses bras et laissa éclaté sa joie. Elles tournaient dans les airs, plus rien ne pouvait entacher leur bonheur, leur amie était enfin sortie d'affaire. Santana reposa Brittany à terre, les bras de cette dernière s'installèrent autour de son cou, leurs yeux se fixèrent et progressivement leurs lèvres commencèrent à ce rapproché, elles partagèrent un tendre baiser mais bientôt le désir commença à les envahir, la température venait de monté en degrés en l'espace de quelque seconde. La blonde retira ses lèvres ce qui fit sortir un grognement de la part de la brune « renteront on ne va quand même pas faire ça sur le pas de la porte » un sourire apparut sur leurs visages « en plus ce serait dommage, j'ai la maison pour moi seule ce soir » elle attrapa Santana par le colle de sa veste et la tira à l'intérieur, la brune savait à cet instant que la nuit allait être longue, chaude et passionné comme elle les aime.

Les rayons du soleil entrèrent petit à petit dans la chambre de Rachel, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retrouva immédiatement en face du visage de Kurt encore endormi, il était resté là toute la nuit à l'épaulé, la conseiller, essuyer ses larmes, elle avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui et elle espérait qu'ils le resteraient même après le lycée. Le jeune homme ouvrit à son tour les yeux et tomba sur un regard chocolat qui le fixait « Bonjour, Rachel est ce que ça va un peu mieux ce matin? » « Oui un peu mieux et tout ça c'est grâce à toi merci d'être resté auprès de moi » il afficha un sourire « oh mais de rien ma petite Barbra, sache que je serais toujours là » à son tour elle sourit « je serais toujours là moi aussi et pour me faire pardonné de tout ce que tu as du subir hier soir, je vais te faire un merveilleux petit déjeuner ». Après le petit déjeuner, une bataille sans merci s'engagea dans la salle de bain, séance coiffure, maquillage, habillage, au bout d'une heure ils étaient enfin près pour aller au lycée. A l'approche du lycée Kurt pouvait sentir l'angoisse qui s'emparait de son amie, aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une journée facile pour elle, ni même pour lui d'ailleurs car il allait devoir ramasser Finn à la petite cuillère ensuite. « Rach ! Écoute je sais que tu stresses, que tu voudrais faire demi-tour mais dis-toi que tu le fais pour votre bien à tous les deux ça ne sert à rien de vivre dans le mensonge » la jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'approbation mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche une boule venait de se loger dans sa gorge. Une fois rentré dans l'école, elle pria pour que son chemin croise celui de Finn le plus tard possible dans la journée, mais il fallait croire que la chance n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui, la silhouette du jeune homme se dirigeait droit sur eux.

**Santana pov (se réveillant auprès de Brittany)**

Ah je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde ce matin, je me réveille auprès de la femme que j'aime après avoir passé une nuit magique et complètement torride par la même occasion. Rien ne pourra gâcher ma journée ni même entaché ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui, j'en suis sure. Regarder moi ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son corps tout est tellement magnifique chez elle, parfois ça me fait peur de voir à quel point elle peut me rendre si vulnérable, c'est comme si j'étais superman et qu'elle était ma kryptonite, je suis sensé être la Latina au sang chaud, celle qui ne craint rien n'y personne qui fait tremblé tout le monde et tout à coup par sa présence je me transforme en un agneau tout doux et obéissant, c'est tellement bizarre ce pouvoir qu'elle a sur moi. J'aimerais rester ainsi pendant des jours et des jours à la regarder allongé nue à côté de moi, mais malheureusement ce plaisir est de courte de durée le réveille viens de retentir et ça indique qu'il va falloir ce levé pour aller au lycée. « Bonjour mon rayon de soleil, tu as bien dormis »

Brittany (un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres) : Oui et toi ma diablesse tu n'es pas trop crevé par nos exploits d'hier soir ?

Santana (en ricanant): Non ça va, j'ai de l'endurance dans ce domaine-là,

Brittany : Oh oui, une très bonne endurance même.

Elles échangèrent un regard qui en disait déjà long sur leurs pensées respectives.

Brittany : Dis hier avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander ton rendez-vous avec Kurt, tu m'avais promis de m'en parler après et n'oublie pas une promesse est une promesse.

Santana : Oui je sais, alors je te fais une version courte parce qu'on n'est un peu en retard, je pense enfin Kurt est du même avis que moi qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre Quinn et Rachel et nous allons mener l'enquête afin de déterminer ce qu'il en ait vraiment.

Brittany n'était pas le moins du monde étonné par les paroles de sa copine, « ben bien sûr qu'il y a plus entre elle » s'exclama-t-elle, Santana fut étonné par les paroles de la blonde, « J'ai vu Quinn dévoré Rachel des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et je peux aussi dire que c'est réciproque » « très bien repris Santana alors bienvenue dans le projet pour réunir Quinn et Rachel, alias le plan Faberry, je t'expliquerai tout en chemin pour aller au lycée » Elles se tapèrent mutuellement dans la main et s'embrassèrent toute en se préparant pour aller en cours.

**Au lycée **

Finn se dirigea vers Kurt et Rachel, il salua le jeune homme et enlaça la brunette, celle-ci ce senti aussitôt mal à l'aise mais n'osa pas le repoussé, elle ne voulait pas s'affiché devant tout le lycée, un endroit calme a l'abri des regards serait plus approprié pour lui parler. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir de ses pensées que deux grosses lèvres étaient déjà en train de l'engloutir, son corps se mit immédiatement à ce crisper comme si il voulait montrer son désaccord, elle le repoussa gentiment prétextant être en retard pour son cours, elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronté le jeune homme pour l'instant quelque peu déstabilisé par ce qui venait de ce passé, la culpabilité la rongeait à nouveau, elle pris le chemin de son cours d'histoire en se disant qu'elle lui dirait plus tard dans la journée.

La journée était passée à une vitesse éclaire et Rachel n'avait pas réussi à croisé Finn pour parler. C'était l'heure du Glee Club, au moins là elle pourrait le voir et enfin soulager sa conscience, elle rentra dans la salle ou tout le monde était déjà installer et ce dirigea vers la chaise vide à côté de lui.

Finn : Ma chérie, te voilà enfin, tu m'as terriblement manqué aujourd'hui et je suis sure que je t'ai manqué à toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Rachel (soupirant): Ecoute Finn, il faudrait qu'on parle après le Glee Club, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Mr Schue : Très bien maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer.

Finn : Euh Mr Schue pardonné-moi de vous interrompre mais j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez quelques minutes. Voilà Rachel, ma chérie je sais que ses derniers temps ce n'est pas vraiment la joie entre nous, il y a de la distance, nous avons quelque différent mais et je ne veux pas que ça continue ainsi, alors je tiens à te chanter une chanson pour te dire à quelle point je t'aime.

Le regard de Rachel se retourna instinctivement vers celui de Kurt comme pour lui demander de l'aide mais trop tard Finn entamait ses premières notes.

Every night she walks right in my dreams  
><em>Toute les nuits elle apparaît dans mes rêves<em>  
>Since I met her from the start<br>_Depuis que je l'ai rencontré_  
>I'm so proud I am the only one<br>_Je suis si fier d'être le seul_  
>Who is special in her heart<br>_Qui a une place spécial dans son coeur_

The girl is mine  
><em>Cette fille est à moi<em>  
>The doggone girl is mine<br>_Nom de Dieu cette fille est à moi_  
>I know she's mine<br>_Je sais qu'elle m'appartient_  
>Because the doggone girl is mine<br>_Parce que nom de Dieu elle est à moi_

I love you endlessly  
><em> je t'aime à n'en plus finir<em>  
>(Loving we will share)<br>_(D'un amour que nous partagerons)_

_Tout le monde applaudissait, la performance du jeune homme, tous sauf Rachel, ses yeux fixaient le sol, ne pouvant désaiment pas affronté le regard du jeune homme. Il se dirigea vers elle. « Alors mon amour, ça t'a plu, tu as aimé mon cadeau ? » elle pris une grande respiration comme pour ce lancer et releva les yeux pour lui parler mais en croisant les siens pleins d'amour, elle nu pas le cran de lui briser ainsi le cœur, elle hocha simplement la tête et le laissa saisir sa main. Kurt fut attristé devant l'habitude de la jeune fille il comprit que ça n'allait pas être une partie facile pour elle, car rien ne jouait en sa faveur, il se tourna vers Santana et lui glissa quelque mot à l'oreille « Il va falloir l'aider je pense, car elle n'y arrivera pas » La jeune fille hocha la tête et on pouvait distinguer à travers son regard qu'elle élaborait déjà un plan. La sonnerie retenti, Rachel soulagé ce leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais Finn la stoppa « tu ne voulais pas qu'on parle ? » elle ne voulait pas parler maintenant elle ne voulait qu'une chose aller rejoindre Quinn et puis toutes ses tentatives raté de la journée l'avait découragé autant remettre ça à plus tard. « Euh je ne me souviens plus de ce que je voulais te dire et puis je ne dois pas trainer, je voudrais passer au centre commercial acheté un petit truc avant d'aller voir Quinn. » le garçon refoula son air jaloux pour ne pas énervé sa copine « ok très bien à demain alors, je t'aime » il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rachel était déjà sortie._

_De son côté Brittany, elle sautait comme un cabri, c'était enfin l'heure d'aller rendre visite à Quinn et s'impatientait en voyant Santana échangé quelques mots avec Kurt._

_Brittany : Aller San ! Dépêche-toi, s'il te plait s'il te plait _

_Santana à Kurt : Excuse là parfois tu sais elle est comme un enfant le matin de noël, impatiente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Bon on fait comme on n'a dit, ok _

_Kurt : Ok, j'attends ton message, passé le bonjour a Quinn et dite lui que Blaine et moi nous pensons fort à elle._

_Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital…_

_**Santana pov **_

_Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aidé Berry a quitté cet abruti, sinon mon plan de les réunir ne pourra jamais fonctionner si seulement il lui avait pas chanté sa connerie de sérénade, attend je suis Santana Lopez rien ne me résiste donc je vais trouver une solution pour que le FINCHEL n'est plus lieu d'être._


	10. Chapter 10

Bon voici un nouveau chapitre je voulais le faire 100% Faberry, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il me fallait celui-ci avant pour atteindre mon objectif. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas c'est promis le chapitre 11 ce sera Faberry Power ! Bonne lecture.

Mxelle Juuw : Et ben n'hésite pas à me dire comment tu aimerais voir le plan Faberry

**Chapitre 10**

_Quinn pov_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixé cette porte et à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvre mon souffle se coupe, mon cœur s'arrête et j'espère que c'est elle, mais depuis quelques heures je vais de déception en déception, pourtant les cours sont fini, elle devrait être là comme elle l'avait dit, mais rien pas l'ombre d'une Rachel Berry à l'horizon. Je ne peux m'en prendre cas moi-même après tout, vu ce qui s'est passé hier son départ précipité, elle doit sans doute être effrayé ou même encore pire m'en vouloir, mais pourquoi suis-je donc cloué dans ce satané lit, ce n'est pas juste, si seulement je pouvais la voir, lui parlé. _

La porte s'ouvrit, retenant à nouveau sa respiration, elle fut quelque peu déçu pendant un instant d'y voir apparaitre Santana et Brittany, mais ce fut de courte durée car la joie de voir ses amies prenait maintenant le dessus. « Quinn, Quinn » s'écria Brittany en se dirigeant sur elle avec un grand sourire elle s'installa aussitôt sur le lit pour la serré contre elle de toute ses forces. « Oula doucement, doucement, Britt tu vas finir par m'étouffé en me serrant si fort » rigola Quinn. « Excuse-moi mais je suis tellement heureuse de te voir » la blonde était touché de voir à quelle point elle avait pu lui manquer et lui retourna à son tour ses paroles. Santana, elle n'avait pas bougé de devant la porte comme pétrifier, Quinn l'observa un instant et sur un ton quelque peu moqueur lui demanda « ben alors, Santana Lopez aurait-elle perdu sa langue ? » à cet instant le barrage qu'elle avait construit ses derniers jours venait de cédé et les larmes envahirent le visage de la Latina, elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses émotions plus longtemps. Quinn tandis un bras en sa direction « allez viens là », elles échangèrent un magnifique câlin collectif comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire, à la belle époque des Cheerios. Ensuite elles commencèrent à discuter un peu, de l'état de santé de Quinn, des derniers potins du lycée, de quelques souvenirs communs, les éclats de rire résonnaient dans la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau le regard de Quinn se fixa aussitôt sur celle-ci, les yeux remplis d'espoir à l'idée d'y voir apparaitre une certaine petite brune, mais la silhouette d'une jeune fille rousse apparut.

Fille rousse : Bonjour Quinn, je me présente, je m'appelle Jessie, je suis ton kiné thérapeute.

Après quelques secondes d'étonnement face au si jeune âge de la kiné, Quinn sera la main qui était tendu en face d'elle. « Enchanté, alors c'est avec vous que je vais rééduquer mes jambes »

Kiné : Oui, c'est avec moi, et d'ailleurs nous allons commencer maintenant, je vais juste chercher un fauteuil et je reviens.

Quinn : très bien.

Elle se retourna vers ses amies, Santana avait encore la bouche ouverte « Putain attend c'est quoi ce délire, ce n'est pas un vrai kiné sérieusement ta vue comment elle est jeune ? » « Et bien roulé aussi » s'exclama Brittany qui se prit instantanément une tape sur l'épaule et un regard noir de la Latina. Celle-ci remarqua ensuite le regard de Quinn qui fixait à nouveau l'entrée mais l'espoir n'y apparaissait plus, il était plutôt rempli de tristesse, elle s'avança pour lui dire au revoir et lui glissa à l'oreille « tu sais, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même en ton absence, alors ne perd pas espoir ». La blonde fut étonnée par ses paroles, comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle pensait à Rachel, qu'elle l'attendait, elle n'osa pas lui demandé et acquiesça d'un sourire. Ses deux amies quittèrent ensuite la chambre et la Kiné arriva avec le fauteuil et y installa doucement Quinn.

**Salle de rééducation**

Quinn fixait avait attention les deux barres parallèle en face d'elle. Un peu d'appréhension commençait à la gagné.

Kiné : Donc je ne sais pas exactement ce que le docteur ta dit, mais je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder. Je pense que tu sais déjà que ce fauteuil ce n'est que temporaire pour toi, il est tout simplement là pour ne pas brusquer ton corps, tu pourrais tenir debout grâce a des béquilles mais honnêtement ton corps ne supporterait pas l'effort physique très longtemps. Et c'est justement sur ce point que j'interviens nous allons réhabituer les muscles de tes jambes à fonctionner correctement a ce fortifier de nouveau. Principalement nous allons alterner entre séance de piscine et de barre parallèle. Je vais te montrer, tu te places entre ses deux barres, pose tes mains dessus et avec la force de tes bras tu vas te lève du fauteuil ainsi tu seras debout en équilibre sur tes deux bras et progressivement tu poseras tes pieds sur le sol. Sache que tout ne se fera pas en un seul jour, alors ne soit pas découragé d'accord.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais la difficulté ne l'avait jusqu'à présent jamais empêché d'atteindre ses buts. Elle s'avança et plaça son fauteuil entre les deux barres. Durant une heure, elle essaya de se relevé sans succès du fauteuil la douleur était trop forte, son état d'esprit vacillait entre pleure et colère. Après une énième crise de colère face à son incapacité, la rousse lui annonça la fin de la séance.

Kiné : C'est bon Quinn, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, nous continuerons demain.

Quinn (criant de rage) : Non ! Ce n'est pas bon, ce ne sera jamais bon tant que je n'aurais pas quitté ce satané fauteuil, je dois y arriver, je n'ai pas le droit d'échouer c'est bien trop important.

La rousse fut touchée face à la tristesse et l'habitude si déterminé de sa patiente, elle s'accroupit face à elle, attrapa ses mains dans les siennes ce qui surpris la blonde mais elle se laissa faire.

Kiné : Écoute, je peux comprendre ta détermination, mais si tu forces trop, tu pourrais encore plus te blesser et ça pourrait ruiner tes chances de guérison alors fait-moi confiance et recommençons demain d'accord »

Quinn s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut stoppé par la silhouette familière apparaissant devant elle, elle la reconnaitrait entre mille c'était Rachel, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa poitrine a tout instant. Elle regarda la jeune fille qui arborait un magnifique sourire mais soudainement celui-ci disparu pour laisser place à un air choqué, trahit, le regard de Rachel venait de se posé sur la personne accroupit tenant les mains de la blonde dans les siennes. Quinn les retira immédiatement, devant l'air gêné et fixe de celle-ci la kiné tourna la tête en direction de la porte pour comprendre.

Kiné : Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Rachel (reprenant ses esprits et essayant de caché sa colère) : Non, je suis une amie de Quinn, l'infirmière m'a dit que je pourrais la trouvé ici.

La kiné constatant qu'elle était en train de se faire fusiller du regard par la petite brune se releva « oh très bien, je vais vous laisser alors à demain Quinn et n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. » Elle quitta la salle laissant ainsi les deux jeunes filles seules.

Quinn (souriante) : Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, j'ai attendu impatiemment ta visite toute la journée.

Rachel (d'un ton froid) : ah bon, pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer, d'ailleurs j'espère ne rien avoir interrompu d'important.

Quinn afficha un petit sourire en coin face à la jalousie affiché par la Diva, elle se dirigea vers elle et lui attrapa doucement la main. A leur contact elle senti un frisson parcourir tout son corps, sa peau était tellement douce et chaude. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Rach ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et immédiatement la brune senti sa colère et sa jalousie s'évaporé. « Enfin, je t'ai apporté un cadeau, j'étais au centre commercial pour l'acheter c'est pour ça que je suis arrivé plus tard que prévu. » elle tendit un paquet à la blonde qui le saisi et arracha sans plus attendre le papier afin d'y découvrir ce qui ci trouvait un livre sur la photographie, son visage s'illumina « oh merci, il est tellement magnifique, mais tu n'aurais pas dû » le sourire aux lèvres elle répliqua « j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant, je me suis d'y qu'il te plairait surement et puis ça t'occupera un peu même si bon c'est vrai y'a plus de photo que de texte. Alors raconte-moi un peu ta journée, cas tu fais de beau ? »

Quinn : Et bien pas grand-chose, c'était très ennuyant jusqu'à ce que Santana et Brittany viennent me rendre visite, heureusement elles m'ont divertit un petit peu. Ensuite ben je me suis retrouvé ici avec mon kiné afin de commencer ma rééducation, mais je ne suis pas très douée de toute évidence.

Rachel (constatant le regard déçu de Quinn) : Comment ça tu n'es pas très douée, je ne comprends pas.

Quinn : et bien il faudrait que j'arrive à me lever de ce fichu fauteuil en m'appuyant sur ses deux barres mais à première vue mon corps est contre moi aujourd'hui et il ne veut pas m'aider.

Rachel (d'un air rassurant) : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que tu y arriveras laisse toi juste un peu de temps.

Quinn : Je ne veux pas me laisser de temps, j'aimerai y arriver maintenant tu comprends, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, de resté dans ce fauteuil.

Rachel (d'un air triste): je comprends, pourquoi ne pas réessayé maintenant je vais t'aider si tu veux.

Quinn hésita si il y avait bien une personne auprès de laquelle elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible c'était bien Rachel, elle voulait qu'elle la voit comme une personne forte, qui pourrait la protégé mais elle savait aussi qu'en sa présence, elle redoublait de courage et de force, elle hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation et ce plaça face aux barres, la brune fit de même en se positionna face à elle afin de pouvoir la retenir en cas de problème. Les mains sur les poutres elle commença à soulever légèrement son corps mais celui-ci ne voulait manifestement pas décollé du fauteuil. Elle recommença plusieurs fois sans succès manifestement anéanti par ses tentatives raté elle baissa les yeux au sol et lâcha les poutres. « Laisse tomber Rach, je n'y arrive pas » devant la détresse de celle-ci, la brunette se pencha et lui souleva le menton afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent « Regarde-moi, tu vas-y arrivé, tu m'entends j'en suis sure et je le sais parce que rien n'y personne ne résiste à Quinn Fabray ok. » ses quelques mots laissèrent apparaitre un léger sourire sur leur visage « alors maintenant tu vas remettre tes mains ici, fixé attentivement mes yeux et lever tes jolies petites fesses de fauteuil tu m'entends Fabray ». Le ton directif de la jeune fille amusa Quinn et elle s'exécuta immédiatement, le vert de ses yeux plongea instinctivement dans ceux de couleur chocolat en face d'elle, s'était comme si elle puisait toute sa force à travers eux, son corps se leva petit à petit jusqu'à être complètement droit, elle y était enfin arrivé. « Rach ! Regarde j'y suis enfin arrivé » dit-elle joyeusement, la brune lui adressa un regard rempli de fierté et de tendresse, mais son bonheur fut de courte durée car un des bras de la blonde commença à faiblir voyant cela elle positionna ses deux bras autour de sa taille afin de la soutenir, il ne restait maintenant que quelque centimètre entre leur deux visages. Mutuellement leurs respirations commencèrent à s'accélérer, on pouvait lire en elles tout le désir et l'envie, qui s'infiltrait dans tous leurs corps, Rachel avança lentement ses lèvres, les posant délicatement sur celle de Quinn, l'embrassant ainsi tendrement, elle senti à cet instant les battements de son cœur s'accéléré. Elles approfondirent leur baiser, celui-ci devient plus passionné et fougueux, la langue de Quinn réussi a trouvé le chemin jusqu'à celle de la brunette ce qui la fit gémir aussitôt. Un tourbillon de sensations envahit Rachel, cette chaleur, cette envie, ses sentiments, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avant quand elle le réalise, elle se recule instinctivement terriblement troublé face à tant d'émotion, la peur l'envahit tout à coup « excuse-moi, je... je ne peux pas c'est trop, je suis désolée » la brune des larmes pleins les yeux quitta la pièce sous le regard paniqué de Quinn.


	11. Chapter 11

Melanie : Pour la kiné je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais je pense que tu trouveras ta réponse dans le chapitre.

Mxelle Juuw : Oui en pleins moment Faberry Rach s'en va je sais c'est cruel mais j'aime bien la torturé un peu, je ne veux pas lui rendre la tâche facile, mais je vous rassure tous le vrai Faberry arrive très bientôt, j'ai envie de les voir ensemble et je pense que Santana va bien m'aider à arriver à mes fins .

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews ça aide vraiment à l'écriture de voir que l'histoire est apprécier.

Chapitre 11

**Rachel pov**

Prendre la fuite me semblait être la plus sage des solutions car je ne pouvais plus endurer tout ça, pas que ça me paraissait être une torture bien au contraire, c'était tellement magique, tellement profond, tellement incontrôlable que ma peur en a pris tout simplement le dessus. Mon cœur est complètement piégé par ma raison, je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui me rend ainsi, si vulnérable, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même, comme vidé de toute volonté en sa présence, ce qui n'est quand même pas vraiment le cas avec Finn. Avec lui j'ai encore un contrôle sur moi-même, je peux gérer mes émotions, il faut que je me ressaisisse que je reprenne mes esprits, en un baiser je perds complètement la tête, ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas de me mettre dans un état pareil. Mon cœur me dit de faire demi-tour de foncé auprès d'elle, de continuer ce que nous venons de tout juste commencer même au risque de tout perdre si jamais je me suis trompé sur tout ça et de l'autre côté cette satané raison qui me dit de joué la carte de la sécurité en restant avec Finn car Quinn finira surement par me faire mal et j'aurai perdu tout ce que je me suis donné tant de mal à construire avec lui. Je vais devenir folle, faut que je réfléchisse et mon seule moyen d'y arrivé même si je risque de le regretté et de ne pas tenir, c'est de mettre de la distance entre elle et moi, afin de commencer ou continuer une histoire avec l'un des deux il faut que je me mette en accord avec moi-même. Je sais qu'elle sera sans doute fâché après moi, qu'elle ne comprendra peut être pas mais je dois le faire pour notre bien, je ne serais pas objective si je la vois tous les jours, c'est un fait vu l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi.

**Quinn pov **

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui ce passe dans sa tête, pourquoi est-elle partie si vite et que voulais dire son « je ne peux pas ». En même temps je ne peux m'en prendre cas moi-même je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal pendant ses dernières années alors qu'elle a toujours su être là pour moi...Elle s'est sans doute rendu compte de son erreur et a préféré prendre la fuite plutôt que d'en parler et de me faire mal, la connaissant c'est sans doute ça. En tout cas tout est claire en ce qui me concerne, si quand j'embrassais Finn je voyais un feu d'artifice, là je peux dire qu'en l'embrassant elle c'était comme avoir tous les feux d'artifice de la fête nationale en moi, c'est a défié toute concurrence, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, je ne m'étais donc pas trompé sur la signification de mes sentiments à son égard.

Durant la semaine, je pensais la voir mais elle n'est pas venue une seule fois, un jour à bout de nerfs, je fini par tout expliqué a Santana, mes sentiments pour Rachel, notre baiser, je savais déjà que Santana se doutait de quelque chose au vu de ses paroles l'autre fois mais pas qu'elle en avait découvert autant en m'observant. J'avais besoin de faire sortir tout ça de ma tête et je savais qu'elle au moins pouvait comprendre ma frustration et me conseiller, elle était déjà passé par là. Lui demandant des nouvelles de Rachel, je la senti retissant à l'idée d'abordé ce sujet, « soit franche même si ça doit me faire mal va s'y » lui rétorquais je, elle me raconta que Rachel n'était pas vraiment elle-même ses derniers jours mais qu'elle était malheureusement toujours avec Finn, à cette révélation mon cœur se brisa quelque peu, une partie de moi aurait aimé que notre baiser ai été assez important pour qu'elle rompe avec lui. Au vue de mon regard blessé, elle tenta de me rassuré, me disant de ne pas perdre espoir, que les apparences pouvait être parfois trompeuse et qu'elle savait que les choses allaient bientôt tourner en ma faveur. Ses propos me suscitèrent des questions, mais je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne fallait mieux pas poser de question pour l'instant, elle finit juste par me dire « ne t'inquiète pas Super Santana a un plan laisse-moi géré sache juste qu'elle est en période de réflexion alors perd pas espoir ok. » devant mon regard interrogateur mais quelque peu sceptique elle ajouta « crois moi je le tiens de source sur le charme FABRAY a bien fait son travail, laisse lui simplement du temps ok elle a peur ce n'est pas facile pour elle, en plus elle vis un peu le remake de Jurassic parc avec l'autre tyrex qui lui court après dans tout le lycée, tu aimerais voir ça c'est assez comique, la façon dont elle le rembarre. » devant ses paroles je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de reprendre un peu espoir c'était aussi assez amusant de voir la Latina prendre la défense de Rach.

Une fois la brune partie Quinn se tourna vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et commença a entonné une chanson afin d'évacuer ses pensées.

Whenever I'm alone with you **/Chaque fois que je suis seule avec toi,**  
>You make me feel like I am home again <strong>Tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais de nouveau à la maison,**  
>Whenever I'm alone with you <strong>Chaque fois que je suis seule avec toi,**  
>You make me feel like I am whole again <strong>Tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais à nouveau tout,**  
>Whenever I'm alone with you <strong>chaque fois que je suis seule avec toi,**  
>You make me feel like I am young again<strong>tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais de nouveau jeune**  
>Whenever I'm alone with you<strong> chaque fois que je suis seule avec toi,**  
>You make me feel like I am fun again <strong>tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais de nouveau amusante,**

However far away I will always love you **/Cependant même loin je t'aimerai toujours,**  
>However long I stay I will always love you **cependant je resterai longtemps et je t'aimerais toujours**  
>Whatever words I say I will always love you <strong>indépendamment des mots je te dis que je t'aimerais toujours**  
>I will always love you<strong> je t'aimerais toujours**

Whenever I'm alone with you** /chaque fois que je suis seule avec toi**  
>You make me feel like I am free again<strong> tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais à nouveau libre,**  
>Whenever I'm alone with you<strong> chaque fois que je suis seule avec toi,**  
>You make me feel like I am clean again<strong> tu me fais sentir comme si j'étais à nouveau propre**

I will always love you…..** je t'aimerais toujours** (Elle termina sa phrase les larmes aux yeux)

La semaine avait défilé à une vitesse éclaire, Rachel n'avait pas réussi à affronter sa peur jusque-là et elle n'était pas retourné voir Quinn depuis leur baiser, elle se doutait que la jeune fille devait être déçu et plus que fâché après elle pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle, mais elle voulait réfléchir correctement quoi que ça n'avait été chose simple avec Finn à ses trousses toute la semaine, mais elle avait réussi à l'évité afin d'être le plus objectif possible dans ses réflexions. Elle avait pris des nouvelles de Quinn par l'intermédiaire de Brittany et avait beaucoup parlé avec cette dernière pour l'aidé dans ses choix, malgré ce que pouvait penser les gens la blonde était loin d'être bête, elle était même de bon conseil. Cette fois ci ça décision était prise, son cœur et sa tête était enfin en harmonie, il était temps d'aller affronté maintenant Quinn pour lui faire part de son choix.

**A l'hôpital **

Jessie pov

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est entrain de m'arriver depuis quelques jours mais en sa présence, je me sens bien, je me sens revivre, sans doute me suis-je laissé séduire par son visage d'ange pourtant je me l'étais promis plus personne n'arriverait à franchir ses barrières que je m'étais tant donné de mal à construire depuis ses 6 derniers mois. Mais tout ça c'était avant de la rencontré, je sais ce n'est pas très professionnelle de pensé ainsi mais après tout il n'y a aucune règle qui interdit d'être séduite par l'une de ses patientes. Et puis je pense avoir une chance, vu son comportement avec la brunette que j'ai croisé l'autre jour, je pari que nous jouons dans le même camp, j'ai pensé pendant un instant que c'était sa petite amie mais ça ne doit pas être le cas je ne l'ai pas revu venir de la semaine donc… Enfin si je souhaite tenter ma chance, il va falloir tout miser sur aujourd'hui car c'est son dernier jour ici, après on va se voir que 4 heures dans la semaine, alors ce sera moins facile d'arrivé à mes fins.

Quinn rejoint la kiné dans la salle d'exercice comme tous les jours depuis le début de la semaine, c'était son dernier jour à l'hôpital, elle était impatiente de pouvoir rentré chez elle et enfin quitter cette endroit retrouvé ses amis même si elle appréhendait son retour a Mckinley, au vue du regard des autres élèves sur son état et son fauteuil, une partie d'elle était pressé d'y retourner pour enfin croisé Rachel et peut être avoir un début de réponse à toute les questions qui lui trottait dans la tête. Au vue de la jeune fille la rousse ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour lancer son plan d'attaque…


	12. Chapter 12

Voici le nouveau chapitre plus long que d'habitude car à vrai dire j'étais plus inspiré, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors bonne lecture à tous et n'oublié pas de me dire ce que vous en penser.

Melanie : la romance Jessie Quinn, j'y avais pensé mais je doute encore un peu. Merci pour les deux points de vue ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il t'ait plu. Au fil des chapitres je vais surement en mettre un peu plus.

Vingar : parfois je suis un peu sadique aussi lol mais j'aime trop le Faberry pour laisser Jessie trainé autour de Quinn pendant longtemps.

Mxelle Juuw : j'aime beaucoup aussi les discussions entre Santana et Quinn, alors j'essaie toujours dans mettre une.

**Chapitre 12**

Quinn avait en une semaine beaucoup progressé dans son programme de rétablissement sans doute grâce à son endurance à la douleur dû aux entrainements poussés de Sue Sylvester. Jessie regardait attentivement la blonde qui s'appliquait à marcher entre les deux barres, ses yeux fixaient les deux bras musclés de celle-ci, son esprit commença à divagué s'imaginant toute sorte de chose, comment ça pourrait être de l'embrassé, d'être dans ses bras. Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Quinn lui posé une question.

Quinn : Et oh ! Jessie, tu m'entends

Aucune réaction de la part de la rousse, ce qui amusa la blonde

Quinn : Allo Huston on n'a un problème, Jessie a un bug system.

Au ricanement de cette dernière, la kiné reprit conscience et pris un air gêné face au regard amusé de sa patiente.

Jessie : Pardon, tu disais ?

Quinn : Je disais qu'un petit coup de main pour me ramener le fauteuil jusqu'à moi ne serait pas de refus.

Jessie : Oh ! Oui pardon, je l'avais déplacé pour qu'il ne te gêne pas, attend je te ramène de suite.

La kiné approcha le fauteuil, elle saisit le bras droit de la jeune fille afin de l'aidé à s'installer, au contact de sa peau, elle se mit à frissonner et senti une chaleur douce envahir son corps.

Quinn remarquant à nouveau son comportement étrange : Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Jessie souriant : Oui, oui, je me disais juste que c'était ton dernier jour ici. Honnêtement ça va être nettement moi drôle sans toi ici, je mettais habitué à t'entendre raller tous les jours. (Elle reçut une tape sur le bras).

Quinn : Ouai, ouai moque toi, avoue plutôt que ça va te manquer de ne plus me torturer tous les jours avec tes supers exercices.

Jessie lui lançant un clin d'œil : touché, je suis démasqué, j'aime tant faire baver.

Quinn commença à lever le bras pour la taper à nouveau mais Jessie devança son geste et lui attrapa le poignet elle plongea aussitôt ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et avança soudainement ses lèvres, prise par surprise Quinn resta impuissante devant son geste. Une silhouette observait toute la scène depuis l'entrée et s'évapora aussitôt sans que les deux jeunes filles ne l'aient remarqué.

Quinn reprit ses esprits et repoussa la kiné, « je ne peux pas, je suis désolée ».

Rachel en pleure quittait l'hôpital, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entrevoir, ce n'était pas possible, un cauchemar sans doute, pourtant non la douleur qui l'envahissait lui prouvait le contraire, c'était bien réel. Elle se dirigea instinctivement au parc près du lac, c'est là qu'elle se rendait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal, les yeux larmoyants, elle ne fit pas attention à la silhouette devant elle, et bouscula cette dernière.

Santana (se redressant en criant) : Putain ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu plus attention bordel, je vais vous pulvérisez c'était mon jean préféré.

Elle fut surprise par la personne qu'elle trouva en face d'elle. « Berry ! Qu'est-ce que tu … » elle fut aussitôt coupé par Brittany qui se précipita sur la brunette pour la serré dans ses bras, la voyant littéralement effondrer.

Brittany : Rach ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Rachel continua de sangloter dans ses bras sans dire un mot, la blonde et la Latina échangèrent un regard désemparé face à cette situation.

Santana (d'un ton doux): Voyons Rachel, dit quelque chose tu nous fais flippé là ?

Rachel (l'air perdue): c'est… c'est Quinn… elle…

Santana (paniqué) : Quoi Quinn ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Rachel (reprenant ses esprits) : Elle.. je l'ai vu… embrassé sa kiné.

Santana, Brittany (l'air surpris) : Quoi ?

Santana : Quoi ? Tu es sure que tu as bien vu ce que tu dis.

Rachel : Oh oui Santana je l'ai vu comme je te vois.

Brittany : Euh….. Je suis sure qu'il y a une explication à tout ça, calme nous, rentrons chez moi, on va parler de tout ça tranquillement.

Elles empruntèrent le chemin jusqu'à la maison de la blonde….

**Quinn pov**

Enfin, ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi surtout après ce qui vient de se passé avec Jessie, je n'aurais pas aimé resté plus longtemps là-bas, j'espère que ce que je lui ai dit n'aura pas trop d'incidence sur notre travail de rééducation, mais je devais être honnête et lui avouer que mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, la faire espérer n'aurait pas été juste. Le déplacement en fauteuil dans la maison n'est pas facile mais ma mère a aménagé les lieux au mieux pour me faciliter la tâche, le plus dure c'est d'avoir ma chambre ainsi que la salle de bain à l'étage, c'est là que mon entrainement de ses derniers jours prend tout son sens, la montée des marches avec les béquilles n'est pas facile, ce qui suscite de la panique à bord de peur de me voir les dégringolés, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien je trouve. Plus que quelques heures qui me séparent de mon retour à Mc Kinley, je vais pouvoir revoir mes amis ainsi que Rachel et par la même occasion en savoir plus sur le comportement mystérieux de Santana, aller maintenant je dois m'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée.

**Mc Kinley**

Tous les regards étaient attirés vers elle, comme à son habitude lorsque qu'elle entrait dans le lycée sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle pouvait desseller la différence avec les autres jours. Avant elle y voyait de la peur et de la crainte à son égard elle la fille populaire et capitaine des Cheerios alors que là elle y constatait de la tristesse, de la pitié et de la moquerie pour certain au vue de l'ironie du sort. Elle le savait qu'au fond ça ne serait pas facile, de revenir ainsi mais dans sa tête elle entendait une petite voix qui lui disait « tu es Quinn Fabray et tu ne baisseras jamais les bras face à la difficulté, tu es une battante, montre leurs de quoi tu es capable. » Tout à coup leurs regards commencèrent à se remplir de crainte et à se détourné d'elle, l'espoir d'être à l'origine de ce changement de comportement fut de courte durée quand elle senti d'un coup deux mains attraper son fauteuil, afin de la pousser, elle se retourna et y observa le visage de Santana qui arborait un regard froid et noir qui aurait pu lancer des éclairs à toute les personnes regardant son amie de travers dans le couloir. Sentant tout à coup le regard de la blonde sur elle, la Latina changea d'habitude et arbora un sourire.

Santana : Je serais ton chauffeur aujourd'hui et on va faire une petite halte aux toilettes car il faut qu'on parle tout de suite c'est urgent.

Quinn fut surprise par cette dernière phrase, que pouvait il y avoir de plus urgent que de rejoindre Rachel. Une fois aux toilettes Santana s'assura qu'elles étaient bien seules, Quinn entama en premier le dialogue.

Quinn : Dépeche toi Sat, je dois a tout pris trouvé Rachel, ça fait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, je pense que tu peux comprendre que j'en meurs d'envie.

Santana (étonné) : Donc, tu ne sais pas

Quinn (étonné a son tour) : Je ne sais pas quoi ?

Santana : Elle vous a vu

Quinn : Hein je comprends rien à ce que tu dis à vue qui ? A vu quoi ?

Santana : Hier Berry est passé à l'hôpital et elles vous a vu vous embrassé toi et la kiné. Ta merdé Fabray

Quinn horrifié par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez, c'est elle qui s'est littéralement jeté sur moi, je l'ai même repoussé.

Santana (d'un air sceptique) : Ouai, en tout cas Berry elle n'a pas vu cette partie-là.

Quinn : Santana, je te jure, je ne mens pas c'est la vérité.

La latina remarqua la sincérité dans le regard de son amie.

Quinn : Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça, je… je l'aime beaucoup…

Santana : Ok, je te crois, parce que je sais a quelle point tu es mordue du minimoys, mais ça va être dure de lui faire entendre raison car tu l'as pas vu hier soir, elle a pleuré tout la soirée dans les bras de B, j'ai même fini par me demandé d'où pouvait sortir toutes ses larmes pour un si petit corps.

Quinn esquissant un sourire face à ses paroles : Je me suis déjà posé cette question aussi, enfin il faut que tu m'aides à la trouvé s'il te plait.

Santana : Ok, Mission trouvé Rachel Berry accepté mais sache que ça risque d'être un peu mission impossible car je pense qu'elle va te fuir aujourd'hui.

Elles soutirèrent des toilettes, durant toute la matinée, Rachel évita Quinn, ne pouvant supporté de la voir sachant qu'elle était sans doute avec l'autre fille maintenant, elle s'en voulait car si elle n'avait pas mis autant de temps à ce décidé a écouté son cœur, elle n'aurait sans doute pas perdue la jeune fille et maintenant son cœur était en mille morceaux. Elle se dirigea vers son casier sachant que tout le monde était à la cafétéria, ouvrit la porte pour y déposé un bouquin en refermant celle-ci elle sursauta surprise par la présence de Finn.

Finn : Enfin, je te trouve, Rach que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as évité toute la semaine.

Rachel (soupirant) : Rien, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi c'est tout.

Finn : un peu de temps pour toi, je ne te comprends pas, tu as l'air si bizarre ses derniers temps, avant tu n'aurais pas supporté de passé une heure sans moi et maintenant tu m'évites, m'appelle pas. (Il l'attrapa dans ses bras). Ecoute ma chérie, d'après Kurt la communication est importante pour le bon fonctionnement d'un couple, alors parle-moi, (il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se laissa faire résigné à devoir être avec lui au vue des évènements ressens, après tout elle avait encore quelques sentiments pour lui alors.) Très bien alors écoute pour le mariage..

Rachel le coupa directement se retirant de ses bras « attends on ne va pas encore reparler de ça, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler pour l'instant, alors laisse-moi tranquille avec ça s'il te plait.) Elle quitta aussitôt le couloir laissant Finn comme un idiot.

Quinn ne trouvait toujours pas Rachel, elle ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, elle la trouverait coute que coute quitte a retourné chaque centimètre de ce fichu lycée. Soudain une idée traversa son cerveau, « elle est sans doute à l'auditorium » lança t'elle a la latina « pourquoi elle serait forcément là-bas ? » « Parce que c'est le seule endroit où elle se sent bien ici » « bien joué Fabray, je suis épaté, j'espère que tu as raison aller go on n'y va. »

Arriver devant l'auditorium, elles furent surprise d'y trouvé également Finn. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda la blonde d'un ton plus qu'agressif, « je cherche Rachel, il me semble avoir entendu sa voix en passant devant la porte et vous ? » « Je la cherchais aussi » rétorqua t'elle sur un ton sec « très bien alors rentrons » repris le jeune homme.

**A l'auditorium quelques minutes auparavant**

Rachel s'installa sur le banc en face du piano, elle commença à faire parcourir ses doigts le long des touches, un besoin de vidé ses pensées, elle repensa à ses dernières semaines, la demande en mariage de Finn, ses conversations avec Quinn à ce sujet, l'accident, leur baiser, Quinn et sa kiné, sa dernière rencontre avec Finn tout se bousculait dans son esprit, elle commença a chanté.

Comparisons are easily done** _/Les comparaisons sont facilement faites_**  
>Once you've had a taste of perfection<strong><em> __Une fois que tu as gouté à la perfection_**  
>Like an apple hanging from a tree<strong> <em>Comme une pomme pendant à un arbre_**  
>I picked the ripest one<strong> _J'ai choisi la plus mûre_**  
>I still got the seed<strong> <em>J'ai toujours eu la graine_**

You said move on **_/Tu disais d'aller de l'avant_**  
>Where do I go<strong> <em>Où vais-je_**  
>I guess second best<strong> <em>Je suppose que le deuxième est meilleur_**  
>Is all I will know<strong> <em>C'est tout ce que je saurais_**

Cause when I'm with him **/_Parce que quand je suis avec lui_**  
>I am thinking of you <strong>_Je pense à toi_**  
>Thinking of you<strong> <em>Je pense à toi_**  
>What you would do if<strong> <em>Que ferais-tu si_**  
>You were the one<strong> <em>Tu étais le seul_**  
>Who was spending the night <strong>_Qui passais la nuit (avec moi)_**  
>Oh I wish that I <strong><em>Oh je regrette quand je_**  
>Was looking into your eyes<strong> _Regarde dans tes yeux_**

You're like an Indian summer** /_Tu es comme un été indien_**  
>In the middle of winter<strong> <em>Au milieu de l'hiver_**  
>Like a hard candy<strong> <em>Comme un bonbon dur_**  
>With a surprise center<strong> _Avec une surprise à l'intérieur_**  
>How do I get better<strong> _Comment je pourrais avoir mieux_**  
>Once I've had the best<strong> _Une fois que j'ai eu le meilleur_**  
>You said there's<strong> _Tu avais dit il y a_**  
>Tons of fish in the water <strong><em>Des tonnes de poissons dans l'océan_**  
>So the waters I will test <strong>_Donc je mettrai les eaux à l'épreuve_**

He kissed my lips** _/Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres_**  
>I taste your mouth<strong> <em>J'ai le goût de ta bouche_**  
>He pulled me in <strong><em>Il m'a attiré vers lui_**  
>I was disgusted with myself<strong> _Je me suis dégoûté moi-même_**

Cause when I'm with him **_/Parce que quand je suis avec lui_**  
>I am thinking of you <strong><em>Je pense à toi_**  
>Thinking of you<strong> <em>Je pense à toi_**  
>What you would do if <strong><em>Que ferais-tu si_**  
>You were the one<strong> _Tu étais le seul_**  
>Who was spending the night<strong> <em>Qui passais la nuit (avec moi)_**  
>Oh I wish that I <strong>_Oh je regrette quand je_**  
>Was looking into...<strong> _Regarde dans..._**

You're the best** _/Tu es le meilleur_**  
>And yes I do regret<strong> _Et oui je regrette_**  
>How I could let myself <strong><em>Comment j'ai pu_**  
>Let you go<strong> _Te laisser partir_**  
>Now the lesson's learned <strong><em>Maintenant la leçon est apprise_**  
>I touched it I was burned<strong> <em>J'ai touché et je me suis brulé_**

Oh I think you should know **/_Oh je pense que tu devrais savoir_**  
>Cause when I'm with him<strong> <em>que quand je suis avec lui_**  
>I am thinking of you<strong> <em>Je pense à toi_**  
>Thinking of you <strong><em>Je pense à toi_**  
>What you would do if <strong>_Que ferais-tu si_**  
>You were the one <strong><em>Tu étais le seul_**  
>Who was spending the night **_Qui passais la nuit (avec moi)_**  
>Oh I wish that I **_Oh je regrette quand je_**  
>Was looking into your eyes<strong> <em>Regarde dans tes yeux_**  
>Oh won't you walk through <strong><em>Oh ne traversera-tu pas_**  
>And bust in the door<strong> _**E**t défonceras la porte_**  
>And take me away<strong> <em>Et m'emmèneras ailleurs_**  
>Oh no more mistakes<strong> <em>Oh plus jamais d'erreurs_**  
>Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..<strong>.** **_Parce que dans tes yeux j'aimerais rester..._**

_Une fois la chanson fini les larmes aux yeux elle posa sa tête sur le rebord du piano n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Quinn, Finn et Santana._


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos reviews voici la suite alors à vous de voir si cela correspond à ce que vous pensiez pour la scène avec Finn Quinn Santana Rachel dans l'auditorium. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et pour mon prochain chapitre je vous lance un appel faite moi par de comment vous verriez la suite le plan Faberry entre autre ça m'intéresserait bien de savoir comment vous l'imagineriez.

Melanie : tu as raison « Thinking of you » on ne pouvait pas choisir mieux et pour être honnête ce chapitre je l'ai écrit à l'envers en partant de cette chanson, elle m'a inspiré de suite, je trouve qu'elle va bien avec le Faberry

Bonne lecture

Pour la chanson qui est dans ce chapitre il s'agit de too lost in you Sugababes.

**Chapitre 13**

**Quinn pov **

La voir ainsi me déchire le cœur, tout ça part ma faute, moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir à nouveau, j'avais malgré moi blessé à nouveau se petit être. Tout dans la chanson qu'elle venait d'interprété montrait son chagrin, elle pensait réellement m'avoir perdue si seulement elle connaissait la vérité, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison d'être aussi triste. À cet instant j'aurai aimé pouvoir courir vers elle pour la serré dans mes bras mais le fauteuil et la présence de Finn jouait cruellement contre moi, j'étais là impuissante face à sa détresse, ne pouvant rien contrôler. Soudain, l'abruti de service, ce mis à hurler.

_Finn : Rach, il faut qu'on parle maintenant !_

La jeune fille fut surprise, par la voix qu'elle entendu d'un coup, elle sursauta se redressant pour fixer le fond de la salle, ses yeux trouvèrent directement leur chemin dans ceux de Quinn, sa respiration se coupa instantanément face à ses magnifiques yeux vert, son cœur s'emballa, c'est la voix du jeune homme se fessant plus agressif qui sortit la brune de son état d'hypnose, elle le fixa il était en train de gesticulé en sa direction. « Bordel, Rachel tu m'écoutes ? » Devant l'agressivité naissante du jeune homme la blonde commençait à serrer ses points une envie folle de le giflé grandissait en elle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Santana qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la calmé.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles _« vous pourriez sortir, j'ai besoin de parler avec ma femme »_. N'y une n'y deux, Quinn rétorqua d'un regard assassin _« premièrement ce n'est pas ta femme et deuxièmement c'est à elle de choisir si elle veut qu'on parte ou pas »_ Ils se retournèrent tous les deux face à elle comme pour la supplier d'aller dans leur sens. Un simple regard en direction de Santana suffit à donner sa réponse, _« aller viens, on va les laisser discuter ça vaut mieux »_, la blonde arbora un regard rempli de haine envers le jeune homme qui lui affichait un grand sourire de satisfaction.

Une fois seule il rejoint la Diva sur la scène, arborant un regard accusateur_ « alors comme ça si j'ai bien compris il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Comment tu peux me faire ça Rachel ? »_

_Rachel cherchant sa réponse : je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça_

_Finn (en criant) : Pourquoi ? Peut-être à cause de ce que tu viens de chanter, tout simplement_

_Rachel (soupirant) : ce n'est qu'une chanson_

_Finn : Voyons ! je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais très bien que tu chantes toujours ce que tu ressens…soit honnête un peu, tu chantes une chanson ou tu dis que tu penses a quelqu'un d'autre en m'embrassant alors arrête de me mener en bateau comme tu le fais depuis des jours, tu sais très bien que je peux tout te pardonné alors dit moi._

_Rachel : Finn, je pense qu'on devrait peut-être…. (Elle hésita un moment) Peut-être faire une petite pause._

_Finn (shootant dans son sac posé a terre) : donc c'est ça y'a quelqu'un d'autre, je le savais dit moi qui s'est je vais lui…._

_Rachel (hésitante face à sa monté de colère) : Non, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir c'est tout._

_Finn : Réfléchir à quoi ?, bordel Rach qu'est ce qui t'arrive y'a même pas deux semaines tu voulais m'épousé et là tu me sors ça. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi franchement ? Je ne te comprends plus sérieusement._

_Rachel : Justement, parce qu'on ne se comprend plus vraiment je pense qu'on devrait remettre le mariage à plus tard et surtout y réfléchir, pour être sure de ne pas commettre une erreur._

_Finn (arborant son regard de chiot): mais moi je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de moi, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme Rachel._

_Rachel (d'un ton sec): Oui mais tu n'es pas le seule à décider, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire et là j'ai besoin d'une pause pour réfléchir, me reconcentré sur moi-même et ce que je désire vraiment. Donc si tu m'aimes autant que tu le prétends tu respecteras ma décision._

_Finn : C'est complètement ridicule, ne croit pas que je vais te laisser ruiner notre histoire sans rien dire ni faire, crois-moi on n'en a pas fini, je vais te prouver que tu as tort (s'écria t'il en partant furieux, claquant la porte de la salle au passage)._

_Quinn rendra de nouveau dans la salle Rachel n'avait pas bougé de place elle fixait encore la porte qui venait de se refermé sur Finn, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par son entrée. Elles se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes sans dire un mot, c'est finalement la blonde qui rompt le silence_

_Quinn : je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle_

_Rachel : je ne pense pas qu'il y a grand-chose à dire_

_Quinn : je pense que si au contraire, je dois t'expliquer certaines choses_

_Rachel : tu n'as rien à m'expliquer, tu ne me dois rien, je ne suis pas ta petite amie, alors pas besoin de justifier quoi que ce soit_ (rétorqua la brune sur un ton sec et vide de tout sentiment apparent.)

Cette habitude troubla la blonde, qui senti un coup de poignard se planté dans son cœur au regard que posait cette dernière sur elle, c'était comme si la brune n'éprouvait plus rien à son égard à part un sentiment de pure méprit, elle reprit doucement_ « Rach, s'il te plait … »_ elle fut coupé instantanément _« Ecoute Quinn, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on évite de se voir et de ce parler pour le moment ça sera mieux pour chacune de nous deux »_. La blonde resta figé devant ses paroles incapable de répliqué c'était comme un sentiment de rejet, un coup de massue la propulsant à terre, comment avaient elles pu en arriver là, face à l'absence de réponse de cette dernière, Rachel quitta l'auditorium sans dire un mot de plus.

Après le départ de la Diva, l'ayant vu sortir au bord des larmes, Santana se dirigea dans l'auditorium, elle se doutait qu'elle allait trouver son amie dans le même état, la blonde fixait le sol commençant à pleurer à chaud de larme, la brune se précipita vers elle, s'accroupissant elle saisit ses deux mains en signe de compassion. Quinn leva les yeux en direction de son amie et d'une petite voix prononça ses quelques mots _« je suis trop conne, je l'ai perdue avant même d'avoir réussi à être avec elle. »_ « _Ne dit pas ça voyons, je suis sure qu'on va trouver une solution, il y a toujours une solution tu sais. »_ répliqua la brune. Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et s'adressa à nouveau à son amie.

_Quinn : San ! Tu m'aiderais à m'installer près du piano s'il te plait_

_Santana : Bien sûr (elle l'installa sur le banc en face du piano)._

La blonde commença à pianoter sur quelque touche, il était bien connu que la musique était le moyen favori des membres du Glee club pour évacuer toute leur émotion, elle commença a entonné le début d'une chanson que la Latina reconnu instinctivement, elle s'installa à ses côtés et toute deux entremêlèrent leurs voix.

You look into my eyes  
><strong><em>Tu regardes dans mes yeux<em>**  
>I go out of my mind<br>**_Je sors de mon esprit_**  
>I can't see anything<br>**_Je ne peux rien voir_**  
>Cause this love's got me blind<br>**_Car cet amour m'a rendue aveugle_**  
>I can't help myself<br>**_Je ne peux m'empêcher_**  
>I can't break the spell<br>**_Je ne peux rompre le sort_**  
>I can't even try<br>**_Je ne peux même pas essayer_**

I'm in over my head  
><strong><em>J'ai perdu la tête<em>**  
>You got under my skin<br>**_Tu es entré sous ma peau_**  
>I got no strength at all<br>**_Je n'ais pas du tout de force_**  
>In the state that I'm in<br>**_Dans l'état où je suis_**

And my knees are weak  
><strong><em>Et mes genoux sont faibles<em>**  
>And my mouth can't speak<br>**_Et ma bouche ne peut parler_**  
>Fell too far this time<br>**_Je suis tombée trop loin cette fois_**

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
><strong><em>Chéri, je suis si perdue en toi<em>**  
>Caught in you<br>**_Prise en toi_**  
>Lost in everything about you<br>**_Perdue dans tout ce qui te concerne_**  
>So deep, I can't sleep<br>**_Si profond, je ne peux dormir_**  
>I can't think<br>**_Je ne peux réfléchir_**  
>I just think about the things that you do (You do)<br>**_Je pense seulement aux choses que tu fais (Que tu fais)_**  
>I'm too lost in you<br>**_Je suis si perdue en toi_**  
>(Too lost in you)<br>**_(Trop perdue en toi)_**

Well you whispered to me  
><strong><em>Bien, tu me murmures<em>**  
>And I shiver inside<br>**_Et je frissonne à l'intérieur_**  
>You undo me and move me<br>**_Tu vas et viens en moi_**  
>In ways undefined<br>**_De manières indéfinies_**  
>And you're all I see<br>**_Et tu es tout ce que je vois_**  
>And you're all I need<br>**_Et tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_**  
>Help me baby (Help me baby)<br>**_Aide-moi chéri (Aide-moi chéri)_**  
>Help me baby (Help me now)<br>**_Aide-moi chéri (Aide-moi maintenant)_**

Cause I'm slipping away  
><strong><em>Car je glisse au loin<em>**  
>Like the sand to the tide<br>**_Comme le sable dans la marée_**  
>Falling into your arms<br>**_Tombant dans tes bras_**  
>Falling into your eyes<br>**_Tombant dans tes yeux_**  
>If you get too near<br>**_Si tu viens trop près_**  
>I might disappear<br>**_Je pourrais disparaître_**  
>I might lose my mind<br>**_Je pourrais perdre la tête_**

I'm going in crazy in love for you baby  
><strong><em>Je deviens folle amoureuse de toi chéri<em>**  
>(I can't eat and I can't sleep)<br>**_(Je ne peux manger et je ne peux dormir)_**  
>I'm going down like a stone in the sea<br>**_Je tombe comme une pierre dans la mer_**  
>Yeah, no one can rescue me<br>**_Ouais, personne ne peut me secourir_**  
>(No one can rescue me)<br>**_(Personne ne peut me secourir)_**

Les larmes aux yeux, elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles venaient d'extériorisé tous ce qu'elles ressentaient pour les deux femmes de leur vie, elles n'avaient pas remarqué au loin la présence de Kurt et Brittany qui les observaient avec attention.

_Kurt (chuchotant) : Toi et Santana venez chez moi ce soir, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre faut lancer l'opération Faberry, on ne peut désaiment pas les laisser ainsi._

La blonde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et contempla ses deux amies au loin d'un regard tendre ça fessait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu ainsi et cela réchauffait son cœur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici un nouveau chapitre  
><strong>

**en ce jour de reprise de notre chère série ou je pense nous allons être plutôt bien déçu nous le clan Faberry alors soyons fort car je suis sure qu'un jour on n'y arrivera et cas l'écran nous verrons enfin ce que nous attendons avec tant d'impatience. En tout cas heureusement l'écriture est là pour réchauffer un peu notre coeur :) alors bonne lecture à tous...  
><strong>

**Chapitre 14**

Après leur étreinte Quinn abandonna Santana pour aller à sa séance de rééducation, elle ne vit pas Brittany assise au fond de la salle, une fois la jeune fille partie, la blonde se dirigea discrètement sur la scène et se positionna derrière son amie, la brune senti deux mains se posé sur ses yeux, ce qui la fit sursauter de surprise. Elle reconnut tout de suite son parfum ainsi que sa peau si douce.

_**Santana : Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?**_

_**Brittany (d'un air amusé) : Assez longtemps pour te dire merci, et t'avouer que moi aussi je suis perdue en toi. **_

Santana se redressa aussitôt pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa petite amie, elles échangèrent un baiser passionné.

_**Brittany : C'était vraiment très beau, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir chanter ainsi ensemble, même si au bout du compte j'étais aussi blessé de voir Quinn si triste. Elle l'aime vraiment hein ? **_

_**Santana : J'en ai bien peur, oui, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi.**_

_**Brittany : Alors on doit tout faire pour les réunir, tu me promets hein San ! je veux plus voir Quinn triste.**_

_**Santana (l'enlaçant face à son regard triste) : Oui, je te le promets-moi non plus je n' aime pas la voir ainsi, mais ça ne va pas être simple, Berry ne va pas rendre la tâche facile.**_

_**Brittany (s'extirpant de l'étreinte) : Justement, Kurt nous donne rendez-vous chez lui ce soir pour élaborer un plan pour les rabibocher, il n'a pas supporté de voir Quinn triste lui non plus.**_

_**Santana (s'écriant): Quoi ? Comment ça il n'a pas supporté, mais il était là aussi Hummel, il nous a entendu ?**_

_**Brittany : Ben oui, on était ensemble.**_

_**Santana (en colère): Super ! Il va bien se foutre de ma gueule maintenant**_

Brittany enlaça à nouveau la Latina et posa son front contre le sien _**« mais non, tu sais, il te connait un peu lui aussi, ta difficulté à exprimer tes sentiments en public afin de ne pas paraitre vulnérable ne lui a pas échappé, il comprend. » **_elle esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa.

**Hôpital, salle de rééducation**

L'appréhension de Quinn à la pensé de revoir Jessie après leur dernière conversation, fut vite oublié à son entrée dans la salle, la kiné lui adressa son plus beau sourire en guise de bonjour, la blonde lui rendit à son tour, elles commencèrent à discuter comme si l'incident de la dernière fois n'avait pas eu lieu. L'heure se déroula plutôt bien mêlant rire et crise de colère quand les exercices paraissaient trop dure mais les progrès fulgurant effectués par la blonde ne cessait d'étonné la kiné elle la fixa avec un immense sourire.

_**Jessie : Quinn, tu fais de tels progrès en si peu de temps s'en est impressionnant, je suis vraiment fière de toi tu sais.**_

_**Quinn (rougissant): Oh ! Et bien merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire**_

_**Jessie (amusé devant son air gêné) : Moi tout ce que je peux te dire c'est cas cette allure-là tu n'auras plus besoin d'attendre longtemps pour pouvoir être sur tes deux jambes à nouveau.**_

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la blonde, ses yeux se remplir d'espoir, ses mots embaumait son cœur, c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre aujourd'hui après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre aujourd'hui_**. « Dans combien de temps tu penses que je pourrais… »**_

La rousse sourit face à l'habitude si mignonne de la blonde _**« tu sais, je pense que maintenant il s'agit surtout de la volonté de ton esprit à reprendre le contrôle sur ton corps, quand il sera vraiment près, tu le pourras à nouveau. »**_ Un regard sceptique et rempli de question s'afficha sur la blonde _**« mais je suis prêtes, je n'attends que ça donc je devrais pouvoir le faire et pourtant, je n'y arrive toujours pas ».**_

Devant son regard désespéré commençant à ce remplir de larme, la kiné s'approcha, se pencha et la serra dans ses bras _**« tu sais tout ça ce n'est qu'une question de temps, quand tu auras le déclic qu'il faut tout rentrera dans l'ordre, je te le promets »**_, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par la détresse qu'affichait la jeune fille, certes celle-ci avait repoussé ses avances mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas essayé d'être amies car au fond elle se retrouvait beaucoup en la jeune fille.

Une fois l'étreinte finie, la blonde regarda sa montre, constatant qu'elle était en retard, elle s'empressa de dire au revoir à la kiné, car sa mère devait surement déjà s'impatienter en bas, ne l'a voyant pas arriver.

**Chez Kurt : **

En arrivant devant, la porte de chez les HUMMEL, Santana fut surprise d'y constater la présence de la voiture de SAM, mais ne se posa pas plus de question. Elle sonna, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage d'un Kurt tout souriant, Brittany se jeta dans ses bras tout sourire à son tour, La Latina elle adressa un signe de tête suivi d'un _**« HUMMEL »**_ en guise de bonsoir, le jeune homme fit de même _**« LOPEZ »,**_ il invita les deux jeunes filles à le suivre dans le salon, qu'elles ne furent par leur surprise d'y constater la présence de Mercedes, Sam et Artie _**« Que font-ils là ? »**_ lâcha la cheerleader _**« ils sont là pour les même raison que toi Santana »**_ la jeune fille resta sans voix _**« tu veux dire qu'ils savent…. »**_ Elle fut coupé par Mercedes _**« Oui, Santana nous savons, nous avions un doute j'en ai parlé à Kurt qui m'a confirmé que je voyais juste, il m'a ensuite confié votre petit secret, qui je trouve pour ma part être une bonne idée »**_ la Latina lança un regard noir en direction du jeune homme, elle savait bien qu'il ne serait pas tenir sa langue bien longtemps mais fut surprise par les dernières paroles de la jeune fille _**« très bien, plus on n'est et mieux ce sera pour élaborer notre plan. »**_

La brune commença à énumérer ses idées à ses amis, qui furent une nouvelle fois pas étonné par sa facilité à élaborer un plan si manipulateur.

_**Santana : Bon vous n'oubliez pas on n'a deux jours pour agir, la journée de demain est importante, on fait comme on n'a dit Artie tu auras pour mission d'occupé Quinn, pendant que Kurt et Mercedes vous vous chargerez de Miss Berry, quant à Sam, Britt et moi on gèrera le reste du plan. **_

La brune tendu ensuite son bras devant elle, les autres posèrent leurs mains sur la sienne, afin de celer leur pacte, c'est à cet instant, que Finn fit son entrée étonné à son tour de tous les voir dans son salon.

_**Finn : Que faite vous tous ici, pourquoi on m'a pas prévenu de ce petit rendez-vous ? **_

Devant l'air gêné de tous Santana pris la situation en main, _**« j'avais besoin de leur aide, pour un projet, ton frère nous a proposer gentiment de nous rejoindre ici ne pouvant pas le faire chez moi ». **_

Finn : « _** ok, tiens pendant que vous êtes là, vous allez peut être pouvoir m'aider moi aussi dans mon projet » tous se regardèrent de quoi voulait-il bien parler, devant leur silence il continua « je voudrais reconquérir complètement le cœur de Rachel, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire »**_

Santana étouffa un rire face à ses révélations, Brittany lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la dissuader d'ouvrir la bouche car elle savait que celle-ci ne dirait rien d'approprié face à cette situation, c'est finalement Kurt qui sauva la mise _**« Ecoute, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'ennuyer nos amis avec ça, on n'en parlera ensemble après hein »**_ devant le regard de chien battue qu'il affichait Mercedes confirma à son tour _**« oui, il vaut mieux que tu en parles avec Kurt, c'est un spécialiste en relation sentimentale, crois-moi il est doué pour conseiller »**_ elle saisit la main de Sam qui lui lança un tendre regard. Santana saisit la main de Brittany _**« bon ben on va y aller, merci pour votre aide et ton accueil Kurt »**_ ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte, Kurt attrapa discrètement le bras de Santana et lui murmura quelque mot à l'oreille _**« ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe du problème FINCHEL » **_la brune acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Tous se séparèrent avec comme seule pensé leur plan d'attaque pour la journée de demain.

**Le lendemain **

Chacun avait passé une nuit plutôt agiter, Rachel prise entre ses sentiments pour Quinn et sa décision de mettre de la distance entre elle, Quinn ne supportant pas la décision de celle-ci et repensant à sa conversation avec Jessie, Finn réfléchissant a comment reconquérir Rachel, et notre Dream team qui elle allait mettre à exécution son super Plan.

Pour nos amis les deux prochains jours ressemblerons plus à « Mission impossible » cas un « long fleuve tranquille », la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale et anéantir leur projet. La matinée de cours se déroula sans aucun problème Rachel évitant par tous les moyens de croisé Quinn, ce qui arrangeait bien Santana, elle devait l'avouer.

Arriver au réfectoire, un moment de panique envahit Santana en constatant la présence de la Diva seule à une table, qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire accoster par Finn le roi idiot, mais elle fut vite rassurer en voyant Mercedes et Kurt s'installer à ses côtés, _**« Ouff »**_ ce dit-elle c'était moins une avant que leur plan a peine commencé prenne l'eau par l'initiative du grand imbécile. Elle chercha ensuite Quinn du regard mais ne la vit pas ce qui la contraria à nouveau, Brittany fit son entrée l'enlaçant par surprise ce qui la fit sursauter _**« ça ne va pas San ? »**_ la brune d'un regard contrarié et soupirant _**« Non, rien ne semble vouloir aller comme je l'ai prévu, Quinn n'est pas là, Artie non plus d'ailleurs »**_ la blonde d'un air amusé devant l'inquiétude de sa petite amie lui déposa un baiser sur la joue _**« ne t'en fait pas Artie a vue Quinn près du terrain de foot, il est allé la rejoindre ».**_ Un sourire diabolique de satisfaction s'installa alors sur le visage de la Latina, son plan était donc bien partie.

**Près du terrain de foot**

Quinn était au bord du terrain entrain de contemplé les premières années à leur entrainement de Cheerleading, submerger par les souvenirs comme ses débuts chez les Cheerios, sa rencontre et son amitié naissante avec Santana et Brittany lui fit ressentir un pincement au cœur, les larmes commencèrent à apparaitre sur son visage, soudainement elle senti une main se poser sur son bras, surprise elle reconnut néanmoins le gant sur celui-ci. Levant la tête, elle vit le regard plein de compassion que lui lançait Artie, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis avant mais son accident, les avaient quelque peu rapproché, elle avait pu constater à quelle point il était difficile pour le jeune homme, de se faire une place parmi les autres, à quelle point on pouvait se sentir seule et différent, dans ce fauteuil, elle ne lui dirait sans doute jamais mais elle admirait la force du jeune homme de supporter tout ça chaque jours. Ils contemplèrent en silence les jeunes filles jusqu'à la fin de leur entrainement, le jeune homme brisa ensuite le silence.

_**Artie : ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Quinn, si tu veux on peut parler.**_

_**Quinn hésita un instant ne sachant pas s'il était bien approprié de parler de ça avec le jeune homme, mais elle se décida devant le regard insistant du jeune homme.**_

_**Quinn : Je… je pensais juste à quelle point, elles avaient de la chance, a quelle point je donnerai chère pour pouvoir prendre leur place à nouveau. D'après mon kiné je suis sensé pouvoir remarcher correctement rapidement en vue de mes progrès fulgurant mais mon débile de cerveau n'a pas l'air convaincu de l'utilité de le faire à nouveau. **_

D'un seul coup la jeune fille fut frapper devant ses paroles, elle se sentit égoïste envers le jeune homme lui qui malheureusement n'aura jamais la chance de pouvoir marcher un jour contrairement à elle.

_**Quinn (confuse) : Je… Je suis désolée, c'est égoïste de ma part de me plaindre alors que ….**_

Le jeune homme la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase arborant un sourire quelque peu rempli de tristesse, il l'invita à le suivre au milieu du terrain.

_**Artie : tu sais quand ça ne va pas, quand je suis triste à l'idée de me dire que je ne quitterais jamais ce fauteuil, que je ne serais jamais comme tout le monde, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me redonne un temps soit peut le sourire à chaque fois alors écoute bien. **_

La blonde fut intrigué devant tant de mystère, soudainement elle l'entendit comment à fredonner deux trois mots, avant de complètement commencer à chanter en pleins milieu du terrain. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation mais fini par accompagner le jeune homme ayant reconnu la chanson qu'il était entrain d'interpréter.

You could never know what it's like  
><strong><em>Tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est que de ressentir<em>**  
>Your blood like winter freezes just like ice<br>**_Ton sang comme le gèle d'hiver, pareil à la glace_**  
>And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you<br>**_Et il y a une lumière froide et solitaire qui émane de toi_**  
>You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use<br>**_Tu vas échouer comme l'épave que tu es sous le masque qui te camoufle_**

And did you think this fool could never win  
><strong><em>Et croyais-tu que cet idiot ne gagnerait jamais<em>**  
>Well look at me, I'm coming back again<br>**_Eh bien regarde-moi, je suis de retour_**  
>I got a taste of love in a simple way<br>**_J'ai eu un goût de l'amour très simple_**  
>And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away<br>**_Tandis que je me tiens debout, ton souvenir s'éfface_**

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
><strong><em>Ne sais-tu pas que je me tiens debout, mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait<em>**  
>Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid<br>**_Ayant l'air d'un vrai survivant mais me sentant comme un jeune enfant_**  
>I'm still standing after all this time<br>**_Je me tiens toujours debout, après tout ce temps_**  
>Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind<br>**_Ramassant les morceaux de ma vie, sans toi dans mon esprit_**

I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
><strong><em>Je suis toujours là yeah yeah yeah<em>**  
>I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah<br>**_Je suis toujours là yeah yeah yeah_**

Once I never could hope to win  
><strong><em>La première fois je ne pouvais espérer gagné<em>**  
>You starting down the road leaving me again<br>**_Tu as repris la route me laissant seul à nouveau_**  
>The threats you made were meant to cut me down<br>**_Les menaces que tu m'as faites étaient destinées à me faire souffrir_**  
>And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now<br>**_Et si notre amour n'a été qu'un cirque, a présent c'est toi le clown depuis le temps_**

A la dernière note ils échangèrent un sourire, rare était les moments où il avait eu l'opportunité de chanter ensemble, ce moment resterait sans doute longtemps gravé dans leur mémoire.

**Au réfectoire**

Kurt et Mercedes s'attelait à occuper la petite Diva, le but de cette journée était simple au final occupé les deux jeunes filles afin qu'elles ne se croissent pas et ne puisse pas envenimer encore plus la situation dans laquelle elle c'était mise. Il fallait aussi que Santana, Brittany et Sam puisse effectuer leur partie sans être repérer.

Tout ce déroulait plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où Finn décida de compliqué les choses en positionnant devant Rachel…..


	15. Chapter 15

Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas sachez que le prochain chapitre sera du pure Faberry

Camille76260 MrBloodline84 : Je vous rassure moi aussi j'ai très souvent envie de le frapper, surtout quand je regarde un épisode lol c'est vraiment un abruti je trouve parfois.

Mxelle Juuw : Oh tu sais bien que la spécialité de Finn c'est de gâché les moments Faberry lol pour le plan au prochain chapitre tu vas enfin savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Bonne lecture à tous n'oublier pas les reviews ça donne du baume au cœur et ça motive pour l'écriture d'avoir vos avis.

**Chapitre 15**

Finn se tenait devant Rachel, lui tendant une rose rouge, puis posant un genou à terre au loin la panique s'empara de Santana voyant son plan s'envoler en fumé au regard des agissements du jeune homme, mais la cheerleader ne s'attendait surement pas à ce dont elle allait assister.

Finn : Rachel Barbara Berry, me ferais tu l'honneur d'accepter à nouveau de devenir ma femme ?

Rachel : je suis désolée, Finn mais je ne peux pas accepter ce ne serait pas correct.

Finn (surpris) : comment ça tu ne peux pas accepter ? Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas correct ?

Elle se leva pour se trouver face à lui, attrapant son bras pour l'obligé à ce se lever devant le regard de tout le réfectoire.

Rachel : Lève toi tu es entrain de te ridiculisé et de plus je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour en parler.

Finn (se redressant pris entre colère et honte) : je veux en parler maintenant, c'est moi l'homme, c'est moi qui décide.

Devant la colère montante du Quaterback, celle apparente de la Diva et les rires moqueurs des élèves assistant à la scène, Kurt lança un regard à Santana lui annonçant son intention d'intervenir, il se plaça entre les deux jeunes gens.

Kurt : Finn, Rachel a raison ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ça, venez nous allons aller un peu plus loin, pour que vous puissiez discuter.

Finn : très bien mais on n'y va seule

Kurt : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je serais votre médiateur vous en avez grand besoin si vous voulez arriver à quelque chose.

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent de la tête et prirent le même chemin que lui. Santana se senti quelque peu soulager en voyant Kurt prendre les choses en main, elle savait qu'il s'attèlerait parfaitement bien à ruiner toute chance au Finchel de renaitre.

Santana et Brittany se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs il leur fallait parler à Mr Shue d'urgence, c'était l'un des pions majeur de leur projet. Il n'était pas très dure à trouver toujours aussi parfaitement bien coiffé et vêtue de ses traditionnelles gilets il dévorait des yeux Mlle Pillsburry, il fut surpris par la présence des deux jeunes filles, il écouta attentivement le projet et les arguments de Santana et approuva son idée.

Mr Schu : Très bien les filles, j'en parlerai tout à l'heure au Glee Club.

Elles soutirèrent de la salle un regard plus que satisfait. Elles firent rejointes par Sam qui annonça la réussite de sa mission, tout se déroulaient parfaitement bien, « pourvu que ça dure » ce dis la Latina dans sa tête.

**Dans la salle du Glee Club **

Kurt s'installa sur le piano regardant Rachel faire les cents pas à travers la pièce s'époumonant contre Finn le traitant d'abruti et de tout autre sorte de noms d'oiseaux. Le jeune homme a son tour devant la boule de nerf en face de lui, commença à oser le ton la traitant à son tour de petite fille pourri et gâter, il shoota dans la chaise en face de lui ce qui stoppa net la petite Diva, une peur soudaine s'empara d'elle, Kurt cria aussitôt et se dirigea vers Rachel la serrant dans ses bras.

Kurt : Finn ça suffit, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur.

Finn (encore rouge de colère): Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, il y a 1 minutes

Rachel (reprenant de l'assurance): Si tu penses avoir une chance de me retenir avec une telle attitude tu te trompes.

Finn (d'un ton arrogant) : Arrêt Rach, je sais très bien que tu fais tout ça pour te faire désirer, c'est encore un de tes petits caprices, au fond toi et moi on sait très bien que tu m'aimes et que tu veux m'épouser.

La brune et le jeune homme restèrent choqués devant un comportement et des paroles si arrogantes, voyant son amie devenir rouge de colère à nouveau, il tenta de désamorcé la situation avant qu'elle ne vire à la catastrophe à nouveau.

Kurt : Très bien, je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps que vous parliez en adulte et que la vérité éclate enfin non, alors Finn laisse Rachel s'exprimé, t'expliqué les choses comme elle les voient et non comme tu les vois toi. Rachel c'est à toi va s'y.

La petite brune lança un regard de gratitude à son ami, qui fessait preuve de beaucoup de maturité face à la situation contrairement à eux il fallait le reconnaitre.

Rachel (hésitante): comme je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure, je ne peux pas accepter ta demande en mariage à nouveau car ce ne serait pas correct.

Finn : Et pourquoi donc ?

Rachel : Car les choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois, je ne suis plus vraiment la même, enfin disons plutôt que je suis enfin devenue moi-même et ce ne serait vraiment pas correct pour toi et pour moi de continuer sur cette voix. Je suis désolée Finn mais….

Le jeune homme tendit sa main en direction de sa joue lui caressant tendrement et plantant ses yeux de chien battu dans les siens ce qui la coupa dans sa phrase. Il connaissait parfaitement bien les faiblesses de la jeune fille afin de l'attendrir.

Finn : Enfin ma chérie, voyons c'est toi, c'est moi, c'est nous on ne va pas tout gâcher pour des moments d'égarement, on s'est tellement battu pour arriver ou nous en sommes, tu ne vas tout de même pas baisser les bras maintenant devant ses quelques obstacles.

Kurt senti que la brune baissait petit à petit sa garde, ce laissant manipuler par les paroles du jeune homme, il toussa un grand coup ce qui sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées et la fit reculer d'un pas.

Rachel : Tu n'as pas le droit, tu joues avec moi et mes faiblesses afin de m'attirer à nouveau vers toi, mais il va falloir que tu comprennes que nous deux c'est fini, je ne veux plus être avec toi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, une partie de moi t'aime mais seulement une partie. Ses derniers jours m'ont fait prendre conscience que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, je suis désolée Finn mais tu n'es pas la personne qui met destiné, je le sais, mon cœur le sais et je n'ai plus envie de me mentir.

Alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras et qu'on pourra rester amis parce que je n'ai pas envie de te railler de ma vie maintenant c'est à toi de voir.

Le brun ne put cacher ses larmes et sa déception, répondant qu'elle était en train de faire une grave erreur et qu'elle le regretterait bientôt. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer les autres membres du Glee Club firent leur entrée dans la salle, le Quaterback essuya discrètement ses larmes et s'installa au premier rang comme si de rien était. Rachel à l'opposé, fut rejointe par Brittany qui remarquant son air triste, l'entraina dans un immense câlin dont elle seule possédait le secret. Aux deuxièmes rangs derrière elles, Kurt se retrouva entouré de Blaine mais aussi de Santana, qui lui lancèrent un regard pleins de questionnement. Le sourire de la Latina se dessina instinctivement à l'entente de ses trois mots « FINCHEL it's over », elle tapa directement mais discrètement dans la main que lui tendait Kurt, leur regard satisfait fixant Rachel juste devant eux.

Ce fut au tour de Quinn et Artie de rentrer dans la salle, tout sourire, le regard de cette dernière plongea directement dans celui de la brune, cela lui réchauffa aussitôt le cœur, elle aurait aimé lui parler mais elle ne voulait pas aller contre la décision de cette dernière, il fallait lui prouver que malgré son envie contraire elle pouvait respecter le choix de la Diva contrairement à un certain bouffon qui lui servait de petit ami. Elle détourna alors son regard pour s'installer devant avec Artie.

M. Schuester franchisant la porte arborant son sourire habituel. « Les enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, j'ai réussi à nous trouver quelque chose de vraiment sympa à faire afin de nous récompensé et nous détendre » Ils le regardèrent tous avec curiosité enfin presque tous. « Demain après les cours nous allons tous faire un saut à la grande fête foraine qui vient de s'installer en ville, vous allez voir les attractions sont délirantes. » Il lança aussitôt un regard complice à l'intention de Santana pendant que les autres s'exclamèrent de joie face à cette brillante idée.

** Le plan avait belle et bien commencer…**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre vraiment plus long mais en même temps plan Faberry oblige. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celui-là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 16**

_**Quinn pov **_

_Je n'en peux plus de temps d'indifférence de sa part, ça fait tellement mal mais en même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir je le mérite plutôt bien disons que c'est mon châtiment pour toutes ses années de garce attitude à son égard. Elle est à couper le souffle dans sa petite robe bleu marine, j'essaie malgré moi de contrôler mon regard mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la fixé par moment, ce qui affole les battements de mon cœur à chaque fois que mes yeux croisent les siens accidentellement heureusement pour moi la sonnerie vient de retentir ce qui indique enfin la fin de l'heure de cours, je vais pouvoir fuir rapidement la salle pour ne pas succomber à la tentation grandissante en moi de l'aborder ce qui au finale ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses entre nous. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre la voix de Mr Schue nous informant que demain on se rejoindra tous au parking pour aller ensuite à la fête foraine, d'ailleurs je l'informerai demain que je ne pense pas y aller car je ne vois pas très bien ce que je pourrais y faire étant dans ce fauteuil et puis ce sera plus simple pour éviter Rachel. Je pris vite le chemin de la sortie…._

_**Rachel pov**_

_Je vais craquer si elle continue à me dévorer des yeux ainsi, comment peut-elle agir de la sorte, si j'ai mis de la distance entre nous, c'est pour lui laisser une chance à elle et sa nouvelle copine car je ne veux pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Finn, être encore une fois au milieu d'une de ses relations. Depuis le début du cours je ressens parfois son regard posé sur moi, ce qui est le plus drôle c'est ça réaction aux moments ou nos regards se croisent, je constate un léger rougissement sur ses joues que je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver adorable. Je perds la tête littéralement, quand je vois ce visage si parfait, ses yeux verts si magnifiques, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser à nouveau pourtant je ne dois pas succomber à cette tentation je dois me tenir à ce que je lui ai demander c'est pour son bien, je dois m'en convaincre heureusement la sonnerie retenti merci cette torture va enfin prendre fin, son empressement à quitter la salle me rassure dans mon choix, elle doit sans doute être presser de rejoindre sa nouvelle copine. Je sais, je sais je suis pathétique à cet instant car je sens toute ma jalousie m'envahir aller je ferais mieux de rentrer….._

A la fin du cours, la Dream team se concerta rapidement avant de rentrer chez eux afin d'être sure de la marche à suivre pour la journée de demain car elle aboutira en toute logique à l'exécution finale de leur plan.

Le lendemain matin tous arrivèrent avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, mais il fut vite remplacer par un mouvement de panique en voyant Quinn parler avec Mr Schuster, Santana se précipita aussitôt vers la jeune fille, il n'était pas question que quoique ce soit viennent perturber son plan.

**Santana : Hey Quinn, quoi de neuf ?**

**Quinn : Hey San, rien je prévenais juste Mr Schue que je ne viendrais pas avec vous à la fête foraine, je n' en vois pas l' intérêt étant bloqué dans ce fichu fauteuil, les attractions ne vont pas trop m'être autorisées. **

Un mouvement de panique s'empara de la Latina, elle n'avait pas prévu la réaction de son amie, il lui fallait trouver une parade et vite sinon son plan allait s'envoler en fumer devant ses yeux.

**Santana : Heu ! Tu vas pas nous faire ça, je suis sure qu'il y aura bien quelque chose que tu pourras faire et n'utilise pas l'excuse du fauteuil Artie il vient bien lui.**

**Elle vit le regard sceptique de son amie, et continua sur ça lancer pour ne pas perdre sa dernière chance de la faire céder, elle prit son regard de garce manipulatrice et son ton intimidant.**

**Santana : Et puis Brittany va être terriblement déçu si tu ne viens pas et tu ne veux pas décevoir ma petite amie hein Fabray ! **

**Quinn pris un air amusé devant l'attitude de son amie et pris à son tour le même air qu'elle.**

**Quinn : Attention Lopez ! Ne me menace pas, je suis peut-être dans un fauteuil mais je suis encore capable de te bottez le cul.**

Elles éclatèrent aussitôt de rire, la brune reprit son sérieux et d'un ton plus doux « s'il te plait Quinn vient avec nous, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, fait le pour moi. » La blonde fut surprise par ses paroles rare était les fois où son amie qu'émendait une faveur « très bien c'est d'accord, mais je le fais seulement pour toi et tu devras en échange m'aider à ne pas trop croiser Rachel, ok ». A cet instant la Cheerleader savait qu'elle devrait déroger à sa demande mais acquiesça de la tête en signe d'approbation. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous à 17h sur le parking devant le bus, Santana poussait tranquillement Quinn jusqu'au bus cette dernière resta littéralement sans voix quand elle vit arriver au loin Rachel, plus resplendissante que jamais dans son nouvelle ensemble, l'habitude de son amie amusa extrêment la Latina, elle se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. « Tu devrais refermer la bouche tu risques d'avaler une mouche sinon » la blonde lui lança aussitôt un regard assassin ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer un petit sourire en coin « tu remercieras Kurt, je trouve qu'il fait des miracles en ce qui concerne la garde-robe de Berry » face à cette dernière phrase un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde en signe d'approbation, elle la trouvait tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Le trajet, ce passa plutôt dans le calme, tous chantonnant gaiement, Finn essayant au détour de quelques chansons d'amour d'attirer l'attention sans succès de Rachel, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Santana. À leur arrivé les choses étaient clairement défini, deux groupes devaient ce formé avec un coté Rachel et de l'autre Quinn, chacun connaissait leur part du marché.

**Mr Schuester : très bien les enfants on n'est arrivé, je vous laisse quartier libre, la seule condition est que vous soyez tous de retour pour 22h30 ici devant le bus. Et attention surtout pas de bêtises, n'est-ce pas Noah ! »**

**Puck : Hein ! ouai ne vous inquiété pas Mr Schu Finn et moi nous serons sage comme des images.**

**Mr Schu : je l'espère bien, allez à toute à l'heure.**

**Kurt : Bon ben aller si on commençait par-là, j'adore les stands ou gagne des peluches.**

Santana saisit la perche tendu par son ami pour diviser le groupe en deux parties et ainsi faire croire à Quinn qu'elle avait respecté l'accord entre elles de ne pas être auprès de la Diva.

**Santana (sur un ton sarcastique) : Porcelaine, nous on va plutôt aller par là parce que les peluches ce n'est pas trop notre tripe, on préfère les trucs plus populaires et moins bisounours. Alors je te propose qu'on se partage en groupe Berry, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Blaine et toi d'un côté et Brittany, Quinn, Artie, Finn, Puck et moi de l'autre.**

**Puck : Oh ! Non compte pas sur moi et Finn, San ! Nous on part de notre côté.**

**Santana : Ok pas de soucis (elle se sentit soulagé par ses paroles, ne pas avoir Finn dans les pattes l'arrangeait bien).**

Les deux groupes se séparèrent sur un regard complice des deux chefs de troupes, la fin approchait à grand pas. Santana poussait Quinn pendant que devant elles Brittany poussait Artie, au bout de quelques minutes et deux trois stands, elle amorça le début de la conversation qui la conduirait à l'aboutissement final de son plan.

**Santana : Dit Quinn, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Quinn : Ben ça dépend de quelle sujet tu veux qu'on parle**

**Santana (hésitante) : J'aimerais qu'on parle de Rachel**

**Quinn (se braquant) : je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle**

**Santana : pourtant je pense que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler, je n'ai pas de voir ainsi Q aussi triste. (Un court silence s'installa) tu sais, je suis bien placé pour en discuter, je peux peut être t'aider. **

**Quinn (d'un air triste) : il n'y a plus rien à dire, elle a été clair, elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.**

**Santana : Oui mais toi, Q qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**Quinn : je la veux elle, mais…. Je dois respecter son choix**

**Santana : Putain Q mais où est passé la Quinn Fabray que je connais jamais elle n'aurait baissé les bras elle se serait battu pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait coute que coute.**

**Quinn (énervé): Tu ne comprends donc pas ça me tue d'être chaque jour si proche d'elle mais de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, la touché, l'embrasser, ni la serrer dans mes bras mais je dois respecter son choix, je ne veux plus la blessé San, je l'aime beaucoup trop. **

Elle ne vit pas le sourire de la brune se dessiné sur son visage, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son amie si ouvertement amoureuse, l'expression de son visage, l'intensité de ses paroles n'avaient rien avoir avec tous les discours qu'elle avait pu tenir lors de ses relations précédentes tous ceci ne fit que renforcé la conviction de la Latina dans son choix de réunir ses deux-là. « Ok je comprends, je suis désolée, je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça promis. »

**Brittany : Vite, vite les filles c'est trop bien Ya un jeu de fléchette, San joue pour moi, je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton truc mais gagne moi la peluche canard s'il te plait (la jeune fille fit la plus belle moue qu'elle pouvait pour attendrir sa petite amie afin de la faire cédé). **

**Santana (lui lançant un clin d'œil) : très bien mais va falloir me motivé un peu plus le jeu, car je vais la gagner les doigts dans le nez.**

**Quinn : Ouai, ouai Lopez vante toi ! Mais je pourrais très bien la gagné avant toi.**

**Santana : ah ouai, ben voyons ça Fabray**

L'esprit de compétition était encré dans l'histoire Quintanna et ça la brune le savait très bien, c'était ainsi facile de trainer la blonde dans son piège. Après quelques tirs elle décida de corsé un peu les choses.

**Santana (d'un ton provocateur): Et si on corsait un peu les choses Fabray, qu'on ajoutait un peu de piquant à tout ça. **

**Quinn (d'un ton encore plus provocateur) : Comment tu comptes t'y prendre Lopez ? Tu sais que les trucs épicé ce n'est pas trop mon truc.**

**Santana : Ah Ah, disons qu'on pourrait parier quelque chose. **

**Quinn (d'un air intrigué) : ok et que veux-tu parié ?**

**Santana (satisfaite) : très bien, celle qui gagne aura le droit de demandé n'importe quelle faveur à la perdante, celle-ci ne pourra rien refuser et devra obéir sans broncher.**

**Quinn (d'un ton moqueur): Ok pas de soucis prépare toi Lopez tu vas en trembler d'avance quand je t'aurais écrasé tu devras m'obéir…. **

**Santana : Soit pas si sure de toi…. **

La lutte fut acharné mais au final la brune, le sourire aux lèvres en sort vainqueur.

**Santana (d'un ton quelque peu sadique) : Alors Fabray prête pour ton châtiment…..**

**Quelques minutes auparavant :**

**Kurt : Allez mon bébé s'il te plait gagne moi l'énorme cœur.**

**Blaine : Ben je fais ce que je peux ce n'est pas facile, Mike est plutôt doué.**

**Mike : Merci, mais tu te défends plutôt bien.**

**Blaine : Merci, mais je dois avouer être plus doué pour chanter que pour attraper une peluche avec ses satanés pinces.**

Soudainement une tornade brune apparut en sautillant dans les bras de Kurt.

**Rachel : Kurt Kurt, viens vite viens vite s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide.**

**Kurt : oula oula, ma chérie que ce passe-t-il ?**

**Rachel (les yeux pleins d'étoile): c'est incroyable, tu ne vas pas me croire, y 'a un stand la bas ou dans les lots il y a un exemplaire rare d'un album de Barbra.**

**Kurt (prend un air faussement surpris) : ah bon, oui en effet c'est assez incroyable de trouver ça ici. Mais en quoi je peux t'aider ?**

**Rachel (rougissant): Ben, pour gagner des points, il faut répondre à pleins de questions sur la mode et heu…. Ben je m'y connais pas vraiment la dedans c'est plutôt ton domaine. (Elle afficha un air suppliant) s'il te plait Kurt, je ferais tout ce que tu veux si tu arrives à me gagner cette exemplaire.**

**Kurt (satisfait) : d'accord, mais tu feras tout ce que je veux sans brocher, une seule fois compris.**

**Rachel (toute excité) oui, oui, promis marché conclut, je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore.**

Il ne fallut que 15 minutes au jeune homme pour gagner l'exemplaire de l'album, Rachel lui sauta dans les bras tel un enfant venant de découvrir son cadeau de noël.

**Kurt : Aller Rach, à ton tour maintenant de faire un truc pour moi…..**

_**Quinn pov : **_

_Pourquoi m'a-t-elle demandé de faire ce truc si bizarre, je ne comprends pas vraiment mais bon un pari est un pari et un Fabray n'a qu'une seule parole. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très rassuré complètement dans le noir, j'entends seulement le bruit autour de nous mais n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer ou nous sommes. Je sens deux bras se placer sous mes aisselles, je reconnu aussitôt la voix qui les accompagnait « N'est pas peur Q, je vais juste te soulever et t'assoir ailleurs, tu dois me promettre de ne pas retirer ton bandeau une fois que je t'aurais posé tu n'auras plus le droit de_ _parler. Enlever le bandeau et parler ce sera une fois que tu auras entendu la sonnerie c'est compris. » Je dois avouer que je retirais bien tout de suite ce truc de mes yeux afin de constater dans quelle pétrin j'ai bien pu me fourré mais parce que Santana est ma meilleure amie, je ne peux que lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là. « Ok c'est promis ». _

_**Rachel pov :**_

_Pourquoi tant de mystère, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec ce truc sur les yeux, pourtant va falloir que je fasse avec car j'ai promis et je ne veux pas décevoir Kurt. Je le sens qui me traine parmi la foule fessant attention que personne ne me rentre dedans, je ne sais pas vraiment ou nous allons mais je ne sens rien qui vaille pourvu que ça ne concerne pas Finn, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à le supporter ce soir. Soudainement nous nous arrêtons « c'est ici que je vais te donner mes dernières instructions Rach, alors écoute moi bien. Je vais t'installer quelque part et tu ne devras à partir de maintenant en aucun cas parler ou enlever ton bandeau. Tu ne pourras faire ses deux choses que lorsque tu entendras la sonnerie. Ok fait-moi confiance tous va bien se passer. » En guise de réponse je lui serre la main, je senti quelque chose de froid contre ma jambe avant de m'assoir sur quelque chose qui ne semblait pas très stable au première abord. Je senti sa main me lâcher. Après quelques minutes, je senti tout mon corps bougé comme si on décollait du sol, un vent de panique envahit subitement mon cœur, je suis tenté d'enlever mon bandeau mais je fus vite rattraper par ma promesse, deux minutes après tout ce stoppa net, je pouvais sentir un vent glaciale se faufiler en bas de mes reins, je redoutais de plus en plus l'idée de retirer mon lien. La sonnerie retenti, il était tant d'affronté le pétrin dans lequel je m'étais embringué, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en constatant que je me trouvais sur la grande roue bloqué au sommet et mon cœur s'arrêta presque de battre à la vue de la personne se trouvant à mes côtés. _

**Rachel : Quinn ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Quinn (tout aussi surprise) : Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi aussi ?**

**Rachel : Kurt m'a rendu un service en échange, je devais lui en rendre un.**

**Quinn : J'ai perdu un pari avec Santana….. (Réfléchissant et comprenant la manigance.)**

Après un long silence, rempli de gêne, elles se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi dire, c'est la blonde qui brisa le malaise en premier.

**Quinn (plaisantant): Et bien on dirait qu'on s'est plutôt bien fait manipuler et qu'on n'est coincé ici pendant quelque temps on dirait.**

La brune se pencha pour regarder la distance la séparant du sol, mais le vide la rempli aussitôt de panique, ce qui n'échappa à la blonde qui plaça aussitôt sa main sur la sienne pour la rassuré, Rachel se laissa d'abord faire mais retira ensuite sa main, devant ce rejet le cœur de Quinn se brisa un peu plus, ce qui installa à nouveau un long silence entre elles. Puis sa dernière conversation avec Santana lui revint à l'esprit, elle se laissa submergé par ses sentiments et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout comme l'aurait fait la Quinn Fabray qui n'avait peur de rien n'y personne. Elle attrapa la main de petite brunette afin qu'elle tourne la tête vers elle et qu'elles puissent plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux chocolat de celle-ci et elle commença a chanté, mettant ainsi son cœur à nu.

I only miss you when I'm breathing  
>I only need you when my heart is beating<br>You are the color that I'm bleeding  
>I only miss you when I'm breathing<p>

This ain't no ordinary feeling  
>You are the only thing that I believe in<br>I know you're coming back to me  
>I will be waiting here for you til the end<p>

I only miss you when I'm breathing!  
>I only miss you when I'm breathing!<br>Without your love, don't know how I survive  
>It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive<br>I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Oh I see pictures of you leaving  
>On these four walls, and on the ceiling<br>Give you a kiss, but I am dreaming  
>These crazy thoughts are so deceiving<p>

You are the drug, I am needing  
>Paradise that I'm still seeking<br>I'm still alive, hope there's a reason  
>Can't move my lips, but my heart's screaming<p>

I only miss you when I'm breathing!  
>I only miss you when I'm breathing!<br>Without your love, don't know how I survive  
>It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive<br>I only miss you when I'm breathing!

Oh baby, I only miss you when I...  
>I'm screaming out your name, but you don't answer me<br>I know I kissed your face, is this my fantasy  
>So sound the alarm, tell everyone that I only miss you<p>

I only miss you when I'm breathing!  
>I only miss you when I'm breathing!<br>Without your love, don't know how I survive  
>It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive<br>I only miss you when I'm breathing!

I only miss you when I'm breathing

**traduction :**

**Tu me manques seulement quand je respire**  
><strong>J'ai seulement besoin de toi quand mon cœur bat<strong>  
><strong>Tu es la couleur dont je saigne<strong>  
><strong>Tu me manques seulement quand je respire<strong>

**Ce n'est pas un sentiment ordinaire**  
><strong>Tu es la seule chose en laquelle je crois<strong>  
><strong>Je sais que tu me reviens<strong>  
><strong>Je t'attendrais ici jusqu'à la fin<strong>

**Tu me manques seulement quand je respire !**  
><strong>Tu me manques seulement quand je respire !<strong>  
><strong>Sans ton amour je ne sais comment survivre<strong>  
><strong>C'est toi, c'est toi qui me garde en vie<strong>  
><strong>Tu me manques seulement quand je respire<strong>

**Oh je vois des photos de toi partir**  
><strong>Sur ces quatre murs, et sur le plafond<strong>  
><strong>Je te donne un baiser, mais je suis en train de rêver<strong>  
><strong>Ces folles pensées sont décevantes<strong>

**Tu es la drogue, je suis en manque**  
><strong>Le paradis dont je suis toujours à la recherche<strong>  
><strong>Je suis encore en vie, j'espère qu'il y a une raison<strong>  
><strong>Je ne peux pas bouger mes lèvres, mais mon cœur crie<strong>

**Tu me manques seulement quand je respire !**  
><strong>Tu me manques seulement quand je respire !<strong>  
><strong>Sans ton amour je ne sais comment survivre<strong>  
><strong>C'est toi, c'est toi qui me garde en vie<strong>  
><strong>Tu me manques seulement quand je respire<strong>

**Oh Bébé, Tu me manques seulement quand je ...**  
><strong>Je crie ton nom mais tu ne me réponds pas<strong>  
><strong>Je sais j'ai embrassé ton visage, c'est mon fantasme<strong>  
><strong>J'ai déclenché l'alarme, dit à tout le monde que tu me manquais juste<strong>

**Tu me manques seulement quand je respire !**  
><strong>Tu me manques seulement quand je respire !<strong>  
><strong>Sans ton amour je ne sais comment survivre<strong>  
><strong>C'est toi, c'est toi qui me garde en vie<strong>  
><strong>Tu me manques seulement quand je respire<strong>

**Tu me manques seulement quand je respire**

A la fin de la chanson, la roue venait de terminer, son retour sur terre, le visage de la brune semblait rempli de confusion et des larmes apparurent au creux de ses yeux et d'une voix fébrile remplit de reproche elle s'adressa à la blonde tout en se levant.

**Rachel : Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, me chanter une chanson comme celle-ci alors que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est beaucoup trop cruel.**

La brune s'apprêtait à partir quand soudainement elle senti une main agripper son bras qui la fit pivoter sur elle-même, quelle ne fut pas ça surprise en voyant Quinn debout devant elle.

**Rachel : Quinn tu ….**

Elle nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde venait de poser délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de la faire taire.

**Quinn : Chut ! Ecoute moi, Il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir ainsi, je n'ai plus l'intention de garder tout ça pour moi encore plus longtemps.**

La blonde pris une grande inspiration.

**Quinn : Ça fait bientôt plus de 3 ans que je me cache la vérité que je refoule mes émotions par peur d'être blessé, rejeter, ou de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'éducation que mes parents m'ont inculqué. Mais je n'en peux plus de vivre ainsi, je voudrais tout simplement être moi-même arrêté de me cacher derrière ce masque de Reine de glace.**

**Tu es la seule qui a su passer à travers les remparts que j'ai construit autour de moi pour me protégé tu as réussi à atteindre mon cœur et mon âme et je n'ai jamais autant été moi-même quand étant en ta présence.**

**Alors Rachel Barbara Berry, je me tiens ici debout devant toi pour te dire toute la vérité, car je ne veux plus fuir la réalité quand tous ce à quoi je pense c'est toi. Sache que je ne peux pas ôter mes yeux de toi, que je ne veux pas vivre un jour de plus sans toi à mes côtés et que je ne laisserais rien ni personne se mettre en nous. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre moi et Jessie, tu l'as vu m'embrasser mais tu n'es pas rester assez longtemps pour me voir la repousser. **

**Je ne peux pas prédire ce que le futur nous apportera, mais sache que je me battrai pour te garder éternellement près de moi, je serais capable de tout abandonner pour toi, parce que… parce que je suis amoureuse de toi Rachel, Je t'aime.**

Les larmes aux yeux la brune saisit avec douceur ses lèvres et l'entraina dans un baiser remplit de passion, d'amour et de tendresse….


	17. Chapter 17

Voici la suite, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire celui-ci et je n'arrive pas à en être totalement satisfaite je sais pas pourquoi enfin bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17**

_**Rachel pov**_

_**Je n'en crois toujours pas mes yeux, je suis en train d'embrasser Quinn, il y a quelques secondes elle se tenait debout devant moi m'ouvrant son cœur, me dévoilant ses sentiments et la maintenant je sens la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'espère que je ne rêve pas que tous ceci est bien réel. Je pense que s'il pouvait mon cœur sortirait de ma poitrine tellement il bat si fort, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça, je ne veux plus jamais quitter ses bras ni même ses lèvres.**_

Leur baiser d'abord tendre devient plus passionner, la brune envahit de plus en plus par la passion décide de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la blonde qui ne se fit pas prier et lui laissa l'entrée.

_**Quinn pov**_

_**Je n'ai plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux car malgré moi j'ai peur que tous ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que Rachel n'est pas en train de m'embrasser, que je ne suis pas debout mais encore dans ce fauteuil ou même encore pire que je sois à l'hôpital encore dans le coma, non attend arrête là Fabray tu divague total là ressaisit toi. Alors là c'est bon si elle continue comme ça, je vais plus pouvoir me contrôler très longtemps, au contact de nos deux langues, je sens la température monté encore d'un cran. Je voudrais que ce baiser ne se termine jamais mais il va bien falloir qu'on reprenne notre souffle au bout d'un moment, je la sens commencer à manquer d'air elle aussi.**_

_**Santana pov :**_

_**Les voir ainsi me réchauffe le cœur, je suis relativement fière de la réussite de notre plan, en plus de ça tous ceci aura fait une pierre deux coups car cela aura permis à Quinn d'être à nouveau debout, c'est impressionnant l'idée de perdre Rachel l'aura aidé à se remettre totalement sur pied, ah c'est beau l'amour. Enfin je ne leur dirais sans doute jamais mais je les trouve trop mignonne comme ça, quand je pense qu'on aurait pu passer à côté de ça, si on les avait laissé livrer à elles même, heureusement que SuperSantana est là. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Berry elle se défend plutôt bien, je peux voir d'ici le feu ardant qui l'anime va leur falloir bientôt une chambre je pense, surtout connaissant Quinn, elle doit être au bord de l'explosion, une vraie petite dynamite. (Elle se mit à rire)**_

**Santana (souriante) : Si vous continuez à cette allure va vite falloir qu'on vous réserve une chambre.**

Les deux jeunes filles détachèrent enfin leurs lèvres pour faire face à leurs amis, un large sourire se dessinant sur leur visage.

**Rachel : Merci, Santana c'est une idée très tentante mais on ne va peut-être pas aller aussi vite.**

**Santana (d'un ton moqueur): Ah je te reconnais bien là Sainte Berry, et ben Fabray tu n'es pas sortie de l'auberge. **

Quinn esquissa un sourire face à la remarque amusante de son amie, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rachel qui lui lança un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et planta une mine boudeuse sur son visage, ce qui fit encore plus rire la blonde, elle l'attira à nouveau dans ses bras.

**Quinn : Tu es si mignonne quand tu boudes tu sais. (Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui redonna aussitôt le sourire à la brune).**

**Santana : Très bien très bien allé détachez-vous un peu qu'on puisse discuter, parce qu'on n'ait pas aveugle, on voit bien que quelqu'un viens de quitter le club des 4 roues.**

**Quinn (regardant son fauteuil se trouvant à côté de la Latina): Oui, je suis toute aussi surprise que vous à ce sujet… **

Une larme se mis à couler sur son visage, elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps que le faite de se retrouver à nouveau sur ses deux jambes la fit pleurer de bonheur, Rachel la serra aussitôt de toute ses forces dans ses bras, elle fit vite rejointe par les autres échangeant ainsi un grand câlin collectif.

**Quinn (reprenant ses esprits) : Bon aller bougeons d'ici, allons-nous assoir à un endroit qu'on puisse discuter car je pense que San à pleins de choses à nous raconter, notamment comment nous nous sommes retrouvé sur cette grande roue. **

**Santana (amusé) : Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. **

**Quinn : Je t'en prie Santana ne fait pas l'innocente, je reconnais bien là ta marque de fabrique, tous ceci crient ton nom.**

Elle lança un regard complice à Kurt, Blaine et Brittany, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, à cet instant les deux jeunes filles comprirent qu'elles avaient vraiment été manipulées à leur insu par leurs amis.

**Rachel : Et bien vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, je pense qu'il va falloir tout nous expliqué en détail.**

**Kurt (lançant un regard amusé a Santana) : Et bien je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème de tout vous expliquez mais peut-être pas ici car Finn et les autres ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre et vaudrait peut être mieux en discuter ailleurs.**

Tous arboraient un regard d'approbation face à ses paroles, il était vrai que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aborder les termes de leur plan en la présence de Finn.

**Santana (d'un air amusé) : Porcelaine a raison, nous aborderons ce sujet plus tard, je ne voudrais pas devoir faire du bouche à bouche à Finnocence parce qu'il aura fait un arrêt en vous voyant vous rouler de méchante pelle.**

La brune lança un regard noir en direction de la Latina en signe de désapprobation face à son amusement, tandis que tous explosèrent de rire en imaginant la tête qu'il pourrait faire en voyant cette scène.

**Santana (constatant l'air indigné de la Diva): Ok, ok, j'arrête de me moqué aller on va profiter un peu des attractions et des stands avant de rejoindre les autres comme prévu.**

**Rachel : Attendez ! (tous ce retournèrent vers elle) Vous avez raison (elle se retourna vers Quinn en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes) Quinn ne prend pas mal ce que je vais dire s'il te plait … mais Kurt a raison, je ne veux pas que Finn l'apprenne comme ça, ce ne serait pas très correct, alors est ce que tu veux bien me laissé le temps de lui annoncer tout ça en douceur.**

**Quinn (contrarié) : ou est-ce que tu veux en venir par lui annoncer les choses en douceur ça veut dire quoi, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir attendre pour pouvoir être avec toi pour qu'on soit enfin ensemble c'est ça ?**

**Rachel (baissant les yeux) : je suis désolée, mais c'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours, le temps que je lui explique comprend moi s'il te plait.**

La blonde se sentit quelque peu blesser face à ses paroles, elle attendait tellement depuis longtemps d'être enfin avec elle, que cela lui paraissait un peu injuste de devoir encore attendre après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, dévoilé ses sentiments pour au final devoir encore patienter comme si rien n'avait changé tout ça pour ne pas blesser cet idiot de Finn. Son visage changea soudainement d'expression comme si elle venait de remettre des barrières afin de se protégé, d'un ton sec et froid cachant ainsi sa déception, elle retira ses mains des siennes en lui lançant un « très bien fait comme tu veux » tout en s'éloignant.

« Quinn, attend » s'écria la petite brunette, s'apprêtant à la suivre elle fit arrêter d'office par un bras « non, Berry je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, laisse je vais y aller, si t'y va tu vas encore plus empirer les choses et on n'a pas fait tout ça pour que tu gâches tout en 3 minutes pour faciliter la vie à cette abruti de Finn. Alors toi tu restes là avec Kurt, Blaine et Brittany c'est compris » lança la Latina sur un ton sec et agacé. « Oui, mais dit lui que je suis désolée que je ne voulais pas la blessé en disant ça » « t'inquiète, je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts » la petite brune agrippant le coup de la Latina lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en guise de remerciement ce qui fit réagir aussitôt celle-ci « ne recommence plus jamais ça Berry sinon je te tue » à contrecœur elle laissa Santana rejoindre Quinn, elle savait au fond qu'elle serait plus a même de la calmé.

Santana ne tarda pas à retrouver Quinn, elle n'avait cas imaginé ou elle-même serait après une dispute avec Brittany. La blonde et elle se ressemblait beaucoup sur certain point, notamment celui de devoir évacuer sa colère au plus vite, elle ne fut donc pas surprise de retrouver son amie au jeu consistant à mesurer sa force, le principe était simple taper de toute ses forces dans une petite poire comme celle qu'on voit dans les salles de sport afin de mesuré sa force de frappe.

**Santana : Alors on se défoule, tu devrais quand même faire gaffe à pas te blesser, ce serait dommage d'avoir récupérer l'usage de tes deux jambes et de perdre celui d'un bras.**

**Quinn (rouge de colère) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux San ?**

**Santana : Parler avec mon amie, parce que je pense qu'elle en a besoin.**

**Quinn : Je n'ai besoin de rien et encore moins de parler merci **

**Santana (devant l'air braquer de son amie): Très bien Fabray, on fait un deal si je te mets la raclé à ce jeux tu me diras tout ce que tu as sure le cœur ok ? **

**Quinn : Ok, c'est bon **

La partie fut plutôt séré l'état d'énervement avancé de la blonde donnait un peu de fil à retordre à la latino mais elle finit tout de même par gagner. Elles tombèrent toutes deux à taire de fatigue contre un mur l'une à côté de l'autre.

**Santana (essoufflé) : Allez Q accouche dit moi tous**

**Quinn (essoufflé) : Tu sais très bien San ce qui ne va pas tu étais au première loge quand Rach m'a demandé d'être la femme invisible pendant quelques jours tout ça pour que l'autre abruti ne souffre pas trop. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en fiche complètement de tout ce que je lui ai dit tout ce qui importe c'est de ne pas blessé Finn, comment peut-elle me demandé d'attendre encore un peu après tout ce que je viens de vivre, tous se qu'on vient de vivre tu me comprends ?**

**Santana : Oui je te comprends, je serais sans doute dans le même état que toi si j'étais à ta place mais sans vouloir plaider sa cause tu connais Rachel, elle ne pensait pas à mal en disant ça, elle ne voulait pas te blessé, c'est juste Berry qui comme à son habitude ne veux faire de mal à personne, tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas comme toi et moi. Alors ne lui en veux pas après tout c'est bien l'une des qualités qui doit de plaire chez elle sa gentillesse non ? **

La blonde ne pouvait nier le contraire, c'était bien l'une des qualités qui la séduisait chez elle sa gentillesse, sa capacité à voir le bon en chacun, de pardonner malgré les pires choses qu'on pouvait lui dire ou faire. Elle enlaça son amie, en signe de remerciement, elle venait une deuxième fois aujourd'hui d'être la voix de la raison, grâce à elle, Rachel et elle pouvait être enfin ensemble, aucun mot ne pourrait décrire toute la gratitude qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant envers la Latina.

**Quinn : Merci, tu es vraiment une manipulatrice hors pair Lopez tu sais ça ?**

**Santana (encore plus amusé face à l'attitude de son amie) Et alors Fabray, tu n'es pas contente du résultat ?**

**Quinn : Oh que si et je ne serais sans doute jamais comment te remercier pour ça.**

**Santana : T'inquiète moi je sais**

**Quinn (d'un air intrigué) : je crains le pire**

**Santana : promet moi juste que maintenant à chaque fois que Berry se lancera dans un long et interminable monologue tu nous sauveras en lui roulant une méchante pelle, parce que je vois que ça qui pourrait la faire taire sur le champ. (Elles se mirent aussitôt à éclater de rire)**

**Quinn : Oui, oui t'inquiète je n'y manquerai pas.**

**Santana (se levant et tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever) : Aller viens on va les rejoindre avant qu'elles ne lancent un avis de recherche pour disparition ou encore pire qu'elles nous fassent appeler au micro.**

Elles se dirigèrent au milieu de la foule, vers le stand ou Santana était sure de retrouvé sa petite amie, celui des peluches à l'effigie des Licornes, discrètement elles se faufilèrent jusqu'aux deux jeunes femmes qui leur tournèrent le dos, Santana enlaça Brittany tout en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou, Quinn elle se contenta de déposé un baiser sur la joue de Rachel ce qui la surprit mais fit rougir instantanément.

**Rachel (tout sourire): Tu n'es plus fâché.**

**Quinn (souriante à son tour lui murmurant à l'oreille) : Non, mais je tiens juste à te dire qu'il ne faudra pas que tu tardes trop car je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps sans t'embrasser, ni même te prendre dans mes bras. **

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Diva, les trois couples s'amusèrent un long moment à divers stands, Blaine, Santana et Quinn s'attelèrent à gagner des peluches pour leur moitié respective avant de finir par un super tour de grand 8 que seule Kurt et Rachel nuèrent pas le courage de faire. Ses deux derniers furent rejoint par le reste du Glee Club, au pied de l'attraction, Finn se dirigea aussitôt vers la brunette un cadeau à la main…


	18. Chapter 18

**Désoler d'avance mais j'avais envie d'un peu de drama sur ce chapitre, et d'en foutre pleins la gueule a un certain personnage lol. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de les lires. **

**Chapitre 18**

Le jeune homme tendait une peluche en forme de cœur en la direction de Rachel qui ne put cacher son air étonné et gêné face à ceci. Kurt lui assistante à toute la scène remercia le ciel que Quinn soit à cet instant dans le grand 8 et ne puisse pas voir tous ceci car elle aurait sans doute sauté au cou du jeune homme afin de lui faire ravaler son sourire idiot et sa peluche par la même occasion.

**Finn : Tiens Rach, j'ai gagné ceci rien que pour toi.**

La petite brune n'osa pas refuser ne voulant pas blessé le jeune homme, ce qu'elle allait lui révéler prochainement lui fera sans doute déjà bien assez de mal.

**Rachel (attrapant la peluche) : Merci, mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas du **

**Finn (un sourire d'abruti aux lèvres) : De rien, ça me fait plaisir comme ça en le regardant tu penseras à moi.**

La jeune fille afficha un sourire gêné ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça s'en l'offensé, elle fut sauvé par l'apparition de Brittany qui sautait comme un cabri à la sortie du manège toute excité par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre, non loin derrière elle Quinn se figea aussitôt en constatant la présence de Finn au côté de Rachel, son cœur se serra d'autant plus en remarquant la peluche dans les mains de cette dernière ses poings commencèrent à ce serré devenant de plus en plus rouge, la Latina devant le comportement soudain de son amie fixa elle aussi son regard sur les deux jeunes gens avant de le repositionner sur elle.

**Santana (posant sa main sur le bras de Quinn) : ça va Q ?**

**Quinn (se remplissant de colère) : Non pas vraiment qu'est-ce que fous l'autre abruti et c'est quoi ce truc que Rach a dans les mains ? **

**Santana : Euh je crois que …..**

**Quinn (la coupant) : Non mais sérieux San, ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois, il va se le reprendre dans la figure son truc et regarde-moi ça je vais lui faire ravaler son abruti de sourire. **

La blonde commença a avancé d'un pas déterminer et remplit d'une extrême colère, elle fut bloqué dans son élan par le bras de la Latina.

**Santana : Non Quinn, fait pas ça tu lui as promis, promis de lui laisser du temps, je sais que c'est dure surtout en voyant ça, mais tu dois surmonter ta jalousie, lui faire confiance, la laisser gérer les choses à sa façon c'est pour votre bien. **

**Quinn (soupirant) : Ouai, mais…. Ouai tu as raison, ce n'est pas que je lui fasse pas confiance tu sais c'est à lui que je ne fais pas confiance, il sait comment la manipuler.**

**Santana (constatant un air désespéré sur le visage de son amie) : Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Finn n'a plus autant d'impact sur elle depuis qu'elle a succombé au charme Fabray tu sais.**

**Quinn (explosant de rire) : Oui le légendaire charme Fabray, mais bien sûr.**

**Santana (prenant un ton rassurant) : Sérieusement Berry elle est folle de toi, ça se voit ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre, alors pour l'instant prend ton mal en patience, quand ta jalousie te ronge je t'autorise à te défoulé sur-moi si tu veux, enfin jusqu'à une certaine limite un quand même faut pas abuser.**

**Quinn (lançant un regard pleins de gratitude vers son amie) : Merci, merci pour tout San vraiment.**

**Santana : de rien je sais que toi aussi tu feras de même pour moi quand j'en aurai besoin.**

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers leurs amis qui a la vue de Quinn restèrent tous bouche baie, c'est Puck qui se dirigea en premier dans bras de cette dernière en lui criant combien il était heureux pour elle qu'elle soit à nouveau sur pied, il fut suivi par Mike et Tina, Sam et Mercedes, Finn lui lança un regard d'étonnement en sa direction comme si il venait de voir un extraterrestre, elle lui retourna un regard rempli de froideur, comme elle savait bien faire.

**Finn : Et bien Quinn, je suis ravie que tu sois à nouveau comme avant.**

Cette phrase lui provoqua une boule au ventre, comme si elle n'était pas elle-même en étant dans ce fauteuil. La colère refaisait petit a petit son chemin en elle, Santana saisie sa main et lui murmura a l'oreille « va s'y sert ma main aussi fort que tu veux, laisse s'abattre sur elle toute ta colère », elle serra de toute ses forces la main de son amie pour ne pas sauter au cou du grand idiot en face d'elle, Rachel remarqua tout de suite l'état dans lequel se trouvait la blonde et préféra intervenir pour calmé le jeu.

**Rachel (d'un ton sec) : Finn, le faite d'être dans un fauteuil, ne fessait pas d'elle une autre personne, tu sais, elle a toujours été la même.**

Le jeune homme afficha son regard de chien battu en prononçant un « oui tu as raison, je suis désolée Quinn », la blonde lâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la main de la Latina et lança un regard tendre vers Rachel qui lui répondit par son plus beau sourire.

**Kurt : Bon allé, il est l'heure de rejoindre Mr Schu.**

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée devant le bus, le trajet de retour sembla beaucoup plus court sans doute dû à la fatigue apparente chez chacun. Rachel discutait avec Kurt et Blaine tout en fixant Quinn à son opposé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contemplé la jeune fille, celle qui y'a encore à pleine une heure lui ouvrait son cœur et l'embrassait passionnément, elle remarqua que cette dernière semblait avoir une conversation très sérieuse avec Santana.

_Rachel pov _

_Je donnerais chère pour savoir ce que Quinn peut bien raconter a Santana, elles ont un air tellement sérieux que ça en devient presque inquiétant, surtout que je sais qu'elle doit sans doute encore m'en vouloir pour ma demande en même temps c'est compréhensif, car je dois l'avoué une part de moi aussi est en colère, je préfèrerais à cet instant être près d'elle dans ses bras plutôt qu'à l'opposé n'ayant pour seul satisfaction de la contemplé. J'ai dû lui faire tellement de mal tout à l'heure, après toute les belles choses qu'elle m'a dite, je suis vraiment une imbécile, au lieu de lui ouvrir mon cœur à mon tour, je lui dis qu'il faut qu'on attende pour pas blessé Finn, je dois trouver une solution et vite à ce problème pour ensuite me rattraper et lui ouvrir à mon tour mon cœur. Ah nous voilà enfin devant le lycée, je peux constater la fin de leur conversation par un hochement de tête de Santana en signe d'approbation, mais que peut-elle bien approuvé d'ailleurs, tout le monde prend le chemin vers la porte du bus, seule Quinn traine un peu, je vais faire de même comme sa nous pourrons être enfin seule, au moment de passer près de moi elle s'arrête et dépose un doux baiser sur ma joue pour finir en me murmurant à l'oreille « bonne nuit mon amour, a demain », je ne peux qu'affiché un immense sourire face à ses paroles qui embrasse mon cœur, je pris moi aussi ensuite le chemin jusqu'à la voiture de mes pères._

**Leroy : Alors ma chérie bien cette sortie ?**

**Rachel (le sourire aux lèvres) : Oh oui, cette soirée restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire…..**

Ce soir-là tous ce couchèrent, la satisfaction aux lèvres, Santana,Brittany,Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Artie fière d'avoir réussi leur plan. Finn persuader d'avoir encore ses chances avec Rachel, Judy heureuse que sa fille puisse remarcher à nouveau, Quinn soulager d'avoir enfin ouvert son cœur à celle qu'elle aime lui permettant par la même occasion de libéré et son cœur et son corps. Rachel, elle à la fois heureuse et déranger par la peine qu'elle allait bientôt causer s'endormie difficilement ce questionnant toujours sur le comportement quelque peu étrange de Santana et Quinn dans le bus mais les derniers mots chuchoter par cette dernière, lui apaisèrent aussitôt l'esprit afin de pouvoir rejoindre enfin le pays des rêves.

**Lycée Mc Kinley**

_Quinn pov : _

_Depuis que je me suis levé, je n'ai qu'une seule idée en tête, la voir j'harpent tous les couloirs à sa recherche, tous les regards se posent sur moi, me voir à nouveau sur mes deux jambes je pense doit en surprendre sans doute plus d'un, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de prêter attention à tout ceci. Je la vois enfin près de son casier en train de discuter comme à son habitude avec Kurt, le jeune homme remarque ma présence, mais je lui fais signe en amenant mon doigt vers ma bouche pour lui dire de se taire, je me faufile lentement derrière le dos de la petite brune et plaque mes deux mains sur ses yeux ce qui la fit aussitôt sursauté et frissonné, elle crie « Quinn » je suis plutôt surprise lui demandant comment elle avait pu deviner, elle me dit simplement avec des yeux remplis de tendresse « ton parfum, et la façon que seule toi tu as de me faire frissonné ». Je sentis le rouge monter le long de mes joues face à ses paroles, soudainement Kurt se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention, ses yeux fixant le couloir haut loin Finn et Puck fessaient leur entrée « ok, bon ben moi j'y vais » je senti le bras de Rachel me retenir « tu n'es pas obligé de partir à chaque fois qu'il arrive » un regard froid s'installa aussitôt sur mon visage comme par réflexe de défense ce qui lui fit lâcher aussitôt mon bras, remarquant son geste je me repris « excuse-moi, mais je ne préfère pas, j'espère que tu comprends et puis j'ai plusieurs chose à faire de tout façon, on se voit au Glee Club. » Elle me lança un sourire en signe de compréhension et me laissa partir sans dire un mot. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter une scène comme celle d'hier soir sans Santana à mes côtés pour me soutenir je dois l'avouer. Je rejoins Santana et Brittany devant notre salle de cours, la matinée allait être plutôt longue loin d'elle mais comme me dit souvent la brune « l'attente ne peut que augmenter notre désir d'être ensemble » et puis je dois me préparer à ma conversation de cet après-midi avec Sylvester, j'espère qu'elle ne refusera pas ma demande._

La journée se déroula relativement vite et l'heure du Glee Club arriva à grand pas Rachel ne pouvant plus contenir son envie de revoir Quinn s'empressa de rejoindre la salle en oubliant au passage d'attendre Kurt et Mercedes, elle fut déçu à son arrivé ne voyant pas la jeune fille, seule Santana et Brittany s'y trouvaient, arriva ensuite tous les autres s'installant tour à tour sur leurs chaises, Mr Schu fit son entrée le dernier.

**Mr Schu : Bon alors les enfants, vous vous êtes remis de votre petite soirée. (Des cris de satisfactions ce firent entendre) très bien aller si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient on va commencer car si on veut gagner le prochain concours il faut qu'on s'entraine.**

La voix de la petite Diva se fit entendre « mais monsieur, on devrait attendre un peu Quinn n'est pas encore…. » Elle ne put terminer sa phrase restant le bouche ouverte face à ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir à l'ouverture de la porte. Non elle ne rêvait pas c'était bien Quinn Fabray dans son uniforme de Capitaine des Cheerios, tous simplement éblouissante, une passion ardente monta aussitôt en elle, ses joues prenant littéralement feu, si elle avait été seule à cet instant elle lui aurait sauté déçu sans hésitation.

**Mr Schu : Et bien Rachel on dirait que finalement nous pouvons quand même commencer et Quinn sache que ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir ainsi.**

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire en guise de remerciement et s'amusa de constater le regard surpris de chacun de ses camarades à la vue de son uniforme, on aurait pu croire qu'un Fantôme venait de faire son apparition, elle s'installa près de Britt et San tout en lançant un regard des plus aguicheur en direction de la petite Diva. Le cours se déroula plutôt bien à part les petites disputes habituelles de Santana et Mercedes pour obtenir un solo, Rachel ne prenait pas part à leur querelle bien trop occupé à dévoré Quinn des yeux, elle profita d'une énième dispute monopolisant l'attention de tous pour se placer près de la blonde.

**Rachel : Ce n'est pas très loyale ce que tu fais Quinn.**

**Quinn (surprise par ses paroles) : Que veux-tu dire je ne comprends pas ?**

**Rachel (amusé) : Je parle de ton uniforme.**

**Quinn (amusé à son tour) : Oh ! Pourquoi il te dérange ? Ça t'ennui que je rejoigne à nouveau les Cheerios ?**

**Rachel : Oh non il ne me dérange pas bien au contraire, je dirais plutôt qu'il te va tellement bien que ça en devient des plus déstabilisants pour moi et qu'il va falloir que je parle au plus vite à Finn car je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps en te voyant ainsi.**

La cheerleader laissa échapper un rire face à cette révélation.

**Quinn : Très bien alors je pense que je ne vais pas le quitter, si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu sois charmé et prête à céder.**

**Rachel (se levant pour regagner sa place et se penchant près de son oreille) : Crois-moi tu n'as pas besoin de ça je suis déjà totalement sous ton charme.**

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde, comme à chaque fin de cours un élève pouvait chanter une chanson de son choix, Finn se porta aussitôt volontaire, ce qui n'enchanta personne que pouvait-il bien encore avoir comme idée derrière la tête celui-là, la réponse ne se fit pas longtemps attendre.

**Finn : Rachel depuis quelque temps tout n'est pas rose entre nous mais au fond je sais que tout ça n'est du cas ta culpabilité face au tragique incident cas subit Quinn le jour de notre mariage mais maintenant tout peut rentrer dans l'ordre, elle est sortie d'affaire et tu n'as plus raison de te sentir coupable nous pouvons reprendre la ou nous nous en étions arrêter tu ne crois pas, écoute bien cette chanson elle est pour toi.**

Les poings de la blonde commencèrent à agripper le rebord de sa chaise, ne voulant pas céder à la colère qui s'emparait de tout son corps, la Latina posa sa main sur la sienne et serra de toutes ses forces comme pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve des plus difficiles.

Forever can never be long enough for me  
>Feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<p>

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say<br>Hello in this cafe  
>Say you will<br>Mm-hmm  
>Say you will<p>

Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love has finally shown her my way<p>

Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<p>

Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<p>

And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm

**traduction**

**Pour toujours ne sera jamais assez long pour moi  
>Comme si je n'avais pas assez de temps avec toi<br>Oublie le monde, on ne les laissera pas voir  
>Mais il y a une chose qui reste à faire<strong>

**Maintenant que le poids est levé**  
><strong>L'amour a surement changé mon chemin<strong>  
><strong>Épouse moi<strong>  
><strong>Aujourd'hui et chaque jour<strong>  
><strong>Épouse moi<strong>  
><strong>Si jamais j'avais le culot de te dire<strong>  
><strong>Bonjour dans ce café<strong>  
><strong>Dis oui<strong>  
><strong>Mm-hmm<strong>  
><strong>Dis oui<strong>

**Ensemble ne sera jamais assez proche pour moi  
>Comme si je ne serais jamais assez proche de toi<br>Tu portes du blanc et je vais porter les mots "je t'aime"  
>Et "tu es magnifique"<strong>

**Maintenant que l'attente est terminée**  
><strong>Et que l'amour lui a montré mon chemin<strong>  
><strong>Épouse moi<strong>  
><strong>Aujourd'hui et chaque jour<strong>  
><strong>Épouse moi<strong>  
><strong>Si jamais j'avais le culot de te dire<strong>  
><strong>Bonjour dans ce café<strong>  
><strong>Dis oui<strong>  
><strong>Mm-hmm<strong>  
><strong>Dis oui<strong>  
><strong>Mm-hmm<strong>

**Promets moi**  
><strong>Que tu seras toujours<strong>  
><strong>Heureuse à mes côtés<strong>  
><strong>Je te promets<strong>  
><strong>De chanter des chansons<strong>  
><strong>Quand toutes les musiques seront mortes<strong>

**Épouse moi**  
><strong>Aujourd'hui et chaque jour<strong>  
><strong>Épouse moi<strong>  
><strong>Si jamais j'avais le culot de te dire<strong>  
><strong>Bonjour dans ce café<strong>  
><strong>Dis oui<strong>  
><strong>Mm-hmm<strong>  
><strong>Dis oui<strong>  
><strong>Épouse moi<strong>  
><strong>Mm-hmm<strong>

**Finn : Rachel veux tu m'épouser ?**

Cette fois ci s'en était trop, Quinn ne pouvait plus rester là à subir tout ceci en entendre plus, c'était bien trop dure, pour ne pas montrer son chagrin et la colère qui s'immisçait en elle, la jeune fille se leva d'un trait et quitta la salle devant le regard intrigué de certains ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, Rachel se leva aussitôt pour se lancer à sa poursuite mais fut bloquer par Finn.

**Finn : Attend Rachel, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans me donné une réponse.**

**Rachel (des plus énervé voyant au loin Quinn lui filer entre les doigts) : Ecoute moi bien, je ne voulais pas te le dire de cette façon et encore moins devant tout le monde mais là tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Sache que tu n'es qu'un abruti quand je t'ai dit que je voulais faire une pause ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, je voulais faire le point sur mes sentiments, écouter mon cœur, j'ai rompu avec toi Finn mais tu n'as pas voulu entendre la vérité, je ne l'ai pas fait par culpabilité envers Quinn je l'ai fait par respect pour mes sentiments envers elle. **

Le jeune homme afficha un air perdu ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles tandis que les autres eux spectateurs malgré eux de la scène étaient pour la plupart ravie de voir enfin la petite Diva assumé ses choix et remettre en place le Quaterback.

**Rachel (remarquant l'air d'incompréhension du jeune homme) : Ecoute je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins désolé car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps grâce à tes conneries, quand je dis par respect pour mes sentiments pour elle, j'entends par respect pour tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle, je suis amoureuse d'elle, je suis désolée si tout ceci est dure à encaissé pour toi vraiment je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer ainsi mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. **

**Finn (confus toujours en train de lui barré la route) Mais…Mais Rach tu ne peux pas me faire ça, nous faire ça, y'a forcément une issue…**

**Rachel (rouge de colère, plaquant son doigt sur son torse afin de le pousser sans grand succès) : Ecoute moi bien maintenant, je n'ai plus le temps de prendre des pincettes avec toi, je suis beaucoup trop gentille, si jamais par ta faute, je venais de la perdre, je te promets que…**

Elle eut a peine le temps de finir que Santana se jeta sur le Quaterback afin qu'il décampe de devant la porte, ce qui laissa a la petite brunette un droit de passage pour atteindre le couloir, elle courut le plus vite possible pour rattraper la Cheerleader, qu'elle réussit à entrevoir à l'autre du bout du 3 ème couloir « Quinn attends » s'écria t'elle toute essoufflé la blonde se figea instantanément mais ne se retourna pas…


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour toute vos reviews ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et ça ma booster pour écrire la suite rapidement.**

Mxelle Juuw : oui on peut lui casser la gueule c'est même vivement conseiller dommage qu'on puisse malheureusement pas le faire dans la série cependant.

XxBrittanafanXx : j'étais bien tenté de lui refaire le portrait mais je n'avais pas envie que Quinn ou Santana se salissent les mains. Lol

Bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant bonne lecture. Profiter en parce que ce n'est pas avec l'épisode diffusé ce soir au States qu'on va avoir droit a du Faberry

**Chapitre 19**

Le cœur et le corps de la jeune Cheerleader se figea instantanément à l'écoute de ses deux mots « Quinn attends », mais elle n'osa pas se retourner pour faire face à la petite Diva, ne souhaitant pas lui montré les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage, ainsi que la profonde tristesse dont elle était envahi.

**Rachel (d'un ton suppliant remplit de tristesse): S'il te plait Quinn retourne toi, regarde moi **

Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction de la part de la blonde, elle s'avança lentement en sa direction jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière elle, d'une voix douce elle réitéra sa demande « Quinn s'il te plait retourne toi » ne pouvant plus lutter face à la proximité de leur corps la blonde se tourna vers elle, mais préféra fixer le sol plutôt que de la regarder dans les yeux. « Regarde-moi » Rachel remarqua aussitôt les larmes et de sa main releva délicatement le menton de Quinn afin que leur regard se croise.

**Rachel : ça me brise le cœur de te voir ainsi, ses larmes ne devraient pas courir sur ton si beau visage surtout qu'elles n'ont pas lieu d'être. **

La blonde pris une profonde respiration, commençant à se ressaisir et prononça enfin quelque mot.

**Quinn (d'une voix brisé) : Comment ne pourraient-elles pas avoir lieu d'être en voyant ça hein dit moi ? L'entendre dire que si tu as décidé de prendre tes distances avec lui c'est simplement par culpabilité envers moi.**

La voix de la blonde se fit plus dure et froide, la brune intensifia son regard dans le sien comme pour lui passer un message mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention trop occupé à continuer de déballer tout ce qu'elle avait en tête.

**Quinn : C'est tu as quelle point c'est dure de prendre la vérité en pleine face, de ce dire que tout ce qui vient de se passé n'est du cas de la culpabilité en fait, que tu vas retourner auprès de lui, accepter sa demande en mariage, ça me brise le co…..**

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Rachel s'abattirent sur les siennes, ce qui la stoppa net, après quelques secondes la brune se décolla lentement, elle sourit légèrement devant l'air surpris et sans voix qu'affichait Quinn et plongea son regard chocolat dans le sien magnifiquement vert.

**Rachel (le regard pleins de tendresse et de sincérité): Il n'a jamais été question de culpabilité en ce qui concerne mes sentiments pour toi, Finn n'est qu'un idiot, il pense tout savoir, mais en réalité il ne sait pas grand-chose et encore moins ce que je peux ressentir, l'accident n'a fait que m'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux et m'a évité de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en l'épousant. (Elle plaça sa main sur la joue de la blonde) il pense qu'on n'a encore une chance, qu'il possède mon cœur mais moi je sais que c'est totalement faut car la seule personne à détenir la clé de mon cœur c'est toi Quinn et rien que toi. **

A cette phrase la blonde saisie passionnément ses lèvres et l'attira aussitôt dans ses bras, au moment de reprendre leur respiration Rachel pause doucement son front contre celui de Quinn tout en retrouvant ses esprits, elle reprit la suite de son discours.

**Rachel : Je sais que les choses ne vont surement pas être simples, il va falloir affronter certaine épreuve mais je suis prête à tout pour toi, pour nous parce que si y'a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris avec tous ses derniers évènements c'est que je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi. T'avoir vu allonger sur ton lit d'hôpital, te voir quitter la salle toute à l'heure, ça me brise en mille morceaux, je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi, je ne veux pas te perdre….**

**Quinn (elle saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et d'une voix tendre et rassurante) : Je n'irais nulle part, tu ne me perdras pas je te le promets, nous allons prendre notre temps, avancer à notre rythme et tout surmonter ensemble, je veillerais a ce que rien n'y personne ne te fasse de mal, n'y se mette en travers de notre chemin parole de Quinn Fabray et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. (Un sourire se dessina sur leurs deux visages)**

**Rachel : Oui, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire.**

**Quinn : Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Finn ? Tu vas lui parler ?**

**Rachel : En fait c'est déjà fait !**

**Quinn (d'un air intrigué) : Comment ça je ne comprends pas ? Il ta pourtant chanté cette chanson !**

**Rachel : Oui laisse-moi t'expliquer, comme tu le sais il a fait son stupide monologue, chanté sa chanson pour finir par cette stupide demande, ensuite tu es partie en courant. Mais ensuite je me suis levé pour te suivre, il a commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie je pense en se mettant en travers** **de mon chemin, l'idée de te perdre ma fait littéralement pété un plomb et je lui ai tout lâché à la figure et par la même occasion informer toute les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. En n'y repensant maintenant je trouve que j'y suis allé un peu fort peut être mais il l'avait bien cherché, je voulais être gentille et lui annoncer doucement les choses en privée mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, d'ailleurs faudra que je remercie Santana.**

**Quinn (d'un ton interrogateur) : Comment ça faudra que tu remercies Santana ? Cas-t-elle avoir la dedans ?**

**Rachel : Sans son intervention je n'aurais jamais réussi à te rattraper, même après lui avoir dit toute la vérité il ne voulait pas bouger de devant la porte alors Santana a pris les choses en main et lui a sauté dessus.**

**Quinn (d'un air amusé) : Ah je reconnais bien là San, il a dû morfler.**

**Rachel (un peu gêné) : Je ne sais pas, j'étais déjà partie à ta recherche, mais à mon avis ça n'a pas du être simple de les séparés.**

**Quinn : On devrait y retourner**

**Rachel (hésitante) : Euh je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée avec tout ce que je viens de leur dire, de lui dire.**

**Quinn (lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres et lui attrapant la main tout en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la salle) : Aller viens ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, on va surmonter cette première épreuve sans problème tu verras.**

**Quelques minutes auparavant**

Santana venait de se jeter littéralement au cou du jeune Quaterback permettant ainsi à Rachel de se lancer à la poursuite de Quinn. Puck et Sam se dirigèrent aussitôt vers les deux jeunes gens pour les séparés, la Latina se tortillant dans tous les sens dans les bras de Puck et lançant un tas d'injure en espagnol à l'attention de Finn.

**Mr Schu (d'un ton sec) : Santana ça suffit calme toi, sinon je t'envoi directement dans le bureau de Mr Figgins c'est compris.**

**Santana (encore plus énervé) : C'est le meilleur ça, c'est l'autre crétin qui fout sa merde et c'est moi qui trinque.**

**Finn (tout aussi énervé) : Fait gaffe Lopez, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que je ne peux pas me défendre. De toute façon tout ça c'est de ta faute.**

**Santana : Quoi ? Comment ça c'est de ma faute ? C'est bien toi l'abrutit qui s'est mis en travers du chemin de Rach non ? Qui n'est même pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux non ? Elle ne t'aime plus ok alors laisse la respirer un petit peu.**

**Finn : Si elle pense ne plus m'aimer, c'est de ta faute, c'est toi et Brittany vous avez une mauvaise influence sur elle, elle ne sait plus ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal.**

**Santana (outré par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre) : Quoi ? On croit rêver là, tu n'es pas con à ce point-là quand même, pour toi ce serait parce que Britt et moi on n'est ensemble que Rach aurait décidé de te quitter. Tu n'es pas sérieux là ! (elle se laissa emporté encore plus par sa colère) tu as vraiment le cerveau d'un poisson rouge mon pauvre gars, bon sang mais ouvre tes oreilles voit la vérité en face elle est amoureuse de Quinn et tout ça n'a rien avoir avec moi ou Britt.**

**Finn (de plus en plus rouge de colère): Rach n'est pas comme ça, elle n'aime pas Quinn, elle m'aime moi, elle est juste perdue (la Latina lui lance un rire moqueur ce qui anime encore plus la colère du jeune homme) je la connais mieux que toi, c'est Rachel, ma Rachel et elle n'est pas comme toi Santana Lopez ce n'est pas une vulgaire les…..**

Soudainement une voix sec dure et froide ce fit entendre.

**Quinn : Je te conseil de ne pas finir ta phrase Hudson, sinon c'est à moi que tu vas avoir à faire et je te promets que je vais te botter le cul tellement fort, que tu ne pourras pas t'assoir avant un bon moment.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'encadrement de la porte, Quinn si trouvait auprès de Rachel, le regard du jeune homme se figea sur elles et leurs deux mains enlacées, Santana elle afficha un sourire en coin contente de l'apparition de son amie. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit mais personne n'osa ce levé et partir pas même Mr Schu qui restait toujours sans voix devant toute cette histoire. Puck lâcha Santana qui part l'intervention de son amie c'était complètement calmé, tous fixaient la même chose et se demandait qui de Quinn la reine des glaces ou Finn le roi des abrutis allaient ré ouvrir les hostilités en premier, contre toute attende ce fut la voix de la petite Diva qui se fit entendre.

**Rachel (fixant le jeune homme d'un ton sec) : je pense qu'on devrait avoir une conversation et cette fois ci en privée. Mais avant, j'estime que tu dois des plates excuses à Santana et même a tous les autres aux vues de ton comportement des plus pitoyables il faut bien l'avouer.**

Le jeune homme lui lança son regard attitré de chien battu et s'exécuta adressant ses excuses à tout le monde, pendant ce temps Quinn avait lâché sa main et arborait un air contrarié croisant ses deux bras sur sa poitrine.

**Rachel : Qui a-t-il pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

**Quinn (d'un ton sec reflétant sa jalousie): ton idée ne me plait pas, pourquoi avoir besoin de lui parler encore une fois et en privée en plus, tant pis si il est assez bête pour ne toujours pas avoir compris ce que tu lui as dit, tu ne vas pas te répéter 50 fois quand même. **

**Rachel (un petit sourire en coin) : Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que je desselle en vous Mlle Fabray ? Ou alors de la peur peut être ?**

**Quinn (gêné d'être aussi transparente à ses yeux): Ah ah très drôle, n'importe quoi ce n'est pas ça du tout moi jalouse jamais de la vie, c'est juste que je trouve ça inutile car je suis sure que après votre conversation il aura toujours pas imprimé la vérité dans son petit cerveau.**

**Rachel : Quinn ! Ne soit pas méchante s'il te plait. (Elle positionne sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune fille afin de lui murmurer quelques mots) tu n'as rien à craindre, lui parler ne me fera pas changer d'avis sur mes sentiments pour toi, n'y mon envie d'être avec toi, d'accord. Sache aussi que tu es particulièrement magnifique quand tu es jalouse, j'aime beaucoup (elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de la blonde)**

**Mr Schu : Très bien les enfants maintenant que tous est redevenue calme je vous invite à rentrer chez vous, nous parlerons de tout ça demain.**

Rachel déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie, en lui promettant de lui écrire en rentrant, elle se dirige ensuite vers le jeune homme afin qu'il rentre ensemble et puisse avoir leur conversation en chemin. Quinn, elle rejoint les autres et tous prirent le chemin de la sortie, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard inquiet sur Rachel et le Quaterback en quittant la salle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur elle « ne t'inquiète pas il a aucune chance de la reconquérir » s'exclama Santana « je l'espère » lui répondit la blonde pas vraiment rassuré…

Le trajet du retour fut plutôt agiter pour Quinn, ne pouvant chasser de ses pensées l'idée que Rachel pourrait retomber dans les bras de son ex, voyant l'inquiétude de son amie, Santana lui proposa une petite sortie au bowling en compagnie de Brittany mais la blonde ne semblait pas vraiment partante.

Santana (insistante) : Aller Q une petite sortie comme avant The Unholy Trinity en force Quinn (hésitante) : je ne sais pas, je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas trop la tête à sortir la tu vois. Brittany (avec des yeux suppliants): Aller Q s'il te plait, ça me ferait tellement plaisir qu'on soit toutes les trois. Santana (devant l'hésitation toujours présente de son amie) : Laisse tombé Britt de toute façon je sais très bien pourquoi elle ne veut pas, elle se défile parce que je vais l'écrasé avec tous mes strikes, alors elle préfère déclarer forfait d'office. Quinn (d'un ton prétentieux) : C'est ça Lopez, c'est plutôt moi qui vais te botter les fesses, tu n'auras même pas le temps de voir passer la boule. Un air satisfait s'inscrivait sur le visage de Santana, elle venait à nouveau de piéger son amie, Brittany assise à l'arrière sautilla de joie et enlaça Quinn positionné sur le fauteuil passager. « Ça veut dire que tu viens, c'est ça, c'est ça hein ! » « Oui Brittany ça veut dire que je vous accompagne » annonça la blonde avant de contemplé la Latina « bien joué San, tu m'as eu, mais je vais prendre ma revanche en te mettant la raclé de ta vie » un immense sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai hâte de voir ça Fabray ».

**Au bowling**

Cela fessait bien une heure que les trois jeunes filles avait commencé leur partie, Quinn était plus détendu cas son arrivé sans doute était-ce dû au faite qu'elle écrasait littéralement la Latina, cette dernière semblait quelque peu énervé à l'idée de perdre mais aussi satisfaite de voir son amie moins en proie au doute et à la peur. Quinn (d'un ton victorieux): Et Strike…. Et oui San je t'avais dit que je me vengerais en t'écrasant. Santana (d'un ton moqueur) : Ouai ouai c'est un coup de chance c'est tout, j'en aurais eu moi aussi ce soir, je t'aurais écrasé. Bon aller et si on n'allait boire un coup et manger une glace, d'ailleurs Q c'est toi qui invite, vue que tu es la super grande gagnante de cette soirée.

Les deux blondes restèrent amusés devant l'habitude de mauvaise joueuse qu'arborait leur amie, elles se dirigèrent vers une table s'installèrent pour consulter la carte. Brittany (toute excité) : Je suis tellement compte qu'on soit là toute les trois, allez dite moi ce que vous voulez, c'est moi qui invite. Santana : Une bière et je te laisse choisir ma glace ma chérie. Quinn : Pour moi ce sera une bière aussi et une reine de glace. Les trois jeunes filles se mirent à rire le nom de la glace était vraiment parfait pour elle. Brittany se dirigea en sautillant jusqu'au comptoir afin de passer sa commande. A table Quinn en profita pour sortir son téléphone, son visage se décomposa ne voyant aucun message s'afficher. Santana : Toujours pas de nouvelle ?

**Quinn (le regard dans le vide): Non, je ne comprends pas, ne faut quand même pas tout ce temps pour discuter et rentrer chez elle. Je n'aime pas ça San !**

**Santana (tentant de la rassurer) : Pas d'inquiétude tu connais Berry, quand elle se lance dans un de ses longs monologues, tu ne vois jamais la fin arriver, et puis avec l'autre Finnoncence va lui falloir du courage et de la patience pour qu'il imprime ce qu'elle a à lui dire.**

**Quinn : Tu crois ?**

**Santana : Mais oui, écoute tu sais ce que je ferais moi, ben je lui enverrais tout simplement un message comme ça je serais fixé. Quinn : Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire tout de suite parce que je peux pu là, mon cerveau ce retourne dans tous les sens c'est plus possible.**

A Rachel

_« Tu es rentrée, je commence à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, est ce que tout va bien ? »_


	20. Chapter 20

Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise et dites-moi comment vous imagineriez le prochain, ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir votre ressentit vos idées après la lecture de celui-ci.

Merci et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 20**

_Le regard de Quinn ne pouvait quitter l'écran de son téléphone attendant désespérément une réponse de la part de la petite Diva, ce qui n'échappa pas à Santana qui ne put s'empêché de la taquiné._

**Santana : Non mais sérieusement faut le voir pour le croire, Quinn Fabray totalement dépendante de Rachel Berry.**

**Quinn (lui lançant un regard noir) : Ce n'est pas drôle Lopez ! Et pour ta gouverne je ne suis pas totalement dépendante, je m'inquiète juste c'est tout.**

**Santana (un regard taquin tout en rigolant) : Tu t'inquiètes hein ! C'est fou ça parce que je ne t'avais jamais vue comme cela auparavant, fixé ton téléphone attendant désespérément une réponse. Ça fait pas partie des occupations de la Quinn Fabray Reine des glaces que je connais en général, tu t'affaiblie et t'adoucie à ce que je vois, ce qui signifie que tu dois vraiment l'avoir dans la peau de toute évidence. **

**Quinn (rigolant à son tour) : Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant Santana et puis tu es mal placé pour te moqué car toi aussi face à Brittany tu n'es plus la Grande Santana Lopez, tu ressembles plus à un petit agneau à ses côtés qu'au grand méchant loup.**

**Santana : AH ! AH ! AH ! Ok touché Q sur ce coup-là un point partout.**

**Elles se mirent à rigolé ensemble, soudain le téléphone de Quinn se mit à sonner, elle se stoppa net de rigoler repris un air anxieux et fixa son regard sur son téléphone.**

**Santana : Alors c'est elle ? Pourquoi elle a mis tant de temps à te répondre ?**

**Quinn (d'un air déçu) : Non ce n'est pas elle, c'est juste ma mère qui voulait savoir à quelle heure je compte rentrée ?**

_La Latina observait son amie qui pianotait sur son portable, elle eut un pincement au cœur en constatant toute la déception et la tristesse qu'elle pouvait lire à travers elle. Elle se demandait ce que Berry pouvait bien foutre pour ne pas répondre, les pires scénarios lui traversèrent la tête, et si cet abruti de Finn avait réussi à retourner le cerveau de cette pauvre Rachel pour la faire retomber dans ses bras, à cette idée la colère lui monta. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le retour d'une Brittany toute souriante qui s'installa avec leur commande._

**Santana : Aller Q, boit un peu ça va te faire du bien et te changer un peu les idées.**

**Quinn (d'un ton blazer): Ouai, tu as raison de toute façon ça pourra pas me faire plus de mal.**

**Brittany (ne comprenant pas l'attitude de ses amies) : Qu'est ce qui y'a les filles, pourquoi tu as l'air si triste Q ?**

_La blonde n'avait pas entendu la question de son amie trop perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant son verre vide qu'elle venait de boire d'une traite. La Latina se pencha vers sa petite amie pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. _

**Santana : c'est Rachel, elle devait lui écrire à son retour chez elle après sa conversation avec Finn mais Q n'a toujours pas de nouvelle, elle vient de lui envoyer un sms mais Berry ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de ne toujours pas répondre.**

**Brittany (glissant une main sur celle de Quinn afin de la faire sortir de ses pensées) : tu sais je pense que tu devrais lui renvoyé un autre message, elle n'a peut-être pas entendu sonner le premier.**

**Quinn (lui adressant un sourire de remerciement face à sa tentative de la réconforté) : Non, je ne pense pas et puis faut croire qu'elle doit être trop occupé pour penser à moi et m'écrire comme prévu. **

**Santana (énervé) : n'importe quoi arrête tout de suite je vois très bien à quoi tu penses et tu te trompes, Finnabruti n'a aucune chance crois-moi, alors fait ce que Britt a dit réécrit lui, c'est une bonne idée.**

_La blonde s'exécuta, attrapant son téléphone, elle rédigea un message un peu plus long que le premier mais reflétant vraiment son état d'esprit du moment._

_**Pour Rachel**_

_**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe tu ne me réponds pas, tu dois sans doute être trop occupé pour m'écrire, ou pour penser à moi alors tant pis pour moi. A demain**_

_Elle savait que ce message risquerait d'énervé la petite brune mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas passer pour plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ne voulait pas afficher sa dépendance, son angoisse, sa jalousie. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre cette fois ci, elle ouvrit le message la peur au ventre._

**_De Rachel_**

**_Oula Miss Fabray tout doux, je suis désolée pour ma réponse tardive et je me doute que j'ai dû t'inquiété alors pardonne moi c'est juste que j'étais en train de discuter avec mes pères, suite à l'incident avec Finn et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de t'écrire pour te prévenir que j'étais bien rentrée._**

_**Pour Rachel**_

_**Comment ça l'incident avec Finn ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je te jure que s'il ta fait le moindre mal, il n'y aura pas assez d'endroit sur cette terre pour qu'il puisse m'échappé.**_

_**De Rachel**_

_**S'il te plait ne t'énerve pas, tout va bien c'est juste qu'il a eu du mal à comprendre ce que je lui ai dit, tu le connais il s'emporte facilement mais ne t'inquiète pas mes pères s'en sont chargés. Je te raconterais plus en détail demain. Mais surtout ne fait rien s'il te plait, je te connais pas de plan de vengeance.**_

_Ni une ni deux le poing de la blonde s'écrasa sur la table fessant ainsi sursauté ses deux amies._

**Quinn (rouge de colère): Je vais lui éclater…. (Elle fut coupée par la Latine)**

**Santana : qu'est ce qui ce passe Q ?**

**Quinn : Si je trouve Finn, je te jure San que je vais lui briser les deux jambes, je vais faire de sa vie un enfer je te promets.**

**Santana : Mais explique nous pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?**

**Quinn : A première vue sa conversation avec Rach ne lui a pas plus, comme à son habitude monsieur n'a pas voulu accepté la réalité et a première vue ce serait emporté au point que les pères de Rachel doivent intervenir, alors t'imagine le truc. En plus ça m'énerve elle ne veut pas en dire plus, elle veut tout me raconter demain. **

_Son téléphone sonna à nouveau._

**_De Rachel_**

**_Promet le Quinn ! S'il te plait, et par la même occasion tu le feras promettre à Miss Lopez, parce que je sais qu'elle aime faire parfois le travail à ta place_**

La blonde soupira, pas satisfaite de devoir promettre ceci car elle ne pourrait pas trahir sa parole afin de s'occupé du cas du jeune homme ensuite.

**_Pour Rachel_**

**_D'accord, c'est promis mais tu me racontes tout demain matin à la première heure._**

**_De Rachel_**

**_Oui, tu me manques, j'aimerais que tu sois là pour me prendre dans tes bras._**

La cheerleader ne put s'empêcher d'affiché un immense sourire face à ce message.

_**Pour Rachel**_

_**Tu me manques aussi, j'adorerai pouvoir te serrer très fort contre moi aussi mais il va falloir attendre demain malheureusement.**_

_**De Rachel**_

_**Malheureusement oui, je vais vite aller me coucher alors comme ça demain sera vite là. Bonne nuit mon ange.**_

_**Pour Rachel**_

_**Bonne nuit mon cœur, a demain.**_

_Elle rangea aussitôt son portable et fixa Santana avec le regard que seule elles deux pouvaient comprendre, demain elles auraient une discussion discrète et secrète afin d'élaborer un plan, pas question que cet abruti sans tire, mais avant il lui fallait discuter avec la brunette pour savoir tous les détails de cet incident. Les trois cheerleaders finirent leur soirée dans le calme se rappelant quelques anecdotes liées à leurs passages chez les Cheerios. Une fois rentrée chez elle, Quinn ne tarda pas à ce couché, il lui tardait d'être demain matin. _

**Mc Kinley**

_Rachel arpentait tranquillement le couloir ou se situait son casier, elle remarqua au loin Kurt, Santana, Brittany et Blaine mais fut déçu de constater l'absence de Quinn au côté des deux cheerleaders, ou pouvait elle bien être. Soudainement deux bras l'attrapèrent discrètement par la taille pour la faire rentrer de force dans les toilettes des filles, elle nu pas le temps de protesté qu'elle se retrouvait déjà plaqué contre la porte, des lèvres s'emparèrent aussitôt de sa bouche pour l'entrainer dans un baiser remplit de passion qui enflamma son corps en une fraction de seconde, après quelques minutes le baiser s'interrompit et elle se retrouva face à de magnifique yeux verts un sourire se dessina instantanément sur leur visage. _

**Quinn : Bonjour toi !**

**Rachel : Bonjour, tu sais j'aime beaucoup ta façon de dire bonjour**

**Quinn (souriant) : Tant mieux parce que je compte te dire bonjour ainsi assez souvent.**

**Rachel (lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres) : Parfait ! Alors je suis impatiente d'être chaque matin. **

**Quinn (amusé) : Faut voir si tu es bien sage tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre jusque-là.**

_Elle déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune ce qui la fit gémir et frissonner, elle ne put s'empêché d'y faire une forte pression afin d'y laisser sa marque, ce qui ne déplut pas à cette dernière bien au contraire cependant elles furent vite surprises et sorties de leurs étreintes quand une personne tenta d'ouvrir la porte principale des toilettes. Fixant la porte la blonde d'une voix froide et rauque informa la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté de passer son chemin, reconnaissant sans doute sa voix l'inconnu n'insista pas, elle se retourna ensuite, Rachel se tenait maintenant face au miroir contemplant la marque laisser par Quinn, cette dernière passa ses bras autour d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule un air satisfait. _

**Rachel (d'un air sérieux) : Comment je vais expliquer cette magnifique marque moi hein !**

**Quinn (d'un ton quelque peu amusé) : Ben pas besoin, les seules personnes a qui tu aurais dû peut être l'expliqué son au courant pour nous maintenant depuis hier donc tout va bien non ?**

**Rachel (sentant le sujet Finn approché) : On devrait peut être rejoindre les autres, avant que tout le lycée s'attroupent devant la porte pour savoir ce que trafic la capitaine des Cheerleaders enfermé dans les toilettes des filles non ?**

**Quinn (d'un ton sérieux teinté de plaisanterie): On devrait oui Mlle Berry, mais il me semble que vous m'aviez promis quelques explications sur le comportement de M. Hudson hier soir non ? Alors ne te défile pas, je veux tous savoirs et n'omet pas les passages qui pourraient intenter à sa vie s'il te plait. **

**Rachel (lui tapant le bras tout en quittant leur étreinte la fixant du regard à travers le miroir): Quinn ce n'est pas drôle, tu m'as promis, tu vois c'est quand tu me dis des trucs comme ça que je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. **

**Quinn (toujours dans son dos la fixant à son tour grâce au miroir) : Rach ! Je t'en prie, je veux savoir ….. **

_Soudainement le regard de la Cheerleader se porta sur le poignet de la brune qui se dévoila lorsque le leva pour attacher ses cheveux._

**Quinn (d'un ton sec) : C'est quoi cette marque ?**

**Rachel (confuse) : Q.. Quoi… quelle marque ?**

**Quinn (commençant à s'énervé) : Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Rachel, la marque là sur ton poignet c'est quoi ? Et ne me mens pas ?**

**Rachel (hésitante) : Je…. Hier…. Il….**

_Le sang de Quinn ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ses quelques mots et compris de suite que ses soupçons étaient bien fondé tout ceci ne pouvait être que l'œuvre du Quaterback, la fureur s'empara d'elle, ses poings se crispèrent jusqu'au moment où l'un deux alla s'écrasé de colère contre l'une des portes des toilettes fessant sursauté Rachel. _

**Quinn (un regard noir remplir de haine se dirigeant vers la sortie) : Je vais le démonté, le réduire en pièce….**


	21. Chapter 21

Nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis fait un peu de bien en l'écrivant je l'avoue sans doute par envie d'évacuer toute ma frustration lié à tous ce Finchel/Monchele qui déchaine les foules en ce moment lol. Et oui je n'ai pas peur de le dire les moments Faberry et Achele me manque.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de laisser une petite Review j'adore lire ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre 21**

_**Quinn pov**_

_**Vous savez ce que ça fait quand la rage s'empare de vous, qu'une immense fureur contrôle tout votre être parce qu'on n'a osez toucher une personne qui vous ai chère, vous le savez parce que sachez que ça n'a rien de comparable avec ce que je ressens à cet instant. Il a osé la touché, elle, ma Rachel, ma raison d'être, c'est impardonnable, je sens que ma colère ne cessent de gagner du terrain sur ma lucidité, d'infiltré mes veines, moi qui suit d'ordinaire la Reine des Glaces, je peux sentir le feu qui s'est emparé de tout mon corps, cette envie irrésistible de le trouver pour lui encastré sa tête d'abrutit fini en plein milieu de son casier, lui faire regretter jusqu'à son dernier souffle d'avoir osé poser sa main sur elle. A l' instant où mes yeux ont constaté cette marque et compris d'où elle venait, je me suis coupé du monde, je ne poursuis qu'un seul but lui faire payer très cher son geste, encastrer mon poing dans la porte des toilettes n'était qu'un début, un échauffement comme dirait Sylvester, là avec toutes les idées qui me viennent en tête je peux assurer cas côté de moi à cet instant Santana serait considéré comme un ange. Ma haine pour lui est aussi puissante que mon Amour pour elle, parce que oui je l'aime, je l'avoue je n'ai jamais éprouvé de tel sentiments auparavant, l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire le moindre mal met insupportable c'est comme si on m'ôtait toute faculté à respirer. J'entends une voix dans le fond mais je n'arrive pas a distingué ce qu'elle dit j'y crois pas qui ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin….**_

_**Rachel pov **_

_**Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour en voyant son regard posé sur moi, elle la vue, la question ne tarda pas à venir, il faut que je mente parce que sinon je la connais, il n'y aura plus moyen de la contrôler. Mais elle n'est pas dupe je peux lire maintenant la douleur et la fureur à travers ses yeux en constatant la marque cas laissé mon altercation avec Finn hier soir, je suis sortie de mes pensées en entendant un énorme bruit derrière moi, je me retourne et constate que le poing de Quinn est encastré dans la porte des toilettes. La panique s'empare de moi voulant me précipité à ses côtés pour être sure qu'elle ne s'est pas blessé mais mon corps reste pourtant figé face au spectacle qui s'offre à lui ma petite amie semble avoir complètement disparu, il n'y a plus que haine et envie de vengeance à sa place, je la voie ensuite sortir de la pièce sans même me lancer un regard. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de réalisé totalement ce qui était en train de se dérouler et de me précipiter à la suite de Quinn, mais mon manque de réaction m'aura valu un train de retard constatant son avancer à l'autre bout du couloir, comment puis-je être aussi bête, je m'époumone à crier son prénom sachant pertinemment que dans l'état ou elle est-elle ne doit sans doute pas m'entendre. Par chance, Santana ayant entendu mes cris, se place devant Quinn ce qui la stoppe net. **_

_**Santana pov **_

_**Ah quelle magnifique journée, tout va comme je l'espérais, mon plan Faberry a fonctionné du tonnerre, Quinn et Rachel sont enfin ensemble, Brittany est à mes côtés resplendissante comme toujours, nous profitons de chaque instant car la fin de l'année approche, nous allons bientôt décrocher notre diplôme et quitter ce bon vieux Mc Kinley, je me sens envahis d'une certaine tristesse à cette idées, je dois être honnête l'idée de devoir dire au revoir à tous mes amis me fend le cœur car oui le Glee Club au fond c'est comme ma famille. Voyons Lopez ressaisi toi ! je me fais sortir de mes pensées d'un seul coup en entendant la voix de Rachel résonner dans tout le couloir mais que ce passe-t-il donc ? J'ai à peine le temps de me poser cette question que je remarque Q arriver droit devant moi, ce que je vois ne me rassure pas du tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, elle a l'air de complètement bouillonner de l'intérieur quoi qu'il se passe je ne souhaite pas être la personne qui va subir ses foudres. Un nouveau cri de la Diva me fit ressortir de mes pensées, je constate son regard désespéré et devant la nom réaction de Q face l'évocation de son nom par celle-ci, je décide de mettre ma vie en jeu en me plaçant devant elle, le regard qu'elle me lance à cet instant ne présage rien de bon pour moi.**_

Quinn (rouge de colère) : Putain Lopez bouge de là ?

Santana (ne se démontant pas) : Pas question Fabray pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe !

Quinn (d'un ton menaçant): Pousse toi Santana, ne m'oblige pas à te faire de mal

Santana (laissant échappé un petit rire méprisant) : Quoi toi me faire du mal laisse-moi rire, je te botterai les fesses avant même que tu es eu le temps de bouger.

Quinn (plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie) : Santana s'il te plait laisse-moi passé c'est important.

Santana (constatant la douleur dans le regard de son amie) : Qu'est qu'il y a Q ? Tu as l'air dans une rage folle, Berry hurle ton prénom avec un tel désespoir dans la voix que s'en ai flippant. Dis-moi pas que vous vous êtes séparé hein parce que sinon je te botte le cul, on n'a pas fait tout ça pour que ça dure que 3 jours ok.

Quinn (la colère remontant) : Ecoute je vais faire court faut que tu t'enlèves de mon chemin pour que je puisse aller m'occuper de Finn alors s'il te plait pousse toi maintenant.

Santana (confuse) : Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait et il mérite surement ta colère mais au vu du regard désespérer qu'affiche Rachel à l'autre bout du couloir je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Q. Je suis désolée.

Quinn (excédé) : Ecoute il a osé poser la main sur elle et pas d'une manière amicale tu saisis donc si c'était arrivé à Brittany nous ne serions pas en train d'avoir cette conversation il me semble alors laisse-moi passé San !

Santana (surprise et énervé à son tour) : Quoi ? Il a osé quoi ? (toute sorte d'injure en espagnol franchir les barrières de ses lèvres) ok va s'y, je te rejoins.

_**Quinn lui adressa un mouvement de la tête en signe de remerciement et se dirigea dans la salle du Glee Club, elle était sure dit trouver le jeune homme car ils devaient tous s'y retrouver ce matin. Rachel se précipita à la suite de Quinn constatant que Santana n'avait finalement pas retenue cette dernière bien longtemps, elle lui lança un regard rempli de reproche en passant devant elle.**_

Santana : Oh attend Berry ne me lance pas ce regard s'il te plait

Rachel : Si, je pensais que tu l'aurais raisonné, pas laisser partir si facilement.

Santana : Attend j'ai essayé mais honnêtement au vue de ce qu'elle m'a révélé, je n'aurais pas aimé que quelqu'un se mette en travers de mon chemin si c'était arrivé à Brittany.

Rachel (énervé) : Oui mais seulement là, elle ne sait pas toute l'histoire, elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de tout lui expliqué.

Santana (posant le regard sur la marque) : Expliqué quoi au vue de cette marque tout à l'air très clair, il me semble alors laisse Q régler ça.

Rachel (les larmes aux yeux): Non tout n'est pas clair, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, tu sais très bien que contre lui, elle ne fait pas le poids, surtout quand il est en colère.

Santana (comprenant la crainte de la brunette) : D'accord aller viens on n'y va avant que ça tourne mal parce que même si tu n'as pas tort je connais Q et je peux te dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil donc Finn pourrait quand même avoir mal pas que son sort m'intéresse mais honnêtement je ne veux pas qu'elle se prenne des jours de mise à pied à cause de cet abruti.

**Salle du Glee Club **

**Finn était assis à cheval sur sa chaise au milieu de la salle en face de lui se trouvait Artie, Sam, Puck et Mike, plus loin sur l'estrade se tenaient Mercedes Sugar et Tina deux groupes et pourtant une seule conversation en tête, le bal de promo. Pour les filles toute est question de robe, pour les garçons toutes est question de fille, à l'exception de Mike et Sam qui eux n'auront pas besoin de devoir choisir leurs cavalières. **

Puck : Alors Finn qui sera l'heureuse élue maintenant que tu es à nouveau sur le marché.

Finn : Ne t'inquiète pas Puck, je ne risque pas de te faire de l'ombre, je compte y aller avec Rachel de toute manière.

Tous le regardèrent avec d'énormes yeux d'incompréhension.

Sam : Attend, je pense qu'on ne comprend pas trop là, Rachel et toi c'est bien fini non. Elle est avec Quinn d'après ce que nous avons pu constater et entendre hier.

Finn : Non Quinn c'est juste une passade elle va me revenir vous verrez, on n'est fait l'un pour l'autre, elle ne peut pas le nier.

**Le garçon eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva à terre, la Cheerleader venant de shooter littéralement dans les pieds de sa chaise. Tout le monde resta sans voix, devant la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.**

Quinn (rouge de colère) : Debout Hudson ! Aller relève toi sale minable.

Puck : Et Q qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Quinn (lui lançant un regard glacial) : ne te mêle pas de ça Puckerman, c'est entre lui et moi

Finn (se relevant) : Non mais ça va pas bien, qu'est ce qui te prend aimé les filles ça te rend encore plus garce qu'avant.

Quinn (s'avançant au plus près de lui posant un doigt sur son torse en guise d'avertissement et le fessant reculer jusqu'au mur par la même occasion) : Fait attention à ce que tu dis parce que mon respect pour toi est bien loin derrière et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à t'en mettre une.

**Rachel et Santana rentrèrent à cet instant dans la salle, un vent de panique s'empara de la brunette.**

Finn (ricanant et arborant un air sur de lui) : tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu ne fais pas le poids et tu ne le feras jamais, Rachel me reviendra, tu verras. Tu n'es qu'une passade, tu peux rien faire contre ça je suis son âme sœur, on n'est fait l'un pour l'autre et bientôt elle sera mienne à nouveau.

**La colère de la blonde devant ses paroles atteint son sommet elle n'entendit pas la voix de Rachel « Quinn non ! » Ni une ni deux son poing s'écrasa dans le mur à quelque centimètre de la mâchoire du jeune homme.**

Quinn (des larmes de rage dans les yeux) : Tu as tors et tu as de la chance, que je tienne tellement à elle, à ses valeurs pour ne pas te l'avoir collé en pleine face. Ne t'avise plus jamais à lui refaire du mal, a posé ta main sur elle, car sinon je te promets que ce seront mes valeurs que j'appliquerais et pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que cela signifie.

**La blonde se retourna ensuite face à ses deux amies, elle posa son regard sur la petite Diva celle-ci fut troubler par ce qu'elle y constata de la colère mais aussi de la douleur, certainement l'effet des dernières paroles du jeune Quaterback. Rachel commença à avancer mais Quinn la devança, elle lui adressa un regard remplit d'excuse mais aussi de confusion.**

Rachel : Quinn, je….

Quinn (la coupant) : ne mens veut pas j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul de réfléchir, je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi.

**La blonde se dirigera vers la sortie sous le regard de tous ses camarades dont celui de Santana et Rachel impuissante face à la détresse de la jeune fille. Seul Finn arborait un immense sourire satisfait** **d'avoir réussi son coup il savait que ses mots auraient assez d'impact pour chambouler et blesser la jeune fille ainsi celle-ci se refermerait automatiquement sur elle-même, la poussant à s'éloigner par la même occasion de la brunette. L'attitude du jeune homme n'échappa pas à la petite Diva qui se dirigea vers lui et lui adressa une gifle magistrale qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.**

Finn (se frottant la joue) : Non mais ça va pas tu es devenue complètement folle toi aussi !

Rachel (la colère montante) : Ne fait pas l'innocent, ton attitude me déçoit et Quinn aurait dû appliquer ses valeurs tu l'aurais amplement mérité au vue de ce qui s'est passé hier soir et à l'instant.

Finn (arborant ses yeux de chiots) : Mais Rach !

Rachel : Y'a pas de Rach qui tienne, écoute bien va falloir que tu te l'enfonce dans le crane et au plus vite que tout le monde ici en soit témoin, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis après je laisserais Santana s'occuper de ton cas. (La Latina afficha son plus beau sourire face à ses dernières paroles).Toi et moi c'est fini, il n'y aura plus jamais rien, tu n'es pas mon âme sœur, et sache surtout que Quinn n'est pas une passade pour moi, je l'aime et je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça mais je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant c'est plus fort que tout. Alors je pense que mes pères ont été assez clair avec toi hier soir, que Quinn la été tout autant et que tu cesseras d'avoir cette attitude.

**Elle laissa le jeune homme sur ses paroles et retourna auprès de Santana, Kurt et Brittany.**

Kurt : Tu devrais peut être allé la rejoindre

Santana : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je connais Q et elle a besoin de ce moment de tranquillité, de réfléchir si tu y va elle va sans doute ce braquer et tu n'en tireras plus rien.

Brittany : Oui San à raison Q, c'est comme un cheval sauvage faut toujours y aller en douceur si tu veux arriver à l'apprivoiser.

**Les trois amis se mirent à rire à la comparaison de la blonde mais savaient qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort.**

Rachel : Vous avez raison, je la connais bien assez moi aussi pour savoir qu'il faut que je respect ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'irais la retrouvé après le cours, elle sera sans doute plus ouverte à avoir une conversation.

**Terrain de Football**

**Quinn était assis sous l'estrade les larmes aux yeux lançant quelques petits cailloux devant elle.**

_**Quinn pov :**_

_**Je devrais pas être dans cet état mais ses mots mon atteint bien plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre, avait-il raison ?, était-il son âme sœur ? , lui reviendrait-elle ?, était je qu'une passade dans sa vie ? Tant de question sans réponse, je n'en peux plus c'est une vraie torture mentale. Santana a totalement raison je suis dépendante d'elle comme je ne l'ai jamais été de personne d'autre, l'idée de la perdre un jour me consume, je me sens comme vide sans sa présence, elle arrive à réveiller toutes les parties de mon être en un regard, quand je me retranche a nouveau derrière cette carapace, ce masque de reine des glaces elle est la seule à le faire fondre en une fraction de seconde. Tout ceci me fait extrêmement peur ma réaction face à Finn ma fait prendre conscience de l'immensité de mes sentiments pour elle, je ne mettais jamais ressenti de la sorte une telle rage, plus aucune barrière de contrôle, ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour moi car si elle me quitte pour lui comme il le prêtant, je sais au plus profond de mon cœur que je ne mens remettrais pas, je me détruirais à petit feu.**_

**Au bout de quelques temps de réflexion, la jeune fille commença à chanter voulant extérioriser son mal être**.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors? **/Comment peux-tu lire à travers mes yeux comme à travers des portes ouvertes ?  
><strong>Leading you down into my core **/Te menant au plus profond de moi  
><strong>Where I've become so numb without a soul **/ Lorsque je suis devenue si engourdie, sans âme **My spirit sleeping somewhere cold **/ Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid  
><strong>Until you find it there and lead it back home **/ Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le retrouver et que tu le ramènes à la maison**

Wake me up inside / **Réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
><strong>Wake me up inside **/ Réveille-moi de l'intérieur**  
>Call my name and save me from the dark <strong> Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres  
><strong>Bid my blood to run **/ Ordonne à mon sang de couler**  
>Before I come undone  **Avant que je sois détruite**  
>Save me from the nothing I've become <strong> Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenue**

Now that I know what I'm without **/ Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque**  
>You can't just leave me <strong> Respire en moi et rends-moi réelle**  
>Breathe into me and make me real <strong> Tu ne peux pas me laisser  
><strong>Bring me to life **/ Ramène-moi à la vie**

Frozen inside without your touch without your love, darling **/ Gelée de l'intérieur sans ta présence, sans ton amour, chéri  
><strong>Only you are the life among the dead **/ Seulement toi peut représenter la vie à travers la mort  
><strong>All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see **/ Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été prisonnière de cette illusion  
><strong>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me / **Maintenu dans les ténèbres alors que tu étais en face de moi  
><strong>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems **/ C'est comme si j'avais dormi durant un millier d'années  
><strong>Got to open my eyes to everything **/ je dois ouvrir les yeux**  
>Bring me to life <strong> Ramène moi à la vie  
><strong>Wake me up inside **/ Réveille-moi de l'intérieur**  
>Wake me up inside <strong> Réveille-moi de l'intérieur**  
>Call my name and save me from the dark <strong> Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres  
><strong>Bid my blood to run **/ ordonne à mon sang de couler  
><strong>Before I come undone **/ avant que je sois détruite**  
>Save me <strong> Sauve moi**

**La blonde sursauta à l'invocation de son prénom, elle se retourna pour faire face à la personne derrière elle….**


	22. Chapter 22

_Nouveau chapitre, je l'ai écrit en écoutant exclusivement la chanson I was here chanté par Lea, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi cette chanson m'inspire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me touche énormément pour répondre à la question principale vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point j'aurais aimé lui en mettre une bonne ça m'aurait dé frustrer un peu car le Finchel/Monchele c'est en train de m'étouffer, je sature lol mais comme vous le savez ça n'aurait pas plus à notre chère Rachel et faut l'avouer Quinn ne peut rien faire qui puisse aller contre ses valeurs. Mais bon si il continue je laisserais Santana sans changer ou peut être même Q qui sait et oui je suis désolée mais pour moi Finn restera toujours un éternel abruti. _

_Mxelle Juuw : Ah suspense Rachel ou peut-être pas Rachel, tu vas le découvrir très vite _

_Junkie-Coffee : Merci pour ton post il m'a fait super plaisir, comme tu le dis si bien malheureusement Rachel est toujours avec Finn dans la série et ça commence à étouffer tout le reste, mais bon on n'a pas le choix. L'amitié Quinn Santana Brittany est quelque chose d'importante pour moi j'y tiens beaucoup. Quinn prendra toujours soins de Rachel quoi qu'il arrive._

_Melanie : Merci, j'espère que celui-ci en vaudra tout autant le coup, et que si tu le lis en cours demain tu ne te feras pas engueuler par ta prof lol._

_Je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 22**

_**Rachel pov :**_

_**L'entendre chanter avec tant de douleur me brise un peu plus à chaque seconde, voir les larmes couler sur son si beau visage met insupportable, les paroles de sa chanson me touche au plus profond de moi-même, si seulement elle pouvait lire dans mon cœur toute cette peur disparaitrait j'en suis sure. **_

Rachel : Quinn !

**La jeune cheerleader sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, puis pivota pour faire face à la jeune Diva, ses yeux toujours remplient de larmes.**

Quinn : Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Rachel **(un léger sourire)** : Assez longtemps pour avoir pu profiter de ta magnifique voix.

Un air gêné apparut sur le visage de la blonde devant cet aveu, mais la douleur qui l'animait refit vite surface, ce qui n'échappa pas à la Diva.

Rachel : Quinn, il faut qu'on parle

Quinn **(le regard dans le vide)** : Je ne vois pas de quoi, il n'y a rien à dire.

_**La jeune fille se rapprocha de la blonde s'asseyant à ses côtés, elle tenta de poser sa main dans la sienne mais cette dernière la repoussa en se levant brusquement, mettant ainsi à nouveau de la distance entre elle. A cet instant la blonde n'aurait voulu qu'une seule chose la serrer dans ses bras mais les paroles du jeune homme quelques minutes auparavant avaient réussi à semé le doute dans son esprit. Son visage se durcit à ses pensées, mettant ainsi encore plus de barrière entre elles.**_

Rachel **(les yeux suppliants remplient de larmes) **Quinn ne te referme pas s'il te plait dit moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, ne t'éloigne pas de moi ainsi.

Quinn **(la voix remplit de tristesse, les yeux larmoyant)** : Je… j'essaye d'être forte de faire comme si ce qu'il m'avait dit ne m'atteignait pas mais c'est faux. On dit souvent que les paroles passent tandis que les écrits restent mais c'est comme si ce qu'il m'avait dit toute à l'heure s'était inscrit sur mon cœur, je n'arrive pas à y sortir de ma tête. Il a sans doute raison et je ne veux pas être une barrière, ni un frein à votre destiné alors je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on…..

Rachel **(la coupant, criant, les larmes coulants sur son visage)**: Tu n'as pas le droit, Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase tu m'entends, je t'interdis de rompre avec moi Quinn Fabray.

_**Elle reprit sa respiration, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille**_

Rachel : Tu n'as donc aucune idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi, je t'aime Quinn comme jamais je n'ai aimé auparavant, sache que rien ne peut atténuer cette flamme qui s'embrase pour toi de jour en jour à l'intérieur de moi. Finn a tort, lui et moi s'était vouer à l'échec dès le début car toi et moi c'était écrit dès le départ, il n'y a nul doute pour moi que mon cœur t'était destinée, tu es mon âme sœur. Tu es ma rencontre inattendue celle qui a tout changé, qui a bouleversé à jamais ma vie, tu es mon oxygène, ma force au quotidien, sans toi je ne suis rien. Alors je t'en supplie, ne me rejette pas, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, ne laisse pas cet idiot gagner.

_**La brune éclata en sanglot, Quinn n'eut plus le courage de lutter et se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille « je t'aime aussi, je suis désolée, pardonne moi ». Rachel se détacha de l'étreinte pour fixer son regard dans le sien.**_

Rachel : Promet moi que tu n'essayeras plus jamais de me quitter.

Quinn **(l'embrassant tendrement)** : Je te le promets.

_**Rachel glissa sa main sur la joue de la blonde fessant apparaitre ainsi la marque laisser par le jeune homme, les yeux de Quinn se fixèrent automatiquement dessus elle lui attrapa délicatement la main pour l'observer de plus près, la douleur ainsi que la colère réapparurent aussitôt dans ses yeux.**_

Rachel : Je n'ai pas mal tu sais, elle aura disparu d'ici quelques jours….

Quinn **(la coupant)** : Raconte-moi ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Rachel : D'accord, très bien, nous étions …

_**Flashback hier soir devant chez les Berry**_

_Finn et Rachel était assis dans la voiture de ce dernier, un silence palpable avait régner dans l'habitacle durant tout le trajet entre le lycée et la maison des Berry, la jeune fille ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet sans blesser celui-ci. Elle se décida toutefois à ce lancer une fois le moteur coupé._

_Rachel : Si je t'ai demandé de me raccompagner, c'est parce qu'il faudrait qu'on parle, que tout soit clair entre nous, pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu et que nous puissions continuer à être amis. _

**_Le jeune homme tiqua sur ce dernier mot, fronçant les sourcils mais il la laissa continuer._**

_Rachel : je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi d'accepter les derniers évènements, mais tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si nous étions encore ensemble, comme si ma relation, mes sentiments pour Quinn n'étaient pas là. _

**_A cette dernière phrase le Quaterback se raidit et ouvrir enfin la bouche._**

_Finn (d'un ton sec) : C'est toi qui ne peut pas faire comme si nous deux ça n'était rien, comme si tu n'avais jamais accepté ma demande en mariage, comme si tu ne m'aimais pas, comme si ta relation avec Quinn n'était pas qu'une passade._

_Rachel (osant le ton) : Tu n'as pas à juger ma relation avec elle, tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux ressentir et en l'occurrence en ce qui nous concerne pour moi tout est clair, je suis désolée que ce soit si dure pour toi de l'accepter. (Elle reprit son calme) Mais je conçois que ce soit dure à comprendre, oui j'ai accepté ta demande en mariage, mais au plus profond de mon cœur, mes sentiments pour elle était déjà présent, je ne voulais tout simplement pas les accepter. Pardonne mon égoïsme mais t'épouser était la solution de facilité, je n'avais pas reçu ma lettre pour NYADA, je ne voulais pas faire face à mes sentiments sans doute par peur d'être rejeter, tu étais là, nous étions plutôt bien alors j'ai décidé de te dire oui mais la réalité ma rattrapé l'accident ma ouvert les yeux, fait prendre conscience de ce qui était important écouter mon cœur. Tu es un garçon bien Finn Hudson n'en doute jamais, j'ai passé de merveilleux moment avec toi mais je ne suis pas la fille qui t'ai destiné, je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'aimais pas comme il le faudrait mais je suis sure que tu trouveras comme moi cette personne._

_Finn** (rouge de colère)** : Tu dis n'importe quoi, nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre, ouvre les yeux bon sang, tu es en train de tout gâché pour une petite lubie, elle n'est pas faite pour toi et tu devrais le savoir avec tout ce qu'elle ta fait subir comme ose tu pensé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse t'aimer, elle fait tout simplement ça pour nous briser, elle joue son rôle de garce à la perfection et toi tu tombes dans le panneau._

_Rachel **(lui tirant une gifle et sortant de la voiture tout en hurlant)** : ça suffit maintenant, je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, elle vaut mille fois mieux que toi, elle n'est pas comme ça, elle m'aime sincèrement et contrairement à toi, elle me pousse a réalisé mes rêves et non à me les briser en me proposant de l'épouser afin de me garder à Lima. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses si il y a une garce dans l'histoire ce n'est sans doute pas elle, regarde toi dans un miroir après tout c'est toi qui a flirter avec moi quand tu étais avec elle, ensuite tu as rompu avec moi pour ensuite briser son couple avec Sam pour la récupérer pour finir par la quitter pour retourner avec moi non ? _

**_Le jeune homme se trouvait devant elle dans l'allée de sa maison, de plus en plus rouge de colère face à ses propos._**

_Rachel **(d'un ton sec**) : De toute façon tout a été dit nous deux c'est fini, je ne t'aime plus, je suis avec elle et il faudra que tu t'y fasses que tu le veuilles ou non. Bonne soirée. _

**_Il lui attrapa violament le poignet et l'attira contre lui, elle tenta désespérément de se détacher mais le jeune homme était beaucoup trop fort, elle décida d'hurler de toute ses forces espérant que ses pères l'entendent._**

_Rachel (hurlant) : Finn arrête lâche moi ! Lâche moi je te dis _

_Finn : Non pas question, je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher notre histoire, nos projets pour elle._

_Rachel (hurlant de plus en plus fort) : Arrête tu es devenu complètement fou, lâche-moi _

_Finn : Oui je suis fou, fou de toi, depuis le premier jour._

_Leroy (courant vers eux) : Finn arrête ça tout de suite lâche ma fille._

**_A la voix du père de Rachel, le brun relâcha instantanément sa prise, il le regarda d'un air confus._**

_Leroy (serrant sa fille dans ses bras) : ça va mon ange ?_

_Rachel (encore sous le choc) : Heu ! Oui, oui ça va_

_Leroy (la regardant) : très bien rentre à la maison chérie, je dois parler avec Finn._

_Finn (hésitant) : Mr Berry….._

_Leroy (d'un ton sec et menaçant) : Tais-toi ! Écoute moi bien, je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que si tu t'avise encore une fois a posé ta main sur ma fille, je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu ne puisses plus jamais poser celle-ci sur quoi que ce soit. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_Finn : Oui Mr _

_Leroy : Très bien, maintenant je te prierais de bien vouloir partir._

_**Le jeune homme se dirigea sans un mot, jusqu'à sa voiture, une fois partie Leroy rentra afin de retrouver sa fille pour enfin comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il la retrouva blottit dans les bras de Hiram, ce tableau lui réchauffa le cœur.** _

_Leroy : Ma puce, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer s'il te plait._

_Rachel (hésitante) : Heu…. J'ai quelques choses à vous avouer… enfin à vous annoncer… j'ai rompu avec Finn._

_Hiram : Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée mais pourquoi tu …._

_Rachel (reprenant sa respiration afin de se lancer) : Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va paraitre fou peut être même incompréhensif mais j'espère que vous comprendrez. Si j'ai quitté Finn c'est parce que je me suis rendue compte que nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, je l'ai longtemps cru mais en réalité c'était tout simplement pour me cacher la vérité, mais je n'ai plus envie de me mentir, ni même de mentir au monde, je suis…. je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre….. Je suis amoureuse de Quinn. _

_Leroy (pas surpris le loin du monde) : Ah ben enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu ne t'en rendrais jamais compte._

_Rachel (surprise) : Mais… comment ?_

_Hiram : Voyons ma chérie nous ne sommes pas complètement aveugle, pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir ce que vous pouvez ressentir l'une pour l'autre._

_Leroy : Oui ton père a raison et sache que cela ne nous gêne pas, tout ce que nous voulons c'est ton bonheur ma chérie et il me semble qu'avec Quinn, il est au summum._

**_La jeune fille se précipita dans leur bras, leur approbation sur sa nouvelle relation était très important pour elle, la brunette les serra fort contre elle, les yeux remplis de larmes de bonheur d'avoir pu enfin libérer son cœur exprimer ses sentiments à deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle fut sortie de son étreinte en entendant son téléphone sonner__._**

_**Fin du Flashback **_

Rachel **(taquinant la blonde)** : C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai reçu ton deuxième message, tu sais celui-ci mignon qui ressemblait à une petite crise de jalousie.

Quinn **(la serrant contre elle tout en souriant)** : je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Rachel **(attrapant le col de son uniforme pour rapprocher leurs lèvres) **: Vraiment, pourtant moi je vois très bien. **(Elle l'embrassa tendrement)**

_**Elles furent interrompues par une voix bien singulière.**_

Santana : Décidément je vais vraiment vous l'offrir cette chambre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous offrirai aussi deux trois cours particulier pour pas vous sentir perdue.

Quinn **(éclatant de rire)** : Dans tes rêves les plus fous Lopez !

Santana **(la taquinant)** : Au arrête Q, je sais très bien que si tu n'étais pas si accro à Berry, tu me sauterais dessus sans hésitation.

Rachel **(légèrement jalouse)** : ça va on ne vous dérange pas trop, parce que sinon faut le dire et Britt et moi on s'en va.

Santana **(amusée)** : Ben alors Rachel, on n'a peur de la concurrence, on n'est jal….

_**La Latina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le coude de Brittany s'enfonça doucement dans ses côtes. **_

Santana : Et ! Non mais ça fait mal chérie

Brittany **(d'un ton sérieux)** : ça t'apprendra à embêter Rachel et en plus à insinuer que tu voudrais me tromper.

Santana **(attrapant sa blonde par la taille, enfouissant son regard de braise dans celui bleu azur)** : Tu sais très bien que je ne désire que toi mon amour, et seulement toi.

Quinn **(rigolant)** : Ah ben tu vois ce n'est pas pour nous que tu devrais louer une chambre mais plutôt pour vous deux car je sens bien la température monté tout à coup.

Santana **(d'un ton narquois)** : AH AH Fabray tu es jalouse car je fais monter la température plus vite que toi c'est ça.

Quinn **(amusé)** : Oui, oui c'est toute a fait ça, mais je sais que tu te feras un plaisir de m'expliquer ta technique.

Rachel **(se compressant contre son corps) **: Tu n'en a pas besoin, tu te débrouilles déjà bien assez ma température est au maximum.

Santana : Bon ok très bien, je pense qu'on va y aller hein ! Avant que Berry se consume littéralement sur place.

_**La brunette lança un regard noir à la Latina, ce qui amusa les deux blondes, elles prirent toutes les quatre le chemin du parking. Santana proposa à Rachel et Brittany de prendre de l'avance afin de pouvoir discuter un peu avec Quinn.**_

Santana : ça va ?

Quinn : Oui ne t'inquiète pas

Santana : Tu sais que Finn n'est qu'un abruti et qu'il ne suffit que d'un seul mot de ta part pour que je fasse de sa vie un enfer.

Quinn : Je sais, merci, mais je ne peux pas même si je meurs d'envie de lui régler son compte, je ne peux pas tu comprends.

Santana **(souriant)** : Je comprends, elles nous tiennent hein

Quinn **(lançant un regard vers les deux jeunes filles et souriant)** : Oui, pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Santana : Tu comptes officialiser les choses ?

Quinn **(intriguée)** : C'est-à-dire

Santana : Ben y'a que le Glee Club qui est au courant, je sais que tu tiens à ta cote de popularité et qu'annoncer cela a tout le lycée ne risque pas d'augmenter de l'augmenter mais je sais aussi à quelle point tu tiens à elle alors….

Quinn **(regardant toujours Rachel au loin)** : Alors ! Tu as raison, je me fiche bien de ma popularité, Rachel est beaucoup plus importante que ça et j'ai envie que tout le monde sache à quelle point elle me rend heureuse.

Santana : Donc tu comptes t'y prendre comment

Quinn **(regardant son amie un sourire en coin)** : J'ai mon idée mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…..


	23. Chapter 23

Je me suis taper un méchant délire avec celui-ci de chapitre, je l'avoue j'avais besoin d'extériorisé un peu tout, le possible non-retour de Dianna pour la saison 4 ma un peu assommer et mon manque d'Achele se fait ressentir lol. Donc besoin d'un peu de détente et je ne sais pas pourquoi cette chanson ma inspirer. Prochain chapitre gros moment Faberry et je pense en faire un Brittania aussi d'ailleurs.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS : J'ai été gentille, je laisse un peu de répit à Finn pour ce chapitre lol.

**Chapitre 23**

Santana : Sérieusement Q, tu veux faire ça comme ça ? Devant tout le monde, (se mettant à rire) enfin en même temps c'est un bon moyen pour que le message passe vite.

Quinn : Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

Santana **(reprenant son sérieux)** : Oh non bien au contraire, je pense que c'est plutôt culotté et que ça devrait même énormément plaire à Berry.

Quinn **(un sourire aux lèvres)** : Tu crois ? Ça ne va pas être simple mais en même temps, je ne veux pas me caché, je veux que tout le monde sache, même si ça me fait un peu peur faut l'avouer.

Santana : Je te comprends, mais toi au moins tu décides de où et comment, on ne te sort pas du placard de force alors profite, fait le bien à ta façon.

_**La blonde afficha un air de tristesse au propos de son amie, le souvenir de la dureté des épreuves qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son outting par Finn leur réapparu soudainement à l'esprit.**_

Santana : Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien et puis Britt et Moi nous serons là pour vous épaulez.

Quinn **(la serrant dans ses bras)** : Merci San, tu sais je serais toujours là pour toi aussi

Santana : Je sais…

**Elles furent interrompues par une voix au loin.**

Rachel **(d'un ton sec)** : Je te vois Santana Lopez, dis à tes mains de bien resté tranquille hein !

Santana **(amusée)** : Attend on va se marrer un peu **(elle commença à descendre un peu ses mains le long du dos de la blonde)** Hein quoi comment je t'entends pas bien Berry tu disais quoi, la liaison est mauvaise.

Rachel **(à cette vue, elle vira au rouge)** : Santana je te préviens, ta pas intérêt….

Quinn **(amusée):** AH oui c'est donc bien vrai…

Santana : Et oui chérie, c'est bien vrai, je ne suis pas une légende avec moi c'est le frisson garantie.

Quinn **(s'éclata de rire)** : t'y est pas du tout San, je voulais dire que c'est donc vrai que la jalousie ça rend encore plus excitante.

Santana **(relâchant aussitôt leur étreinte)** : Ah non Q, sérieux t'abuse maintenant j'ai cette vision de toi et Berry en train de le faire.

_**La blonde éclata encore plus de rire devant l'attitude de son amie.**_

Quinn : Bien fait ce sera pour toute les fois où tu m'as fait pareil. Allez viens on va les rejoindre sinon je pense qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à venir nous botter les fesses. Mais n'oublie pas pour demain, ce qu'on n'a dit.

Santana : Ne t'en fait pas, je n'oublie pas, je me change de voir Sam, pour lui demander son aide.

_**Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers leurs copines, avec leur plan bien à l'esprit, demain sera le jour ou Quinn Fabray annoncera à tous Mc Kinley qu'elle est la petite amie de Rachel Berry, cela risque d'être une journée forte intéressante.**_

_**Quinn décida de raccompagné Rachel, le silence dans la voiture était plutôt pesant, mais elle n'osa pas le briser, jusqu'au moment où arrivé devant chez cette dernière, celle-ci ouvrir la portière, sans dire un mot s'apprêtant à sortir mais la blonde l'arrêta aussitôt l'attrapant délicatement par la main.**_

Quinn : Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Rachel **(fixant le sol)** : Je **…. (Elle soupira)** tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

_**La brunette détacha sa main, sortie aussitôt de la voiture mais fut arrêter sur le perron par le ton sec de Quinn qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière elle.**_

Quinn : Rachel Barbra Berry, je te prierais de ne pas me mentir, ni même de prendre la fuite, s'il te plait retourne toi.

_**Rachel se retourna, la blonde remarqua aussitôt les larmes aux bords de ses yeux, elle se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.**_

Quinn **(le ton suppliant**): Rach, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

Rachel **(la serrant encore plus fort)** : J'ai…. J'ai peur, peur de te perdre

Quinn **(lui attrapant le visage pour fixer ses yeux dans les siens)** : Tu ne me perdras pas, je n'irais nulle part je te le promets.

Rachel : Quand j'ai vu Santana dans tes bras, ça m'a fait mal, je sais que c'est ton amie, juste ton amie mais je n'y peux rien je suis jalouse, jalouse de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans tes bras, poser ses mains sur toi, j'ai tellement peur qu'au final tu me quittes pour quelqu'un de mieux…

Quinn **(l'embrassant)** : Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, je ne vois que toi Rachel, je ne veux que toi, Santana est mon amie, ma meilleure amie s'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter pour quelqu'un que tu qualifies de mieux parce qu'à mes yeux personnes n'est ne peut être mieux que toi. Mes bras, mes mains, mes lèvres, mon corps, mon cœur, mes pensées tous ceci n'appartiennent cas une seule et unique personne, celle qui se trouve à cette instant devant moi.

_**Rachel se jette aussitôt sur les lèvres de celle-ci, un baiser passionner laisse place petit à petit à un beaucoup plus tendre, seul le manque d'oxygène leur oblige à tout stopper, elles posent ensuite mutuellement leurs fronts l'une contre l'autre.**_

Rachel : Je t'aime

Quinn : Je t'aime aussi **(elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres)** je vais devoir y aller, ma mère va finir par s'inquiéter. **(Elle déposa un autre sur son front)** à demain mon cœur.

Rachel **(un sourire aux lèvres)** : A demain, n'oublie pas ta promesse de ce matin, chaque bonjour de la même façon.

Quinn **(un sourire)** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié, et celle de demain tu ne l'oublieras pas non plus.

**Le lendemain devant le lycée**

_**Quinn avant tout le monde, il lui fallait parler avec le coach Sylvester, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son bureau, cette conversation allait être difficile mais nécessaire. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte pris une grande respiration et toqua à la porte.**_

Sue : Entrer

Quinn **(un air peu rassuré)** : Bonjour Coach

Sue : Oh Q tu tombes bien, ma capitaine va surement pouvoir m'aider, je n'arrive pas à me décider sur qui prendra votre place à Lopez et toi l'année prochaine, elles semblent toute ne pas avoir la carrure pour ça.

Quinn : Euh… Vous n'avez cas nous laisser nous en charger, Santana et moi serions ravie, de trouver nos dignes remplaçante.

Sue : Pourquoi pas, vous serez sans doute plus impitoyable que moi, ses fichus hormones me rendent trop sensible, pour martyrisé ses pauvres filles. C'est d'accord toi et Lopez vous vous en chargerez.

Quinn : Euh… **(Inspirant un grand coup)** Coach, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, quelque chose d'assez important.

Sue **(levant les yeux afin de fixer la jeune fille)** : Je t'écoute

Quinn : Voilà, je sais que cela risque surement de vous choquez, peut être même de vous mettre dans une rage folle, vous voudrez sans doute me viré sur le champ.

Sue : Ah non ne me dis pas que tu es encore enceinte Q ? Tu es la capitaine tu dois…

Quinn **(la coupant):** Non, non ce n'est pas ça

Sue **(soulager)** : Tant mieux parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme, pour mener a bien l'équipe, comme tu le sais-je déborde d'hormones et dans quelques mois je serais tellement énorme que je ne pourrais plus trop me déplacer, alors tu prendras le relais.

Quinn : Oui, mais en fait ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que….. Je sors avec Rachel Berry

Sue **(soupirant de soulagement):** Tu joues dans la même cours que Lopez et Pierce, très bien tant que ça ne vous empêche pas de gagner le championnat, je me fiche de ce que vous faites.

_**Quinn arbora un air de soulagement à son tour, Sylvester n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné par sa révélation, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pourrait aller au bout d'un de ses rêves emmener son équipe à la victoire pour son dernier championnat.**_

Quinn : merci Coach

Sue : Ne me remercie pas, par contre Fabray, ne t'avise pas à te ramollir, tu dois rester la capitaine des Cheerleaders celle que tout le monde craint et non la capitaine des bisounours c'est compris.

Quinn : Oui, c'est compris.

Sue : Très bien tu peux y aller et occupe-toi de ce qu'on n'a dit avec Lopez.

_**Quinn sortie du bureau soulagé d'avoir enfin passer cet instant, il lui fallait maintenant affronter le reste de cette journée, qui ne serait sans doute pas très simple, elle se dirigea vers son casier, ou Santana l'attendait accompagné de Sam.**_

Santana : Et toi, comment ça ce fait que je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé

Quinn : je suis arrivé un peu avant, je voulais voir le coach

Santana **(étonné)** : Non, tu lui as dit ?

Sam **(un peu perdu)** : Dit quoi ?

Santana : Qu'elle sort avec Berry

Quinn : Oui je lui ai dit et contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne me suis pas pris de réflexion, ni même de renvoi de l'équipe, les hormones ça la radoucis à fond.

Santana : Tu m'étonnes, à l'entrainement elle nous hurle même plus dessus ce n'est pas drôle elle pourrait faire un petit effort.

Quinn : Alors Sam, San ta expliqué mon petit projet.

Sam : Oui, oui je suis même plutôt amusé par ton choix et je suis bien sûr d'accord pour la partie qui me concerne ce sera avec plaisir.

Quinn **(la sonnerie de début de cours retenti)** : Merci Sam, alors on se voit dans la cour à l'heure du déjeuner d'accord, tu sais ce que tu auras à faire.

Sam : Oui ne t'inquiète pas à tout à l'heure.

_**L'heure du déjeuner ne tarda pas à arriver, l'appréhension commença à monter dans l'esprit de Quinn mais son envie, envie de vivre son amour au grand jour pris vite le dessus, elle se dirigea vers la cours c'était le lieu parfait par ce magnifique temps une majorité des élèves se trouveraient dehors à l'heure du repas. Santana se trouvait à la table juste en face des grands escaliers, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina et Puck y étaient aussi, la mission de la Latina se constituait à occuper la petite Diva assez longtemps afin que Quinn, Sam et deux trois musiciens puissent s'installer discrètement sans éveiller le moindre soupçons.**_

Rachel : Bon aller Santana pourquoi tu as voulu absolument mener ici, je n'ai pas vu Quinn de la journée et je t'avouerais que j'ai énormément besoin de mon bonjour si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Santana : Ah non Berry, s'il te plait épargne-moi ses visions. Et puis je t'ai dit elle est avec coach Sylvester, elle m'a demandé de prendre soins de toi en son absence, donc soit gentille ne me rend pas la tâche plus difficile s'il te plait.

Rachel **(soupirant)** : Très bien, je n'ai pas le choix de toute évidence.

_**Santana leva les yeux au ciel, priant pour que Quinn active un peu le mouvement car garder la brunette en place n'allait sans doute pas être facile, Kurt observa le visage de la Latina et compris qu'un de ses fameux plans étaient sans doute en place et décida d'aider un peu celle-ci.**_

Kurt **(lançant un clin d'œil à la Latina**): Rach, ma chérie, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'elle chanson tu avais choisi pour les auditions d'entrée à NYADA.

_**La jeune fille à cette simple question, s'empressa de se lancer dans un long monologue dont seule elle possédait le secret, Santana remercia le jeune homme d'un mouvement de la tête et fixa son regard sur Sam en train de s'assoir en haut des escaliers sa guitare à la main. Au bout de quelques secondes une mélodie commença à faire son apparition sortant tout le monde de leur conversation respective, une voix commença à faire son apparition, il ne fallut pas une seconde à Rachel pour en reconnaitre sa propriétaire.**_

If I was your Girlfriend, I'd never let you go / **Si j'étais ta petite amie, je ne te laisserai jamais partir**  
>I can take you places you ain't never been before  **Je peux prendre place cette place que personne n'a jamais eu avant  
><strong>Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know / **Bébé laisse-moi ma chance ou tu ne pourras jamais savoir  
><strong>I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow **/ J'ai de l'argent pleins les mains que je voudrai vraiment dépensé pour toi  
><strong>  
>Swag swag swag, on you  **T'as du style, style, style sur toi **

_**(Rachel se leva la cherchant du regard mais ne remarqua que Sam et deux musiciens en haut des escaliers)**_

Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue **/ Passer du temps près du feu et pourquoi pas manger de la fondue  
><strong>I dunno about me but I know about you **/ Je ne sais rien de moi mais je sais tout de toi  
><strong>So say hello to falsetto in three two / **Donc dis Bonjour dans 3..2..**

_**La musique s'arrêta d'un coup, ce qui surprit tout le monde, la blonde eu juste le temps de se faufiler discrètement derrière la brunette, les regards posé sur elle n'alarma pas Rachel bien trop occupé a fixé le haut de l'escalier pensant y voir apparaitre la Cheerleader. Soudainement la musique repris, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une magnifique voix lui chanter à nouveau les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire tandis que tous les autres restèrent sans voix devant ce spectacle, c'était Quinn Fabray en uniforme de Cheerleader en train de chanter et enlacer Rachel Berry en pleins milieu de la cour**_

If I was your Girlfriend, I'd never let you go / **Si j'étais ta petite amie, je ne te laisserai jamais partir**  
>I can take you places you ain't never been before  **Je peux prendre place cette place que personne n'a jamais eu avant  
><strong>Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know / **Bébé laisse-moi ma chance ou tu ne pourras jamais savoir  
><strong>I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow **/ J'ai de l'argent pleins les mains que je voudrai vraiment dépensé pour toi  
><strong>  
>Swag swag swag, on you  **T'as du style, style, style sur toi **

_**(La voix sensuelle de la blonde au creux de son oreille ne tarda pas à faire monter la température dans le petit corps de la Diva.)**_

Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue **/ Passer du temps près du feu et pourquoi pas manger de la fondue  
><strong>I dunno about me but I know about you **/ Je ne sais rien de moi mais je sais tout de toi  
><strong>So say hello to falsetto in three two / **Donc dis Bonjour dans 3..2..**

I'd like to be everything you want / **Je veux être tout ce que tu désires**  
>Hey girl, let me talk to you <strong> Hey chérie, laisse-moi te parler**

If I was your girlfriend, never let you go **/ Si j'étais ta petite amie, je ne te laisserai jamais partir**  
>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone <strong> Je te garderai dans mes bras chérie, tu ne seras jamais seule  
><strong>I can be a gentleman, anything you want /**Je peux être un gentleman, ou tout ce que tu veux**  
>If I was your Girlfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go <strong> Si j'étais ta petite amie, je ne te laisserai jamais partir, je ne te laisserai jamais partir  
><strong>  
><em><strong>(Quinn fut étonné de voir tour à tour des élèves se lever et danser, comme si la musique les transportaient.)<strong>_

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't **/ Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, yeah, dis-moi ce que tu détestes  
><strong>I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe **/ Je peux être Buzz l'éclair et te faire parcourir le monde  
><strong>I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know **/ Je ne veux jamais qu'on est à se disputer mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir  
><strong>I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow **/ Je vais te faire briller comme la lumière qui se reflète sur la glace**

**(Quinn se retourna pour faire face à Rachel en plantant intensément son regard dans le sien, tout en la fessant danser.)**

Girlfriend, girlfriend, could you be my girlfriend/ Petite-amie, petite-amie, peux-tu être ma petite-amie  
>You could be my girlfriend until the - world ends Tu pourrais être ma petite-amie jusqu'à la fin du monde  
>Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and <strong> Je vais te faire danser, te faire faire un tour sur toi même et  
><strong>Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind **/Ta voix devient folle sur ce refrain tel une tornade**

Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want **/ Je veux être tout ce que tu désires  
><strong>Hey girl, let me talk to you **/ Hey chérie, laisse-moi te parler**

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl **/ Alors, donne-moi une chance, parce que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin chérie  
><strong>Spend a week with me I'll be calling you my girlfriend **/ Passe une semaine avec moi, je pourrais enfin dire que t'es ma petite-amie  
><strong>If I was your girl, I'd never leave you **/ Si j'étais ta copine, je ne te laisserai jamais partir  
><strong>I just want to love you, and treat you well **/ Je veux juste t'aimer et te traiter comme tu le mérites**

_**Elle rejoint les élèves dansant derrière elle dont parmi eux Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine et Puck, une chorégraphie improviser mais pourtant très synchro commença à faire son apparition sous le regard amusé de Rachel et Tina. **_

If I was your girlfriend, never let you go **/ Si j'étais ta petite amie, je ne te laisserai jamais partir**  
>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone <strong> Je te garderai dans mes bras chérie, tu ne seras jamais seule  
><strong>I can be a gentleman, anything you want /**Je peux être un gentleman, ou tout ce que tu veux**  
>If I was your Girlfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go <strong> Si j'étais ta petite amie, je ne te laisserai jamais partir, je ne te laisserai jamais partir  
><strong>  
>Na na na, na na na, na na na<br>Ya girl  
>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<br>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
>Na na na, na na na, na na na ey<p>

_**Elle se rapprocha de la brunette et l'enlaça tout en veillant à bien garder leurs yeux connectés. **_

would you be my girlfriend ? / **veux-tu être ma petite amie ?**

_**Rachel ne tarda pas à donner sa réponse et l'embrassa sans retenue laissant définitivement sans voix tous les personnes présentes. **_

Brittany **(dans les bras de Santana)** : Dit San ! Pourquoi toi tu ne me chantes pas de chanson d'amour devant tout le monde.

Santana **(restant sans voix)** Quoi ? Mais enfin B, je t'en ai chanté une rappelle-toi avec Mme Hollyday.

Brittany : Mais San, ce n'est pas pareil c'était juste devant le Glee Club, moi je te parle devant tout le monde, tout le monde tu vois.

Santana : Oui, oui je vois laisse-moi y réfléchir d'accord.

_**La blonde sauta de joie et l'embrassa fougueusement, la brune elle sentit un mouvement de panique s'emparer d'elle, pas qu'elle ne voulait pas chanter de chanson d'amour pour sa belle mais plutôt une peur simple de devoir le faire devant tout le monde, mais lui faire plaisir passait avant tout, il faudra donc y réfléchir sérieusement et en parler avec la seule personne susceptible de pouvoir l'aider.**_

Rachel : C'était merveilleux Quinn, je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu as fait, tu sais que….

Quinn **(déposant délicatement son doigt sur ses lèvres)** : chut ! Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour nous, pour qu'on soit ensemble et je me fiche complètement de ce que pense les autres, l'important c'est ce que tu penses toi.

Rachel : Et bien je pense à quelle point j'ai de la chance et je me demande comment tu arrives à faire pour que je tombe encore plus éperdument amoureuse de toi chaque jours.

**La blonde s'apprêtait à répondre quand un groupe de Footballeur se dirigèrent vers elles des verres de slushies à la main.**

Footballeur : Alors Fabray, on joue dans l'autre camp maintenant et en plus avec la reine des looseuses, c'est bien dommage.

Quinn **(se retournant son visage froid en place)** : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire crétin ? **(remarquant les slushies)** Je ne te le conseille même pas, si tu tiens un peu à ta vie.

Footballeur **(rigolant)** : Je n'ai pas peur de toi et puis ça va te rafraichir un peu, tu as l'air un peu en feu.

Santana **(s'interposant entre eux deux)** : Tu n'as pas peur d'elle, tu devrais pourtant et tu devrais en avoir doublement parce que si tu t'en prends à mes amies c'est comme si tu t'en prenais à moi. Et tu n'es pas bête à ce point je pense, s'attaquer à Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez ce serait une mission suicide tu ne penses pas.

_**Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle commençant à lever le bras, la colère monta aussitôt chez les deux cheerleaders les prochaines secondes seront déterminante pour l'un d'entre eux…..**_


	24. Chapter 24

Nouveau chapitre un peu plus court je l'avoue mais c'est pour en poster un plus long après demain, avec je le précise un gros moment pour les fans du Brittania et aussi un assez important pour l'abruti de service, ce sera ça fête dans le prochain chapitre je pense.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 24 **_

_**Aucune des deux Cheerleaders n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait se dérouler à cet instant sous leurs yeux, Rachel s'interposa entre le Footballeur et Santana fessant ainsi les frais du verre de slushie, la respiration de Quinn s'accéléra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant cette action, sa petite amie était la devant ses yeux recouverte du liquide glacé, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, la colère s'empara d'elle, attrapant le jeune homme par le col, l'écrasant ainsi brutalement contre le casier. Elle resserra petit à petit sa prise, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à suffoquer, une pointe de terreur apparut dans le regard de celui-ci ainsi que dans tous ceux assistant à la scène.**_

Quinn : Tu as osé toucher à ma petite amie, je vais te pulvérisé, il n'y aura plus aucun endroit dans ce lycée ou tu pourras te caché, ta vie va devenir un véritable enfer, fais-moi confiance, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

Le footballeur (pris de panique) : Je… je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait…

Quinn : Tu ne pensais pas, ça c'est sure tu es tellement idiot que le mot « penser » ne fait sans doute pas partie de ton vocabulaire. Mais tu aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de t'en prendre à nous, Santana t'as pourtant bien prévenue avant que tu ne lèves ton bras, maintenant va falloir assumer tes actes.

**Quinn tourna son regard en direction de Rachel, en pleure dans les bras de Brittany son cœur, se serra un peu plus fessant ressortir encore plus de rage, elle lança ensuite un regard a Santana qui n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre la Latina attrapa un verre de Slushie d'une des mains d'un joueur et le donna à la blonde.**

Le footballeur (paniqué) : Non, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça, je n'y suis pour rien, je ne fessais que suivre les ordres.

**A ses mots Quinn rebaissa son bras et de l'autre enfonça un peu plus le jeune homme contre le casier**.

Quinn : Comment ça tu suivais les ordres, quel ordre ?

Le footballeur : Notre capitaine, nous a dit de te trouver et de te faire prendre une bonne douche.

Quinn (relâchant sa prise le regard noir) : Hudson ! Tu vas me le payer (s'adressant ensuite d'une voix forte à tout le couloir) Ecouter moi bien attentivement et faite bien passer le message quiconque osera s'en prendre à un membre du Club Club ou à une des Cheerios aura à faire à moi, et vous savez tous de quoi je suis capable. Ses personnes sont hors limite à partir de maintenant c'est bien compris, aller dégager maintenant y'a plus rien à voir.

**Tout le monde acquiesça de la tête, prenant le chemin de la sortie, la vision de Quinn Fabray Reine des Glaces le retour venait de marquer leur esprit, et personne ne souhaiterait se retrouver face à celle-ci. La blonde serra ses poings et commença à faire quelque pas mais la voix de Rachel la stoppa net.**

Rachel (grelottante) : Quinn ! Où tu vas ?

Quinn : Faire payer à cet abruti ce qu'il vient de t'arriver.

Rachel (d'un ton sec): Non tu ne feras rien

Quinn (s'énervant) : Comment ça non, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en sortir ainsi, qu'il s'en prenne à moi c'est une chose, mais que ça te touche toi s'en est une autre, ça met insupportable tu comprends.

Rachel (s'approchant d'elle et plaçant sa main gelé sur sa joue ce qui la fit frissonner) : Je comprends mais s'il te plait c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça pour moi, je suis au milieu de ce couloir dégoulinante de ce liquide et j'ai juste besoin pour me sentir mieux que tu sois là avec moi, je voudrais que tu me serres dans tes bras.

**Quinn l'attira dans ses bras, affichant par la même occasion une légère grimace au contact du froid des vêtements mouillé de sa copine sur sa peau, elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.**

Quinn (un sourire aux lèvres) : Hum, je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme parfum mais ça n'a pas l'air mauvais, j'en gouterais bien un peu plus.

Santana : Ah non c'est repartie, je veux ni en entendre ni en voir plus, aller Britt on s'en va de toute façon toi et moi on doit aussi gouter à certaine chose je pense. (Elle lança un clin d'œil en direction de son amie). A toute à l'heure les filles, soyez sage.

Quinn : Sacré S, si elle n'hésitait pas faudrait l'inventer d'urgence, on s'ennuierait grave sans elle. Bon aller on n'y va. (La tirant par la main)

Rachel (d'une moue boudeuse) : Attend on va où ? Je ne peux tout de même pas rester comme ça

Quinn (amusée) : Je sais ça, on va à ton casier chercher tes affaires de rechange et ensuite nous irons aux vestiaires, tu pourras ainsi prendre une douche.

Rachel : La douche ne sera pas nécessaire tu sais, je me sècherais comme d'habitude, je la prendrais ensuite en rentrant.

Quinn : Oh si crois-moi, elle sera nécessaire parce que si tu restes avec cette odeur de Fruits rouges sur toi, je crains fort que je ne puisse me contrôler très longtemps et je serais dans l'obligation de gouter chacune des parties de ton corps non que cela ne me déplaise bien au contraire mais je ne pense pas que le lycée soit l'endroit idéal pour ça.

Rachel (rougissant instantanément) : En effet, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit, mais sache que ça ne m'aurait pas déplus non plus.

_**Elles rentrèrent toute deux dans les vestiaires, Quinn s'installa sur le banc se retournant afin que Rachel puisse enlever ses vêtements, malgré son envie irrésistible de ce retourner pour contemplé le corps de sa petite amie, la blonde tenait à respecter son intimité, elle ne le ferait que lorsque cette dernière serait prête. Rachel pris place dans la douche, mettant en route l'eau, commençant à chantonner, à cet instant Quinn s'allongea sur le banc fermant ses yeux se laissant ainsi bercer par la voix de la brunette, celle-ci même qui l'apaisait temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rachel fit enfin son apparition, son regard se porta aussitôt sur la jolie blonde allongé sur le banc, elle s'avança vers s'agenouilla et lui déposa délicatement un baiser sur la joue, le petit gémissement qu'émit cette dernière la fis aussitôt sourire, elle caressa ensuite doucement son visage, a ce contact la blonde ouvrir progressivement ses yeux.**_

Quinn : Rachel, tu as fini

Rachel (souriant) : Oui j'ai fini, je suis désolée tu vas devoir écourter ton sommeil.

Quinn (se redressant et regardant l'horloge) : En effet, je vais être en retard à mon cours d'histoire et vaudrais mieux pas sinon la prof va me faire vivre un enfer.

Rachel : Oui moi aussi, je ne pense pas que Mr Shue apprécie de me voir arriver en retard.

Rachel saisit son sac, s'apprêtant à sortir, mais la main de la Cheerleader la tira aussitôt vers elle, ses lèvres s'écrasant directement sur les siennes.

Quinn : Mlle Berry, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas partir sans votre due non ?

Rachel : Non, d'ailleurs tu ne pourrais pas me laisser partir avec tes lèvres par hasard (elle se mit à frissonner)

Quinn (la serrant un peu plus contre elle) : Tu as froid ?

Rachel : Oui un petit peu, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre un pull de rechange.

Quinn (se dirigea vers son casier d'entrainement) : Tiens prend ma veste, tu auras un peu plus chaud.

Rachel : Mais c'est ta veste de Cheerios, je ne peux pas

Quinn (lui installant la veste sur les épaules) : Bien sûr que si et puis comme ça tu auras un peu de moi avec toi en attendant qu'on se retrouve.

Rachel (l'embrassant) : Merci, a toute à l'heure et soit sage.

Quinn (souriant) : comme une image.

_**Quinn rentra dans la salle de classe, juste à temps, elle s'installa au fond pensant ainsi pouvoir dormir un peu pendant le cours mais c'était sans compter sur Santana qui s'installa juste à ses côtés.**_

Santana : Tu as l'air bien épuisé, c'est Berry qui te fait cet effet-là, elle a l'air plus doué que ce que je ne pensais.

Quinn : San ! Arrête ça tout de suite, occupe-toi plutôt du bien être de Brittany.

Santana : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le bien être de Britt, je m'en suis très bien occupé tout à l'heure crois-moi. (Réfléchissant un instant) Oh mon dieu, vous ne l'avez toujours pas fait, c'est ça

Quinn : Tu n'es pas possible, rien ne t'arrête sérieusement, non on ne la pas encore fait, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne pense pas cas ça.

Santana (d'un ton moqueur) : Ouai, ouai , dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre

Quinn (rougissant et s'énervant) : ça suffit maintenant, je sais très bien comment m'y prendre, c'est juste qu'on n'attend le bon moment c'est tout.

Santana : Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, vous êtes plus action romantique, qu'action sauvage, ce n'est pas grave ça viendra tu sais.

Quinn (soupirant) : Oui c'est ça, de toute manière Rachel tient aux actions romantiques et moi je tiens à Rachel, et puis je n'ai pas envie que notre première fois ce fasse n'importe comment c'est tout.

Santana (pensive) : En parlant de chose romantique, tu te souviens tu m'as dit que dès que j'en aurais besoin tu me rendrais l'appareil.

Quinn (intriguée) : Oui

Santana : Et bien c'est le moment, j'ai besoin de ton aide Q. Brittany s'est plainte que je ne lui avais jamais chanté de chanson d'amour en public, mais tu me connais, ma peur me freine alors j'aimerais qu'on trouve une solution ensemble, je voudrais lui faire plaisir.

Quinn (posant une main rassurante sur son épaule) : Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-moi réfléchir, je suis sure que je vais trouver une idée.

Santana (au bout de 30 minutes) : Alors super Fabray a une idée.

Quinn se pencha vers l'oreille de Santana et lui murmura son idée, la tête de la Latina s'illumina.

Santana : Tu es un vrai génie Q…..


	25. Chapter 25

Voici un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long comme je l'avais promis. J'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, Brittania, Faberry et Finnabruti au rendez-vous. Alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews ça me réchauffe le cœur à chaque fois que j'en lis une.

Klaine's Love : Un grand merci à toi pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment très très plaisir, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, et non ne t'inquiète pas les longs romans à lire en review ne sont pas chiant à lire bien au contraire ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Moi aussi je te rasure j'adore le quatuor Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, j'aime les voir réunis et soudés pour affronter les obstacles.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 25 **

Rachel marchant dans le couloir du lycée, portant la veste Cheerios de Quinn, tous les regards sont braqués sur elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel pov<strong>

**Tous ses regards braquer sur moi, me mette plutôt mal à l'aise, mais je continue mon chemin à travers le couloir, j'ai l'impression l'espace d'un instant d'être tel Moise face à la mer rouge qui s'écarte pour le laisser passer. Une partie de moi comprend à cet instant le sentiment de pouvoir que peuvent ressentir Quinn et Santana dans ses moments-là, mais je ne suis pas dupe leurs comportement est tout simplement dû à la veste de Quinn sur mes épaules, celle qui leur rappelle à chaque seconde avec qui je sors. Quand on n'y pense c'est assez ironique, ce blouson pour eux est un signe de respect mais aussi de crainte, alors que pour moi il est tellement plus, pour moi il est signe d'amour et de fierté. Je suis brusquement sortie de mes pensées au moment où quelqu'un m'empoigne brutalement.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Finn pov<span> _**

**_A cette vision, j'ai l'impression de rêver, mes poings se serrent, comment ose t'elle, a cette allure dans quelque heure, je ne serais plus le capitaine de l'équipe de Foot et accessoirement meneur du Glee Club mais je deviendrais le gars qui s'est fait piqué sa copine même que dis-je fiancé par son ex. Quinn va me le payer, d'après ce que je voix me volé Rachel ne lui suffit pas, faut que maintenant elle la laisse parader dans tout le bahut avec sa veste de Cheerios sur le dos, afin de rappeler à tout le monde qu'elle lui appartient et ainsi me faire passer pour l'idiot de service. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, avant de devenir la risée de tout le lycée._**

* * *

><p>Finn (lui tenant le bras fermement) : Salut Rach ! Sympa ton blouson, tu aimes les privilèges qu'il te procure je présume.<p>

Rachel (haussant le ton) : Lâche-moi tout de suite Finn

Finn (lâchant sa prise et fixant son regard de chien battu) : Tu sais, tu aurais pu avoir les mêmes avec le mien

Rachel (d'un ton sec) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Finn : Je tenais à m'excuser pour le Slushie, il ne t'était pas destiné.

Rachel (lui lançant un regard noir) : Mais à ma petite amie si d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre

Finn (serrant les dents à ses mots) : Rachel sérieusement tu ne vas pas me dire, que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi, je suis sure qu'il y a encore une chance pour nous deux, tu sais je ne t'en veux pas, nous pourrions reprendre là ou nous nous en étions arrêter.

Rachel (soupirant tout en haussant le ton) : franchement tu deviens lourd à la fin, je ne reviendrais pas la dessus tout a été dit, tu dois t'y faire c'est tout.

Finn (s'énervant et l'empoignant à nouveau) : Mais enfin Rach, je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou, tu ne peux pas faire…..

**_Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer que son corps se retrouva violemment projeté contre un casier, ce qui lui extorqua un gémissement de douleur._**

Quinn (le tenant par le col) : Je t'avais prévenue Hudson, tu as osé reposer tes mains sur elle, tu vas le payer très cher fait-moi confiance.

**_Rachel s'avança et posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de la blonde ce qui la calma instantanément, elle se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et glissa ses quelques mots à son oreille._**

Rachel : Pas ici Quinn, pas maintenant s'il te plait.

**_La Cheerleader lâcha progressivement le col du jeune homme, mais laissa planter son regard froid remplit de colère dans le sien, l'envie irrésistible de lui en coller une, ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté. C'est la main de Rachel dans la sienne qui la calma entièrement, cette dernière sentant le corps de sa copine se relâcher à leur contact, n'hésita pas une seule seconde et la tira loin du Quaterback._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finn pov<em>**

**_Les voir s'en aller main dans la main me file la rage au vent, je ne peux pas rester là sans réagir, Rachel est à moi, je ne me suis pas laisser faire par Jesse St James, alors ce n'est pas Quinn Fabray qui va m'empêcher d'être à nouveau avec elle. Je sentis la colère s'emparer un peu plus de moi au moment où j'aperçu Rachel déposé un baiser sur la joue de Quinn, s'en était trop, on ne se moque pas de Finn Hudson impunément, il faut que je réagisse et vite car tous les regards de mon équipe sont braqué sur moi. _**

* * *

><p>Finn (reprenant ses esprits) : On n'en a pas fini Fabray, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.<p>

**A ses mots la main de Quinn sera un peu plus fort celle de Rachel, essayant de contenir la colère qui l'envahissait à nouveau. Finn lui se retourna pour discuter avec les joueurs près de lui afin de ne pas perdre la face, ni son autorité sur son équipe.**

Joueur : Alors, tu comptes faire quoi, tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser tirer ta nana par une meuf, parce que franchement tu vas être la risée, aucune fille ne va s'approcher de toi après pensant que tu es un mauvais coup car toutes tes ex virent lesbiennes au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué.

Finn (haussant le ton quelque peu énervé face à cette dure réalité) : De toute façon personne ne peut la tiré mieux que moi, elle le sait très bien, elle aime ça et elle va bientôt en redemander crois-moi, ce n'est qu'une question…..

**Un violant bruit retentit soudainement celui du poing de Quinn s'encastrant brutalement dans la mâchoire du Quaterback, pris par surprise celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler le coup perdant ainsi l'équilibre et trébuchant au sol, sous le regard paniqué de tous les élèves présent dans le couloir. Santana et Brittany se précipitèrent pour retenir Quinn l'empoignant par les deux bras, cette dernière prise d'un excès de violence, suite à l'inélégance des propos de Finn à l'encontre de la petite Diva.**

Quinn (hurlant) : Ose encore une seule fois parler d'elle comme ça et je te jure que mon poing ne sera pas la seule chose qui heurtera ta tronche d'abruti, je te ferais mordre la poussière, tu m'entends.

Santana (retenant Q) : Q arrête calme toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine, on lui règlera son compte plus tard je te le promets, mais la Rach à besoin de toi….

Brittany : San à raison Q, Rachel est partie en pleurant vers les toilettes, ne perd pas ton temps avec lui.

**A ses mots, Quinn arrêta de gesticuler entre les bras de ses amies, une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit retrouver sa petite amie et la serrer fort dans ses bras pour la consoler, car elle le savait les propos du jeune homme l'avait plus que blessé. La blonde prit le chemin des toilettes suivit de près par Brittany seule la Latina s'attarda en chemin, fessant face à Finn se relevant péniblement, elle l'empoigna de façon à avoir ses yeux plongés directement dans les siens et d'un regard noir lui lança un avertissement.**

Santana : Je te préviens Finnocence, si tu ne laisses pas Q et Rachel tranquilles la prochaine fois je ne la retiendrais pas je l'aiderais même, tu sais ce que cela signifie, parce que moi pour ma part je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te refaire le portrait et à prendre grand soin que tes petits bijoux de famille ne puissent plus tirer qui que ce soit. Ta pigé ?

**_Le garçon n'osa pas broncher sans doute encore trop sous le choc du coup de poing, il hocha simplement de la tête afin de répondre oui, Santana le relâcha et pris la direction à son tour des toilettes._**

**Aux toilettes :**

**Les deux blondes rentrèrent dans la pièce, les yeux de Quinn se posèrent immédiatement sur Rachel qui sanglotait assise par terre contre le mur, la Cheerleader dans la précipitation se laissa glisser sur ses genoux jusqu'à elle, l'attrapant délicatement dans ses bras, la brune en fourra aussitôt sa tête dans son cou et continua de pleurer sous le regard triste mais néanmoins attendri de Brittany face à ce tableau.**

Quinn (la serrant plus fort tout en déposant un baiser sur son front) : Mon cœur je suis là, ça va aller je te le promets.

Brittany s'approcha doucement de ses deux amies et se laissa glisser à son tour contre le mur pour étreinte à son tour la petite brunette. Ce câlin collectif, remplis de chaleur le cœur de la diva chassant ainsi petit à petit sa tristesse, elle commença à calmer ses sanglots, jusqu'à arriver à articuler quelques mots.

Rachel : Comment il a pu dire ça devant tout le monde, c'est vraiment cruel, je passe pour quoi moi maintenant,

Santana (rentrant à son tour dans la pièce) : Oula si on m'avait dit que mon fantasme se réaliserait aujourd'hui, j'aurais emmené un appareil pour immortaliser le moment, les trois plus belles filles du lycée après moi bien sûr enlacer ça donne des idées moi je vous le dis.

**Les trois jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher d'affiché un sourire à cette remarque, Santana avait toujours eu le chic pour arriver à instaurer un peu d'humour aux situations même les plus tendues.**

Santana (tendant sa main aux jeunes filles pour qu'elles se relèvent) : Aller Rach, ne t'en fait pas, tout le monde c'est ici que Finn est un crétin et toi une petite coincé (elle lui lança un clin d'œil) donc pas de soucis personne ne pensera que tu….

Rachel (la coupant) : que je suis une obsédée qui ne pense cas ça et aime ça.

Quinn (l'attirant vers elle) : Ma puce, personne ne pense ça de toi, crois-moi.

Santana (serrant Brittany dans ses bras) : Oh oui tu peux la croire car personne n'osera dire ou penser un truc de la sorte sur toi, ne voulant pas subir le même sort que Finnabruti.

Rachel (levant un regard interrogateur auprès de Quinn) : Qu'est-ce que Santana veut dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

**Quinn afficha un air gêné, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de la jeune fille, qui ce n'est un secret pour personne ne prône pas les vertus des actes de violence.**

Rachel : Quinn ?

Quinn (inspirant) : Ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait, je suis tellement désolée…..je voulais juste défendre ton hon….

Santana (ne pouvant résister) : Elle lui a envoyé son plus beau coup de poing en pleine tronche, c'était mémorable dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu avoir d'image, ça aurait fait un bon souvenir.(La Latina reçu un coup de coude de la part de sa petite amie) Aie ! Ça fait mal ça !

Brittany (un immense sourire) : c'est fait pour

Quinn (avec appréhension) : Tu m'en veux ? Tu es fâché ?

Rachel fit mine d'être contrarié, l'espace d'un instant ce qui intensifia le mal être de la blonde, mais elle finit par posé ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes.

Rachel : Non je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas fan de ce genre d'acte, mais il l'a bien mérité quand même.

Santana : AH j'aime quand tu résonnes comme ça Berry, vraiment.

**Elles échangèrent un sourire, la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit dans le couloir, juste le temps d'échanger un dernier baiser pour les deux couples, qu'elles durent courir chacune de leurs côtés pour ne pas arriver en retard en classe.**

**Fin de journée**

**Rachel quittait tout juste la salle de son dernier cours qu'elle entendit son téléphone sonné, un immense sourire s'afficha à la lecture du nom sur son écran.**

Quinn

Mon cœur, Santana et moi en avons encore pour un moment, ns devons choisir les prochaines Cheerios pour coach, Britt et toi vous n'avez cas nous attendre au centre Commercial, nous ne serons pas longue c'est promis.

Rachel

D'accord :( dites donc Mlle Fabray vous n'auriez pas oublié quelques choses par hasard

Quinn

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

**La brunette tira une moue boudeuse, n'ayant pas eu la réponse attendue mais elle reçut un nouveau message.**

Quinn

Ah si j'oubliais pourrais-tu si tu vois ma ravissante petite amie lui dire à quelle point je l'aime et qu'il me tarde de le lui prouver :)

**A ce message Rachel ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire.**

Rachel

Elle me fait te dire qu'elle t'aime aussi et bien plus que tu ne puisses l'imaginer et qu'elle a hâte de voir comment tu vas le lui prouver. A toute a l'heure ne tarde pas trop.

**_La petite Diva trouva Brittany et lui expliqua le programme, elles prirent toute deux le chemin du centre commercial sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui allait bien pouvoir se dérouler là-bas…._**

**Centre commercial **

**_Les deux jeunes filles profitèrent de passer un peu de temps ensemble pour faire deux trois magasins et discuter un peu, principalement de la difficulté parfois de sortir avec une personne au caractère si impulsif comme celui de leurs moitiés respectives. Soudainement une voix attira toute leur attention._**

**Hôtesse : S'il vous plait votre attention, ce message est destiné à Mlle Brittany Pierce, cette dernière est demandé de toute urgence à l'accueil centrale, merci. **

**_Brittany et Rachel se lancèrent un regard interrogateur, mais ne tardèrent pas à empruntèrent le chemin menant à l'accueil. Une fois arrivé à destination, elles n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions à l'hôtesse qu'une musique commença à retentir dans tout le centre commercial, le visage de Santana ne tarda pas à faire son apparition sur tous les écrans géants présents dans le lieu._**

**Santana : Brittany ma chérie, cette chanson est pour toi.**

It's been said and done, / **Tout a été dit, puis fait  
><strong>Every beautiful thoughts, been already sung, /**Mes pensées sur papier**  
>And I guess right now, here's another one,  **Et maintenant, je continue**  
>So your melody, will play on and on, with the best of 'em **De jouer notre chanson,** **Avec les mêmes notes pour te montrer**  
>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible **Que tu es aussi belle que dans mes rêves**  
>A centerfold, miracle, lyrical **Ta beauté est un miracle vivant**  
>You saved my life again  **Tu m'as fait renaître, et c'est pour ça**  
>And I want you to know baby  **Que je veux que tu saches, chérie**

I, I love you like a love song, baby /**Moi, je t'aime comme dans une chanson d'amour, chérie**

I, I love you like a love song, baby /  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby 

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat /**Et je peux encore te le dire**

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony /**Et je peux encore te le dire**

There's no way to describe what you do to me /**Je me maudit de ne pas pouvoir arrêter cette chanson de tourner dans ma tête**  
>You just do to me. What you do? <strong>Car cette chanson décrit mes sentiments pour toi**  
>And it feels like I've been rescued, ** Elle décrit le fait que tu as tjs été là pour moi**  
>I've been set free <strong>Et tu m'as "sauvé" de cette mauvaise passe**  
>I am hypnotized, by your destiny **Je me suis senti en liberté**  
>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful **Quand tu m'as hypnotisé de ton regard, Si magique, lyrique et magnifique**  
>You are...And I want you to know baby **Tu es si... Il faut que tu saches, chérie**

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

**_(La voix de Santana se fit de plus en plus proche, mais la blonde ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer d'où elle pouvait bien provenir.)_**

No one can pause , /**Personne n'arrivera à arrêter cette chanson de tourner dans ma tête**  
>You stand alone, to every record I own **Tu es la seule, Qui est toujours là pour m'écouter chanter**  
>Music to my heart, that's what you are  **Et c'est pour ça que cette chanson t'est dédiée**  
>A song that goes on and on **Notre chanson que je continue de jouer**

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

**(La Latina apparut soudainement en haut de l'escalier central, un micro à la main à ses côtés Quinn tenant une caméra, c'est grâce à cette dernière que la brune avait pu se déplacer tout en chantant jusqu'à Brittany sans éveiller le moindre soupçon sur sa position afin d'augmenter l'effet de surprise. Les yeux de Brittany pétillaient de mille feux, elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de sa petite amie.)**

And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song.../ **Je t'aime, ****Comme dans une chanson d'amour**

**Le cœur de Santana se serra, comment Brittany allait elle bien pouvoir réagir face à cela…**


	26. Chapter 26

Pardonner moi pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal pour trouver du temps pour écrire celui-ci mais bon les vacances arrivent bientôt pour moi alors je pourrais poster un peu plus souvent.

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews c'est vraiment super gentil.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 26**

_**Santana pov**_

_**Aujourd'hui une étape est franchie, moi la grande Santana Lopez de Lima Heights Adjacent , je viens de surmonter ma peur, mon appréhension du regard des gens, j'ai repoussé mes limites, car l'envie d'être au summum de mes capacités pour la personne que j'aime a pris le dessus. Je ne suis pas une grande expressive en ce qui concerne la démonstration de mes sentiments car j'ai toujours pensé que cela rendait faible, ça laisse une porte d'entrée aux personnes qui ne vous veulent pas que du bien. Ce construire une carapace, ne rendre visible aucun sentiment s'est tellement plus simple pour arriver à ce protéger du mal qui nous entoure quotidiennement, ce n'est pas Q qui me contredirait sur ce point. Mais il a fallu que je la rencontre, je l'ai laissé capturer mon cœur et par la même occasion dompté Snixx, a son contact je suis plus vulnérable que jamais, mais aussi tellement moi-même. Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je l'ai fait pour elle, pour nous, pour lui prouver mon amour, lui montré qu'elle compte plus que tout pour moi, plus que ma peur de dévoiler mes sentiments aux yeux de tous. Je sais aussi que je n'aurais sans doute jamais réussi à faire un truc pareil sans l'aide de Quinn, elle m'a vraiment épaté sur ce coup là, à croire que Berry développe un réel côté romantique en elle, son idée était tout simplement grandiose. **_

_**Mon regard est posé sur Brittany au moment où les dernières paroles de la chanson franchissent mes lèvres, des applaudissements retendirent de part et d'autre, mais elle, elle ne bouge toujours pas, mon cœur se serre un peu plus, un nœud prend place dans ma gorge, pourquoi ne réagit elle pas, je tourne ma tête vers Quinn, pensant y trouver la réponse….**_

_**Brittany pov **_

_**Elle m'aime, elle m'aime, elle m'aime… mais comment fait elle pour arriver à m'époustouflé toujours un peu plus chaque jour, je ne comprends pas, elle est tellement belle, je suis la plus chanceuse au monde, je voudrais courir pour lui sauter dans les bras mais l'émotion que je ressens à cet instant, ne me permet pas de faire un pas. Elle l'a fait, pour moi, elle a surmonté sa peur, elle a chanté ses sentiments aux yeux de tous, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'a jamais fait. Lord T va en être totalement jaloux quand je vais lui raconter ça, faudra que je pense a demandé à Q, la vidéo, pour lui montrer d'ailleurs. Mon corps semble enfin reprendre ses esprits, je vais pouvoir la rejoindre….**_

_**La blonde se précipite, montant les marches deux par deux, se jetant littéralement au coup de la Latina qui fut tout autant surprise, ne l'ayant pas vue arriver toujours tourné vers Quinn. Brittany s'empara aussitôt de la bouche de Santana, l'entrainant dans un baiser passionné sous les regards attendrie mais aussi choqué de tous les passants. Quinn n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, dévalant l'escalier la séparant de Rachel, s'approchant d'elle lentement, sans un mot elle positionna sa main sur sa joue tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle avança progressivement son visage.**_

_**Rachel (surprise) : Quinn tu es sûre de….**_

_**La blonde laissa glisser sa main le long de sa nuque et l'attira brusquement vers elle, la coupant ainsi et unissant leurs lèvres, pour un baiser nettement différent des deux autres Cheerios, beaucoup plus tendre. **_

_**Rachel pov **_

_**Je perds littéralement la tête à chaque fois qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur moi, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle, chaque baiser affole mon cœur, envoie à mon cerveau des décharges électriques, accentue mon désir pour elle, ce désir que j'ai pu voir à l'instant même où ses yeux se sont encré au miens. Quand je laisse sa langue rencontrer la mienne, plus rien n'existe autour de moi, c'est comme si j'étais lancé en orbite, mon corps s'embrasse littéralement, j'aimerais parcourir la moindre parcelle de son corps mais je suis rattrapé par mes pensées, celle qui me disent qu'il nous faut un peu plus de temps avant de nous lancer, qu'on fasse les choses biens, car je voudrais que ce soit le plus romantique possible….**_

_**Quinn pov **_

_**Je ne peux pas me passé d'elle, chaque seconde loin d'elle, de ses lèvres, de son corps, est une véritable torture pour moi, parfois je me demande comment un si petit être peut-il me faire ressentir autant de chose. Chaque baiser est pour moi l'occasion de m'imprégner un peu plus de son odeur, de sa peau qui m'enivre, d'observer à la volé ses yeux fermés qui semblent l'emmener tout comme moi, au-delà du temps de la réalité, de l'espace. **__**Nous sommes envahi par ce tourbillon de sensualité, de désir parce que oui quand je franchis les barrières de ses lèvres et qu'elle me laisse y inséré ma langue, la oui je peux dire que la bataille commence, un affrontement que je mène seule contre le feu hardant qui s'empare de moi, cette envie irrésistible de laisser mes mains, ma bouche parcourir tout son corps, j'essaye tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle pour ne pas brusquer les choses, aller à son rythme, parce que oui avouons-le je suis plutôt du genre Santana Lopez sur ce point-là, tel un bâton de dynamite allumé rien quand un contact avec elle, mais je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment et c'est pour ça que je ne précipite pas les choses…..**_

**Quinn interrompit leur baiser au moment où son self contrôle lui sembla s'affaiblir, dans une respiration haletante, elles reprirent leur souffle front contre front. Du haut des escaliers les deux Cheerios venaient enfin d'interrompre leur baiser passionné, Brittany plongeant son regard bleu azur dans celui noir intense de la Latina.**

Brittany : Oh San ! C'est tellement merveilleux ce que tu viens de faire, on ne m'avait encore jamais fait un aussi beau cadeau.

Santana (souriant) : Ah ben ça je l'espère bien, mais tu sais rien n'est trop beau pour toi, si je le pouvais je t'offrirais tous ce que tu désires.

Brittany (l'attirant plus près d'elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau) : Mais tu m'offres déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

**Les mains de Santana commencèrent à explorer le corps de la blonde la serrant contre elle de plus en plus fort, la partie tendre de leur échange se transforma très rapidement en une partie beaucoup plus sauvage. La blonde se retira progressivement laissant échapper un grognement de protestation de la part de la brune.**

Brittany (d'un air taquin) : San, je sais que mon corps est irrésistible mais il va falloir que tu résistes un peu quand même car nous sommes au centre commercial.

Santana (Soupirant) : Ouai (lançant ensuite un regard vers Quinn et Rachel) En tout cas à première vue il n'y a pas que moi qui ne résiste pas à l'appel de la chair. Aller viens on va au secours de Q avant qu'elle ne déshabille littéralement Berry sur place.

**Les deux jeunes filles descendirent les escaliers main dans la main, arrivant jusqu'à leurs amies.**

Santana (souriante) : Alors Q, tu veux peut être que j'aille te chercher un extincteur….

**La blonde rougissante se retourna, se positionnant face à son amie toute en serrant Rachel dans ses bras, sa tête placée sur son épaule. **

Quinn : Non, non merci, ça va aller je pense.

Rachel : Nous devrions par contre peut être allé boire quelques choses.

Santana (lançant un clin d'œil à Q): Excellente idée, un bon rafraichissement nous fera le plus grand bien à Q et moi.

**Elles prirent la direction d'une petite terrasse, Rachel et Brittany s'installèrent à une table pendant que les deux autres jeunes filles se dirigèrent directement au bar pour passer commande.**

Brittany : Dit Rach ! Tu penses que ça plairait à San que je lui chante une chanson moi aussi.

Rachel (souriant) : Oui je pense

Brittany : Parce que je ne lui en ai jamais chanté une, tu vois spécialement pour elle et j'aimerais lui faire plaisir autant que ce qu'elle a fait pour moi aujourd'hui tu comprends !

Rachel : Je comprends oui, j'aimerais faire la même chose pour Quinn, faire quelque chose de romantique, lui chanté tout mon amour.

**Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent tout en réfléchissant, la brune eut soudainement une idée et lui exposa. **

Brittany : d'accord on fait comme ça, je pense que c'est une excellente idée, tu es vraiment douée toi pour ses choses-là.

Rachel (regardant les deux jeunes filles) : Merci, mais je pense que nos deux moitiés sont beaucoup plus douée que nous.

**Au bar**

Quinn (souriante) : Bon alors, tu vois que tu as surmonté ta peur hein petite Sanny !

Santana : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, hein Quinnie !

Quinn (grimaçant au surnom) : Ok touché, j'arrête

Santana : En tout cas merci, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans ton aide, que dis-je ton idée grandiose, je devrais même remercier Berry parce qu'elle développe vraiment bien ton côté romantique, une petite fleur bleue, je trouve.

Quinn (lui lançant un coup de coude) : Ah ah ah très drôle, je ne suis pas fleur bleue ok, c'est juste que je suis plutôt bien inspiré en ce moment.

Santana (ricanant) : Oui, une douce et délicieuse inspiration du nom de Rachel Berry, ne t'inquiète pas je ne divulguerais à personne ton secret. En tout cas félicitation pour arriver à garder autant le contrôle et ne pas lui sauter dessus, vraiment moi je ne tiendrais pas.

Quinn : Oh ça oui je me doute bien que tu ne tiendrais pas mais je ne suis pas comme toi.

Santana (ricanant) : C'est ça oui, arrête je te connais, tu es exactement comme moi là-dessus, tu t'enflammes tout autant que moi, je parie que c'est un véritable incendie quand elle te touche, qui ne cesse de s'embrasser au fil du contact entre vous.

Quinn (se laissant envahir à cette pensée) : D'accord, d'accord arrête, c'est vrai, je vais être honnête je ne sais pas comment j'y arrive mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est tellement belle et sexy que j'aimerais me fondre littéralement en elle…

Santana (grimaçant) : Ah Q stop s'il te plait, je ne veux pas avoir ses images là de toi et Berry dans ma tête.

Quinn : Ok, enfin en même temps c'est toi qui as lancé le sujet.

**Elles se retournèrent pour observer leurs moitiés, la blonde sentit la température monté d'un cran dans tous son corps lorsque la petite brunette replaça délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste irrésistiblement sexy, la Latina elle s'embrassa instinctivement en posant ses yeux sur les courbes parfaites de sa blonde.**

Serveur : Voilà mes demoiselles vos boissons.

**Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent constatant l'une comme l'autre la rougeur sur leur visage.**

Quinn et Santana (simultanément) : Garçon, des glaçons en plus s'il vous plait, beaucoup de glaçons.

Santana (essayant de reprendre ses esprits) : C'est bientôt le bal de promo, tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour inviter Rachel ?

Quinn (d'un ton taquin) : Ah, je te vois venir S, tu veux utiliser mon nouveau talent.

Santana (souriant) : Autant profiter de ton nouveau talent, les idées romantiques made in Fabray.

Quinn : Je te dois bien ça, laisse-moi y réfléchir on n'en parle demain quand on sera aux sélections.

Santana : Oh les sélections on va bien ce marré n'empêche, ses petites ont cas bien se tenir, on va leur en faire baver.

Quinn : Oh oui c'est le but, on doit trouver nos prochaines remplaçantes alors va falloir qu'on soit très attentives.

Santana : Y'a intérêt, on va leur laisser Mc Kinley alors on va s'assuré qu'elles seront digne de leurs futurs héritages… je ne voudrais pas qu'on se retrouve avec une mini Berry au commande des Cheerios imagine.

Quinn (lui lançant un coup de coude) : fait attention c'est de ma petite amie dont tu parles.

Santana (éclatant de rire) : Oui, mais avoue quand même que Coach pèterait littéralement un câble si elle avait une mini Berry en capitaine.

**Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, car elles venaient d'avoir exactement la même penser, les sélections risqueraient d'être très intéressante finalement. La Latina tendit sa main en direction de son amie**.

Santana (se tapant dans les mains) : Quinntana en force, ça va saigner.

**Elles reprirent le chemin de la table avec les boissons, leur conversation tourna essentiellement sur la prestation de Santana et son coté Santalove comme le nomme Rachel, pour taquiner cette dernière qui ne perd pas une seconde pour la taclé gentiment à son tour. Après ce bon moment de détente, Quinn raccompagna Rachel chez elle, elles s'installèrent un moment sur la balancelle situé sous le porche d'entrée, la brunette se glissa dans les bras de la Cheerleader posant sa tête sur son épaule, cette dernière pris appuie sur ses jambes pour mettre en action le balancement.**

Rachel (souriant) : J'aimerais qu'on reste ainsi pour toujours, je pourrais ainsi m'endormir, me réveiller à tes côtés et je ne trouverais plus toutes ses minutes passer sans toi interminable.

Quinn (souriant puis déposant un baiser sur son front) : j'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas si rester ici comme ça pour toujours, serait une grande idée car je n'aurais pas le privilège d'admirer la grande Rachel Berry sur une scène à Broadway.

**Rachel serra Quinn de toutes ses forces, enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans son cou, sentant le changement soudain de comportement de sa petite amie, Quinn releva doucement son menton afin que leurs regards se rencontrent.**

Quinn : Rach ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Rachel : tout va bien, j'ai juste envie d'être au plus près de toi.

Quinn : Alors pourquoi as-tu les larmes aux yeux ?

Rachel (enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans son cou) : Je… (Prenant une inspiration) j'ai juste peur c'est tout.

Quinn (la forçant à nouveau à la regarder) : Peur de quoi ?

Rachel : Je sais que c'est idiot que cela ne fait que très peu de temps qu'on sort ensemble, mais je sais déjà que je ne supporterais plus de vivre une seule seconde sans toi. Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de l'année, nos vies vont changer, nous allons tous prendre des chemins différents, créer notre avenir et ça me fait peur, car je ne veux pas te perdre, pas qu'on soit séparée. J'ai peur parce que si je devais faire un choix entre NYADA et notre histoire, celui-ci serait déjà fait parce que je sais que mes sentiments pour toi sont plus forts que mon ambition, mon rêve de briller à Broadway.

Quinn (l'embrassant) : Tu n'auras jamais de choix à faire et quand bien même tu devrais en faire un ne compte pas sur moi pour te voir saboter ta future carrière à Broadway pour moi. Tu es merveilleuse, Rachel, tu es née pour briller sous les projecteurs, pour époustouflé chaque personne de ton talent et je serais là à tes cotés aussi longtemps que tu me le permettras.

Ce n'est pas la distance entre NYADA et Yale qui viendront à bout de mon amour pour toi crois-moi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas tu ne vas pas me perdre, concentre toi plutôt sur ta futur audition pour rentrer dans l'école de tes rêves. Nos ambitions et notre histoire ne sont pas incompatibles, c'est à nous deux de rentre tous ceci réalisable et je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution pour ne pas être loin l'une de l'autre trop souvent car je ne le supporterais pas moi non plus. Je t'aime Rachel et rien ne pourra changer ça.

**La brune se saisit passionnément des lèvres de sa petite amie, comme si sa capacité à respirer en dépendait, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux dorées, accentuant ainsi encore plus leur baiser, elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes lorsque le téléphone de Quinn se mit à sonner.**

Quinn (lisant son message, puis soupirant) : Je vais devoir malheureusement y aller, ma mère a oublié sa clef. (Se levant tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Rachel) à demain mon cœur, on se retrouve après le match n'oublie pas.

Rachel (pensive) : Oh mais je n'oublie pas, je te retrouverais sur le parking juste après avoir planifié les derniers petits détails pour notre audition avec Kurt.

Elles échangèrent un dernier baiser avant que la blonde ne prenne le chemin de sa voiture. Une fois cette dernière partie, Rachel saisit un message sur son portable a l'intention de Brittany, elles s'expliquèrent, échangèrent leurs avis mutuellement sur leurs projets pour la journée de demain, celle-ci risque d'être riche en émotions pour leurs petites amies respectives.

**Lycée Mc Kinley**

Tout le monde prit place dans les gradins, fixant les Cheerleaders ainsi que les footballeurs réunis sur le terrain. Après la démonstration des deux équipes de Cheerleading, ce fut place au coup de sifflet d'envois du match, une partie relativement dure pour l'équipe des Titans, mais intéressante du point de vue de Quinn et Santana au nombre de plaqué violent que Finn subit depuis le début du match.

Quinn (souriant) : Fait moi penser à remercier le joueur n°9 des Rangers, grâce à lui le match est vraiment parfait.

Santana (souriant) : Oh oui, grâce à lui pas besoin de se salir les mains, c'est plutôt plaisant de voir FinnAbruti faire des vols planer et s'écraser comme une crêpe depuis toute à l'heure.

Elles échangèrent un regard tout en éclatant de rire et se tapèrent dans les mains, au travers de ce joueur, une petite part de vengeance à l'encontre du Quaterback était quelque peu assouvit. Un coup de sifflet retentit à nouveau annonçant la première mi-temps, au bout de quelques secondes Brittany apparut soudainement au milieu du terrain avec plusieurs danseurs à ses côtés, la musique ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Elle pointa du doigt Santana se trouvant sur le banc de touche au côté de Quinn et des autres Cheerleaders, elle commença a entonné les paroles sous le regard surpris de la Latina.

Baby, I'm so into you  
><strong><em>Bébé, j'ai flashé sur toi<em>**  
>You' ve got that somethin, what can I do ?<br>**_Tu as quelque chose, que veux-tu que je fasse ?_**  
>Baby, you stood me around<br>**_Bébé, tu me fais tourner la tête_**  
>The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground<br>**_La terre tourne, mais je ne sens pas le sol_**

Every time you look at me  
><strong><em>Chaque fois que tu me regardes<em>**  
>My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see<br>**_Mon coeur bat fort, c'est facile à voir_**  
>Lovin you means so much more<br>**_T'aimer signifie beaucoup plus_**  
>More than anything I ever felt before<br>**_Plus que tout ce que j'avais ressenti avant_**

You drive me crazy (se mettant à danser avec son groupe)  
><strong><em>Tu me rends folle<em>**  
>I just can't sleep<br>**_Je ne peux pas dormir_**  
>I'm so excited, I'm in too deep<br>**_Je suis trop excitée, c'est trop profond en moi_**  
>Ohh... crazy, but it feels alright<p>

(tous les gradins se mirent debout commençant à danser au rythme de la musique)  
><strong><em>Ohh ? folle, mais je me sens très bien<em>**  
>Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night<br>**_Bébé, penser à toi m'empêche de dormir toute la nuit_**

Tell Me, you're so into me  
><strong><em>Dis-moi, que tu as flashé sur moi<em>**  
>That I'm the only one you will see<br>**_Que je suis la seule que tu regarderas_**  
>Tell me, I'm not in the blue<br>**_Dis-moi, je ne déprime pas_**  
>That I'm not wastin, my feelings on you<br>**_Que je ne gaspille pas, mes sentiments pour toi_**

Lovin you means so much more  
><strong><em>T'aimer signifie beaucoup plus<em>**  
>More than anything I ever felt before<br>**_Plus que tout ce que j'avais ressenti avant_**

Crazy, I just can't sleep

(Quinn et Santana prirent place aux cotés de Brittany enchainant à leur tour la chorégraphie)  
><strong><em>Folle, je ne peux pas dormir<em>**  
>I'm so excited, I'm in too deep<br>**_Je suis trop excitée, c'est profond en moi_**  
>Crazy, But it feels alright<br>**_Folle, mais je me sens très bien_**  
>Every Day and Every Night<br>**_Tous les jours et toutes les nuits_**

You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy baby)  
><strong><em>Tu me rends folle (tu me rends folle bébé)<em>**  
>Ohh. . Crazy, But It Feels Alright<br>**_Ohh... Folle, mais je me sens bien_**  
>Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night<br>_**Bébé, penser à toi m'empêche de dormir chaque nuit** _

_Santana enlaça directement sa blonde et lui planta un énorme baiser sur les lèvres, lui glissant ensuite à l'oreille ses quelques mots._

_Santana : Sache que toi aussi tu me rends complètement folle et ce soir ce n'est pas de penser à moi qui t'empêchera de dormir c'est plutôt tous les idées que j'ai en tête et qu'on va s'atteler à réaliser. _

_**La blonde sourit d'un air coquin à la Latine, l'entrainant à nouveau vers le banc, pour regarder la fin du match. Les cheerleaders n'eurent pas vraiment l'occasion de montrer leur talent au vue du peu de point marqué par les titans, seule satisfaction néanmoins pour les filles l'acharnement du joueur 9 sur Finn un vrai plaisir. Une fois le match terminé sur une défaite spectaculaire des Titans, Santana s'empressa d'emmener Brittany aux vestiaires sous le regard amusé de Quinn, cette dernière elle emprunta le chemin du parking pour y retrouver Rachel mais tel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Kurt à la place de la jeune fille.**_

_Quinn : Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où est Rachel ?..._


	27. Chapter 27

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais je viens d'avoir une autre idée pour une nouvelle FF alors ça m'a un peu embrouillé. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 27**

Kurt (hésitant) : Ok Fabray ! Je sais que ce n'était pas moi que tu t'attendais à voir mais ne t'inquiète pas il y a une explication à tous ceci.

Le téléphone de Quinn, ce mit à vibré affichant un message, elle s'empressa de le lire.

_**De Rachel**_

_**S'il te plait, mon amour, soit gentille, Kurt n'est que mon messager, écoute attentivement ce qu'il va te dire et fait ce qu'il te demande sans broncher, pour moi. 3**_

**Le regard interrogateur de Quinn se posa immédiatement sur le jeune homme, qui compris aussitôt qu'elle venait de recevoir le message de la Diva, c'était maintenant à son tour d'agir selon ses instructions.**

Kurt : Très bien, je sais que tous ceci doit paraitre étrange et mystérieux mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est pour ton bien. Je te demanderais juste de me faire entièrement confiance (il lui tendit un bandeau noir) il va falloir que tu mettes ceci sur tes yeux et que ensuite tu me laisses te guider entièrement sans protester.

**La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête d'un air plutôt amusé, ce qui détendit quelque peu le jeune homme, pensant que celle-ci lui rendrait sa tâche beaucoup plus difficile. La blonde attacha le bandeau sur ses yeux et tendit son bras en direction de Kurt. Sans saisissant il la dirigea prudemment, jusqu'à arriver devant un grand Pick Up plutôt particulier, il grimpa dessus en premier et aida Quinn afin qu'elle puisse monter à son tour, la positionnant ensuite sur la banquette.**

Kurt : Je dois maintenant faire quelque chose mais tu ne dois enlever se bandeau sous aucun prétexte même si tu es quelque peu effrayé, tu dois quand même le garder.

**Le jeune homme se plaça au volant du véhicule, au moment où le moteur se mit en route, Quinn se sentit quelque peu oppressé, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait sentir autant d'air frais et avoir l'impression de se déplacer en même temps. Elle hésita un moment à enlever son lien pour enfin voir de quoi il en retournait mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir Rachel, alors elle se ravisa et attendit tranquillement jusqu'au moment où une douce mélodie au piano accompagné d'une voix firent leurs apparitions, il ne fallut pas très longtemps à la blonde pour reconnaitre la voix de sa** **petite amie, en enleva aussitôt son bandeau et resta fasciner devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.**

_**Quinn pov**_

_**Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, je suis surement en train de rêver, c'est ça Quinn, tu as du surement te prendre un coup sur la tête, et tu es en pleins délire. Rachel n'est pas là en face de toi assise devant un piano à te chanter une chanson d'amour et vous n'êtes pas à l'arrière d'un étrange Pick Up qui se déplace à travers la ville….. C'est tellement romantique… c'est tellement Rachel… Je ferme et ouvre mes yeux l'espace d'un instant pour m'assurer de ne pas être en train de rêver, je les replonge aussitôt automatiquement dans les magnifiques brunelles chocolat qui me fixent et me laisse envahir par la magnifique voix de mon étoile scintillante.**_

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
><strong><em>Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer,<em>**  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping,<br>**_Te regarder sourir pendant que tu dors,_**  
>While you are far away and dreaming,<br>**_Pendant que tu es loin et que tu rêves,_**  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,<br>**_Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon,_**  
>I could stay lost in this moment forever,<br>**_Je pourrais me perdre à jamais dans cet instant,_**  
>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<br>**_Chaque instant passé avec toi est un instant que j'apprécie_**

_**Ses mots me touchent jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur, j'essaye malgré tout de retenir un minimum mes larmes par peur qu'elle stoppe ce moment magique, mais pour aussi encré chaque seconde de ce souvenir pour le reste de ma vie dans ma tête.**_**  
><strong>  
>I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,<br>**_Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,_**  
>Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,<br>**_Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien rater,_**  
>Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,<br>**_Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,_**  
>I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing<br>**_Tu me manques quand même bébé et je ne veux rien rater_**

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
><strong><em>Allongé contre toi sentant ton coeur battre,<em>**  
>And I wondering what you are dreaming,<br>**_Et je me demande ce à quoi tu rêves,_**  
>Wondering if it's me you are seeing,<br>**_Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois,_**  
>Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,<br>**_Alors j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie dieu que l'on soit ensemble,_**  
>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever<br>**_Je veux juste rester avec toi en cet instant pour toujours, toujours et à jamais_**

_**Mon cœur ne cesse d'accélérer, je peux lire dans ses yeux toute la sincérité et la grandeur de ses sentiments pour moi, ce qui me montre à nouveau la chance que j'ai d'être la personne que son cœur à choisit d'aimer aussi profondément.**_

And I don't want to miss one smile,  
><strong><em>Et je ne veux pas rater un seul sourire,<em>**  
>I don't want to miss one kiss,<br>**_Je ne veux pas rater un seul baiser,_**  
>I just want to be with you right here with you,<br>**_Je veux juste être avec toi ici même avec toi,_**  
>Just like this, I just want to hold you close,<br>**_Juste comme ça, je veux te serrer contre moi,_**  
>I feel your heart so close to mine<br>**_Je sens ton coeur si près du mien_**  
>And just stay here in this moment,<br>**_Et juste rester ici en cet instant,_**  
>For all of the rest of time<br>**_Pour tout le reste du temps_**

_**Je ne peux plus contenir plus longtemps mes larmes, je les laisse enfin s'évader, suivre leur chemin le long de mes joues, je sais que ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse mais celle du bonheur, le bonheur d'avoir enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui me montre réellement ses sentiments qui m'ouvre et m'offre entièrement son cœur. Je sens ses bras m'entouré pour me porter dans un immense câlin, c'est impressionnant comme ses petits bras peuvent me faire ressentir autant de chose, de la sécurité, de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la passion, ses deux mains sur mon visage me sorte soudainement de mes pensées.**_

_Rachel : Quinn ! Ça va ?_

_Quinn : Oui, merveilleuse bien… (Essuyant ses larmes) Rach, c'était tellement beau, merci_

_Rachel (souriant) : Tu as chanté pour moi, je voulais chanter pour toi, te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi…. (La blonde l'embrassa tendrement)._

_Kurt (se raclant la gorge) : Hummhumm ce n'est pas que je voudrais gâcher ce tendre moment mais vous allez devoir descendre car il faut rendre ce magnifique véhicule. _

_**Les deux jeunes filles mirent un terme à contrecœur à leur baiser et descendirent du véhicule, Kurt déposa Quinn en premier chez elle laissant quelques minutes aux jeunes filles pour ce dire au revoir. La brune reprit place, devant un Kurt plutôt amusé.**_

_Rachel : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

_Kurt (éclatant de rire) : Rien je me disais juste que tout ceci était incroyable, faut le voir pour le croire Rachel Berry dévorant littéralement les lèvres de Quinn Fabray, j'aurais raconté ça y'a 3 ans on m'aurait traité de fou et limite enfermé à l'asile. _

_Rachel (fessant la moue) : je ne lui dévorais pas les lèvres d'abord, on s'embrassait tendrement. _

_Kurt : ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai vu moi d'ici, on aurait plutôt dit que Santana avait pris possession de ton corps l'espace d'un instant._

_Rachel (lui lançant une tape sur l'épaule): N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas comme ça (le jeune homme lui lança un regard amusé) Bon d'accord peut être qu'elle me rend un peu…_

_Kurt : un peu folle de désir, (la jeune fille affiche un air surpris) oh s'il te plait la tension sexuelle qui émane de vous deux est imprégné dans l'air._

_Rachel (éclatant de rire) : Santana Lopez sort du corps de mon meilleur ami tout de suite. (Elle reprit un peu son sérieux) je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour ça mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit encore prête._

_Kurt (reprenant son sérieux à son tour) : Je comprends en tout cas sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. _

_Rachel (posant sa main sur son bras) : Merci_

_Kurt (souriant) : Enfin pour ce qui est pratique je pense tout de même qu'il faudra que tu t'adresses à Santana._

_**Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire à cette pensée, durant le reste du trajet ils discutèrent de leur préparation à l'audition qu'ils devront passer dans quelques jours pour intégrer NYADA, arrivé devant chez elle, la Diva remercia le jeune homme pour son aide et rentra chez elle. Demain, ils devront s'entrainer dure et choisir la chanson qu'ils devront présenter pour l'audition, la nuit portera sans doute conseil sur ce dernier point.**_

_**Le réveil fut plutôt dure pour Rachel et Kurt, le stresse ayant élue quelque peu domicile dans leur esprit, ce n'était pourtant qu'une journée d'entrainement mais la Diva ne comptait pas se laisser aller pour autant, elle le vivrait comme si il s'agissait du jour tant attendue. Heureusement pour les deux jeunes gens avait gentiment accepté de les écouter afin de les conseiller au mieux dans leur prestation. **_

_**Rachel retrouva Kurt, Blaine et Brittany devant la porte d'entrée du lycée, elle fut cependant surprise d'y trouver cette dernière sans sa moitié.**_

_Rachel : Santana n'est pas avec toi ?_

_Brittany : Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vue, elle est arrivée tôt, elle devait rejoindre Quinn._

_Rachel (surprise) : Ah bon, Quinn est déjà là, d'habitude elle arrive plutôt en retard c'est bizarre._

_Brittany (réfléchissant) : Il me semble qu'elles devaient voir Coach Sylvester ce matin._

_Blaine (amuser par l'air suspicieux de ses amies) : Ne craignez rien les filles, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient dans un coin en train de s'amuser ensemble._

_Rachel (lui lançant un regard noir) : AH AH très drôle Anderson !_

_Kurt : Oula Anderson, attention chéri Miss Fabray vient d'élire domicile dans le corps de notre petite Diva adoré tu vas souffrir._

_Rachel (fessant la moue) : C'est bon puisque c'est ça je ne dis plus rien._

_Le garçon s'avança vers elle, lui souriant et saisi son bras tout en l'attirant à l'intérieur._

_Kurt : Aller vient on va retrouver ta chérie avant que tu ne deviennes encore plus grinchons._

_**Quinn et Santana se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre leurs dos collé contre les casiers visiblement en pleine conversation, la Diva ne remarqua pas leurs regards posés sur le groupe de jeunes Cheerleaders a quelque mètre devant elles, seule la proximité des deux filles avait attiré son attention leurs bras collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs sourires complices, tout ceci déclenchait en elle un sentiment de jalousie, la fessant serrer un peu plus le bras de son ami qui ne tarda pas à comprendre le problème. Ce sentiment fut décuplé au moment où la Latina se pencha légèrement pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de sa blonde, heureusement que Brittany prit l'initiative de se précipiter dans les bras de sa Latina car la petite Diva n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps calme face à ce spectacle. **_

_Rachel (d'un ton sec) : J'espère que l'on ne vous interrompt pas au moins_

_Quinn (surprise) : Bonjour à toi aussi rayon de soleil_

_Santana : Oula Quinn tu es dans la merde, Miss Berry ici présente est en pleine crise de Diva attitude._

_Rachel (le regard noir) : Tu trouves ça drôle peu….. _

_**La blonde l'attira vers elle, tout en écrasant ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, ce qui déclencha le fou rire général de ses amis.**_

_Santana : Ah merci Q, c'est agréable de voir que tu as su trouver le mode d'emploi de Rachel._

_Quinn (se séparant fixant la brunette) : Maintenant tu vas peut être me dire ce qui ne va pas._

_Rachel (encore troublé par le baiser) : Je euh…_

_Santana : Cool en plus tu as même trouvé le moyen de la rendre sans voix mais tu es vraiment douée. _

_Brittany lança un coup de coude dans les côtes de la Latina ce qui lui extorqua un léger cri de douleur._

_Santana : Eh mais j'ai rien fait _

_Brittany : Si tu n'es pas gentil avec Rachel_

_Rachel : Merci Brittany, c'est vraiment gentil_

_Quinn : Ne change pas de sujet, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu avais l'air si énervé._

_Kurt (volant au secours de son ami) : Tu la connais, elle est tout simple stressé, aujourd'hui on va s'entrainer pour notre audition._

_Quinn (l'air d'abord suspicieux) : Oui…. (L'attirant un peu plus près d'elle) mais je suis sure que vous allez assurer, tu vas être merveilleuse, ne doute pas de ton talent. _

_Rachel : tu seras là toute à l'heure je voudrais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses._

_Quinn (gêné): J'aimerais de tout mon cœur mais avec Santana nous devons nous occupé des sélections pour nos remplaçantes pour coach._

_Rachel (déçue baissant les yeux au sol) : je comprends, ce n'est pas grave._

_Quinn (saisissant son menton pour reconnecté leur regard) : Eh, je suis désolée mais je te promets que je serais là le jour J à tes côtés et puis ce soir je pourrais rester manger avec toi si tu le veux tu pourras ainsi me la chanter rien que pour moi. _

_**Un sourire réapparut sur le visage de la brunette, la sonnerie de début de cours retentit laissant juste le temps a Santana d'inviter Brittany à diner au Breadstick, a Blaine de confirmer à Kurt sa présence à l'auditorium et a Rachel d'informer Quinn qu'elle viendra la chercher au gymnase pour rentrer ensemble jusqu'à chez elle.**_

_**A l'auditorium **_

_**Will prit place aux côtés de Blaine sur les fauteuils face à la scène Kurt ce lança en premier puissant tout son courage dans les yeux de son petit ami. Son choix de chanson fut relativement intéressant, A thousand Years de Christina Perri, le jeune homme réussit à transmettre toute l'émotion dont la chanson lui remplissait le cœur, Rachel abandonna pendant quelque minute son stresse en appréciant la prestation de son ami. **_

_Will (applaudissant) : C'était très bien Kurt, tu as su faire passer un maximum d'émotion à travers tes paroles, ce choix de chanson reste tout de même très intéressant mais te correspond vraiment bien. Rachel s'est à ton tour._

_**Le stress envahit à nouveau la Diva, sentant ses mains devenir de plus en plus moite, elle s'avança lentement sur le devant de la scène, prenant une grande inspiration.**_

_Rachel : J'ai choisi de vous interpréter une chanson de mon idole la grande Barbara Streisand _All I Ask Of You.

**Elle ferma les yeux, axa toutes ses pensées, ses émotions sur Quinn et commença la chanson.**

No more talk of darkness,  
><em>Ne parle plus d'obscurité,<em>  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears,<br>_Oublie ces peurs qui semblent immenses,_  
>I'm here, nothing can harm you<br>_Je suis là, rien ne peut te faire de mal_  
>My words will warm and calm you<br>_Mes mots te réchaufferont et te calmeront_

Let me be your freedom,  
><em>Laisse-moi être ta liberté,<em>  
>Let daylight dry your tears.<br>_Laisse la lumière du jour sécher tes larmes,_  
>I'm here, with you, beside you,<br>_Je suis là, avec toi, à tes côtés,_

_**Pendant ce temps au Gymnase **_

_**Quinn et Santana se tenait assise à une table face à l'estrade ou se trouvaient l'équipe de deuxième années des Cheerleaders. **_

_Quinn : Très bien pas besoin qu'on fasse les présentations vous savez déjà qui nous sommes et vous savez aussi pourquoi nous sommes là._

_Santana : Oui, on n'est pas là pour rigoler, va falloir bouger votre cul et nous montrer ce que vous savez faire._

_Quinn : Coach nous a confié la dure mission de nous trouver des remplaçantes dignes de ce nom._

_Santana (un petit regard sournois) : Et autant vous prévenir que ça risque fort d'être mission impossible pour vous, car nous arriver à la cheville c'est pas permis à tout le monde. _

_Quinn : Alors va falloir donner le meilleur de vous-même, les faibles, les pleurnicheuses peuvent d'ores et déjà prendre la porte de la sortie._

_Santana : Nous sommes ici pour choisir les deux meilleures que la fête commence._

_**Les jeunes filles prirent place et une à une se présentèrent montrant leur motivation ainsi que leur capacité, Santana s'attardait sur la partie plus bitch des candidates en analysant leur réaction à certaine situation, quand a Quinn s'était plutôt des questions sur la manière de dirigé, coacher qui l'intéressait.**_

To guard you and to guide you...  
><strong><em>Pour te garder et te guider...<em>**

Then say you love me every winter morning,  
><strong><em>Alors dis que tu m'aimes chaque matin d'hiver<em>**  
>Turn my head with talk of summertime...<br>**_Change-moi les idées en me parlant de l'été_**  
>Say you need me with you, now and always...<br>**_Dis que tu as besoin de moi avec toi, maintenant et toujours_**  
>Promise me that all you say is true<br>**_Promets-moi que tout ce que tu dis est vrai_**  
>That's all I ask of you...<br>**_C'est tout ce que je te demande_**

**Une jeune fille plutôt typé fit son apparition devant les deux cheerleaders.**

Jeune fille : Bonjour, je m'appelle Maya

Quinn : Amusant, elle te ressemble un peu je trouve.

Santana : Oui c'est vrai mais en beaucoup moins sexy je trouve.

Quinn (souriant) : En tout cas, elle se débrouille relativement bien mieux que les précédentes je trouve.

**Le sourire de la Brune s'agrandit au fur et à mesure en constatant la ressemblance de cette jeune fille avec celle qu'elle fut autrefois à son arrivé à McKinley.**

Let me be your shelter,  
><strong><em>Laisse-moi être ton refuge,<em>**  
>Let me be your light,<br>**_Laisse-moi être ta lumière,_**  
>You're safe : no-one will find you<br>_**Ta sécurité : personne ne te trouvera**,_  
>Your fears are far behind you...<br>**_Tes peurs sont loin derrière toi..._**

_Quinn (a Santana) : Très bien, voici notre dernier passage après on aura plus cas réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement. D'ailleurs j'ai réfléchis pour ton petit problème, je pense que tu devrais faire ta demande pour le bal ce soir au Breadstick._

_Santana : Tu crois, je pensais plutôt lui demander en chanson._

_Quinn : Non fait le plus traditionnellement, le coup de la chanson tu lui as fait hier. Joue plutôt la carte du dîner, des fleurs, des jolies phrases, elle sera beaucoup plus surprise._

_Santana (d'un ton narquois) : Hitch expert en séduction n'a plus cas aller ce rhabiller, Quinn Fabray experte en séduction est dans la place._

_Quinn (lui donnant un petit coup de coude) : Ah Ah très drôle, n'empêche que tu serais perdue sans moi._

_Santana : Pas complètement, mais je l'avoue ce serait sans doute nettement moins romantique, bon aller reconcentrons nous. Suivante !_

_Jeune fille : Bonjour, je m'appelle Harmony, je suis la capitaine de l'équipe._

_Santana (surprise) : Et Q, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Berry et toi vous aviez procréé._

_Quinn (relevant la tête) : Quoi ! qu'est-ce que … (surprise)_

_Santana : Avoue qu'il y a une ressemble flagrante on dirait un mélange de vous deux, c'est assez marrant d'ailleurs, tes yeux, ta taille, ses cheveux, son visage, mais par contre votre sale caractère a première vue._

_Quinn : N'importe quoi, celle d'entre nous à avoir un sale caractère c'est plutôt toi._

_Santana : Touché_

All I need is freedom,  
><strong><em>Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est la liberté,<em>**  
>A world that's warm and bright<br>**_Un monde qui soit chaleureux et éclatant_**  
>And you always beside me<br>**_Et toi, toujours à mes côtés,_**  
>To hold me and to hide me...<br>**_Pour me tenir et me cacher..._**

Then say you'll share with me  
><strong><em>Alors dis que tu partageras avec moi<em>**  
>One love, one lifetime...<br>**_Un amour, une vie..._**  
>Let me lead you from your solitude...<br>**_Laisse-moi te retirer de ta solitude_**  
>Say you need me with you here, beside you...<br>**_Dis que tu as besoin de moi avec toi ici, à tes côtés_**  
>Anywhere you go, let me go too<br>**_Partout où tu vas, laisse-moi aller_**  
>That's all I ask of you...<br>**_C'est tout ce que je te demande_**

Quinn : Très bien, nous allons réfléchir et nous vous donnerons le nom des deux retenues demain. Pour celles qui ont des questions c'est maintenant les autres vous pouvez y aller.

Santana : Tiens le mini Faberry vient par-là

Quinn : San arrête ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Santana : Ben alors Q, on fait des infidélités à Berry, fait attention je te surveille….

Say the word and I will follow you...  
><strong><em>Dis ces mots et je te suivrai<em>**  
>Share each day with me, each night, each morning...<br>**_Partage chaque jour avec moi, chaque nuit, chaque matin..._**  
>Say you feel the way I do...<br>**_Dis que tu ressens comme moi..._**  
>That's all I ask of you...<br>**_C'est tout ce que je te demande..._**

Anywhere you go let me go too...  
><strong><em>Partout où tu vas, laisse-moi aller...<em>**  
>Love me... that's all I ask of you...<br>**_Aime-moi... c'est tout ce que je te demande..._**

_M. Schue (applaudissant) : Rachel, c'était…. C'était vraiment impressionnant, je pense que tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire pour ton audition, ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir chanter avec tous ton cœur, ça intensifie ton interprétation._

_Rachel (souriant) : Merci, M. Schue_

_Kurt (se précipitant dans les bras de son amie) : Tu vois on n'est prêt plus besoin d'avoir peur, on va réussir j'en suis sûre. _

_Rachel (d'un petit regard) : je l'espère_

_Kurt : Bon aller va vite rejoindre ta Cheerleader, qu'elle te redonne un peu le sourire._

_Rachel (souriant) : A demain soyez sage tous les deux._

_Blaine (souriant) : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mais je te retourne la phrase._

_**Rachel se dirigea le plus vite possible en direction du gymnase et se stoppa net devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle, les poings serrés.**_

_**Rachel pov.**_

_**Je rêve, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, mon esprit se joue encore de moi, cette fille brune en tenue de Cheerleader n'est pas si proche de Quinn que je me l'imagine, c'est ça Rachel, tu es ridicule, ta jalousie te joue encore des tours, elle ne drague pas ta copine, elles sont juste en train de rigoler simplement. Mais alors pourquoi tout ceci me touche autant, ça ne devrait pas, je sais pertinemment que Quinn ne me ferait jamais ça, elle m'aime, pourtant la voir rire avec cette fille me blesse profondément… ressaisis toi Rachel ce n'est pas ce que tu crois….. Non mais attends-je rêve, elle vient de poser sa main sur le bras de ma copine… pour qui elle se prend sérieux, je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser…..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre nous aborderons le sujet de la jalousie à travers notre chère Rachel Berry ça risque d'être assez drôle je pense. Sinon il y aura un peu de Brittana et peut être même un peu de Finnocence.<strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre beaucoup plus long mais en même temps ça fait du bien =) j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis un peu amusé avec la jalousie de notre chère Rachel, car on fond on pense toujours que c'est Quinn la plus jalouse des deux )

Pour les chansons de ce chapitre vous pourrez retrouver Lily Was Here de Dave Stewart & Candy Dulfer et Crazy la version d'Alanis Morissette bien sûr.

Très très bonne lecture à vous et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews.

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel pov <strong>_

_**Tu vas voir, l'impact de ma main sur ta joue quand je serais arrivée à ton niveau si tu n'as pas enlevé tes sales mains de ma petite amie, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais sache que tu viens de te faire une ennemie en la personne de Rachel Barbra Berry, je ne vais pas me laisser voler Quinn sous mes yeux sans rien dire ni faire….**_

* * *

><p>Quinn (souriante) : Eh, Rach te voilà, justement je …..<p>

Rachel (le regard noir, le ton sec, les bras croisés) : Je ne dérange pas au moins j'espère

Quinn (surprise par son habitude) : Euh… non, je te présente Harmony la cap…

**La brunette n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune Cheerleader plantant son regard noir dans le sien et lui tendant sa main pour la saluer.**

Rachel (lui serrant fortement la main) : Enchanter moi c'est Rachel, je suis la petite amie de Quinn.

Harmony (soutenant son regard et lui serrant tout aussi fort la main) : Harmony, capitaine des Cheerios deuxièmes années.

Santana (se penchant discrètement vers Q) : Ah ma Quinnie, on va avoir le droit à un vrai combat de poulette, je parie 10 $ sur Berry.

Quinn (la tapant sur l'épaule) : Arrête ! Elles font simplement connaissance, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Santana : Alors petit un Mini-Faberry te lance des regards langoureux et te touche le bras à la moindre occasion depuis tout à l'heure et petit deux je pense que ta dulcinée a du surement le remarqué ce qui expliquerait l'envie irrésistible qui se lit sur son visage de lui en collé une.

Quinn (soupirant) : c'est n'importe quoi, Rachel n'est pas comme ça.

Harmony (interrompant les deux jeunes filles) : Quinn, je te remercie pour tous ses merveilleux conseils et j'espère avoir fait bonne impression sur toi…(rougissant) enfin sur vous deux et d'avoir peut être la chance d'obtenir l'une des deux places.

Quinn (souriant) : Pour les conseils c'était avec plaisir, pour le reste nous ne pouvons rien dire, ce sera la surprise demain.

Harmony (plongeant son regard dans celui de Quinn) : Très bien j'aurais essayé au moins, bonne soirée

**Elle partit vers les vestiaires, laissant une Santana mi- amusé par la situation, une Quinn en pleine réflexion et une Rachel bouillante de jalousie.**

Rachel (rouge de colère) : Vous n'allez quand même pas la choisir.

Quinn (sortant de ses pensées) : Pardon !

Santana (amusé) : Ben pourquoi pas, moi je la trouve très bien, elle se débrouille relativement bien sur les techniques de Cheerleading, elle a du charisme, un charme fou et un corps relativement sexy. Tu n'es pas d'accord Q ?

Rachel (énervé) : Je ne savais pas que tu te permettais de reluquer les autres filles, Brittany n'approuverais pas je pense non.

Santana (un sourire sadique) : Oula ne t'en fait pas pour ça Sainte Berry de toute façon même si je voulais tenter quoi que ce soit, je n'aurais aucune chance car à mon avis il me semble que son style ce serait plutôt les blondes aux yeux verts si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**La petit Diva ne protesta pas toute la colère se lisant sur son visage, elle tourna les talons se dirigeant sans un mot vers la sortie sous le regard amusé de la Latina, Quinn lui lança un regard noir.**

Quinn : ça t'amuse hein !

Santana : Honnêtement oui la jalousie de Berry est vraiment très comment dire… amusante à titiller.

Quinn : Tu es vraiment infernale quand tu t'y mets, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que tes conneries ne prennent encore plus d'ampleur.

Santana (s'écriant) : Bon courage Quinnie, parce que je pense qu'il va-t'en falloir.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn rattrapa tant bien que mal Rachel sur le parking près de sa voiture, saisissant son bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.<strong>

Quinn (le regard suppliant) : Rachel, attend ! Je t'en prie tu sais très bien comment est Santana.

Rachel : Oui, je le sais…. elle a tendance à dire la vérité, un peu directement mais elle ne se trompe pas en général.

Quinn (arborant un air interrogateur) : Comment ça ?

Rachel (s'énervant) : Oh je t'en prie Quinn, ne me dit pas que tu es aveugle à ce point, cette fille te dévorait littéralement des yeux. On aurait dit le M&M's rouge dans la pub carrément intense.

Quinn (éclatant de rire tout en la saisissant par la taille pour rapprocher leur corps) : Alors c'est donc ça, tu me fais cette scène simplement parce que tu es jalouse, c'est complètement ridicule.

Rachel (s'extirpant de l'étreinte, tout en gesticulant) : Ridicule, ah tu trouves ça ridicule. Je me demande si tu dirais la même chose si la situation était inversée et qu'on me draguait littéralement sous tes yeux.

**La blonde la saisit par la taille à nouveau, relavant délicatement son menton afin que leur regard se lie à nouveau.**

Quinn (d'une voix rassurante) : Regarde-moi, ça suffit maintenant, arrête, elle ne me draguait pas d'accord et même si c'était le cas, je n'en ai rien à faire, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre Rachel, qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. (Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres) Alors arrête s'il te plait, nous sommes en train de perdre de notre temps pour une discussion qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

**La brune acquiesça de la tête, elles montèrent en voiture, le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Berry se fit dans le plus grand silence, Rachel perdue dans ses pensées et Quinn ne souhaitant pas lancer la conversation de peur que cette dernière ne soit pas complètement calmé. Le repas se déroula plutôt dans la bonne ambiance, la petite Diva s'étant quelque peu détendue pour le plus grand bonheur de la Cheerleader. Après le diner les deux jeunes filles remontèrent dans la chambre, elles s'installèrent tranquillement sur le lit, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. **

Quinn : Alors tu ne m'as pas dit comment c'était passé vos répétitions.

Rachel : Merveilleusement bien, Mr Schuester a adoré nos prestations d'après lui nous sommes tout à fait prêt pour nos auditions.

Quinn (lui déposant un baiser sur le front) : Et je pense qu'il a entièrement raison. Qu'elle chanson as-tu interprété.

Rachel: _Barbara Streisand _All I Ask Of You.

Quinn : Je pourrais avoir un petit aperçu

Rachel (la pensé de Quinn avec Harmony lui revint en tête, sa voix ce fit plus dure) : Il aurait fallu venir à la répétition pour ça.

**Le corps de la blonde se raidit à cette phrase, elle n'osa cependant pas rétorquer ne voulant pas provoquer à nouveau la jalousie de la brune. Après quelques minutes de silence la voix de cette dernière ce fit à nouveau entendre.**

Rachel (de la tristesse dans la voix) : Tu l'as trouvé sexy toi aussi ?

Quinn (surprise) : Pardon !

Rachel : Harmony… Santana a dit toute à l'heure qu'elle la trouvait sexy, c'est ton cas ?

**La blonde maudit intérieurement la Latina, comment ce sortir de cette conversation qui risquait surement de prendre des proportions démesurées si ses réponses ne correspondaient pas à ce que la jeune fille désirerait entendre. **

Quinn : Il n'y a que toi qui es sexy à mes yeux.

Rachel : ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Quinn (soupirant) : Non, je ne la trouve pas sexy, (elle remonta délicatement ses yeux vers les siens), je te le redis, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, je ne connais qu'un seul corps sexy et il me semble qu'il est là tout contre moi. (La brune rougit) Je t'aime Rachel, alors cesse d'avoir peur s'il te plait, cette fille ne m'intéresse pas.

Rachel (plongeant sa tête dans son cou) : je t'aime aussi, je suis désolée, je ne le fais pas exprès.

**Quinn la berça tendrement, ce qui eut comme effet de la faire tomber progressivement dans les bras de Morphée, cette vision attendrit la blonde, n'ayant pas le courage de la réveiller, elle la glissa délicatement sous ses draps, lui déposant un doux baiser sur le front avant de s'éclipser.**

Quinn : fait de beaux rêves mon ange à demain.

* * *

><p><strong>Au Breastick<strong>

Brittany : Oh San, c'est tellement beau, cette table est merveilleuse ses bougies…

Santana : Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ma chérie.

**Un immense sourire ce dessina sur le visage de la blonde, elles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre seules leurs mains liées amoureusement trônaient au centre de la table.**

Brittany : Alors comment c'est passé les sélections.

Santana : Un peu ennuyant mais heureusement pour moi Berry est venue mettre un peu d'ambiance.

Brittany : Ben pourquoi Rachel a passé les auditions elle va à New York l'année prochaine.

Santana : Attend je vais t'expliquer tu vas te marrer tu vas voir. Alors Q et moi on n'a fait passer les auditions aux poussins, je te passe la médiocrité de certaines, enfin bref seule deux sont sorties du lot, une qui me ressemble étrangement et une autre qui ressemble à la progéniture que pourrait créer Q avec le Nain, je l'ai surnommé mini Faberry je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien.

Brittany : Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Rachel.

Santana : Attend, attend je n'ai pas fini, arrive le moment le plus drôle, mini Faberry discute avec Q en la dévorant littéralement des yeux un truc de dingue on aurait dit qu'elle voulait lui faire l'amour sur place rien qu'avec ses yeux, enfin bref, à la moindre occasion elle lui touche le bras, lui fait des sourires charmeurs et je te donne pas dans le mille que Berry se trouve pile en face en train de constater la même chose que moi. Je n'avais jamais vue un tel regard en elle, on aurait dit qu'elle allait la tué sur place, je m'attendais à voir un bain de sang en la voyant s'approché mais malheureusement pour moi que dalle, c'est resté plutôt sec et tendue.

Brittany : Q n'a rien dit, elle s'est laissé draguer ?

Santana (exaspéré) : M'en parle pas Queen Quinn n'a même pas vue, qu'elle se fessait bouffé des yeux, elle a encore moins constaté la jalousie extrême de sa moitié, il a donc fallu que je lui ouvre les yeux moi-même.

Brittany : Pauvre Rachel, en tout cas moi je l'a comprend, si on me disait qu'une fille te mange littéralement des yeux je pense que je serais dans le même état qu'elle.

**La Latina se perdit quelque instant dans ses pensées trouvant l'idée d'une Brittany jalouse complètement sexy.**

Santana (reprenant ses esprits) : En tout cas je pense qu'on va bien se marrer, si Mini Faberry continue à draguer Q, je pense que Rachel va finir par exploser.

Brittany : J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'en mêler, en essayant t'embêter Rach avec cela.

Santana (fessant semblant d'être offusqué): Hein quoi ! Mais enfin Britt pour qui tu me prends.

Brittany (souriant) : Pour Santana Lopez justement, je sais a quelle point cela t'amuse.

Santana : Bon ok, j'avoue j'éprouve un certain amusement à bâcher Berry, c'est même un de mes sports favoris (le regard de la blonde s'écarquilla)… après le sexe avec toi ma chérie bien sûr, celui-là c'est mon sport par excellence.

Brittany : Ah je préfère, j'ai eu peur l'espace d'un instant.

Santana (rougissant) : Ne t'inquiète pas rien ne peut le détrôner celui-là.

Brittany (rougissant à son tour) : En tout cas soit gentille avec Rach s'il te plait ça ne doit pas être facile.

**La brune approuva de la tête, le repas ce déroula plutôt bien, les plans de Santana étant parfaitement respecté. **

_Entre l'entrée et le plat principal, un livreur apporta un immense bouquet de rose rouge avec une carte portant ce doux message. _

« Le plus magnifique des bouquets, pour la plus magnifique des femmes sur cette terre »

**La blonde se leva et embrassa délicatement la Latina, les yeux remplis d'amour.**

_Entre le plat principal et le dessert c'est au tour de deux musiciens accompagnés d'un saxophone et d'une guitare de faire leur apparition entamant l'air de Lily Was Here, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Brittany pour se lever et danser sensuellement sur cette chanson, sous le regard brulant de Santana._

Brittany (se rasseyant toute essoufflée) : Oh San, tu es tellement merveilleuse comment tu as su….

Santana (souriante) : Que c'était l'une de tes chansons préférées….voyons peut-être parce que je prête beaucoup plus d'attention à ce que tu fais ou me dit que je ne pourrais le laisser paraitre.

Brittany (les yeux brillants) : Tu es la plus merveilleuse des petites amies.

**Elles furent coupé par l'arrivé du dessert, les yeux de la blonde se fixèrent sur un étrange gâteau au centre de son assiette.**

Brittany (d'un air amusé) : Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense.

Santana : Euh ça dépend à quoi tu penses.

Brittany : Tu sais ah ses supers gâteaux ou on trouve une surprise à l'intérieur.

Santana : Oui, il me semble que c'est ça ouvre le.

**La jeune fille ne tarda pas, avec l'expression d'un enfant émerveiller à l'ouverture d'un cadeau sur son visage, elle cassa le gâteau en deux afin d'en extraire un papier dont elle s'empressa de lire le message. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de la Latina.**

Santana : dois-je prendre ceci pour une réponse positive.

Brittany (souriante) : Oui, Mlle Lopez je serais ravie d'être votre cavalière pour le bal de promo.

**Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément oubliant complètement le reste du monde.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rachel pov<span> **

_**Le réveil est plutôt dur pour moi, je n'ai pas particulièrement bien dormi, ne cessant de faire toute la nuit cette horrible cauchemar ou Quinn me quittait pour cette espèce de…. Quinn ! Le souvenir de m'être endormie dans ses bras hier soir me revient soudainement à l'esprit, je constate progressivement que je suis sous mes couvertures encore habiller, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas osé me réveiller et ma tout simplement glisser en dessous. Comment puis-je être aussi bête, laissé ma jalousie prendre le dessus alors qu'elle est si attentionné avec moi, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films comme ça. Elle t'aime, elle te la dit alors arrête tes conneries et fonce te faire pardonner….**_

_**J'entre dans le lycée, le sourire aux lèvres bien décidé à me faire pardonner de mon pitoyable comportement de la veille, elle doit surement se trouver près de son casier. Je croise Kurt en chemin, l'immense sourire dessiner sur son visage m'indique immédiatement qu'il a sans doute passé une soirée particulièrement romantique avec Blaine hier soir, le voir ainsi me réchauffe le cœur, nous continuons à marcher le long du couloir menant au casier de Quinn, à mon grand étonnement elle ne s'y trouve pas, Kurt me tape soudainement sur l'épaule pour attirer mon attention et c'est à ce moment-là que tout bascule dans ma tête. Je ressens un immense pincement au cœur devant la vision qui s'offre à moi, une fille que je ne connais pas saute dans les bras de Santana joyeusement, mais ce qui me fait le plus de mal c'est de voir à cet instant Harmony faire la même chose avec ma petite amie. Ma respiration s'arrêta aussitôt, devant cette vision d'horreur, c'est comme si mon cauchemar prenait forme devant mes yeux, les mains de cette fille brune qu'il faut reconnaitre particulièrement sexy étaient posés autour du cou de ma blonde, je sentis la main de Kurt se poser sur mon épaule.**_

Kurt (d'un air inquiet) : Rach ! Est-ce que ça va tu es toute pâle.

_**Rachel pov **_

_**Est-ce que ça va…. Bien sûr que non que ça ne va pas comment je pourrais aller alors que ma petite amie serre dans ses bras une autre fille, je ressens tous ses sentiments contradictoire à l'intérieur de moi d'un côté une envie extrême d'aller coller mon poing dans la figure de cette fille, et de l'autre une immense douleur qui s'infiltre dans mes veines jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur. Je sens progressivement des larmes se former au bord de mes yeux, je ne peux plus supporter de voir ça, je choisi l'option fuite intégrale jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches l'envie de pleurer se fessant pressante, je ne constate la présence de mon ami que lorsqu'il prononce enfin quelque chose.**_

Kurt (perdu) : Rachel, ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Rachel (reprenant sa respiration) : Pourquoi je pleure ? Peut-être simplement parce que je viens de voir la personne que j'aime dans les bras d'une autre fille.

Kurt (d'un ton rassurant) : Rachel, je pense que tu….

Rachel (haussant le ton) : Que quoi ? Que je me fais des films, que nous ne venons pas de voir une fille littéralement sexy pendue au cou de Quinn. (Ne laissant pas au jeune homme le temps de répondre) parce que c'est ce qu'elle est…. Comment je peux rivaliser avec ça hein…(sanglotant)

**La peur dans les yeux de son amie, fit frissonner le garçon, comment pouvait elle autant se sous-estimer comme ça.**

Kurt : Je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de rivaliser, Quinn t'aime Rachel, sincèrement et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une seule seconde attirée par cette fille.

Rachel : Peut-être pas maintenant, mais avec le temps elle pourrait l'être, elle pourrait perdre patience que je me décide a enfin passer à l'étape suivante entre nous et préféré cette fille qui semble prête elle.

Kurt : Voyons Rachel, Quinn n'est pas comme ça, ce serait un mec ok mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Arrête de te sous-estimer tu es bien plus sexy que cette fille crois-moi.

Rachel (pouffant de rire) : C'est gentille de ta part de vouloir me rassurer, mais je sais très bien que je suis loin d'être une brune aux yeux verts dans une tenue ultra sexy.

Kurt (souriant) : Alors premièrement tu es brune, deuxièmement tu n'as peut être pas les yeux verts mais ils sont couleurs chocolat ce qui n'est pas négligeable et troisièmement tu ne t'habilles plus non plus comme une mamie, il me semble que c'est même parfois assez sexy. (Laissant un silence) mais bon même si je trouve ça complètement fou vue que Quinn est complètement folle de toi, ça crève les yeux, je n'aime pas non plus te voir ainsi te morfondre donc si tu veux je peux t'aider à attendre le ultra sexy si ça peut te soulager.

**La brunette lui sauta au cou, tout en le remerciant à plusieurs reprises. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la sortie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques heures plus tard.<strong>

**Rachel traversa le couloir, tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle, a l'autre bout du couloir Quinn fixait Santana tout en discutant, un regard amusé apparut sur son visage face à la tête que la Latina afficha soudainement.**

Quinn (fixant son amie en se moquant) : Ben alors Santana, tu as de la bave au coin de la bouche, tu devrais la refermer un peu d'ailleurs tu risquerais d'avaler une mouche.

**Elle fut surprise de ne recevoir aucune réplique sanglante de la part de son amie et se força enfin à regarder dans la même direction qu'elle, son cœur manqua brusquement un battement, ce n'était pas possible, Rachel était là traversant le couloir habiller d'une tenue horriblement sexy qui a première vue ne fessait pas que faire fantasmer Santana. La blonde lança un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie, qui sortit enfin de sa contemplation.**

Santana : Aie mais ça fait mal ça Q

Quinn (d'un regard noir) : ça t'apprendra à reluquer ma copine.

Santana (gêné) : Ben… Q faut reconnaitre que là Berry, elle est à….

Quinn (lui lançant une tape derrière la tête) : N'y pense même pas, je t'interdis de finir ta phrase, ni même de penser à quoi que ce soit de sexuelle avec ma petite amie dedans

Santana (d'un sourire moqueur) : Ben tu m'excuseras mais tu es mal partie là, tu vas avoir du boulot parce qu'il va falloir que tu l'interdises a tous ceux qui sont présent ici.

**Quinn lança à nouveau un regard noir à son amie puis s'élança dans la direction de la Diva, sur son passage elle n'oublia pas de lancer son regard Reine des Glaces à tous ceux qui avaient les yeux rivés sur le corps de sa petite amie. Une fois à la hauteur de la brunette, elle enleva sa veste pour la passer sur ses épaules.**

Quinn : Tiens met ça

Rachel (surprise) : Ben pourquoi, je n'ai pas froid.

**La blonde garda un minimum son calme et entraina la diva dans la première salle libre sur leur chemin.**

Quinn (énervée) : Tu joues à quoi là Rachel.

Rachel : Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Quinn (haussant le ton) : Où je veux en venir… voyons où je veux en venir… peut être à ma petite amie arborant une tenue littéralement ultra sexy traversant les couloirs de Mc Kinley avec tous ses yeux pervers braqué sur elle.

Rachel (d'un air coquin tous en s'approchant d'elle) : Mais c'est que vous êtes jalouse Mlle Fabray.

Quinn (reculant arborant un air sérieux) : ça ne me fait pas rire Rachel.

Rachel (reprenant son sérieux) : Je vois ça je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir de me voir vêtue ainsi.

Quinn (d'un ton ironique) : Que cela me ferait plaisir de voir tout le lycée avoir envie de ma copine comme si c'était un cornet de glace bien sur je suis ravie.

Rachel (s'énervant) : Parce que tu crois que moi ça me fait plaisir de voir la mienne enlacer une Cheerleader sexy devant tout le monde dans le couloir.

Quinn : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Rachel (s'écriant) : Je parle d'Harmony en tenue plus que provoquante te sautant littéralement au cou devant tout le monde, comme une chienne en chaleur.

Quinn (éclatant de rire) : Ok alors là ça devient vraiment grotesque, tu pètes vraiment un plomb, si tu avais prêté un peu plus attention à cette scène avant de te faire tout un tas de film, tu aurais constaté que j'étais horriblement gêné et que je l'ai gentiment repoussé. Ensuite pour sa défense si elle a fait ça c'est simplement par geste de spontanéité car je lui ai accordé mon post pour l'année prochaine c'est tout.

Rachel (sur un ton sarcastique) : Oui dans un élan de spontanéité, c'est tout mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiote à ce point. Et puis toi de toutes les filles de l'équipe c'est elle que tu choisis, celle qui craque pour toi….

Quinn (arborant son masque de Reine des Glaces) : Je n'ai pas à discuter de ce choix avec toi.

Rachel (sèchement) : Où tu vas ?

Quinn (d'un ton sec) : Je préfère partir maintenant, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on se dispute d'avantage et qu'on puisse se dire des choses sur le coup de l'énervement qu'on ne pense surement pas. (Un air triste apparut sur son visage tout en franchissant la porte) Je préfère qu'on se voie plus tard quand ta jalousie aura fait ses valises et que j'aurais enfin retrouvé ma Rachel.

_**Rachel pov**_

_**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide, j'essaie de ne pas la perdre et avec ma jalousie maladive je fais tout le contraire, c'est comme si je la poussais moi-même dans ses bras avec une attitude pareille. Mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi sérieusement, je n'avais jamais été comme ça auparavant même avec Finn ma jalousie n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau. Mais en ce qui concerne Quinn, il faut bien que je le reconnaisse, je ne contrôle rien, tous ses sentiments sont nouveaux pour moi, mon corps, mon cœur, mon esprit tous ceci à des réactions complètement différente de celle que je connaissais jusqu'à présent, je deviens folle, je pense ça doit être ça. C'est marrant comme à chaque fois que je me sens mal mes pas me guide jusqu'ici au milieu de cette scène, pour que je puisse extérioriser tout mon mal être, je dois absolument me ressaisir, si je ne veux pas la perdre, faire sortir toute cette folle jalousie de ma tête. **_

A man decides after seventy years,  
><em><strong>Un homme décide, après soixante-dix ans,<strong>_**  
><strong>That what he goes there for, is to unlock the door.  
><em><strong>Que s'il va là-bas, c'est pour débarrer la porte.<strong>_**  
><strong>While those around him criticize and sleep...  
><em><strong>Pendant que ceux autour de lui critiquent et dorment...<strong>_**  
><strong>And through a fractal on a breaking wall,  
><em><strong>Et à travers l'illusion que laisse un mur qui s'effondre,<strong>_**  
><strong>I see you my friend, and touch your face again  
><em><strong>Je te vois mon ami, et je touche ton visage à nouveau<strong>_  
>Miracles will happen as we trip<br>_**Des miracles se produiront le long du chemin**_But we're never gonna survive, unless...  
><em><strong>Mais jamais nous ne survivrons, sauf si...<strong>_**  
><strong>We get a little crazy  
><em><strong>On devient un peu fous<strong>_**  
><strong>No we're never gonna survive, unless...  
><em><strong>Non, on ne survivra jamais, sauf si...<strong>_**  
><strong>We are a little...  
><em><strong>On est un peu...<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Cra... cra...<br>_**Fou... fou...**_**  
><strong>  
>Crazy yellow people walking through my head.<br>_**Des Jaunes fous qui traversent mon esprit**_**  
><strong>One of them's got a gun, to shoot the other one.  
><em><strong>Un d'entre eux a un fusil, pour tirer sur l'autre<strong>_**  
><strong>And yet together they were friends at school  
><em><strong>Et aussi ironique, ils étaient amis d'enfance à l'école<strong>_**  
><strong>Ohh, get it, get it, get it, get it no no !  
><em><strong>Ohh, prends-le, prends-le, prends-le, prends-le non ! non !<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>If all were there when we first took the pill,<br>_**Si tous avaient été là quand nous avons pris la pilule,**_**  
><strong>Then maybe, then maybe, then maybe, then maybe...  
><em><strong>Bien peut-être, peut-être, peut-être, peut-être...<strong>_**  
><strong>Miracles will happen as we speak  
><em><strong>Des miracles se produiront pendant que l'on parle<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>But we're never gonna survive unless...<br>_**Mais jamais nous ne survivrons, sauf si...**_  
>We get a little crazy.<br>_**On devient un peu fous**_**  
><strong>No we're never gonna survive unless...  
><em><strong>Non, on ne survivra jamais, sauf si...<strong>_**  
><strong>We are a little...  
><em><strong>On est un peu...<strong>_**  
><strong>Crazy...  
><em><strong>Fous...<strong>_**  
><strong>No no, never survive, unless we get a little... bit...  
><em><strong>Non, non, jamais survivre, sauf si on devient un petit... peu...<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>(Oh, a little bit... )<br>_(Oh, juste un peu... )_  
>(Oh, a little bit... )<br>_**(Oh, juste un peu... )**_

Oh darling...  
><em><strong>Oh chérie<strong>_**  
><strong>In a sky full of people, only some want to fly,  
><em><strong>Dans un ciel rempli de gens, seuls quelques-uns veulent voler,<strong>_**  
><strong>Isn't that crazy ?  
><em><strong>N'est-ce pas étrange ?<strong>_**  
><strong>In a world full of people, only some want to fly,  
><em><strong>Dans un monde rempli de gens, seuls quelques-uns veulent voler,<strong>_**  
><strong>Isn't that crazy ?**  
><strong>_**N'est-ce pas étrange ?**_  
>Crazy...<br>_**Fou ?**_  
>In a heaven of people there's only some want to fly,<br>_**Dans un paradis rempli de gens, il n'y en a que quelques-uns qui veulent voler**_  
>Ain't that crazy ?<br>_**N'est-ce pas fou ?**_  
>Oh babe... Oh darling...<br>_**Oh bébé... oh chérie...**_  
>In a world full of people there's only some want to fly,<br>_**Dans un monde rempli de gens, seuls quelques-uns veulent voler,**_  
>Isn't that crazy ?<br>_**N'est-ce pas étrange ?**_  
>Isn't that crazy... ain't that crazy... ain't that crazy...<br>_**N'est-ce pas étrange... n'est-ce pas fou... n'est-ce pas fou ?**_

Oh...  
><em>Oh...<em>  
>But we're never gonna survive unless, we get a little crazy. . crazy. .<br>_**Mais on ne survivra jamais, sauf si, on devient un peu fous... fous...**_  
>No we're never gonna to survive unless we are a little... crazy. .<br>_**Non, on ne survivra jamais, sauf si, on est un peu... fous**_**  
><strong>But we're never gonna survive unless, we get a little crazy. . crazy. .  
><em><strong>Mais on ne survivra jamais, sauf si, on devient un peu fous... fous...<strong>_  
>No we're never gonna to survive unless, we are a little. . crazy. .<br>_**Non, on ne survivra jamais, sauf si, on est un peu... fous**_  
>No no, never survive unless, we get a little bit...<br>_**Non, non, jamais survivre, sauf si on devient un petit... peu...**_

_**Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans le noir surprenant la brunette, une grande silhouette fit enfin son apparition.**_

_Rachel (surprise) : Finn !_


	29. Chapter 29

Nouveau chapitre =) beaucoup plus long que d'habitude mais ça c'est la faute aux deux chansons que je voulais incorporer dedans. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'oubliez pas les reviews c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de vous lire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

Rachel (surprise) : Finn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Finn : Je te cherchais en fait, je voudrais te parler si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient bien sûr.

Rachel : Je t'écoute

Finn : Voilà, Mr Schuester est venu me voir tout à l'heure, nous avons eu une petite discussion et je pense qu'il a raison. Toi et Moi nous sommes les leaders de ce groupe, nous ne pouvons pas risquer de perdre ses nationales à cause de ce qui se passe entre nous. C'est notre dernière année, nous devons gagner coute que coute, et nous savons toi comme moi que nous ne pouvons y arriver séparément, notre alchimie sur scène rend plutôt bien, un duo est notre seule chance je pense.

La petite Diva se perdit quelque instant dans ses pensées, Finn n'avait pas totalement tort, être les leaders impliquent une grande responsabilité, celle de mener à la victoire son équipe. Personnellement elle aurait préféré chanter avec quelqu'un d'autre mais il fallait l'avouer que le mélange de leur deux voix donnaient toujours d'accès bon résultat.

Rachel : Et admettons que je sois d'accord tu proposes quoi comme chanson.

Finn (souriant) : Mr SChu m'a parlé de cette chanson (lui tendant les paroles), tu dois sans doute la connaitre je la trouve plutôt bien.

Rachel (lisant l'entête): wouldn't change a thing choix intéressant en effet.

Finn (souriant de plus belle) : Alors tu es partante on va la chanter ensemble.

Rachel (d'un ton froid) : Oui, mais que les choses soient bien clair avant, je chante cette chanson avec toi uniquement parce que je souhaite qu'on gagne les nationales, ça ne signifie rien d'autre c'est bien compris.

Finn (ravalant son sourire) : Oui bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Euh si tu n'es pas occupé, on peut faire un essai si tu veux….

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques minutes auparavant vestiaire des Cheerios<strong>

_**Quinn, Santana, Brittany et le reste de leur équipe se changeaient tranquillement quand le groupe de deuxième année fit son apparition Harmony en tête, le sourire de la brune fut instantané à la vision de la capitaine, ce qui n'échappa nullement à Santana.**_

Santana (un sourire taquin) : Tiens Q, voilà Hungry Eyes, qui arrive tu vas te faire déguster je pense.

Quinn (surprise) : De quoi ?

Brittany (surprise à son tour en regardant dans la même direction) : Ben San, je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas elle Mini-Faberry ?

Santana : Si si mon cœur mais je préfère changer et l'appeler Hungry Eyes parce que vue la façon dont elle regarde Q, ça devient vraiment trop incestueux pour mes yeux de l'appeler Mini-Faberry.

Quinn (comprenant enfin) : Très drôle Lopez ! Arrête de te faire des films, elle me regarde normalement.

Santana (ricanant) : Oui c'est ça, bien sûr tu devrais peut être mettre une bonne paire de lunette ça t'aiderai à y voir plus clair, je pense.

Quinn (souriant) : San, je n'ai pas besoin d'une paire de lunette comme tu dis, mais toi par contre tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une petite cure de dés intox concernant

Santana (vexé) : Quoi ! C'est ça oui, c'est moi qui est un problème, pourtant n'importe qui ici pourrait te confirmer que Hungry Eyes te regarde comme si tu étais un magnifique désert

Brittany (observant la jeune Cheerleader) : C'est vrai qu'on dirait Lord Thumbington quand il regarde son pâté préféré.

Quinn (soupirant) : Admettons ! De toute façon je ne vois pas où est le problème ça ne change rien, je ne suis pas intéressée.

Santana : Oh ça oui on le sait, on n'a bien vu que toi tu préfères la catégorie Minimoys.

Quinn (le regard noir) : San !

* * *

><p><strong>A quelques mètres.<strong>

Maya : Si j'étais toi j'arrêterais ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas te faire griller.

Harmony (sortant de ses pensées) : Quoi ?

Maya : tu la regarde vraiment pas discrètement tu sais

Harmony : j'y peux rien quand elle est là, je ne peux pas détourner mes yeux d'elle, c'est plus fort que moi.

Maya : Je vois ça ! Tu devrais lui demander maintenant, parce que je ne pense pas que tu tiendras très longtemps à cette allure.

Harmony : Et si elle dit non, elle est avec Rachel

Maya (souriant) : Voyons tu ne vas pas lui déclarer ta flamme maintenant, tu vas juste l'inviter à déjeuner.

Harmony (le sourire en coin) : Oui tu as raison, je vais faire ce qu'on n'a dit hier, utiliser les techniques t'approchent d'abord. Être son amie pour pouvoir mieux la séduire hein.

Maya : C'est tout à fait ça chérie.

Harmony : Allons-y

_**La jeune Cheerleader s'avança progressivement jusqu'à se trouver devant Brittany, Quinn et Santana fessant cesser par la même occasion ses deux dernières dans leur chamaillerie. **_

Harmony : Salut !

Unholy trinity : Salut !

Harmony (fixant Quinn intensément) : Euh, j'aurai aimé savoir si… si….

Santana (amusé) : Ben alors tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi, tu vas nous faire regretter notre choix avec une attitude pareille.

Quinn : San, arrête

Harmony (se ressaisissant) : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma langue Santana, elle va très bien, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui Quinn.

Quinn (gêné) : Euh… je suis désolée mais je vais devoir décliner ton offre, je déjeune avec Rachel… une autre fois peut être.

Harmony (tentant de caché sa déception) : Oh oui bien sûr, pas de problème, peut-être à plus tard alors.

Quinn (regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner) : C'était quoi ça ?

Santana (souriant) : Bienvenue dans mon monde ! c'est ça d'être un sex symbol, Quinnie ! Tu es obligée malheureusement de briser des cœurs.

La blonde resta pensive à cette dernière phrase, sous le regard amusé de la Latina.

Santana (embrassant Brittany sur le front) : Une vraie tombeuse notre Quinnie, hein ! Ma chérie.

Quinn (sortant de ses pensées, un peu paniquée se redressant) : Faut… faut que j'aille m'excuser, Rachel avait raison.

Santana (mettant son bras sur son épaule pour la freiner) : oh ! oh ! Doucement, pas si vite, Roméo on va y aller mais pense à mettre tes chaussures avant…..

* * *

><p><strong>Retour à l'auditorium <strong>

_**Rachel approuva d'un signe de tête et commença à chanter, la voix de Finn ne tarda pas à rejoindre la sienne.**_

It's like  
><em><strong>C'est comme<strong>_**  
><strong>He dosen't hear a word i say  
><em><strong>S'il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que je dis<strong>_**  
><strong>His mind is somewhere far away  
><em><strong>Son esprit est quelque part au loin<strong>_**  
><strong>And i don't know how to get there  
><em><strong>Et je ne sais pas comment y aller<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>It's like<br>_**C'est comme**_**  
><strong>He olny wants to chill out  
><em><strong>S'il voulait uniquement sortir<strong>_**  
><strong>Makes my wanna pull my hair out  
><em><strong>S'il voulait me faire m'arracher les cheveux<strong>_**  
><strong>Like he dosen't even care  
><em><strong>Comme s'il s'en fichait royalement<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>You, Me<br>_**Toi, moi**_**  
><strong>Were face to face  
><em><strong>Nous sommes face à face<strong>_**  
><strong>But we don't see eye to eye  
><em><strong>Mais nous ne partageons pas le même point de vue<strong>_

_**Quinn et Santana se dirigeaient à travers les couloirs à la recherche de la petite Diva.**_

Like Fire and Rain !  
><em><strong>Comme le feu et la pluie<strong>_**  
><strong>Fire & Rain  
><em><strong>Le feu et la pluie<strong>_  
>You can drive me insane.<br>_**Tu peux me rendre dingue**_**  
><strong>Drive me insane.  
><em><strong>Me rendre dingue<strong>_**  
><strong>But I can stay mad at you for anything.  
><em><strong>Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose<strong>_**  
><strong>Were Venus and Mars  
><em><strong>Nous sommes Vénus &amp; Mars<strong>_**  
><strong>Venus and Mars  
><em><strong>Vénus &amp; Mars<strong>_**  
><strong>Were like different stars.  
><em><strong>Nous sommes comme des étoiles différentes<strong>_**  
><strong>Different stars.  
><em><strong>Des étoiles différentes<strong>_**  
><strong>Your the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing.  
><em><strong>Tu es l'harmonie de chaque chanson que je chante, et je ne voudrais rien changer<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>So start a single day<br>_**Alors commence un nouveau jour**_**  
><strong>Just wanna let the music play  
><em><strong>Laisse simplement la musique tourner<strong>_**  
><strong>She's all or nothing  
><em><strong>Elle est "tout ou rien"<strong>_**  
><strong>But my feelings never change  
><em><strong>Mais mes sentiments ne changent jamais<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Why, you try to read my mind<br>_**Pourquoi essayes-tu de lire mes pensées ?**_**  
><strong>You try to pick up fight  
><em><strong>Tu essayes de déclencher une dispute<strong>_**  
><strong>That's what all my friends say  
><em><strong>Mes amis me disent tous ça<strong>_

_**Le cœur de Quinn se serra d'un coup à l'entente des deux voix qui sortaient à l'unisson de l'auditorium, Santana remarqua le visage de son amie devenir tout pale, sa mâchoire et ses poings se serrer, elle ne tarda pas, non plus à reconnaitre ses deux voix, la blonde avança d'un pas ferme vers la porte voulant confirmer ses doutes…..**_

You, Me  
><em><strong>Toi, moi<strong>_**  
><strong>Were face to face  
><em><strong>Nous sommes face à face<strong>_**  
><strong>But we don't see eye to eye  
><em><strong>Mais nous ne partageons pas le même point de vue<strong>_

_**Les doutes de la cheerleader, se confirmèrent dès son entrée dans l'auditorium, sur la scène Rachel chantant cotes à cotes avec Finn, la Latina remarqua instantanément la douleur s'installer dans le regard de son amie, elle jurerait avoir entendue le cœur de la blonde se briser, la brune saisit sa main en signe de réconfort mais cela ne fit en rien réagir cette dernière. D'un seul coup, Quinn serra la main de Santana de plus en plus fort, elle sentit son amie défaillir, posant son regard sur la scène, la Latina ne m'y pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi, Finn se tenait face à Rachel et venait de lui attraper la main tout en continuant à chanter. La latine sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, prête à bondir sur scène, elle sentit la main de Quinn quitter la sienne, ce qu'elle vit dans son regard en lui fessant face, la fit frissonner immédiatement. Quinn n'était plus là, celle-ci avait laissé place à la Reine des glaces, son corps c'était raidie, son regard se fessait plus froid, vide de toute émotion…..**_

Like Fire and Rain !  
><em><strong>Comme le feu et la pluie<strong>_**  
><strong>Fire & Rain  
><em><strong>Le feu et la pluie<strong>_**  
><strong>You can drive me insane.  
><em><strong>Tu peux me rendre dingue<strong>_**  
><strong>Drive me insane.  
><em><strong>Me rendre dingue<strong>_**  
><strong>But I can stay mad at you for anything.  
><em><strong>Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose<strong>_**  
><strong>Were Venus and Mars  
><em><strong>Nous sommes Vénus &amp; Mars<strong>_**  
><strong>Venus and Mars  
><em><strong>Vénus &amp; Mars<strong>_**  
><strong>Were like different stars.  
><em><strong>Nous sommes comme des étoiles différentes<strong>_**  
><strong>Different stars.  
><em><strong>Des étoiles différentes<strong>_**  
><strong>Your the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing.  
><em><strong>Tu es l'harmonie de chaque chanson que je chante, et je ne voudrais rien changer…..<strong>_

_**Quinn n'attendit pas la fin des paroles pour commencer à applaudir, Rachel sursauta ce qui lui fit enfin lâcher la main du Quater back et posa immédiatement son regard au fond de la salle, ce qu'elle y vit lui fit froid dans le dos. **_

Quinn (d'un ton froid) : Bravo ! Qu'elle belle prestation.

Rachel (déglutinant) : Quinn…je..

Finn (la coupant, d'un regard victorieux) : Merci, c'est gentil, c'est la chanson que nous avons choisi d'interpréter pour les nationales.

_**Un éclair de tristesse traversa immédiatement les yeux de la blonde à cette phrase mais elle se ressaisit rapidement **_

Quinn : Et bien félicitation c'est un très bon choix, (regardant Rachel durement et froidement) aller Satan laissons Berry et Hudson travailler tranquillement.

_**La blonde prit le chemin de la sortie aussitôt, les larmes de la petite Diva firent leurs apparitions, sa petite amie venait de l'appeler par son nom, devant elle se tenait il y a encore quelque seconde Quinn Fabray la Reine des Glaces comme à l'époque où elle était ennemie, à cette pensée, la brunette se précipita à la suite de la Cheerleader mais resta bloqué devant la porte face à une Latina au regard noir.**_

Rachel (suppliante) : Santana, s'il te plait laisse-moi passer, je dois absolument lui parler, lui expliquer, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit.

Santana (d'un ton tranchant) : Je ne vois pas ce qu'i expliquer de plus, c'est assez clair, il me semble. Tu pensais quoi que te voir chanter et tenir la main de l'autre baleineau allait l'enchanté.

Rachel (sanglotant) : Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit, je t'en prie laisse-moi passer.

Santana (sèchement) : Alors va s'y dit moi ce que c'est alors ?

Rachel : Mr Schuester est venu parler a Finn, pour lui demander de mettre de côté nos différents pour le bien du groupe afin de gagner les nationales car nous savons tous qu'un duo entre nous séduit généralement assez bien le jury. Mais je lui ai bien précisé que ça ne voulait rien dire que ce n'est pas parce que nous partageons une chanson, que ça veut dire pour autant qu'on n'est à nouveau ensemble.

Santana : Et lui tenir la main, tu pensais que quoi que c'était une bonne idée, que Q allait sauter de joie.

Rachel : ça ne signifie rien pour moi, c'est juste un geste amical, pour parfaire l'alchimie entre nous pendant la chanson. J'aime Quinn, tu le sais très bien, je ne lui ferais jamais ça.

Santana : Je le sais oui, mais comprend la aussi, voir sa petite amie tenir la main de son ex copain qui puisse ai ancien fiancé, ne t'aide pas vraiment à y voir clair tu ne penses pas. Surtout sachant que Baleineau ferait n'importe quoi pour t'éloigner d'elle.

Rachel (baissant les yeux au sol) : Je sais…. j'ai merdé… mais laisse-moi passer que je puisse lui expliquer.

Santana : Ecoute Berry, ne pense pas que je fasse ça contre toi, parce que voir Q malheureuse n'est pas ce que je préfère mais je ne pense pas qu'aller la voir maintenant soit une très bonne idée. Honnêtement tu l'as vue comme moi, ce n'est pas elle, là maintenant elle a remis ses barrières, les a renforcé, est redevenue la Reine des Glaces et crois-moi, je te parle par expérience, attend quelques heures avant d'aller lui parler ça vaudra mieux, pour elle, pour toi, pour vous…..

* * *

><p><strong>Au même moment <strong>

_**D'un pas décidé, Quinn se dirigeait à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre la porte des vestiaires, elle l'ouvrit sans plus attendre et posa son regard sur la jeune Capitaine des Cheerios plutôt surprise par cette soudaine irruption. La blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche « Dans 15 minutes sur le parking si diner avec moi, t'intéresse toujours.» sans même attendre la réponse, elle avait déjà disparu de l'encadrement de la porte, laissant Harmony complètement sous le choc. C'est en attendant la brune devant sa voiture que le portable de la blonde ce mit à vibrer, elle le tira de sa poche afin d'y lire le message.**_

De Rachel

Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le jure. Laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer. Je t'aime.

_**Le visage de Quinn, changea quelque peu, laissant apparaitre le doute dans son esprit, ce pourrait-il qu'elle se trompe, qu'il y ait une explication logique à ce qu'elle a vu, l'arrivée de la jeune Cheerleader la coupa dans sa réflexion après quelques mots, elles décidèrent de prendre la direction du Breadstick.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Au Breadstick<strong>

_**Les deux jeunes filles passèrent un excellent moment, riant, échangeant leur point de vue sur les méthodes peu conventionnelles de Coach Sylvester, sur la réputation dite impressionnante d'après Harmony de Quinn et Santana aux yeux des élèves, du Glee Club. Quinn ne pouvait le nier, elle se retrouvait étrangement à travers la jeune fille, hormis le physique, d'ailleurs elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Santana n'avait pas tout à fait tort, la cheerleader était un mélange parfait de Rachel et elle. La pensée de Rachel, lui renvoya une vive douleur dans le regard, mais aussi tout un tas d'interrogation, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'elle croit ?, après tout Rachel n'est pas comme ça ? et puis pourquoi ferait-elle ça alors qu'elle ma avouer ses sentiments ? Tout un tas de questions sans réponses elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par Harmony.**_

Harmony : ça va Quinn ?

Quinn (reprenant ses esprits) : Quoi ?... Euh oui pourquoi

Harmony : Ben on dirait que tu es ailleurs

Quinn (souriant) : Non, non je suis bien là

Harmony : Ok je te disais donc que …..

_**Quinn repartie immédiatement à moitié dans ses pensées, n'écoutant que quelque bride de la conversation, Harmony lui expliquant à quelle point aller au bal de promo est important pour pas mal de gens, la robe, le cavalier, être élue Roi et Reine, mais la brune accentua surtout l'importance d'y aller avec l'élu de son cœur, essayant d'y faire passer un message sans doute à cette dernière aux vues des multiples tentatives d'approche qu'elle tente depuis le début de la soirée pour séduire la blonde. Quinn n'y prêta pas plus d'attention préférant se perdre totalement dans ses pensées, laissant la jeune fille continuer son monologue.**_

_**Quinn pov **_

_**Aller au bal de promo avec l'élue de son cœur est la chose la plus importante, Harmony n'a pas tort, il y a encore quelques mois j'aurais dit que le plus important pour moi en ce qui concerne ce sujet serait d'être élue Reine du Bal, mais tout ceci me semble bien dérisoire maintenant. Je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose y aller avec elle, je veux voir Rachel Berry à mon bras pour ce qui restera la plus belle des soirées pour nous les seniors car elle sera la dernière, c'est elle l'élue de mon cœur, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, je ne peux pas laisser un malentendu gâcher notre relation, je suis blessée certes mais je l'aime, je dois me ressaisir, ne plus être la Reine des Glaces, ravaler ma fierté et lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Je dois aussi trouver un moyen cruellement romantique pour lui proposer de m'accompagner au Bal parce qu'elle mérite une demande digne de ce nom. **_

Harmony tenta une approche en direction des lèvres de Quinn mais celle-ci recula instantanément.

Quinn : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harmony (mal à l'aise) : Je… je pensais que…enfin tu as accepté de diner avec moi alors….

Quinn : Je pense qu'il y a un énorme malentendu alors.

Harmony (hésitante) : Tu… tu n'as donc pas accepté ce repas avec moi parce que je te plais alors.

Quinn (gêné) : Non, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire ceci ce n'était pas mon intention.

Harmony (le regard triste) : Tu n'as pas à être désoler, ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai mal interpréter les choses.

Quinn : Un peu quand même, si je n'avais pas été aussi en colère après Rachel, je ne serais pas revenue te voir et nous ne serions pas là.

Harmony (quelque peu vexé) : Oh, c'est donc pour cela que tu as changé d'avis, pour la rendre jalouse.

Quinn : C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement, je t'ai induite en erreur et surement blesser par la même occasion.

Harmony (se ressaisissant puis d'un ton froid ne voulant pas perdre la face) : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je dois y aller, c'était un plaisir quand malgré tout, bonne soirée.

Quinn (surprise par cette nouvelle attitude) : Oui…. bonne soirée.

_**La blonde monta dans sa voiture, il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver sa future destination, mais avant une petite halte s'imposerait afin de pouvoir réaliser l'idée qui venait de lui paraitre à l'esprit…..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Une demi-heure plus tard.<strong>

_**Garer devant, chez les Berry, Quinn prit une grande respiration, sortie de sa voiture, tout en attrapant au passage le poste de radio, qu'elle venait tout juste de récupérer chez elle. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se dirigea dans le jardin en dessous de la fenêtre de Rachel, elle posa l'appareil à ses pieds et se saisit de son téléphone portable afin d'y taper un message. La brunette se trouvait allonger sur son lit pensive, attendant tristement que son téléphone sonne, lui donnant ainsi l'espoir que Quinn est pris la décision de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Dès l'instant où celui-ci se mit à vibrer, elle se jeta littéralement dessus la peur aux ventres, mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres dès sa lecture.**_

De Quinn

Regarde par la fenêtre =)

**Rachel ouvrit immédiatement sa fenêtre. **

Quinn (souriant) : Descends !

**La brunette ne se fit pas prier, descendant à vive allure les escaliers, une fois dans le jardin, elle fut stopper dans son élan par la main de Quinn au loin lui fessant signe de s'arrêter, son regard et son sourire perdant automatiquement leur joie face à cette soudaine attitude. La blonde se penche, appuie sur le bouton de la radio situé à ses pieds, lançant ainsi la musique puis se redresse le sourire aux lèvres fixant intensément la brunette tout en lui tendant sa main et commençant à chanter. Rachel se rapprocha de la blonde saisissant sa main et exécuta chacune des demandes chanter par cette dernière.**

[Quinn]

Take my hand, take a breathe  
><em><strong>Prend ma main, prend une respiration<strong>_**  
><strong>Pull me close and take one step  
><em><strong>Rapproche toi et fait un pas<strong>_**  
><strong>Keep your eyes locked on mine  
><em><strong>Garde tes yeux fixés sur moi<strong>_**  
><strong>And let the music be your guide  
><em><strong>Et laisse la musique être ton guide<strong>_

_Elles se mirent à danser des pas de valse…. Avançant, reculant, tournant…._

[Quinn/Rachel]  
>Won't you promise menow won't you promise me that you won't ever forget  
><em><strong>Ne me promets pas Ne me promets pas maintenant que tu ne pourras jamais oublier**_**  
><strong>To keep dancing, that you'll keep dancing wherever we go next  
><em><strong>De continuer à danser, que tu continueras à danser où que nous allions ensuite<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Its like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you<br>_**C'est comme recevoir un coup de foudre, la chance de trouver quelqu'un comme toi**_**  
><strong>Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
><em><strong>Il n'y en a qu'une dans un million, la chance de ressentir le chemin que nous faisons<strong>_**  
><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
><em><strong>Et à chaque pas ensemble, nous garderons juste le meilleur<strong>_**  
><strong>So can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Donc puis je avoir cette danse<strong>_**  
><strong>Can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Puis je avoir cette danse<strong>_**  
><strong>Can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Puis je avoir cette danse<strong>_**  
><strong>

Soulevant Rachel dans ses bras tout en tournant, la reposant ensuite à terre…

[Quinn]  
>Take my hand, i'll take the lead<br>_**Prend ma main, je prendrais la tête**_**  
><strong>And every turn will be safe with me  
><em><strong>Et chaque tournant sera en sécurité avec moi<strong>_**  
><strong>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
><em><strong>N'aie pas peur peur, peur de tomber<strong>_**  
><strong>You know I'll catch you through it all  
><em><strong>Tu sais que je t'attraperais par tous les moyens<strong>_**  
><strong>And you can't keep us apart  
><em><strong>Et tu ne peux pas nous garder à part<strong>_**  
><strong>Cause my heart is wherever you are  
><em><strong>Car mon cœur est à chaque endroit où tu es<strong>_**  
><strong>

[Quinn/Rachel]  
>Its like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you<br>_**C'est comme recevoir un coup de foudre, la chance de trouver quelqu'un comme toi**_**  
><strong>Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
><em><strong>Il n'y en a qu'une dans un million, la chance de ressentir le chemin que nous faisons<strong>_**  
><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
><em><strong>Et à chaque pas ensemble, nous garderons juste le meilleur<strong>_**  
><strong>So can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Donc puis je avoir cette danse<strong>_**  
><strong>Can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Puis je avoir cette danse<strong>_**  
><strong>Can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Puis je avoir cette danse<strong>_**  
><strong>  
>Oh, no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide<br>_**Oh, aucune montagne n'est trop haute, ni aucun océans trop large**_**  
><strong>Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
><em><strong>Car ensemble ou pas, notre danse ne s'arrêtera pas<strong>_**  
><strong>Let it rain, let it pour  
><em><strong>Laisse pleuvoir, laisse la verser<strong>_**  
><strong>What we have is worth fighting for  
><em><strong>Ce que nous avons vaut la peine de se battre<strong>_**  
><strong>You know i believe that we were meant to be, oh  
><em><strong>Tu sais je crois que ce que nous sommes signifié être<strong>_

_Soudainement le tonnerre se mit à gronder, la pluie ne tarda pas à faire son apparition mais elles continuèrent à danser, ne souhaitant pas interrompre ce moment magique pour elles. Tout en dansant Quinn encercla la taille de Rachel qui posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et elles se mirent à tourner ensemble sous la pluie tombante._

Its like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
><em><strong>C'est comme recevoir un coup de foudre, la chance de trouver quelqu'un comme toi<strong>_**  
><strong>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
><em><strong>Il n'y en a qu'une dans un million, la chance de ressentir le chemin que nous faisons<strong>_**  
><strong>So can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Et à chaque pas ensemble, nous garderons juste le meilleur<strong>_**  
><strong>Can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Donc puis je avoir cette danse<strong>_**  
><strong>Can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Puis je avoir cette danse<strong>_**  
><strong>Can i have this dance  
><em><strong>Puis je avoir cette danse<strong>_

_Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent intensément, la pluie pour elles ne gâchaient pas ce moment bien au contraire elle le rendait encore plus unique._

Quinn : Rachel, voudrais tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le Bal

La brunette embrassa tendrement sa petite amie en guise de réponse…..


	30. Chapter 30

Vraiment désoler pour ce retard, mais le boulot me prend pas mal de temps en ce moment alors pour trouver un moment d'écriture c'est un peu difficile. J'espère que la longueur du chapitre me fera un peu pardonnée.

Je remercie tout le monde pour toutes les reviews que vous me poster, c'est un réel plaisir de les lires et sa me réchauffe toujours le cœur de voir que mon histoire puisse plaire ça me motive encore plus pour poursuivre les aventures de Rachel et Quinn.

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on va approcher d'un sujet plus qu'attendue je pense, se sujet sera d'ailleurs celui du prochain chapitre mais j'en dis pas plus….

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et pardonner moi pour les fautes d'orthographes il est vraiment très tard et je ne pouvais pas attendre un jour de plus pour le poster celui là =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

**Quinn et Rachel continuaient de s'embrasser tendrement sous la pluie, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter à partir du moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrés. C'est à contre cœur, qu'elles durent rompre leur baiser, le manque d'air ce fessant ressentir. Rachel plongea aussitôt ses yeux dans ceux de sa blonde, comme si elle avait peur que le charme se disciple d'une minute à l'autre.**

Quinn (la serrant d'avantage dans ses bras) : dois-je donc, en conclure que c'est une réponse positive.

Rachel (lui déposant un chaste baiser) : Oui, Mlle Fabray, je serais plus qu'honoré d'être votre cavalière. (Souriant) maintenant je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps que nous rentrions à l'intérieur, avant d'attraper froid et de ce faite compromettre nos chances d'aller au bal.

**Quinn lui sourit tout en se laissant tiré à l'intérieur, une fois dans la chambre, Rachel lui tendit une serviette et se dirigea dans la salle de bain s'en chercher une autre. A son retour, elle se figea net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Quinn se tenait là, séchant ses cheveux, portant un tee-shirt blanc entièrement trempé, laissant transparaitre ses abdos parfaitement dessiné, en un rien de temps cette vision, fit monter littéralement la température du corps de la petite Diva, tel un volcan en éruption, sentant une envie irrésistible de sauter sur sa blonde d'une minute à l'autre, elle se retourna reprenant le chemin vers la salle de bain prétextant y avoir oublié quelque chose. Une fois a l'intérieur, Rachel se rafraichi le visage pensant sans doute pouvoir faire descendre la température de son corps, chose qui de toute évidence ne sembla pas marcher.**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel pov <em>

_Rachel ressaisit toi, tu ne dois pas penser des choses comme celle-ci, du moins pas maintenant, je dois résister à la tentation, notre première fois ne doit pas se passer ainsi parce que j'aurais céder à mes pulsions. Je veux qu'elle soit magique, je dois m'y tenir, mais c'est tellement difficile, Quinn est tellement…. Sexy, je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon envie, celle de la faire mienne, au loin je l'informe qu'elle peut piocher dans mon armoire des vêtements de rechangent, ceux de son choix, j'enfile à mon tour mon survêtement que je laisse par chance à chaque fois trainer dans la salle de bain, ce qui dieu merci m'évitera de devoir me chercher quelque chose de sec dans ma chambre._

_Je fixe mon visage ce reflétant dans la glace comme pour m'assurer que mes joues ne sont plus en feu, tout en me murmurant à moi-même par la même occasion ses quelques mots « Bon Rachel, calme toi, essaie de respirer lentement, elle doit sans doute avoir enfilé des vêtements secs maintenant car faut l'avouer la vue de ses habits mouillés sur elle qui dessine parfaitement chaque partie de son corps ne m'aide pas vraiment à garder mon self contrôle ». Je me dirige à nouveau dans ma chambre et je suis en quelque sorte soulagé de la voir allongé sur mon lit fixant mon plafond avec des vêtements secs sur elle, son air pensif, me sorti peu à peu de mon état de surexcitation, pour me plonger dans celui de l'interrogation, pourquoi avait elle l'air si ailleurs, a quoi pouvait elle bien penser, je pouvais voir au loin, cette petite ride se former sur son front, celle qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle était contrariée. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour me placer à mon endroit préférée, celui dans lequel je me sentais en totale sécurité, ses bras, elle déposa aussitôt un doux baiser sur mon front, qui me fit comme à chacun de nos contacts frissonner, j'en fouillis un peu plus ma tête au creux de son cou afin de pouvoir respirer à pleins poumons son odeur, si envoutante, enivrante, c'est au bout de quelques minutes que je décide de briser ce moment ne tenant plus de la voir ainsi… « Quinn ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » je sens son corps se crisper légèrement à ma question, mais aucun son ne fit son apparition pour autant, je me redresse afin de plonger mes yeux dans les siens _

* * *

><p>Rachel : Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu me fais peur ?<p>

Quinn : Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas mon but de te faire peur.

Rachel : Tu as l'air préoccupé et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui te met dans cet état.

Quinn : Si je te le dis, tu risques de te fâcher et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute, j'ai juste envie de te serrer dans mes bras.

Rachel : Quinn Fabray, tu as intérêt de me dire tout de suite de quoi, il s'agit si tu ne veux pas avoir à composer avec mon autre moi et je suis sure que tu vois très bien de quoi, je te parle.

Quinn : Très bien mais pour commencer, je tiens à dire pour ma défense que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, je pensais que les choses étaient claires sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté sa proposition.

Rachel (fronçant les sourcils) : Comment ça sa tête ? Et à quelle proposition tu fais allusion là ?

Quinn : S'il te plait je t'en supplie, ne me fait pas une crise. (Prenant une grande respiration) tout à l'heure Harmony (à l'entente du prénom de la jeune fille les poings de Rachel se serrèrent aussitôt) m'a proposé d'aller manger au Breadstick avec elle, j'ai tout d'abord refusé son invitation, mais après t'avoir surprise avec Finn à l'auditorium, j'étais tellement en colère et blessé que je suis retournée la voir pour accepter son offre tout compte fait. Nous avons mangé et c'est en sortant du restaurant qu'elle….

Rachel (la coupant, les larmes aux yeux) : qu'elle quoi Quinn ! Hein qu'elle ta embrassé c'est ça, (se levant tout en hurlant de plus en plus) c'est ça dit le vous vous êtes embrassé. Je le savais, j'en étais sure que ça arriverait tu….

Quinn (se levant à son tour l'attrapant par les deux épaules pour la stopper sur place) : Arrête ça tout de suite et laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Non, elle ne m'a pas embrassé, parce que je l'ai repoussé dès l'instant ou je l'ai vu s'approcher un peu trop près de moi.

Rachel : Tu l'as repoussé c'est vrai parce que…

Quinn : Bien sûr que c'est vrai, comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Rachel (baissant les yeux) : Je ne sais pas sans doute parce que tu étais en colère contre moi, alors tu aurais pu te venger.

Quinn (lui relevant délicatement le menton) : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère contre toi, que cela veut systématiquement dire cas la moindre occasion je pourrais te tromper. Je t'aime Rachel, toi personne d'autre.

Rachel : Tu sais, l'idée qu'une autre fille que moi puisse t'embrasser, te toucher, te serrer dans ses bras ça me rend dingue….

Quinn (posant un doigt sur sa bouche) : Sache que pour ma part, cette idée est tout aussi insupportable pour moi, quand j'ai vu Finn te tenir la main, je n'avais qu'une seule envie vous rejoindre sur la scène pour l'encastrer dans le décor, seulement mon corps en a décider autrement, pour protéger mon cœur, il s'est mis en auto-défense et j'ai pris la fuite en quelque sorte. Seulement je peux te garantir que la prochaine fois, je ne choisirais pas la même option et je lui ferais regretter d'avoir osé poser la main sur toi.

Rachel : Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, il m'a quelque peu piégé et savoir que ma naïveté à son sujet a failli me couter notre couple, ça me rend encore plus furieuse. En ce qui concerne Harmony, je pense qu'elle et moi nous devrions avoir une petite conversation.

Quinn : Ne te fatigue pas pour Harmony, je pense qu'elle a bien compris le message que je lui ai envoyé tout à l'heure.

Rachel : Quel message ?

Quinn (soupirant) : Elle m'a écrit pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bain, elle voulait que j'accepte ses excuses et que je lui laisse une deuxième chance, elle souhaite qu'on soit amie. (Rachel laissa échappa un rire nerveux) Pour ma part, j'ai été clair, je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on en reste là et je pense qu'elle a bien compris le message. (La serrant à nouveau contre elle) alors oublions la d'accord et pensons plutôt aux choses qui son importante comme ton audition, le bal, mon championnat, notre remise des diplômes d'accord ?

**Rachel acquiesça de la tête en signe d'approbation ne souhaitant pas contrarier sa blonde, mais son regard lui montrait clairement son intention de ne pas en rester là avec la jeune Cheerleader….**

* * *

><p><strong>Mc Kinley <strong>

Dès son arrivée à Mc Kinley Rachel s'empressa de se diriger vers le casier de Santana, souhaitant la voir avant que Quinn ne la rejoigne.

Rachel : Santana, vite il faut qu'on parle

Santana : Dios Mios, vous l'avez enfin fait c'est ça ! Je veux des détails va s'y

Rachel (roulant des yeux) : Santana !

Santana (soupirant) : Eh merde, si je comprends bien ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu te seras décoincé alors.

Rachel (se vexant quelque peu) : Je ne suis pas coincée…

Santana : C'est ça oui, je ne pense pas que la tension sexuelle qui émane de Q et toi à longueur de temps soit juste pour le plaisir. C'est plutôt parce que vous êtes deux grandes coincées qui n'arriver pas à extérioriser vos pulsions, seulement va falloir passer à l'acte très vite parce que mes yeux ne supporte plus le choc de voir Q de désirer comme si tu étais une immense tranche de bacon à longueur de temps. Et puis j'en ai marre de subir sa frustration à travers notre entrainement, c'est un vrai Tiran, par sa faute je vois mes performances au lit avec Britt en partir tu comprends ?

Rachel (ce raclant la gorge): Justement, je me demandais si…. j'aimerais trouver un moyen de comment dire…..proposer à Quinn de….

Santana (un sourire en coin) : je savais bien qu'en réalité tu n'étais pas aussi coincé et que tu finirais par retirer ce balai… (Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que la brunette lui tapa l'épaule en signe de mécontentement) Ok, c'est bon j'arrête… (Reprenant son sérieux) Au vue de ta difficulté à faire des phrases, je suppose que ce que tu veux me demander c'est mon aide pour mettre Q dans ton lit c'est ça ?

Rachel (rougissant) : Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'aurais formulé mais…..

Santana : Ecoute on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, nos deux blondes risquent de faire leur apparition dans quelques minutes. Je sais que tu voudrais que cela se passe le plus romantique possible et toi comme moi nous savons très bien que peu importe la façon, dont cela se passera, ça le sera forcément vu que vous êtes amoureuse l'une de l'autre. Alors suit mon exemple, laisse ton désir prendre le contrôle, arrête de te mettre la pression, laisse faire les choses, je te dirais même laisse faire Q, parce que je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle prendra parfaitement bien les choses en mains.

Rachel : Mais si jamais je…..

Santana (haussant le ton) : Stop Berry ! Ça suffit maintenant la minute Santana en mode confession intime vient d'expirer. Alors laisse parler ton désir ok.

_**Rachel eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer de la tête, qu'elle sentit deux bras lui entouré la taille, un souffle chaud apparut dans son cou la fessant aussitôt frissonner, il ne fallut plus que le simple « Bonjour vous » murmurer à son oreille pour qu'elle ne puisse plus ce contrôler. Elle se retourna sans attendre et se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres de Quinn la poussant par la même occasion contre le casier derrière elle, le baiser fut passionné, remplit de désir, c'est Puck qui brisa la magie du moment permettant toute fois à Quinn de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration.**_

Puck : Woohhhhh les filles sérieux vous êtes trop hot, va falloir un extincteur pour arriver à éteindre le feu que vous venez d'allumer dans mon….

Quinn (roulant des yeux) : Ni pense même pas si tu oses finir cette phrase…

Puck : Ok ok, je n'ai pas envie de contrarié Ice Queen, mais quand même vous êtes vraiment hot, toutes les 4 j'entends bien, d'ailleurs n'oublier pas la petite fête que j'organise chez moi après le bal de promo hein.

Santana : Ne t'inquiète pas vu le nombre de fois où tu le rabâche on ne risque pas de l'oublier

Puck (lançant au loin) : Tant mieux parce que je n'imagine pas ma petite sauterie sans les 4 filles les plus canons de Mc Kinley.

Rachel (hésitante) : Justement en parlant du bal…. je voulais te demander… si… si tu voudrais dormir à la maison ce soir-là (Remarquant l'air surpris de sa blonde, elle s'empressa de se justifier) parce que mes pères ne seront pas là et ils seraient plus rassurés de me savoir avec toi et non seule dans cette grande maison.

Quinn : Euhh…. Oui d'accord, j'en parlerais à ma mère mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

_**Santana adressa un grand sourire à Rachel, ravie de voir enfin cette dernière faire le premier pas pour affronter ses peurs. Elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais même sous la torture mais sa relation avec Rachel, n'était pu comme au début, elle avait appris à l'apprécier au fil du temps notamment depuis l'accident de Quinn et puis le faite qu'elle semblait vraiment rendre heureuse cette dernière était une raison de plus pour ne plus être une garce fini avec elle. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de prise des cours, chacune prirent un chemin différent, non sans embrasser leur moitié respectivement, Quinn en profitant pour encourager sa brune pour son audition, s'excusant par la même occasion de ne pas pouvoir la soutenir. La journée se déroula plutôt rapidement, Brittany et Santana se dirigeaient tranquillement sur le chemin du terrain d'entrainement pour y retrouver Quinn, quand a Rachel et Kurt, eux ils empruntaient, le cœur lourd, le stress imprégnant chacune de leur pensée celui de l'auditorium. Rachel décida cependant de s'arrêter aux toilettes pour se rafraichir et se calmer un peu, Kurt lui continua son chemin sentant l'envie de son amie de rester un peu seule.**_

Quinn se tenait là debout au milieu du terrain attendant l'équipe de deuxième année des Cheerios, le regard dans le vide complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas Brittany et Santana s'approchant d'elle au loin.

* * *

><p>Quinn pov<p>

Il y a deux siècles, Benjamin Franklin révéla au monde le secret de sa réussite : « Ne jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même ». C'est lui qui a découvert l'électricité, on devrait être plus nombreux à suivre ses conseils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on reporte les choses mais en y réfléchissant, je dirais que ça à beaucoup à voir avec la peur, la peur d'échouer, de souffrir, d'être rejeté. Parfois c'est juste la peur de prendre une décision. Parce que… Et si vous vous trompiez ? Et si vous faisiez une erreur que vous ne pourriez réparer ? Quel que soit ce qui nous fait peur, une chose est sure, lorsque la souffrance de ne pas faire quelque chose est plus grande que la peur de le faire, c'est comme si on se retrouvait avec une tumeur gigantesque. Ma peur, je la ressens encore plus depuis que Rachel m'a proposé de venir dormir chez elle le soir du bal, je sais pertinemment ce que cette proposition va engendrer dans notre relation. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête… enfin si je sais que je suis prête, parce qu'au fond j'en meurs d'envie, qu'elle devienne enfin mienne, que nos deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Alors pourquoi je semble avoir un problème avec tout ça me diriez-vous ? La réponse est pourtant simple, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas arriver à satisfaire ses attentes, peur de la décevoir et de la perdre par ce faite, alors repousser ce moment à chaque fois c'est comme laisser un sursis à notre couple. Je sais c'est complètement idiot, le sexe ne définit pas une relation, mais comme le dit souvent Santana le sexe c'est l'un des moteurs principaux de celle-ci…..

* * *

><p>Santana : Ben alors Ice Queen, on vit sur une autre planète ?<p>

Brittany : Mais Sanny, Quinnie ne vit pas sur une autre planète, elle est là avec nous

Santana (souriant) : Je sais ma puce, c'est juste une expression, c'est pour dire que Q semble quelque peu ailleurs

Brittany : Ok, mais si toi et Q vous allez sur sa planète, tu viens me chercher avant, je serais dans les gradins avec Sugar d'accord, je ne veux pas que vous partiez sans moi.

Santana (passant tendrement sa main sur la joue de B) : Oui, mon cœur ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais nulle part sans toi, tu le sais très bien.

La blonde déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sautilla jusqu'au gradin pour rejoindre Sugar, Santana, elle s'approcha à nouveau de Quinn et se mit à crier dans son oreille ce qui la fit sortir immédiatement de ses pensées.

Quinn (sursautant) : Hey ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Santana : Ben enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt Fabray, tu redescends enfin sur terre.

Quinn : Quoi ?

Santana : ça fait 5 minutes que Brittany et moi on te parle et que tu ne daigne pas répondre.

Quinn (remarquant Brittany dans les gradins) : Je… désoler j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Santana : Je l'avais remarqué merci. Maintenant reste à savoir ce qui rend la grande Quinn Fabray dans un tel état d'absence. J'espère que ça a un rapport avec une petite brunette et pas avec une certaine cheerleader.

Quinn : Hein ! Pourquoi tu me parles d'Harmony ?

Santana : Voyons, voire peut-être parce que je l'ai entendue parler de votre rendez-vous d'hier soir à ses copines et sans doute aussi parce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de te dévorer des yeux à chaque fois que tu avais le dos tourner et qu'on la croisait aujourd'hui.

Quinn : Putain, elle a fait quoi, je vais la… elle n'a vraiment pas compris le message si je comprends bien.

Santana (perdue) : Quel message ?

Quinn (énerver) : D'accord, pour faire court, j'étais énervé après Rachel pour l'affaire auditorium avec Finn comme tu le sais et je suis retourné accepter sa proposition de manger avec elle, mais juste en amie hein, seulement après le repas, elle a tenté de m'embrasser mais je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien et qu'on devrait en rester là.

Santana : Ah ouai, ben visiblement elle n'a pas compris le message en effet. Et mini Barbra est au courant de ça ?

Quinn : Oui, je lui ai dit, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de mensonge ou secret entre nous, elle était énervé mais je l'ai convaincu de laisser tomber. Mais je pense que je vais la laisser se défouler sur elle au final.

Santana : Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en effet, j'imagine toute à fait la scène. (Elles échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire en imaginant tout ça) mais si je comprends bien, ce n'était pas pour ça ton air si absent. (Quinn effaça aussitôt son sourire) Q, c'est moi tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Quinn : C'est rien, c'est juste un truc idiot…. J'ai… c'est la proposition de Rachel… tu vois dormir chez elle ça veut dire qu'on va surement…

Santana : Oh ! je vois, c'est le faite de devoir coucher avec Rachel qui te met dans un état pareil.

Quinn : ça va tout changer entre nous, tu comprends et si je m'y prenais mal, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, si elle décidait de me quitter, San si elle me quittait je sais que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Santana : Arrête tes conneries ! Tu es Quinn Fabray bon sang, la fille la plus douée que je connaisse après moi bien sûr, je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Suit tes intuitions, laisse parler ton désir et tu verras ça viendra tout seule. C'est si tu continues à vivre à cette peur que tu vas la perdre, ce serait vraiment con non de continuer de vivre avec cette envie de la repousser chaque jour alors toi comme elle, vous en mourrez d'envie.

Quinn : Merci San

Santana : De rien, tu ferais pareil pour moi, je le sais. Et puis ne l'oublie pas, il faut toujours faire ce qui nous semble le plus important.

Le silence entre les deux filles retranscrit à cet instant tout le respect qu'elles pouvaient ressentir l'une pour l'autre, car elles ne l'avoueraient jamais mais leur amitié comptait énormément pour elles. Quinn brisa le silence, les yeux brillants tous à coup comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation.

Quinn : San, tu as raison, il faut toujours faire ce qui nous semble le plus important et le plus important pour moi c'est d'être auprès de celle que j'aime, de l'épauler, je ne devrais pas être ici mais à l'auditorium.

Santana (souriant) : Aller va s'y, je vais te remplacer… aller fonce

Quinn ne se fit pas prier et courut le plus vite possible en direction, de l'auditorium un seul but en tête arriver à temps pour voir Rachel chanter, pour la soutenir, l'aider à atteindre son rêve…..

* * *

><p>Quinn pov<p>

Le premier arrivé, le premier servi, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, celui qui hésite est perdu. On ne peut pas dire qu'on ne nous a pas prévenu, on a tous entendu les proverbes, les philosophes, nos grands-parents nous dire de ne pas perdre de temps, les poètes nous recommandaient de saisir l'instant présent. Pourtant parfois, on doit voir par nous-même, on doit continuer à remettre les choses au lendemain jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne par nous-mêmes ce que Benjamin Franklin voulait dire. Qu'il vaut mieux savoir que rester dans le doute. Qu'il vaut mieux être éveillé que dormir. Et que même le plus gros fiasco, même la pire, la plus grave des erreurs, vaut cent fois mieux que de ne jamais rien tenter…..

* * *

><p><strong><span>Au même moment<span>**

Rachel se tenait debout devant le miroir des toilettes se rafraichissant le visage, plus que quelques minutes avant le début de son audition, le stresse se fessant ressentir, la présence de Quinn a ses coté l'aurait bien aidé à gérer tout ceci mais cette dernière n'avait pu se libérer de ses obligations pour l'accompagner. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrir brusquement et elle se retrouva face à Harmony qui arborait un petit sourire de victoire, ce qui agaça au plus haut point la petite Diva.

Harmony : Tiens Rachel Berry, justement la personne que je cherchais.

Rachel : C'est marrant, je me disais exactement la même chose. (La cheerleader arqua un sourcil d'étonnement, Rachel s'avança pour lui faire face) Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer d'embrasser ma petite amie, tu as compris.

Harmony (d'un ton moqueur) : Sinon quoi, la plus grande Looseuse de Mc Kinley va me bouter les fesses c'est ça ?

Rachel (ne se dégonflant pas) : Tout à fait, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Harmony : Toi et elle, c'est vouer à l'échec, Berry fait toi une raison.

Rachel (haussant le ton) : Je ne te permets pas de juger notre relation… Quinn n'est pas intéressé par toi, je suis désolée si cela te blesse mais il va falloir que toi tu te fasses à cette raison.

Harmony (d'un ton menaçant) : Ecoute moi bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire, je veux Quinn et je ferais tout pour l'avoir, t'écraser ne sera pas un problème pour moi, bien au contraire. Tu es une looseuse Berry et tu en resteras toujours une, Quinn a besoin d'une fille avec qui elle puisse partager, ses passions, sa popularité. Et toi comme moi on s'est très bien que tu n'es pas cette personne, ton monde et son monde ne sont pas compatible, elle ne tardera pas à s'en rendre compte.

Rachel (s'énervant) : Tu ne la connais pas, tu ne sais rien d'elle, je suis peut être une Looseuse comme tu dis mais tu ne me fais pas peur, j'aime Quinn et je ne te laisserais pas te mettre en travers de notre chemin.

Harmony : Arrête de te voiler la face, elle est venue diner avec moi hier soir alors qu'elle savait très bien que je craquais pour elle. Elle préfère venir entrainer mon équipe, plutôt que d'aller te soutenir à la plus importante de tes auditions, alors je pense que les choses deviennent plutôt claires.

Rachel se figea pendant quelques secondes, déstabilisées par ses paroles, Harmony compris aussitôt qu'elle venait d'atteindre son but, semer le doute dans l'esprit de la brunette.

Harmony : Tu es peut être dupe mais pas moi, je vois très bien qu'elle n'est pas insensible à mon charme, sans doute le faite que je ne suis pas aussi coincé que toi, en tout cas je ne vais pas mettre longtemps à la faire craquer je pense.

Rachel : Pense ce que tu veux, j'ai confiance en Quinn en notre couple. On m'attend maintenant et je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à ce dire….(prenant le chemin de la sortie)

Harmony (d'un ton victorieux) : Tu sais, j'arrive toujours à mes fins, j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire alors profite des derniers moments que tu as à passer avec elle… je suis la date de péremption de votre couple ne l'oublie pas, je ferais tout mon possible pour l'avoir, le diner ce n'était que le début alors ne baisse pas ta garde.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel s'avançait doucement sur le devant de la scène, fixant le juré, « Bonjour, je me présente je m'appelle Rachel Berry, je vais vous interpréter une chanson de Céline Dion Taking Chances » La musique commença accompagné par sa douce voix démuni de toute émotion quand à son regard lui il se fit de plus en plus absent au fil des secondes. Kurt attendant son tour dans les coulisses, sembla surpris et effrayé de la vision qu'offrait son amie à cet instant.<p>

Don't know what much about your life  
><em>Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de ta vie<em>  
>Don't know much about your love<br>_Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de ton amour_  
>Don't wanna be alone tonight<br>_Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir_  
>On this planet they call earth<br>_Sur cette planète qu'on appelle la Terre_  
>You don't know about my past and,<br>_Tu ne connais pas grand-chose à propos de mon passé et,_  
>I don't have the future figured out and<br>_Je n'ai pas de futur planifié_  
>And maybe this has gone too fast<br>_Et peut-être que ça va trop vite_  
>And maybe its not meant to last<br>_Et peut-être que ce n'est pas destiné à durer_

_**Rachel leva enfin les yeux pour les positionner au fond de l'auditorium, son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle remarqua la silhouette debout dans le fond qui ne cessait de la contempler. Quinn était là, elle était venue, venue la soutenir dans ce moment si important, cette vision chassa peu à peu les mots d'Harmony qui tournaient encore dans sa tête en boucle. Le regard remplit d'amour et d'admiration qui se trouvait en face d'elle a cet instant, lui redonna la force de se battre, de donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle continua plongeant son regard dans celui de sa blonde puissant ainsi toute sa force. Cette fois ci c'est une voix plus sure, plus forte, remplit d'émotion, qui fit son apparition, ce qui ne manqua pas au juré et à Kurt qui sourit aussitôt en constatant la présence de Quinn.**_

But what do you say to taking chances  
><em>Mais que dirais-tu de prendre des risques<em>  
>What's do you say to jumping off the edge<br>_Que dirais-tu de sauter par-dessus bord_  
>And never knowing<br>_Sans jamais savoir_  
>If there's solid ground below or a hand to hold<br>_S'il y a un sol solide en-dessous ou une main pour te retenir_  
>Or held to play<br>_Ou un prix à payer_  
>What do you say ?<br>_Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_  
>What do you say ?<br>_Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

I just wanna start again  
><em>Je veux juste recommencer encore<em>  
>Maybe you could show me how to try<br>_Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer comment essayer_  
>Maybe you could take me in<br>_Peut-être que tu pourrais me prendre_  
>Somewhere underneath your skin<br>_Quelque part sous ta peau_

Had my heart beaten down,  
><em>J'avais mon coeur qui bat<em>  
>But i always come back for more, yeah<br>_Mais je reviens toujours pour plus, yeah_  
>Let nothing like love to pull you up<br>_Il n'y a rien de tel que l'amour pour te remonter_  
>When you're lying down on the floor<br>_Quand tu es étendu sur le sol_  
>So talk to me talk to me<br>_Alors parle-moi, parle-moi_  
>Like lovers do<br>_Comme les amants le font_  
>Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do.<br>_Yeah, marche avec moi, marche avec moi, comme les amants le font_  
>Like lovers do<br>_Comme les amants le font_

Don't know much about your life  
><em>Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de ta vie<em>  
>Don't know much about your world<br>_Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de ton monde….._

* * *

><p>Pour les connaisseurs vous remarquer surement que ce chapitre à comporter deux citations de grey's anatomy, ceci est normal c'était un pari avec des amis je devais en mettre 3 dans deux de mes chapitres donc il ne m'en restera donc plus qu'une =)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour le poster celui-là mais avec le boulot en ce moment c'est loin d'être simple, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews mais aussi toutes celles qui rajoute cette histoire à leur favoris ça me touche énormément. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera attendue avec impatience il traitera du bal de promo et de la soirée qui en découlera, il sera sans doute beaucoup plus long que celui-ci.

En tout cas je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Les chansons pour ce chapitre : Come wake me up de Rascal Flatts you belong to me de Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Quinn <strong>_

_**Elle brille, elle est là debout sur cette scène et elle s'instille tel une étoile. Mon cœur ne peut se contenir, il se retrouve submergé par temps de sentiments à cet instant, de l'amour, de la fierté, de l'admiration. A la fin de sa dernière note, je peux voir toute l'appréhension qui ce lis sur son visage, le jury la remercie pour sa prestation, je n'ai cas suivre son regard pour comprendre ce qu'elle attend aussitôt de moi. Je me faufile sur le côté de la scène afin d'y atteindre les coulisses, j'ai à peine le temps d'entrevoir Kurt rentrer sur scène, que je vis une petite silhouette brune courir en ma direction, j'entrouvre aussitôt mes bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de la faire tourner dans les airs avant de faire retomber délicatement son corps tout contre le miens. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nos lèvres ne se rencontrent, tout semblait si magique, nos lèvres se séparèrent manquant d'oxygène, c'est tout naturellement que nos jambes prirent le relais, nous entrainant dans un slow, bercer par la magnifique performance de Kurt, elle plongea son regard dans le mien et me murmura ses quelques mots « tu es venue », un sourire tendre se dessina sur mes lèvres « je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde »… **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel pov <strong>_

_**Je suis dans ses bras, ce lieu où je me sens tellement en sécurité, sa simple présence ici contre moi réussit à repousser toutes les paroles prononcés par Harmony quelques minutes auparavant, à apaiser le stresse immense qui s'empare de moi à l'idée d'avoir raté cette audition. Je n'étais pourtant pas partie pour interpréter cette chanson, mais elle s'est imposée à moi comme une évidence, un besoin d'extérioriser mon ressentit, espérant tout de même que ceci ne m'aura pas porté préjudice pour mon entrée à NYADA. Je me laisse diriger par les mains de Quinn sur mes hanches qui m'entraine d'avant en arrière sur la magnifique chanson qu'interprète Kurt, je soupire de bonheur, vraiment que demander de plus…. Je pose délicatement ma tête contre la poitrine de ma blonde pour profiter encore plus de cet instant. Ce sont les cris de joie de Kurt courant dans les bras de Blaine qui nous firent sortir de notre bulle….**_

Kurt : Blaine ! Mon chéri tu as vu j'ai réussi, j'ai réussi à m'imprégner de la chanson, à extérioriser mes émotions.

Blaine (souriant tout en l'embrassant tendrement) : tu as été parfait, honnêtement, si vous n'êtes pas pris c'est qu'il n'y connaisse rien.

Quinn : Blaine à raison, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vouloir de deux talents comme le vôtre dans leur école. (Déposant un baiser sur le front de Rachel) bon je dois y aller l'entrainement va commencer et si j'arrive en retard, je vais être bonne encore pour faire 20 tours supplémentaires.

**La blonde pris la direction du terrain de foot, laissant derrière elle, le pauvre Blaine face à ses deux piles électriques sautillant à tout va racontant en détail leur ressentit sur leur prestation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn et Santana rentrèrent dans les vestiaires complètement épuisées, le coach n'avait pas été d'humeur charitable aujourd'hui en les forçant à faire plus de 50 tours de terrain ainsi que quelques exercices comprenant une série de pompes inoubliable pour les deux Cheerleaders.<strong>

Santana (grognant) : J'y crois pas franchement, les hormones ça la rend encore plus dingo la Sylvester.

Quinn (se massant la nuque) : c'est clair, j'ai encore l'impression d'avoir les poids accrocher à mes jambes.

Santana : M'en parle pas, mais heureusement pour nous ce n'est pas elle et ses nouveaux kilos de femme enceinte qui se sont posés sur nous.

Quinn esquissa un sourire et pris la direction des douches en même temps que sa meilleure amie.

Santana : Alors comment c'est débrouiller Rachel à son audition

Quinn : Merveilleusement bien, tu aurais dû la voir sur cette scène, elle s'instillait comme une étoile, c'était….

Santana : Q ! Arrête ou je vais vomir tu veux… je ne me suis pas encore habituer à te voir exprimer ce que tes yeux d'amoureuse transite ressentent donc va s'y en douceur.

Quinn (soupirant) : Santana Lopez, dans toute sa splendeur, chercher le coté romantique chez toi ça relève vraiment d'un effort surhumain.

Santana (un sourire en coin) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux on ne se refait pas, le romantisme c'est pour Fabray, la passion ardente c'est pour Lopez c'est comme ça.

Quinn : Ouai, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça….

Santana (la coupant) : Tu veux que Tata Santana te donne deux trois tuyaux pour le soir du bal c'est ça ?

Quinn (roulant des yeux) : Santana ! Tu n'es vraiment pas possible sérieusement tu ne penses cas ça

Santana (soupirant) : Et voilà, à force d'embrasser Berry, elle ta refilée sa maladie, tu es devenue aussi coincer qu'elle, l'humour de ma Quinnie a totalement disparut. (Devant le regard noir elle se ressaisit) bon ok pas la peine de me foudroyer sur place c'est bon, je t'écoute.

Quinn : Non, il n'a pas totalement disparut seulement il est vraiment difficile d'avoir une conversation un petit peu sérieuse avec Miss Lopez et c'est assez frustrant à vrai dire.

Santana (souriant) : Oh non, ma chérie sache qu'avec Santana Lopez, rien n'est frustrant. (Reprenant son sérieux tout en sortant de la douche) bon alors tu te décides….

Quinn : En fait, je voulais te demander un petit service, je voudrais que tu occupes Rachel pendant un petit moment durant la fête de Puck pour que je puisse m'éclipser sans qu'elle ne le voie.

Santana : Tu es malade ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas un service que tu me demandes là, c'est carrément une mission impossible, c'est comme si tu me demandais de privée une maman Koala de son bébé l'espace de quelque instant. Rachel remarquera forcément ton absence.

Quinn (d'un air taquin) : Je ne pensais pas que tu baisserais aussi facilement face au premier obstacle. Où est donc passé ma meilleure amie ? Celle qu'on appelle Snixx ? Qui n'a peur de rien, ni personne ?

Santana : Ah ah très drôle. Et j'y gagne quoi au final, moi dans tout ça à part devoir surement me taper un de ses supers longs monologues sur Barbra hein ?

Quinn : Demande-moi ce que tu veux

Santana (réfléchissant) : Très bien, je sais comme on l'a dit tout à l'heure, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas très douée coté romantisme alors, si tu veux que j'occupe ta dulcinée pour faire le mur en douce va falloir me faire profiter de tes talents. Car j'aimerais que la journée de demain reste à j'avais gravé dans sa mémoire, qu'elle soit parfaite.

Quinn (tendit sa main) : Ok, marché conclut

Santana (tapa dans sa main) : Maintenant dit moi tout pourquoi tu veux que j'occupe Miss Berry au juste…..

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany rentra directement dans la salle de chant et demanda l'attention de tout ses camarades.<strong>

Brittany : Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai été élue présidente des élèves en début d'année, c'est pour cette raison que Mr le proviseur m'a confié l'organisation du bal de promo. (Tous applaudirent en la félicitant) Merci, après avoir longuement réfléchit, Lord T et moi avons décidé hier soir devant l'un de nos multiples dessins animés préférés, qu'il serait vraiment sympa de choisir comme thème les grands classiques de Walt Disney.

Kurt : Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir s'habiller en princes et princesses ?

Brittany (souriant) : En prince, en princesse, en sorcière, en tout sorte d'animaux même si vous le voulez.

Santana (un sourire en coin) : Parfait ! Et Anderson pas besoin de chercher bien loin Porcelaine en Blanche Neige et toi en l'un des sept nains.

Blaine : Très drôle Satan, essaye voir celui de Cruella pour toi, je suis sure qu'il tira comme un gant.

Santana ne tarda pas à essayer de bondir sur l'ancien Warblers tout en le menaçant en espagnol mais elle fut intercepté de justesse par les bras de Quinn qui l'attrapèrent par la taille tout en la forçant à ce rassoir.

Will : Santana calme toi tu veux. Brittany s'est une idée toute à fait original et donc vous choisirez trois chansons à interpréter durant le bal sortie tout droit d'un des Disney.

Brittany : Ah j'allais oublier, j'ai le résultat du dépouillement pour la liste des candidats pour l'élection du Roi et de la Reine du bal. Comme vous le savez, cette année la question a été posé à l'ensemble du lycée et il en ressort que les nommés sont Finn, Puck, Sam, Andrew Jones, Santana, Quinn, Becky et moi-même. J'ai choisi San et Q pour procéder au dépouillement le soir du bal.

Finn (se relevant tout en criant) : Quoi ? Alors pas question, elles vont trichés, je ne risque pas d'être élu.

**La Latina commença à se lever, mais la main de Quinn sur son épaule l'en empêcha, la blonde se plaça devant le Quaterback, le regard froid, les poings serrés.**

Quinn : Tu insinue quoi là, qu'on serait assez bête pour tricher, sache que tu n'as surement pas besoin de San ou de moi pour torpiller ton élection. Si tu ne la gagne pas ce sera tout simplement de ta faute.

Finn (devenant rouge de colère) : Si je ne la gagne pas ce sera uniquement de ta faute Quinn Fabray car si tu ne t'étais pas immiscée dans mon couple à l'heure actuelle Rachel serait encore avec moi, nous serions ensemble dans cette liste et nous aurions gagné haut la main cette élection, elle aurait réalisé son rêve.

**Voyant que sa blonde allait perdre son sang-froid, Rachel se redressa, planta sa main dans la sienne pour la faire se rassoir tout en lui murmurant « ce n'est pas important Quinn, laisse cet idiot »**

Quinn (se calmant quelque peu) : Non Rach ! C'est important. Comme ça Mr Finn Hudson pense que ma Rachel n'aurait pas pu être sur cette liste sans lui, sans leur relation. Écoute moi bien, c'est une étoile qui brille, la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue, tu n'as pas su t'en rendre compte, tu la sous-estimai sans cesse, tu continues à le faire d'ailleurs, mais sache qu'elle n'a besoin ni de toi ni de personne pour illuminer le monde de sa beauté et de son talent. Alors rave vite tes paroles avant que je me fasse un plaisir de t'aider à la fermer.

Will (s'énervant) : ça suffit maintenant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin, si vous ne vous calmez pas de suite, je vous envois immédiatement dans le bureau du proviseur, c'est compris ?

**Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent de la tête, toute en reprenant leurs places, Rachel arborait un sourire remplit de tendresse, les mots de sa blonde l'avait terriblement touché. Le reste du cours se déroula un peu plus dans le calme tous cherchant désespérément les trois chansons à interpréter. La sonnerie se fit entendre et tous ne perdirent pas de temps à s'engouffrer hors de la salle, souhaitant le plus vite possible quitter l'école pour ainsi partir à la recherche de leur costume de bal.**

Rachel : Bon je vais rejoindre Kurt et Mercedes nous allons au centre commercial pour choisir notre robe.

Quinn : Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux.

Rachel : Non, il n'en est pas question Mlle Fabray, cette robe doit rester une énigme pour vous jusqu'au moment où vous la verrez sur moi demain soir.

Quinn : Très bien, mais je suis sure que peut import laquelle tu choisiras, elle ne pourra qu'être magnifique sur toi.

Rachel (l'embrassant tendrement) : je t'écris quand je rentre.

Quinn : Très bien soit sage

Rachel (souriant) : Comme image, promis

**La petite brunette pris la direction du parking, alors que Santana pris place au côté de la blonde.**

Santana (se moquant) : Pathétique

Quinn (levant un sourcil) : Quoi ?

Santana : On dirait une toxico en manque tu devrais te voir à cet instant

Quinn : Je m'en fiche j'assume, elle me manque déjà j'y peux rien. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça où est ta douce moitié ?

Santana (soupirant) : Elle m'a lâchement abandonné, pour s'occuper du gymnase pour demain.

Quinn : Bon ben ma Sanny, tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire alors. On n'a plus cas allé chercher notre robe et élaborer nos plans pour la journée demain.

Santana (d'un air taquin) : Oh mais avec plaisir Quinnie, allons papoter de tout ça, Tata Santana à pleins d'astuces à te donner pour faire grimper Berry aux rideaux….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel pov<strong>_

_**Si vous m'aviez demandé, il y a de ça quelques mois de vous décrire cette journée, je vous aurais simplement dit que je m'imaginais passé la soirée aux bras de mon ex fiancé, la personne que je pensais mettre destinée à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, il en est toute autre, je vais la partagé avec la personne que j'aime, celle qui fait battre mon cœur sans retenue, celle qui illumine ma vie à chaque fraction de seconde, quand j'y pense je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était possible d'aimer autant. L'un des jours les plus importants dans la vie d'une lycéenne est enfin arrivé, le bal de promo et je suis plus qu'excité à l'idée de la partager avec ma Cheerleader. Je dévale les escaliers toute en suivant l'odeur délicieuse qui s'échappe de la cuisine, j'y retrouve mes deux pères en peine conversation, mon regard se pose immédiatement sur la table, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de mon petit déjeuner préférée mais aussi à celle d'un magnifique bouquet de rose rouge trônant sur le côté avec une petite carte. Je m'empresse de la lire sous le regard amusé de mes parents.**_

_Le petit déjeuner ainsi que le plus beau des bouquets pour la plus ravissante et merveilleuse des femmes._

_Tendrement_

_Q_

_**Je n'en reviens pas, comment fait elle sérieusement, à chaque seconde, elle réussit à me faire tomber encore un peu plus amoureuse d'elle. Je profite de mon petit déjeuner tout en réfléchissant me demandant si celui-ci sera la seule surprise de ma journée, connaissant Quinn, je pense que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises et j'avoue que j'en trépigne d'impatience. J'attrape et enfile délicatement la veste Cheerios de Quinn, celle que j'ai du mal à quitter, tellement son odeur est imprégner dessus, je ne lui avouerais sans doute jamais mais je dors avec, ça me donne l'impression qu'elle est près de moi. Je m'empresse de sortir de la maison, ne voulant pas perdre une seule seconde de cette journée qui s'annonce plus qu'inoubliable à mon avis.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brittany pov<strong>_

_**J'ai cette impression étrange, que Lord T me cache quelque chose, je le vois avec son petit sourire en coin, il a surement du recommencer à fumer en cachette, je fouillerais notre chambre quand il fera sa petite promenade habituelle, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ruine encore plus sa santé. J'entre tranquillement dans ma salle de bain, pour me préparer, je ne souhaite pas arriver en retard, il me reste encore pleins de chose à organiser pour la fête de ce soir. Mon souffle reste coupé à la vue du miroir en face de moi, comment à t'elle fait, je le savais c'est une fée, elle possède des super pouvoirs, sur la vitre ce trouve une photo de nous avec un petit mot écrit aux rouge à lèvres « je t'aime plus que tout » ainsi qu'un Lys posé délicatement sur le rebord du lavabo. Je reste sans voix, Santana ne m'avait encore jamais habitué à une telle chose, je m'habille à toute vitesse ne voulant pas trainer d'avantage l'envie de coller mes lèvres contre les siennes s'en fessant plus que ressentir…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel se tenait debout le nez dans son casier cherchant désespérément son livre d'anglais, tout en parlant avec Kurt quand soudain, elle sentit deux bras forts l'encerclé et un souffle chaud approprié l'attention de son oreille gauche.<strong>

Quinn : On ne vous a jamais dit à qu'elle point vous étiez à couper le souffle Mademoiselle.

Rachel (le sourire aux lèvres) : Non jamais

Quinn : C'est très grave, je pense que je devrais en toucher deux trois mots à votre petite amie, elle devrait vous le dire à chaque secondes.

**La brunette se retourna aussitôt dans les bras de sa blonde et y déposa un langoureux baiser sous le regard plus que gêné de Kurt qui se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence aux deux jeunes filles.**

Quinn (reprenant ses esprits) : Bon je dois y aller San m'attend pour l'entrainement

Rachel : Ne force pas trop, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois trop fatigué pour m'accorder une danse ce soir.

Quinn (souriant) : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de ne t'en accorder qu'une. On se voit au Glee Club à plus tard. Kurt (saluant le garçon tout en partant).

Kurt : Eh ben, c'est beau l'amour.

Rachel : Oh tu n'as pas idée, ce matin je me suis fait réveiller par un magnifique petit déjeuner et un bouquet de roses.

Kurt : Qui l'aurait cru, que Quinn Fabray alias Ice Queen puisse être aussi romantique.

Rachel : Moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**Brittany parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de Santana s'en grand succès, elle s'engouffra vers le terrain de foot, apercevant la silhouette de sa copine au loin, ni une ni deux, son pas ce fut plus pressant, jusqu'à courir littéralement dans ses bras. La blonde écrasa ses lèvres passionnément sur la Latina, jusqu'à ce qu'elles manquent d'air, c'est avec un immense sourire, qu'elle reprit ensuite sans dire un mot le chemin du gymnase pour finir les préparatifs en laissant Santana sans voix derrière elle.**

**Après les deux heures d'histoire, durant lesquelles Rachel reçut plusieurs poème par sms, elle se dirigea le cœur léger vers son casier, en l'ouvrant elle y découvrit un magnifique gardénia accompagner d'une petite carte, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir un immense sourire aux lèvres.**

_Ma Rachel,_

_Bien que la solitude ait toujours été mon amie, je mets ma vie entre tes mains car je suis tellement __amoureuse de toi. Tu es... tu es en moi, comme si tu étais une maladie, une douce maladie. C'est comme si __j'étais infecté par Rachel Berry. Et je ne peux pas... Je ne peux __penser à rien d'autre ni à personne. Je ne peux pas dormir,__je ne peux pas respirer, je ne peux pas manger, tu imprègne chacune des parcelles de mon être. __Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, chaque minute de chaque __jour. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait du bien de pouvoir enfin te le dire, de pouvoir enfin le montrer au monde entier…._

**La brunette referma son casier les larmes aux yeux, murmurant ses simples mots « je t'aime tellement Quinn Fabray »**

**Brittany ouvre à son tour son casier, quel ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver une magnifique peluche représentant une licorne avec autour de son coup une petite enveloppe qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.**

_Britt, _

_Je sais que je suis loin d'être la personne la plus romantique au monde, mais j'aimerais que cette journée soit la plus belle, la plus mémorable pour toi, alors je vais m'efforcé de tout faire pour. Parce que je t'aime Brittany Suzanne Pearce, tu es le soleil constant qui illumine ma vie, celle qui me fait devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, c'est qui fait chavirer mon cœur…._

**Brittany se retourna les yeux brillants, elle vit de l'autre côté du couloir, la même expression sur le visage de Rachel, se souriant mutuellement, elles s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre….**

* * *

><p><strong>Tranquillement installé sur les chaises du Glee Club, chaque membres commentaient leur appréhension d'être à quelques heures de leur grande fête, Mr Schuester fit son entrée, suivit de Brittany et Rachel qui restèrent au milieu de la salle.<strong>

Rachel : Mr Schu, Brittany et moi aimerions chanter un petit quelque chose si vous nous le permettez.

Will : Bien sur les filles, nous vous écoutons

**Rachel et Brittany prièrent place sur deux tabourets devant leur camarade sous le regard plus qu'étonnée de leurs petites amies. Elles étaient vêtues simplement d'une petite chemisette à carreaux, d'un jean plutôt moulant ainsi que des petites bottines, un vrai look country.**

Brittany : C'est un petit cadeau pour les deux plus romantiques filles qui illuminent nos vies.

[Brittany]

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
><em>Tu es au téléphone avec ta petite amie<em>  
>Shes upset.<br>_Elle est bouleversée._  
>Shes going off about something that you said<br>_Elle va mal à cause de quelque chose que tu as dit_  
>Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do…<br>_Car elle ne percute pas à ton humour comme je le fais._  
>I'm in the room<br>_Je suis dans la chambre_  
>It's a typical Tuesday night<br>_C'est une typique nuit de mardi_  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>_J'écoute le morceau de musique qu'elle n'aime pas_  
>And she'll never know your story like i do<br>_Et elle ne connaîtra jamais ton histoire comme moi._

**[Rachel]**

But she wears short skirts  
><em>Mais elle met des mini-jupes<em>  
>I wear T-shirts<br>_Je mets des t-shirts_  
>She's cheer captain<br>_Elle est la capitaine des pompom girls_  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>_Et je suis sur les gradins_  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up<br>_Rêvant du jour où tu te réveilleras_  
>And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>_Et te rendras compte que ce que tu cherchais était là depuis longtemps_

**[Rachel & Brittany]**

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
><em>Si tu pouvais voir que je suis la seule à te comprendre<em>  
>Been here all along so why can't you see, you<br>_A être ici tout le temps, alors pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que_  
>You belong with me<br>_Tu m'appartiens,_  
>You belong with me<br>_Tu m'appartiens._

[Brittany]

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
><em>Marchant dans la rue avec toi et ton vieux jean usé<em>  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est de cette façon que les choses devraient être_  
>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself<br>_Riant sur un banc dans le parc, en pensant à moi-même_  
>Hey isn't this easy<br>_Hey, ce n'est pas si facile_

[Rachel]

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
><em>Et tu as un sourire qui pourrait illuminer toute la ville<em>  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>_Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vu, depuis qu'elle t'a brisé_  
>You say you're fine<br>_Tu dis que tu vas très bien_  
>I know you better then that<br>_Je sais que tu iras mieux après cette histoire_  
>Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that<br>_Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une fille comme ça ?_

She wears high heels  
><em>Elle porte de hauts talons<em>  
>I wear sneakers<br>_Je mets des baskets_  
>Shes cheer captain and<br>_Elle est la capitaine des pompom girls_  
>I'm on the bleachers<br>_Je suis dans les gradins_  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<br>_Rêvant du jour où tu te réveilleras et te rendras compte_  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<br>_Que ce que tu cherchais était là depuis longtemps_

[Rachel & Brittany]

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
><em>Si tu pouvais voir que je suis la seule à te comprendre<em>  
>Been here all along so why can't you see<br>_A être ici tout le temps, alors pourquoi ne vois-tu pas_  
>You belong with me<br>_Tu m'appartiens,_  
>Standing by and waiting at your back door<br>_Je suis resté à t'attendre derrière ta porte_  
>All this time how could you not know<br>_Tout ce temps, comment ne peux-tu pas savoir ?_  
>Baby….<br>_Bébé, tu m'appartiens_  
>You belong with me<br>_Tu m'appartiens_  
>You belong with me<p>

_Oh_  
>Oh<br>_Je me souviens quand tu roulais jusqu'à chez moi au milieu de la nuit_  
>I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night<br>_Je suis la seule à te faire rire_  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh<br>_Quand tu sais que tu es prêt à pleurer_  
>When you know you're about to cry<br>_Et je connais tes chansons préférées_  
>And i know your favorite songs<br>_Et tu m'as parlé de tes rêves_  
>And you tell me about your dreams<br>_Penses-y, je sais à qui tu appartiens_  
>Think I know where you belong<br>_Penses-y, je sais que c'est à moi._  
>Think I know it's with me…<p>

_Ne vois-tu pas que je suis la seule à te comprendre_  
>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you<br>_A être ici depuis longtemps_  
>Been here all along<br>_Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir ?_  
>So why can't you see<br>_Tu m'appartiens_  
>You belong with me<br>_Je suis resté à t'attendre derrière ta porte_  
>Standing by and waiting at your back door<br>_Tout ce temps_  
>All this time<br>_Comment ne peux-tu pas savoir ?_  
>How could you not know<br>_Bébé tu m'appartiens,_  
>Baby you belong with me<br>_Tu m'appartiens_  
>You belong with me<br>_Tu m'appartiens_  
>You belong with me<br>_As-tu déjà pensé que peut-être tu m'appartenais ?_  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>_Tu m'appartiens_  
>You belong with me<p>

**Santana et Quinn n'attendirent pas une seule seconde pour rejoindre leur moitié, les embrassant tendrement sous le regard attendrit de tous hormis Finn qui préféra détourner les siens, tout en pensant à une façon de pouvoir séparer ses deux ex copines ce soir lors du bal…..**


End file.
